Lubang Hitam --DISCONTINUED--
by Hydrenee
Summary: Kecelakaan membuat manajer EXO harus istirahat total. Mungkin Joonmyeon kepalang sial, karena manajer baru mereka adalah orang yang paling ingin ia hapus dari memori. Siapa sangka Wu Yifan bersedia kembali ke SM sebagai manajer pengganti? [KrisHo. LayHo. ChanBaek. KaiSoo.] [Alternate Reality] [Thank you for the memories!]
1. Chapter 1

Dorm yang dihuni sembilan pemuda kelebihan gula itu suatu pagi mendadak ramai. Derap langkah kaki jadi tiga kali lebih berisik. Disusul ramai-ramai seruan berbagai nada, helai pakaian dilempar kesana kemari, ketukan pada pintu kamar mandi minta giliran mandi, Chanyeol dan Bakehyun yang berebut sabun, Joonmyeon yang susah payah membangunkan Jongin, denting wajan dan sendok-yang pasti, dorm EXO saat ini dalam situasi kacau.

Mereka sedang panik.

"Kyungsoo-hyung masaknya nanti saja! Malah kita mungkin akan makan di luar," pria bersurai pirang berkata sedikit keras sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Pemuda pendek yang baru menyalakan api kompor menoleh sambil memasang muka sebal.

"Makan di luar, memang siapa yang bayar?"

Untungnya Sehun sudah kebal dengan Hyung satu ini yang kalau bicara layaknya mau menggigit. Ia membiarkan dua kancing teratas tidak dipasang. "Suho-hyung ikut keluar dengan kita, kok. Tidak usah khawatir."

Tidak usah khawatir kepalamu, batin Kyungsoo, meletakkan sendoknya terlalu keras hingga memantul dengan denting nyaring. Jongin yang baru masuk dapur berjengit kaget.

"Kyung-ie ngapain banting-banting sendok?"

"Aku tidak membanting sendok," Kyungsoo mendadak _tsundere_. "Dan jangan jadi _maknae_ durhaka. Panggil aku hyung."

Jongin sudah jadi ahlinya kabur dari celaan Kyungsoo yang menuntut. Fleksibilitas tubuh disalahgunakan, ia ngibrit lari menuju kamar mandi sebelum didamprat lebih jauh.

"Ada apa, leader-hyung?" Yixing menguap, baru bangun setelah dibangunkan (ditendang) Minseok dengan senyum manisnya yang melegenda. "Kenapa ribut sekali pagi-pagi?"

Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya. "Araa. Belum ada yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak ada," pemuda berdarah Cina itu merengut. "Tahu-tahu kaki Minseok sudah ada di atas mukaku. Jelas saja aku kaget. Mana bau pula. Padahal hari Minggu begini, biasanya semua bangun selepas tengah hari."

"Bukan aku," Jongdae numpang lewat. "Kalian yang bangun siang. Bukan aku. Ngomong-ngomong, tahu handukku tidak?"

"Astaga," Joonmyeon menepuk dahi. "Kau sudah bangun dari tadi dan sampai sekarang belum mandi?"

"Bukan salahku," Jongdae mengelak lagi. Kalau saja Joonmyeon tidak menjunjung tinggi kesopanan, sudah lama ia tampol makhluk berpipi bakpao yang tidak pernah mau disalahkan satu ini. Sayang sekali, ia dibesarkan dengan tabiat a la pangeran kerajaan. Menampol tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Joonmyeon anti kekerasan. "Habis, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak keluar-keluar dari tadi. Jongin, Sehun, aku, dan yang lainnya terpaksa antri. Dengar," hening sebentar. Samar terdengar gedoran pintu dan teriakan-teriakan bernada maskulin dari arah kamar mandi. "Ayo keluar!", "Hyung, cepat!", "Ya Tuhan kalian sedang apa di dalam sana," sampai, "kalau tidak keluar, kusebar foto syur kalian ke internet!"

Joonmyeon membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Sejak kapan ada yang punya foto syur di dorm ini? Tidak boleh ada tindak asusila di bawah atap selama ia berkuasa!

Hanya saja Joonmyeon tidak tahu kalau foto syur yang dimaksud adalah Chanyeoldan Baekhyun bermain bebek karet dalam bathtub. Kadang dunia itu lucu, di mana kepribadian maskulin kelebihan feromon dan batita lucu yang suka main air berada dalam satu tubuh absurd Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Itu Jongin dan Sehun," Jongdae melanjutkan. "Menggedor pintu. Minseok sudah bilang kalau nanti pintunya rusak, mereka yang akan tanggung jawab. Tapi maknae-maknae kurang ajar itu menjawab kalau mereka punya _hyung baik hati yang dompetnya selalu terbuka_."

Joonmyeon memijit pelipis. Pelit dikata sombong, dermawan ia dimanfaatkan. Joonmyeon pernah bilang kalau dia tidak suka kekerasan, tapi mungkin sesekali melempar satu-dua maknaenya ke luar jendela tidak apa-apa, kan?

"Jadi kenapa," Joonmyeon menoleh ketika Yixing menyela setelah sedari tadi mengikat nitrogen-jadi kacang. Banyolan orang cerdas semacam Joonmyeon memang kadang perlu dipikir sejenak sambil mengingat materi SMA (atau kalau sudah mentok tidak tahu maksudnya, _browsing._ Biasanya Park Chanyeol sering begini saat bercanda dengan Joonmyeon). Baik, abaikan saja. "kita semua terburu-buru bersih diri jam delapan begini?"

"Lay," akhirnya jawaban yang dinanti datang. "Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Manajer-hyung. Dia kecelakaan."

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Casts bukan milik saya**

 **EXO (c) SME**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Rheyna Rosevelt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(1)**

 **.:xxx:.**

Perawat yang bertugas di meja administrasi itu membulat matanya melihat sosok tampan di depannya. Itu Suho, kan? Dan di sampingnya, Do Kyungsoo, bukan?

"Um," Joonmyeon berkata lembut. Dalam hati bersabar. "di mana tadi ruangannya?"

"A-aah. I-iya. Maaf," si perawat pulih dari lamunan. "Eeh... ruang 507. Lantai 5."

"Terima kasih." Senyum sejuta watt Jongin memabukkan. Chanyeol sampai terkikik melihat si perawat tertatih duduk setelah kepergian mereka.

Untunglah rumah sakit sepi. Tidak ada kesulitan yang berarti, mereka mencapai kamar 507 dengan sehat sentausa.

Atau tidak.

"Manager-hyuuung!"

"Oi, minggir! Biar aku masuk duluan!"

"Chan-ie jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Semuanya diam! Ini rumah sakit, Demi Tuhan!"

Kadang Joonmyeon berpikir kalau Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongin-kalau anak-anak buahnya ini sebenarnya adalah balita yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Balita-balita yang seksi dan punya abs menggoda. Balita-balita berbakat bersuara emas. Balita-balita yang tariannya meledakkan ovarium banyak wanita. Balita-balita yang-cukup, Suho. Pandanganmu tentang balita jadi berubah banyak sekarang.

Untunglah situasi dengan cepat terkendali. Kyungsoo memang ahli dalam hal menertibkan anak buahnya. Kadang Joonmyeon berpikir kalau Kyungsoo punya naluri Satpol PP dalam dirinya.

Nah, lho. Joonmyeon ngelantur lagi.

"Manager-hyung," Joonmyeon menundukkan kepala. "Aku turut sedih atas tragedi ini. Semoga lekas sembuh. Kami semua akan selalu menanti kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit." Ia tersenyum kecil. "EXO tidak akan sama tanpamu."

"Kami semua akan sering-sering menjengukmu, Manager-hyung!" seru Chanyeol riang. Baekhyun menjitak kepala pemuda jangkung yang gembira salah tempat. "Ow, Byunbaek-ie! Sakit!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertawa dalam keadaan begini!"

"Tapi aku, kan, menyemangati Manajer-hyung, Byunbaek-ie. Supaya dia cepat sembuh."

"Tidak begitu caranya! Lihat kondisi kalau mau nyengir begitu!"

"Memang kenapa? Tersenyum itu bisa menyehatkan badan, lho. Baek-ie coba deh, kalau tidak percaya. Ayo, tersenyu-"

Kyungsoo menjitak keras kepala keduanya yang langsung diam. Si manajer tersenyum kecil.

"Minggu ini kalian pasti senggang, ya, sampai bisa menjengukku?"

Yixing menatapnya aneh. "Kau kan manajer kami. Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya soal jadwal kami? Bukankah harusnya kebalikannya?"

"Ah, itu," masalahnya sudah dipancing. Si manajer tidak bisa berkelit lagi. "Dokter berkata... kalau aku harus istirahat total agar cedera kaki dan lambungku pulih. Dan itu berarti, aku tidak bisa bekerja dulu. Tanpa perkecualian. Kau tahu kan," ia melirik gerombolan pemuda kelewat tampan di depannya. "Beban pikiran itu lebih membunuh daripada kanker sendiri. Apalagi beban dari mengatur jadwal _sembilan ekor_ superstar Korea berikut kedahsyatan tingkah mereka."

"Ow," Jongdae mengaduh, memegang ulu hati. Ekspresinya seperti tersakiti. Berdiri dekat Chanyeol rupanya berdampak meningkatkan bar kelebayannya. Siapa yang tahu CHanyeol itu radioaktif. "Sakit, Hyung. Lagian kami tidak punya ekor."

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi pengganti Manager-hyung untuk sementara ini?" Akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan yang sedari dorm sudah berbayang di benaknya. Pria yang terbaring itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menghela napas.

Helaan napas itu bersamaan dengan orkestra perut seorang Jongin. Empunya perut menatap rekannya dengan lagak tanpa dosa. "Apa? Aku lapar, belum sarapan. Hyung bilang kita sarapan di luar saja."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Kalian benar. Baiklah, begini saja. Kalian makan duluan. Aku akan menyusul, tapi sekarang aku akan bicara dulu dengan manajer-hyung."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Yixing bertanya di sela sorak setuju rekan-rekannya. Joonmyeon mengangguk meyakinkan. "Baiklah. Telepon kami kalau kau sudah selesai."

Joonmyeon mengangkat ibu jari. Delapan pemuda itu membungkuk, lalu-sama seperti tadi-berebut keluar mencari karbohidrat.

Tanpa sadar, Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang. Tetapi ia tersenyum. Melelahkan memang menghadapi delapan orang beraneka ragam seperti itu, tetapi ia senang.

"Kau sudah jauh berbeda."

Ucapan manajer-hyung membuatnya menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kau, Joonmyeon," pria itu tersenyum. "Pertama aku mengenalmu, kau itu pemuda pemalu yang bahkan disuruh menari saja malunya seperti disuruh _striptease_." Muka Joonmyeon memerah. "Tapi kau sudah berubah banyak. Kau jadi lebih percaya diri. Lebih berwibawa. Lebih mempesona. Dan kau juga jadi lebih ceria."

"Aah," ia kehabisan kata-kata. Pada akhirnya, hanya 'terima kasih' yang keluar.

"Begini, Suho," Joonmyeon sudah terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama panggungnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu mengenai penggantiku. Tentu saja sementara, hanya tiga bulan sampai kakiku pulih. Hanya saja... aku kurang yakin dengan respon kalian. Karena itu aku ingin bicara empat mata denganmu saja."

"Ada apa?" Setengah alis terangkat, bingung dengan ucapan si Manajer yang berbelit-belit.

"Kita sudah melejit terlalu tinggi. Kita punya karakteristik yang sangat beda dari yang lain. Aku takut tiga bulan ke depan akan sangat berpengaruh jika EXO dilepas ke tangan orang luar. Sekalipun itu dari dalam SME sendiri." Pria itu membuang muka. "Aku butuh seseorang yang sudah sangat mengenal EXO, seseorang yang sudah bersama kita sejak EXO berdiri. Aku butuh seseorang yang satu visi dengan kita, yang tidak akan mengubah arah tujuan dan kebiasaan kita. Aku ingin EXO tetap seperti sediakala hingga aku kembali nanti."

"Aku mengerti," Joonmyeon mengangguk. "Tetapi, sayangnya, orang seperti itu mana mungkin ada. Siapa lagi yang sudah bersama dengan kita sejak EXO berdiri selain Hyung sendiri dan para member?"

"Maka dari itu, Suho-tidak, Joonmyeon," mata pria itu berubah serius. "Aku meminta-"

 _"Permisi."_

Mereka diinterupsi pintu yang dibuka dari luar oleh seorang beraksen Mandarin. Seorang pria jangkung masuk, surainya pirang platinum, disisir miring memberi kesan dewasa. Dandanannya minimal, tetapi garis rahangnya masih kokoh walau hanya disaput bedak dua-tiga kali. Suit krem lembut merengkuh badannya yang tegap, dan buket mawar merah-hijau di tangannya seolah mempertegas kesan _gentleman_.

"Maaf aku datang sedikit terlambat. Rekaman barusan sedikit... _hectic._ "

Si manajer tersenyum kecil. Si _leader_ menganga kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Yifan_. Joonmyeon masih di sini, walau yang lainnya sudah duluan untuk sarapan. Duduklah dulu, mari kita bicara soal penawaranku."

Badan Joonmyeon menegang. Matanya seolah lekat pada sosok Wu Yifan yang masuk dan menarik kursi dari sudut ruangan, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Tapi manik hitam itu tidak meliriknya sama sekali. Seolah Joonmyeon tidak ada di sana.

Joonmyeon tidak biasanya segugup ini berada dekat Yifan. Tidak. Ia biasa berada dekat pria itu sama seperti ia dekat dengan members yang lain. Tetapi semua berubah sejak... sejak...

Sejak Yifan meninggalkan grupnya. Sejak Yifan hengkang dari EXO. Sejak terjadi insiden **itu** , insiden yang untungnya tidak tercium oleh media. Insiden yang membuat Joonmyeon tidak sanggup bertatapan langsung dengan Yifan lewat mata. Insiden antara ia dengan sang mantan leader _subgroup_ Mandarin yang...

"Eh, Manager-hyung," atmosfer ruangan berubah jadi sangat tidak mengenakkan. Daripada mual, Joonmyeon akhirnya bangkit dan membungkuk sopan. "Mungkin kita bisa bicara lain kali. Nanti sore aku akan ke sini lagi saja. Silahkan lanjutkan diskusimu dengan Kri-ah, Yifan-ssi." Malu juga dia hampir menyebut nama panggung mantan rekannya. "Aku permisi dulu agar kalian bisa bicara tanpa ganggu-"

"Tidak, tidak, Suho," manajer mencegah. "Duduklah. Sesungguhnya, ini ada kaitannya denganmu."

"... apa?" Joonmyeon tidak paham. "Denganku?"

"Dengan kalian, lebih tepatnya." Insting Kris mulai keruh. Dan ia jarang salah. "Inilah yang tadi kubicarakan. Setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya, juga mendiskusikannya dengan atasan, akhirnya dicapailah kesepakatan." Tangan si manajer menepuk pundak Yifan.

Jantung Joonmyeon mencelos. Ia sadar satu detik sebelum kenyataan diucapkan.

"Mulai saat ini, Yifan yang akan menggantikanku menjadi manajer EXO."

Joonmyeon bisa merasakan lirikan Yifan. Bisa merasakan tatapan tajam itu terarah padanya. Bisa merasakan oh-halo-Joonmyeon-kita-bertemu-lagi-apa-kau-sudah-siap dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Coret keinginannya untuk melempar maknae-maknae kesayangannya ke luar jendela tadi pagi. Sekarang ia ingin melempar dirinya sendiri ke luar jendela.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kau pikir siapa manajer baru kita?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun menggumam. "Entah. Mungkin SME mencarikan manajer baru."

"Tidak. Kupikir tidak." Minseok menggigit ayam. "Tidak mungkin semudah itu. Tapi... ah, entah, aku tidak tahu lagi. Memang siapa lagi kandidat manajer baru kita?"

Perdebatan ramai tanpa titik temu. Sehun mengaduk jusnya. "Hei, Kyungsoo-hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Kita sudah habis tiga porsi kuli, tapi kenapa Suho-hyung belum bergabung dengan kita, ya?" Sehun mulai panik mukanya. "Lalu siapa yang bayar tagihan makan kita?"

Tatapan bulat Kyungsoo seolah menyatakan keinginan si _vocal leader_ untuk menampar _dongsaeng_ nya.

 **.:xxx:.**

Dua pria tampan itu berlari-larian di lorong rumah sakit. Untung masih agak pagi, jadi kemungkinan tertangkap basah oleh fans kecil sekali.

Yifan meraih tangan Joonmyeon, menahan pria itu menapakkan kaki keluar rumah sakit.

Si leader menghela napas.

"Lepas."

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sudah bertekad puasa bicara. Sebenarnya ia sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak bicara pada pria ini lagi.

Yang tidak ia ketahui, rupanya takdir mempertemukan mereka secepat ini.

Setahun sejak Yifan memutuskan untuk keluar dari grupnya. Setahun sejak peristiwa _itu_ terjadi.

 _"Yifan, kau akan pergi?"_

"Tunggu," Yifan menahannya, mencengkeram tangannya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Joonmyeon jengah.

 _"Aku harus pergi. Bisnis ini busuk, Suho."_

 _"Kau mau meninggalkanku?"_

"Lepaskan tanganku."

"Tidak akan."

Sentakan tangan Joonmyeon tak mampu mengalahkan keteguhan pria berdarah blasteran.

 _"Suho, kau mabuk. Harusnya kuperingatkan Tao untuk tidak membawa bir-"_

 _"Sentuh aku, Kris."_

"Yifan!"

"Dengar," Yifan menatapnya dalam. "kita perlu bicara."

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Sentuh aku. Tandai aku. Apapun. Jadikan aku milikmu."_

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan!"

"Ada." Yifan tidak berkedip. "Banyak."

 _"Tidak. Kau bahkan tidak dalam kondisi sadar sekarang."_

 _"Aku tidak akan mungkin berani berkata begini kalau aku tengah sadar, bodoh."_

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir. Mulai banyak orang menatap mereka heran.

"Maaf," seorang satpam mendekati mereka. "Apa ada masalah?"

 _"Suho, turun dari pangkuanku."_

 _"Kenapa? Kau takut tegang?"_

Joonmyeon membuka mulut, tetapi masih kalah cepat. Yifan menyahut, "Tidak, maaf. Kami sudah mau pergi."

Si satpam mengangguk.

 _"Ini bisa jadi skandal besar."_

"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan media tahu."

"Ayo."

Joonmyeon terseret. Menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir itu. Mobil Yifan.

"Masuk."

 _"Akan sangat sulit. Ayolah, turun. Tao bisa setiap saat masuk ke kamarku."_

 _"Kau takut dia melihat kita?"_

Joonmyeon tidak bergeming.

"Kubilang masuk."

 _"Suho, ayolah. Ini salah. Kita sama-sama laki-laki. Dan kita sama-sama leader. Tidak sepantasnya-"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli. Kumohon, Kris."_

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Naik bis atau apa."

"Kau gila? Kau mau mati dikeroyok fans di tengah jalan?"

"Daripada aku mati di dalam mobil bersamamu?"

 _"Mohon apa?"_

 _"Kumohon, sebelum kau keluar dan meninggalkanku. Aku punya permohonan."_

Yifan terdiam.

"Hei," bisiknya. "Kau tahu, kan, aku takkan menyakitimu."

Begitu lembut ia mengatakannya.

Tetapi Joonmyeon takkan tertipu lagi.

 _"Baiklah. Katakan."_

"Hentikan, Yifan. Aku sudah berjanji takkan kontak denganmu lagi." Tatapan tajam tidak selaras dengan paras malaikatnya. "Sekalipun sekarang kau manajer grup band kami. Kau pikir aku masih sudi bicara denganmu setelah semua itu?"

Di lahan parkir rumah sakit itulah, Yifan kelepasan. Dirinya sudah menahan geram. Tangan mungil itu ia tarik, tengkuk yang ditutup helai hitam ditahan, rahang tegas berkulit pucat dicengkeram.

Dan bibir mereka bersahutan.

 _"Cium aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[TBC]**


	2. Chapter 2

Yifan mengaduh keras begitu punggungnya membentur aspal jalan. Perih ketika material kasar bergesekan dengan fabrik lembut yang membalut badannya, ujung runcing residu menusuk tanpa belas kasih.

Sama dengan tatapan pria yang barusan mendorongnya hingga terjengkang.

Tapi Joonmyeon tak gentar. Paras malaikat itu merengut jelek pertanda murka. Tangan pucat mengusap bibir merah tipis dengan kasar, seolah hendak mengelupas kulit yang telah dinodai najis bernama bibir Yifan.

Joonmyeon tidak diajak Yifan berlari keliling Seoul, tetapi napas pria mungil itu terengah, seolah baru diajak marathon tanpa boleh meneguk air. Oh, tidak. Ini lebih melelahkan dibanding lari; berhadapan dengan Wu Yi Fan.

Yifan mengusap kotoran dari pakaiannya, lalu bangkit tanpa bantuan. Berdiri tegak seperti semula, mendominasi badan mungil Joonmyeon di depannya.

"Kau apa-apaan," Yifan berdecak. "Aku bahkan belum sempat menyentuh bibirmu-hanya napasku yang sampai. Padahal kurang satu mili lagi."

"Keparat!" Yifan terhenyak. Joonmyeon tak biasanya mengumpat. Sekalinya iya, berarti ia marah luar biasa. "Berani sekali kau! Awas, akan ku... kulaporkan ke polisi atas pelecehan!"

Lama-lama suara Joonmyeon mengecil. Bila dipikir lagi, mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan. Yifan benar, barusan mereka tidak sampai berciuman. Cuma bibirnya digelitik napas pria tak tahu diri itu. Tetapi tetap saja! Dalam kamus Joonmyeon yang konservatif, yang demikian itu sebelas dua belas dengan dicium!

Dan, walau ia agak malu mengakuinya, Joonmyeon tidak menyalahkan diri karena bersikap kasar. Mendorong Yifan barusan memang tidak sopan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Joonmyeon kaget karena bibirnya masih perawan. Dan tidak akan dilepas pada Yifan.

Ups, keceplosan.

"Mau ke mana?"

Usaha lari Joonmyeon digagalkan lagi. Ini kedua kalinya pria brengsek itu menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan bukan berarti Joonmyeon senang dipegang begini, sekalipun tangan Yifan hangat dan kokoh, dan kontak antar kulit mereka mengirim sinyal kejut pada saraf Joonmyeon, dihantar impuls yang menggelitik hati kecil yang tak kasat mata, sampai pada jantung merahnya yang berdetak makin kencang.

"Pulang," Joonmyeon meminimalisir jumlah kata yang diucapkan.

Masih memaksa. "Akan kuantar. Ayo, masuk mobil."

"Tidak, aku pulang sendiri."

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa EXO-K bertahan dengan _leader_ keras kepala sepertimu?"

 _Wrong move._ Yifan dengan _jenius_ menyentuh topik haram di antara mereka. Delikan Joonmyeon tak terelakkan.

"Dan kau? Bagaimana bisa EXO-M bertahan dengan _leader_ kurang ajar sepertimu?"

Telak mengenai topik yang sedari tadi mereka hindari. Pria berdarah Mandarin itu terdiam. Tidak ada sanggahan keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin telinga Yifan sedang ada gangguan. Barusan itu... suara Joonmyeon tidak gemetar, kan?

Satpam barusan tampaknya sudah cukup lama mengamati interaksi mereka yang jauh dari kata mutual. Langkah pria agak buncit itu ditangkap sudut mata Yifan, yang kemudian mendesis menyuruh Joonmyeon diam, lalu menariknya tanpa perlawanan masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya. Si pria Mandarin ogah berurusan dengan keamanan.

Sebelum Joonmyeon mencoba kabur, Yifan menutup pintu mobilnya, satu jari menekan tombol _auto-lock._ Joonmyeon mendengar bunyi _klik_ itu. Rahangnya mengatup keras, sebelum kemudian bersandar dengan helaan napas panjang. Menyerah.

Tidak ada jalan kabur.

"Kau mau pulang ke asrama?"

Joonmyeon mengecek ponselnya, membuka satu pesan baru dari Sehun yang menyebut nama restoran tempat delapan anak buahnya tengah memamah biak makanan.

"Tidak. Aku mau ke daerah Gangnam-ji."

"Baik. Kuantar."

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab. Yifan tidak ambil pusing. Ia menjalankan mobilnya.

Mobil itu identik dengan pemiliknya. Dengkur mobil Yifan halus. Aksesoris dalam mobilnya klasik, tapi tetap mewah, dan super aman (Joonmyeon akan merasa heran kalau kaca mobilnya tidak berstatus anti peluru). Wangi khas Yifan memenuhi udara, wangi memabukkan yang mencekiknya, memenuhi paru dan otaknya dengan semua ingatan itu. Ingatan yang disegel dengan harum maskulin yang sama, yang ia hirup dari tubuh tegap itu acapkali ia memeluknya. Ingatan semasa mereka masih dekat, semasa mereka masih tinggal di bawah satu atap, semasa mereka masih bersama...

Grep.

Joonmyeon menarik napas kaget. Tubuhnya ditimpa beban dengan tiba-tiba. Beban yang bernapas, memiliki tangan dan memeluknya erat, yang berambut pirang dan menutupi pandangannya.

"Yifan."

Tidak sia-sia Yifan susah menjulurkan badan untuk memeluknya. Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya, berusaha memposisikan diri sedekat mungkin dengan pria mungil satunya. Joonmyeon mungil, benar, dibuktikan dengan keliling tubuhnya yang bahkan lebih kecil dari lingkar tangannya, membuat Yifan tanpa kesulitan menenggelamkan pria itu dalam pelukan, tidak memberi sedikitpun celah untuk lepas.

Dan Yifan bersyukur suara Joonmyeon tidak semarah tadi.

"Yifan, apa-"

"Maafkan aku."

Tulus Yifan berucap. ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu pria itu. Menghirup aroma manis _musky blue_ dari selangka. Parfum Joonmyeon belum berubah rupanya.

"B-bukan itu, bodoh! Maksudku, mobilnya?"

"Berhenti. Lampu merah masih menyala, kau tidak lihat?"

Ia benar. Joonmyeon samar melihat barisan mobil di depan, tidak bergerak menunggu hijau menyala.

"K-kalau begitu, lepaskan aku. Apa-apaan kau ini, tubuhmu tidak sakit memelukku dari seberang mobil?"

"Bukan masalah," Yifan tertawa kecil. Tawa yang menular, yang membuat sudut bibir Joonmyeon bergetar, ingin terangkat membentuk senyum. "Aku sudah biasa melatih kelenturan tubuhku dengan posisi yang lebih ekstrim dari ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau pinggangmu terkilir?"

"Oh," Yifan menggoda. "Kau khawatir?"

Joonmyeon diam, agak lama, sebelum kemudian mendengus. "Tentu saja. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi tulang orang tua satu ini. Bagaimana kalau dia encok saat harus menyetir?"

Selera humor Joonmyeon juga tidak berubah. Yifan merengut kecil, main-main. "Enak saja orang tua. Usiaku masih kepala dua, Sayang."

Joonmyeon tak bergerak mendengar itu. _Sayang_. Begitulah cara Yifan _biasa_ memanggilnya.

Yifan merasakan telapak tangan yang berusaha mendorongnya menjauh. Ketika ia menengadah, ekspresi Joonmyeon membungkamnya.

Yifan menangkap tangan kiri pria itu dengan tangan kanannya, menggenggam erat pergelangannya. Membisikkan kalimat halus menenangkan, seraya mengusap kulit pucat pergelangan itu dengan ibu jari. Cukup lama hingga usaha berontak Joonmyeon teredam. Lalu tangan Yifan naik, menyusuri telapak yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya. Naik lagi, jemari melawan jemari. Ia ingin tertawa melihat selisih ukuran tangan mereka padahal mereka lahir terpaut tak lebih dari tiga tahun.

Kemudian Yifan menautkan jemari mereka, memposisikan miliknya di antara milik Joonmyeon.

"Yifan, to-"

Yifan melirik pada lampu lalu lintas. "Masih ada sepuluh detik lagi, Joonmyeon. Kumohon, biarkan seperti ini."

Sembilan.

Joonmyeon kehabisan kata melihat Yifan menyamankan diri mendekapnya. "Tapi..."

"Kumohon."

Delapan. Tujuh.

 _"Kumohon."_

Si leader tak bisa berucap lagi. Ia menelan ludah lalu memejamkan mata.

Yifan mendesah. "Joonmyeon."

Enam. Lima.

 _"Maafkan aku."_

 _"Maaf."_

 _"Aku benar-benar menyesal."_

Pipi pucat Joonmyeon merona panas.

Empat. Tiga.

"... Yifan."

 _"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu."_

Dua.

Tangan kanan Joonmyeon terangkat, mendarat di atas rambut pirang halus milik Yifan.

 _"Aku... juga..."_

Satu.

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Hanya hembus napas dan deru jantung keduanya, dan bising klakson dari luar, menyeru mereka untuk bergerak.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

"Hei, hei!" Jongin yang semula anteng tiba-tiba melompat girang. Telunjuk mengarah ke luar. Sontak yang lain mengikuti arahnya. "Itu hyung!"

"Mana?" Sehun yang paling keras bertanya (karena ia yang paling khawatir dengan tagihan makan mereka). Kepala pirangnya menoleh heboh, sebelum kemudian melihat malaikat penolong mereka turun dari sebuah mobil hitam. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan berlari kekanakan menuju pintu masuk restoran, diikuti Baekhyhun dan Jongdae, bersiap menyambut.

"Syukurlah akhirnya dia datang." Yixing terkekeh. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, maklum dengan mental bocah ketiga rekannya. Chanyeol melanjutkan makan, bermain suap-suapan bakpao dengan Minseok.

Tetapi ketiga pemuda itu terburu lari hingga tak melihat sosok lain yang turun dari mobil yang sama, yang kemudian terlibat perdebatan singkat sebelum Joonmyeon meninggalkannya dan masuk dalam restoran.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis pada _greeter_ restoran itu, lalu ke arah dongsaeng-nya. "Maaf, aku agak lama."

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Suho-hyu-"

Ketiga pemuda labil itu sudah hendak menyambut Joonmyeon dengan begitu riang sebelum dipotong oleh keterkejutan melihat sosok pria di balik hyung mereka.

"-ng. E-eh?"

Semua tercengang. Baekhyun yang pertama angkat bicara .

"H-hyung? Di mana kau bertemu dengan dia?"

Awalnya Joonmyeon kelihatan tidak paham dengan maksud maknae-nya. Tetapi sejurus kemudian ia berbalik, lalu menganga lebar melihat pria tinggi itu masih mengekorinya.

 _Kenapa kau ikut?_ Mata hitam Joonmyeon berisyarat. _Pergi sana! Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang, kan?_

Yifan hanya mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu tertawa renyah sambil merangkul pundak pria mungil yang barusan ia antar. Sok dekat.

"Kebetulan tadi aku juga datang menjenguk manajer kalian. Lalu bertemu dengan orang ini. Kemudian, yah. Kupikir reuni kecil tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah." Jongdae yang senyumnya paling lebar. "Tunggu sampai yang lain tahu kalau kau datang. Mereka pasti sangat senang."

Yifan tertawa, lalu menyeret Joonmyeon yang ogah-ogahan, mengikuti ketiga mantan rekannya menuju meja mereka.

 _Hectic._ EXO langsung kusruh melihat mantan rekan mereka datang. Chanyeol dan Minseok memeluk gege mereka erat-erat, Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu lebar hingga matanya menghilang, Yixing geleng-geleng kepala, tapi tetap merangkul pria yang setanah air dengannya itu.

"Duduk, duduk," Baekhyun tuan rumah yang baik, sekalipun ini bukan rumahnya. "Kau mau kupesankan sesuatu, hm? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan lagi? Biar kupesankan!"

Joonmyeon melirik pria tak tahu diri itu. Hei, memangnya mereka ini makan pakai uang siapa?

Yifan nyengir. "Tentu saja, kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Baekhyun antusias. Joonmyeon pasrah. "Menunya terserah aku, oke? Yang pasti kalian harus makan!"

"Jangan ayam," semua tergelak mendengar Yifan. " _Chicken is not my style."_

Baekhyun melenggang diiringi seruan 'jangan mahal-mahal' dari Joonmyeon. Chanyeol menyela."Haah, sudah berapa lama sejak kita syuting EXO Showtime episode itu? Lama sekali, bukan? Bagaimana kabarmu, Ge?"

"Baik, masih sehat dan masih bisa menendang pantatmu."

"Gege bisa saja," Chanyeol terkekeh.

Sehun malu-malu bertanya. "Kau... datang sendiri dari Cina?"

Yifan nyengir. Tahu maksud pertanyaan Sehun. "Maaf, aku tidak membawa Luhan. Dia sibuk dengan karir solonya."

Sehun membalas dengan cengir 'iya, aku tahu. Aku cuma tanya.'

Baekhyun yang baru kembali ikut nimbrung. "Kau sudah coba hubungi dia, belum? Telepon, video call? Kalau kangen, bilang. Jangan dipendam."

"Aish," Sehun menggelengkan kepala. "Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi agak kagok kalau bicara dengan Lulu ge. Sejak dia rilis 'Lu'. Aku jadi agak berbeda pandangan setelah mendengar lagu itu."

"Aku setuju," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tak kusangka Luhan gege _seberani_ itu."

"Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. 'Lu' meledak di seantero Cina," Minseok menimpali.

"Itu bagus untuk karir solonya," Baekhyun mengorek kuping. Chanyeol berdecak jijik. "Tapi setuju juga sih dengan Kyungsoo-ya. Desahannya vulgar."

"Luhan gege rupanya nakal juga," Yixing terkekeh. "Padahal dulu ketika masih bersama kita, dia tidak seterbuka itu. Apa karir solo sudah merusak pergaulannya, ya?"

"Kau ini," Baekhyun menjitak Yixing main-main. "Dia sudah salah pergaulan sejak mengenal kita, tahu."

"Hei," Yixing protes. "Kau mau bilang aku pembawa pengaruh buruk untuk Luhan? Sehun, tuh, pengaruh buruk!"

"Padahal dia yang paling muda," Minseok menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi dia yang paling bejat." Semua sontak tertawa.

"Nah, kenapa kita malah membicarakan Luhan? Kalian tidak kasihan pada Sehun-ah?" Chanyeol mengedikkan dagu pada sosok Sehun yang duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan, menatap ke luar dengan tatapan sendu. Kyungsoo diam-diam menggumamkan lagu rindu. Jongin mencubit pipinya, gemas. "Kenapa kita tidak bicara tentang orang di depan kita? Bagaimana karirmu?"

"Bagus," Yifan tersenyum melihat pembicaraan kembali padanya. Mungkin dia bisa main-main sedikit. "Lancar jaya, walau tidak mulus juga, sih. Tapi aku sudah dapat kontrak main film, dan majalah fashion."

"Lumayan," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku berada di posisimu. Pasti sulit memulainya." Lalu ia mengaduh ketika Chanyeol mencubit pahanya sambil berbisik, 'jangan membayangkan yang seperti itu'. "Apa? Kenapa, Chan-ie?"

"Hebat," Kyungsoo berkomentar sambil menyangga dagu. "Kudengar kemarin kau mendapat penghargaan aktor terfavorit? Selamat, gege," senyumnya.

"Terima kasih," ia tertawa kecil. "Ah, ada yang lain juga, sih. Aku menjadi manajer grup band sekarang. Walau hanya untuk sementara."

Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah dan tertawa salah tingkah tiba-tiba membeku.

"Mwo?" Teh Jongin hampir muncrat. "Gege jadi manajer?"

"Manajer apa?" Sehun melanjutkan, penasaran. Untung mood gloomy-nya sudah hilang.

"Manajer... rahasia," Yifan terkekeh mendengar Jongin dan Sehun mengerang. "Ssh, kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti. Yang pasti, aku menjadi manajer sebuah grup boy-"

"Yah," semua menoleh pada orang yang memotong ucapan Yifan. Joonmyeon berdiri sambil menatap ponselnya. "Sudah hampir tengah hari. Takutnya nanti semakin ramai. Bungkus saja makanannya. Kita pulang sekarang."

"Yifan gege, ayo ikut!" ajak Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kau sudah lama tidak ke asrama, kan?"

"Benar," Jongdae menyetujui. "Tempat yang sempurna untuk reuni kecil kita."

"Hei, bahkan mungkin Gege bisa menginap sekalian," Jongin melempar usul asal-asalannya. "Kita begadang. Main video game, makan masakan Soo-hyung, main _truth or dare_ , gila-gilaan pokoknya. Bagaimana?"

Sehun malah sudah setuju sebelum Jongin selesai bicara, membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menjewer telinga si maknae sambil mendumel tentang 'kau pikir masak itu tidak melelahkan'. Minseok tertawa melihatnya seraya menepuk keras punggung Yixing, yang meringis entah kesakitan atau bimbang.

"Ya, Gege?" Baekhyun menatap Yifan penuh semangat. "Manajer-hyung pasti tidak keberatan. Ikut pulang bersama kami, ya?"

Manajer-hyung, Yifan jadi ingin tertawa ironi. Salahkan Joonmyeon yang bungkam. Bocah-bocah di depannya ini rupanya belum tahu siapa _manajer_ mereka sekarang.

"Hmm, entahlah," Yifan mengelus dagu. "Kurasa aku butuh izin _leader_ kalian dulu untuk bisa menginap, hm?"

Delapan pasang mata menatap Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berkedip, sambil dalam hati mengumpati Chanyeol dan Jongin dan siapapun itu yang punya ide agar Yifan mampir ke asrama. Tapi dasar Joonmyeon orang yang lembut, melihat antusias langka anak buahnya membuat hati kecilnya trenyuh. Tidak tega menolak dan mengecewakan mereka.

Walaupun ia sendiri yang harus jadi tumbal.

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Suasana pecah dalam gemuruh senang. Sebelum Sehun dan Baekhyun mencium kakinya, ia buru-buru menyela, "Tapi tidak ada minuman beralkohol, ingat itu."

Di balik erangan kecewa, senyum mereka masih merekah. Segar rasanya melihat delapan paras rupawan itu bahagia setelah sekian lama tertekuk jelek, lelah dikejar jadwal rekaman, syuting, _talkshow_ , dan tetek bengek idol lain

 _Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau membuat mereka tersenyum, Yifan?_

Semua berkemas pulang. Joonmyeon berbalik menuju kounter kasir untuk membayar tagihan yang tidak seberapa (baginya). Yifan menatap punggung kecil yang berjalan menjauhinya, sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Ia lihat tangan Joonmyeon mengerat pada ponselnya tadi, gemetar menahan sesuatu.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam?"

Joonmyeon berjengit ketika tangan hangat itu menepuk pundaknya, membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari delapan orang yang bergerombol dengan fokus laptop masing-masing di depan mata, memainkan game _action_ teroris lawan polisi atau sejenisnya. Yifan tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu menyodorkan segelas teh hijau. "Minum?"

Si leader menghembuskan napas. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hei," jerit Sehun kencang. "Curang! Siapa barusan yang pakai _sniper?"_

Kekehan Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun balas dendam dengan menutup layar laptop pemuda berkulit kecokelatan, yang kemudian berseru marah.

"Oh, ayolah." Yifan memutar bola matanya. "Kau belum makan dari pagi. Minimal minumlah sesuatu, supaya kau tidak dehidrasi."

"Hm," Joonmyeon mendengus. "Kenapa kau peduli sekali?"

"Kenapa?" Yifan memasang muka heran. "Tentu saja karena sekarang aku manajermu, benar? Aku bertanggung jawab atasmu."

Joonmyeon tidak bergeming mendengar jawabannya. Melihat absennya respon, Yifan berdecak sebal, kemudian merangkul leher Joonmyeon dan mendekatkan bibir gelas pada pria dengan tinggi rata-rata itu. Sedikit memaksa walau masih tetap dengan seringai menggoda. "Ayo, minum!"

"Yifan, apa-apaan!" Joonmyeon jengah dipegang-pegang. Apalagi ketika Yifan separuh menimpa tubuhnya. "Minggir! Kau berat!"

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau menembakku? Aku ini juga anti-teroris, sama denganmu!"

"Eh? Maaf, Baek. Aku lupa. Habis mukamu seperti teroris."

"... kurang ajar. Haah. Aku harus menunggu lima menit untuk log in lagi, dong!"

Yifan nyengir. Muka mereka begitu dekat. "Tidak sebelum kau minum. Jangan keras kepala."

"Aku sudah minum tadi." Rona merah itu menjalar seenaknya. Joonmyeon memukul-mukul dada pria itu agar minggir. Untung delapan orang lainnya terlalu fokus pada kegiatan mereka. "Lepaskan!"

Yifan meraih kepalan tangannya, memanfaatkannya untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka sepenuhnya.

Joonmyeon tidak berkutik.

"Lepaskan, lepaskan. Begitu terus." Pria tinggi itu sengaja menghembuskan napas agak kasar di depannya. Melihat Joonmyeon menegang, ia melanjutkan manuvernya. "Seharian ini tak terhitung berapa kali kau memintaku untuk melepasmu. Dan apakah aku menurut?" Bulu kuduk Joonmyeon meremang ketika kata-kata Yifan menggelitik telinga. "Tidak. Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku takkan pernah melepasmu."

"Chanyeol itu pistolku jangan diambil, tolol! Lalu bagaimana aku menghadapi Jongdae-ah? Pakai golok?!"

"Percuma juga aku mengambil pistolmu, Baek. Tidak ada pelurunya."

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang menggeser tubuhnya barang sejengkal pun. Joonmyeon masih tetap terbaring di atas sofa, dan Yifan menindihnya, segelas teh di tangan.

Bagai diputus aliran darah menuju otaknya, Joonmyeon hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat. Jantung berdegup tak karuan. Apa ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sudah kedua kalinya hari ini, Yifan membuat tubuhnya mati suri. Lalu bagamana tiga bulan ke depan? Apa dia akan mati sungguhan?

"A-ah!"

Baru ketika ia rasa ada daging basah menelusuk masuk telinganya, Joonmyeon mendorong Yifan dengan kekuatan yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Ow!"

Erangan sakit menarik perhatian yang lain. Yifan terjerembab dengan kaus dibasahi teh yang tinggal separuh di gelasnya. Joonmyeon berkedip, lalu sedetik kemudian panik.

"M-maaf! Yifan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yifan jadi ingin tertawa melihat Joonmyeon berubah dengan begitu cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Pinggangku sedikit sakit, sih."

"Kubantu berdiri." Joonmyeon benar-benar meminta maaf kali ini. "Bajumu jadi basah semua..."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepala. "Apa Yifan ge butuh baju ganti? Mungkin milik Chanyeol seukuran denganmu."

"Ah, benar juga. Apa merepotkan?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol mem-pause gamenya. "Ikut aku, Ge."

Joonmyeon menghela napas. Ia sudah hendak minta maaf lagi, sebelum dihentikan Yifan yang menepuk pundaknya seolah berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Kedua menara itu berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, menyisakan yang lain yang kembali fokus pada game mereka.

Joonmyeon terduduk, mengusap telinganya yang memerah, merutuki sikap kasarnya. Ia tahu Yifan bermaksud baik, tapi ia mengagetkannya. Joonmyeon tidak familiar dengan keintiman seperti itu.

 _"Tentu saja karena sekarang aku manajermu, benar? Aku bertanggung jawab atasmu."_

Yifan benar. Ia manajernya. Ia bertanggung jawab atas semua anggota band ini. Ia adalah manajer mereka sekarang, dan...

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan diam?"_

... dan belum ada yang tahu ini selain dia sendiri. Joonmyeon tiba-tiba teringat. Tidak ada momen yang lebih tepat lagi untuk memberitahukan berita besar ini selain dengan absennya Yifan. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Setelah menata tekad, Joonmyeon berseru.

"Ne," ia meminta perhatian. "Tolong hentikan permainan kalian sebentar, semuanya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan."

Laptop ditutup ogah-ogahan.

"Aaah," Sehun mengerang sebal. "Aku paling benci ini. Ada apa? Ada _variety show_ lain yang harus kita datangi?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu."

"Cepatlah, hyung," Baekhyun merajuk. "Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Lebih cepat pula kami main lagi."

Joonmyeon menghela napas. Selalu begini. Anak buahnya paling tidak suka diajak diskusi. Selalu merajuk agar pertemuan mereka diakhiri secepat mungkin. Ia tidak menyalahkan. Mereka semua lelah setelah menjalani hari yang padat. Dan sebuah pertemua tidak ekuivalen dengan keinginan mereka untuk leha-leha.

"Ini... tentang manajer kita."

Yixing menarik napas. "Jangan bilang ia akan pensiun dini."

"Tidak, tidak," Joonmyeon menenangkan. "Bukan. Ini... tentang manajer baru kita."

"Ada apa?" Minseok merengut. "Kau tampak bingung untuk menjelaskannya? Kenapa dengan manajer baru kita?"

"Apakah dia dari luar Korea?" Jongdae menebak, sebelum kemudian meralat diri sendiri. "Tapi tidak mungkin. Manajer haruslah orang yang fasih dengan bahasa Korea."

"Dan tangguh. Ia harus kuat mengurus sembil titisan iblis berwujud manusia." Jongdae terkekeh mendengar metaforanya sendiri.

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil. Kemudian tatapannya menerawang. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan ini pada mereka? Tidak mungkin ia langsung berkata, "Hei, Yifan adalah manajer baru kita. Hormati dia."

Tidak. Malah mungkin semuanya akan menganggap itu jenaka. Sungguh Joonmyeon dilema. Berita ini tidak gampang diutarakan, apalagi diterima.

Akhirnya ia mulai dengan sebuah pendekatan.

Joonmyeon berdeham. "Jadi, begini. Yifan datang kemari bukan tanpa alasan. Dia datang ke sini untuk bergabung dengan kita."

"Hah?" Jongin masih belum paham. "Maksud Hyung, Yifan, tidak, Kris ge... _comeback_? Ia akan bergabung lagi dengan EXO?"

"Bodoh," Kyungsoo menyela. "Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin. Sekali keluar, kecil kemungkinan ia kembali."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Yifan ge? Apakah Yifan ge adalah manajer baru kita?" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar leluconnya sendiri yang tepat sasaran. Semua ikut tertawa, tidak melihat ekspresi leader mereka.

Joonmyeon menelan ludah. Anak buahnya tertawa karena kondisi mendekati mustahil yang diutarakan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol benar."

Suara tawa itu berkurang, mereda, kemudian hening sepenuhnya.

"Ah... hahaha?" Baekhyun tertawa garing. "Haha?"

"Yifan ge jadi manajer... eh?" Chanyeol mengulang, merasa makin lama situasi ini makin tidak lucu. "Hyung bicara apa? Katakan lagi."

"Yifan adalah manajer baru kita."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan. Sehun mengerutkan kening. Kyungsoo menampakkan ekspresi mata bundarnya. Jongin mencubit pipinya. Jongdae dan Minseok hendak bicara tapi kehabisan suara.

Akhirnya Yixing yang memecah suasana.

"Lucu sekali," pria Mandarin itu menyergah. "Suho, jangan bercanda tentang hal seperti ini. Mana mungkin-"

"Dia tidak bercanda." Suara dingin dari lorong kamar membuat semua menoleh. Yifan bersandar pada dinding mengenakan kemeja putih longgar milik Chanyeol, menatap semuanya dengan senyum kecil. Atau seringai? "Selamat malam, semuanya. Maaf perkenalan kita terlambat. Namaku Wu Yi Fan, dan aku adalah manajer baru EXO."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 **AN:** Halo semuanya, terima kasih sudah membaca Lubang Hitam sampai di bab kedua! Jujur saya merasa agak lancang meninggalkan satu bab tanpa perkenalan di fandom baru dan baru sempat menulis catatan kaki di bab kedua xD

Boleh panggil saya Crell saja :) Dan saya masih baru di fandom Screenplay ini, ibaratnya masih bayi (walaupun kepolosan bukan ibarat bayi). Maka dari itu, salam kenal semuanya. Dan mohon bimbingannya dari yang sudah berpengalaman, saya masih awam dengan peristilahan Korea, juga profil member EXO yang jumlahnya dua belas (dulu). Tidak mudah menghafal tabiat dua belas ekor manusia yang beragam ini :)

Fanfiksi ini murni ide milik saya sendiri. JIka ada kesamaan dengan karya milik orang lain, maka bisa saya tegaskan bahwa semua itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Mohon juga koreksi bila ada kesalahan fatal di fanfiksi ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia mereview, juga yang me-follow dan favorite! Senang sekali melihat antusias KrisHo shipper di sini :D

Review yang bersifat membangun, follow, dan favorite akan diterima dengan senang hati :) Tolong jangan sungkan untuk review ya :D

Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah dengerin lagu solo Luhan yang 'Lu', belum? Recommended to listen with headphone on! :) Gila Luhan, makin jadi aja tuh anak...

Baiklah, sekian saja untuk chapter ini. Nantikan bab ketiga dari Lubang Hitam!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yah, Hyung! Baru juga jam satu!"

"Jangan sebut jam satu 'baru juga'!" Joonmyeon berkacak pinggang di depan kedua maknae-nya. "Ayo, matikan! Kalian harus tidur. Ini sudah larut sekali."

"Tapi besok kita tidak ada jadwal, kan?" Jongin terus merajuk. "Dispensasi sehariii saja. Ya? Ya? Suho-hyung kan yang paling baik dari hyung-hyung lainnya."

Ketika Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo meliriknya sinis, Jongin tahu dia sudah salah bicara.

"Jangan merayuku," sergah Joonmyeon. "Matikan. Sekarang-Sehun! Kubilang matikan, bukan ganti kasetnya!"

"Ayolah, Hyuuung!" Kalau Joonmyeon tidak tahan tempur, _aegyo_ Sehun pasti sudah meluluh lantakkannya. "Semalam saja. Kami main pakai _mute,_ deh!"

"Tidak ada alasan. Manajer-hyung bisa marah kalau kalian besok tidak sanggup bangun pagi!"

"Nde," Jongin melirik usil. "Maksud Hyung, Manajer-gege?"

Kena sasaran. Joonmyeon diam. Dia lupa. Manajer mereka sekarang punya _suffix_ gege. Dasar Cina-Kanada tolol. Dasar hitam tolol. Joonmyeon memandang kesal bocah gelap di depannya yang sedang terkikik.

"Terserah mau gege, mau hyung, mau eonnie, yang penting sekarang matikan!"

"Tapi-"

"Hush, dengarkan eomma-mu," Yifan datang entah dari mana. Joonmyeon berjengit dipanggil demikian. "Kalau besok kalian tidak bangun pagi, Appa yang marah."

Joonmyeon menyikut rusuk Yifan keras-keras.

Sehun belum menyerah. "Tapi, kami sudah lama tidak main playstation lagi."

"Lagu lama." Steker mengeluarkan percik api kecil, protes dicabut dari sejolinya-stopkontak. Yifan si pelaku menariknya tanpa ekspresi bersalah. Layar televisi jadi hitam, lampu indikatornya mati. "Nah, tidur."

Erangan diacuhkan. Jongin dan Sehun terhuyung menghampiri kakak-kakak mereka di ruang tengah (yang sudah disulap dengan menepikan perabot furnitur dan menggelar matras menjadi kasur raksasa). Chanyeol yang masih sibuk main instagram menoleh.

"Wow, siapa yang berhasil membuat kalian menjauh dari istri kalian?"

"Appa," Sehun tepar. "Appa menceraikanku dan istriku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menemani playstation-ku yang cantik sampai pagi."

Kyungsoo menjewer telinga si maknae. "Jangan berlebihan. Besok malam kalian bisa rujuk lagi."

"Appa?" Chanyeol berkedip. "Siapa appa?"

"Manajer-ge," Jongin menyahut dari kejauhan. "Manajer-gege memanggil Suho-hyung eomma, berarti dia appa, kan?"

Gelak tawa Baekhyun yang menganggap itu lucu membahana. "Sial, Suho-hyung pasti tidak suka. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita panggil mereka begitu? Sudah lama aku tidak mengerjai Suho-hyung."

Mereka tertawa, namun langsung bungkam ketika Joonmyeon datang, muka kusut walau masih enak dipandang.

Manik cokelat Joonmyeon tertuju pada raut muka sok inosen biang kerok grup mereka. "Baekhyun, hapus eyeliner-mu."

"Eomma," Si terdakwa merengut layaknya perawan puber diperintah mencuci dalaman. Joonmyeon juga merengut mendengar namanya disebut lain. "Aku malas berjalan ke wastafel. Biar saja, ya. Besok saja kucuci."

Joonmyeon menyipitkan bibir, sebelum mengambil teko air dari atas meja dan memiringkannya di atas kepala Baekhyun yang memekik.

"Cuci sekarang. Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok make-up-mu mengerak di mukamu."

"Aish, Eomma tidak seru." Menjulurkan lidah, si _main vocal_ lalu beranjak pergi, bersamaan dengan Yifan yang duduk di sampingnya. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Appa dan eomma..."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenyataannya memang begitu, bukan?"

Joonmyeon mendengus, tak menanggapi. "Sudah, kepalaku pening. Ayo, semuanya, tidur. Jongin, lepas headphone-mu. Chanyeol, kemarikan ponselmu atau kubanting lagi. Dan tidak, kali ini tidak akan kubelikan yang baru. Baekhyun-Ya Tuhan, jangan memoles bedak ketika mau tidur! Kau ini minta disiram malam-malam?"

 **.:xxx:.**

Wu Yi Fan tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Telentang, bukan gaya tidurnya. Ia berguling ke kanan, tapi dengkuran Chanyeol mengganggu telinganya. Ke kiri, Baekhyun bergerak-gerak terus sampai tak jarang menjejaknya. Tengkurap, ia hampir mati kehabisan udara.

 _Sulit sekali untuk tidur, sih?!_ batin Yifan setengah murka, menjerit kesal tanpa suara sambil meremas bantal.

"... ge. Gege. Masih bangun?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang mengigau," sengitnya.

"Oh, kupikir..." suara Chanyeol melemah.

Yifan berkedip, menyesuaikan penglihatan di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Di belakang Chanyeol ia bisa lihat malaikatnya tidur pulas, memunggunginya. _Heh, sialan,_ desis pria itu. _Kau sengaja menempatkan Chanyeol di antara kita, kan? Sengaja kabur, eoh?_

"Ge!"

"Apa, sih!"

"Bisa kita pindah tempat?"

Matanya yang semula fokus pada sosok kecil (jika dibandingkan dengannya) langsung beralih. "Apa?"

"Pindah tempat, Ge." Chanyeol berusaha bersikap seimut mungkin. Sayang sekali usahanya gagal. Yifan tidak bisa melihat _aegyo_ -nya dalam gelap.

"Kenapa?" Basa-basi sedikit. Padahal aslinya Yifan sudah akan mengiyakan dalam sekejap.

"Aku... aneh rasanya jika jauh dari Baek-ie. Biasanya anak itu akan kedinginan malam-malam begini, lalu menendang-nendang mencari guling berpemanas."

Yifan terdiam. Alasan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar tidak ia sangka. _Well,_ siapa yang tahu kalau duo _mood maker_ mereka sedekat itu?

"Astaga, apa ini?" Yifan muncul sifat usilnya. "Biar kusederhanakan, Baekhyun tiap malam akan kedinginan dan mencari guling berpemanasnya yang bernama _Park Chanyeol?_ "

Chanyeol hanya tertawa salah tingkah. "Gege bisa saja. Sudah, cepat pindah sini, biar makin dekat dengan eomma."

Yifan terkekeh, lalu merangkak melewati kaki Chanyeol. "Kau tahu, dia benci ketika kalian memanggilnya begitu."

"Tidak, dia tidak begitu." Chanyeol menarik selimut, lalu bergeser sejengkal mendekati Baekhyun yang langsung diam. "Sebenarnya dia senang, Ge. Dia senang ketika kami memanggilnya sesuatu yang berarti kita mengandalkannya... Hanya saja dia tidak suka dipanggil eomma. Tentu saja, pria mana yang suka dipanggil begitu?"

Yifan membaringkan tubuhnya, menghela napas. Mencerna dalam-dalam ucapan Chanyeol barusan seraya menatap langit-langit yang ditutup platform putih.

"Dia... sangat menyayangi kalian," bisiknya.

"Hmm."

"Apa... dia selalu begitu?"

"Maksud Gege?"

"Selalu... bertingkah sok mengatur, menasihati, bahkan merasa perlu mencampuri hidup kalian? Hanya karena SM memberinya posisi sebagai _leader?_ "

Yifan mendengar Chanyeol mendengus di sampingnya, dan Joonmyeon bernapas lembut di sisinya.

"Tidak begitu."

Yifan terdiam, sebelum menoleh pelan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku," Chanyeol mengusak rambut hitam pria di sampingnya yang mendengkur halus. "Apa Gege tidak mendengar kata-kata Gege sendiri?" Pria jangkung itu saling melirik. "Sudah, ya, Ge. Aku ngantuk."

"Tu-" ia terdiam melihat Chanyeol sudah berbalik, dengan Baekhyun memeluknya seperti bayi koala. Gemetaran pria mungil itu berhenti. Chanyeol benar-benar berperan baik sebagai guling pribadinya. "...baiklah. Selamat malam."

Yifan menengadah lagi. Batinnya berkecamuk. Ucapan Chanyeol terus diputar oleh piringan hitam otaknya.

" _Apa Gege tidak mendengar kata-kata Gege sendiri?"_

Kata-katanya?

" _Selalu... bertingkah sok mengatur, menasihati, bahkan merasa perlu mencampuri hidup kalian? Hanya karena SM memberinya posisi sebagai leader?"_

Benarkah?

... seperti itukah dia?

Joonmyeon meremas selimut tipisnya. Manik cokelat terbuka lebar.

Ia belum terlelap.

Ucapan Chanyeol dan Yifan terus bergema.

" _Selalu... bertingkah sok mengatur, menasihati, bahkan merasa perlu mencampuri hidup kalian? Hanya karena SM memberinya posisi sebagai leader?"_

Seperti itukah anggapan mereka tentangnya? Tentang semua kepedulian yang ia curahkan? Semua perhatian yang ia tujukan? Semua kasih sayang yang ia ungkapkan? Dalam semua marahnya, semua aturannya, semua larangannya, semua... semuanya?

Apakah mereka menganggap semua itu hanya perwujudan peran _leader_ dan tidak berasal dari lubuk hati?

Apakah mereka menganggap semua itu hanya pura-pura? Hanya akting murah dengan SM sebagai sutradara?

Apakah mereka menganggap semua ketulusannya itu palsu di balik layar kaca?

Siapa... siapa itu _mereka?_ Siapa _mereka_ yang meragukan Joonmyeon?

Fans?

Media?

Staff?

Atau...

... grupnya sendiri?

Apakah rekannya sendiri juga meragukannya?

Apakah dalam tiga tahun kebersamaan ini mereka masih menganggap sikap Joonmyeon sebagai basa-basi peran _leader_?

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir. Kaki naik meringkuk.

" _Selalu... bertingkah sok mengatur, menasihati, bahkan merasa perlu mencampuri hidup kalian? Hanya karena SM memberinya posisi sebagai leader?"_

Tidak percaya yang mengatakan hal itu pertama kali adalah Yifan sendiri. Co-leader dari grup mereka.

Apakah itu berarti sikap kebapakan Yifan selama masih bergabung di grupnya hanya tuntutan peran?

Ataukah ia sendiri yang terlalu bodoh hingga mengayomi grupnya lebih dari yang seharusnya?

Apakah... apakah Joonmyeon berlebihan? Apakah _leader_ itu sebenarnya hanya isapan jempol magnet penggemar dan tidak berarti apa-apa?

Dua tangan kekar itu melingkari pinggangnya, satu jari mengusap lembut pipi yang si pemiliknya sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan basah.

"Hei, belum tidur? Kenapa menangis malam-malam?"

Yifan.

Joonmyeon menahan napas. Dada Yifan menempel punggungnya. Dagu Yifan bersandar pada pundaknya. Dan napas Yifan... memabukkan. Dalam situasi begini, Joonmyeon hanya kepikiran untuk melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh rusa yang terpojok. Pura-pura mati.

Atau, pura-pura tidur.

Yifan terkekeh. Getar tenggorokannya membuat Joonmyeon meringis geli.

"Percuma pura-pura. Aku tahu kau masih bangun."

Oke. Melanjutkan parodi tidurnya hanya akan membuatnya terlihat tolol. Dan ia sedang sentimental, tidak mood untuk digoda. "Aku tidak menangis. Singkirkan tanganmu."

"Hmm?" Bibir menelusup masuk mendekati leher. Joonmyeon mengerang pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Minggir. D-di sini..." Berpikir cepat mencari alasan. "Panas. Di sini panas."

"Panas?"

Joonmyeon menjawab dengan gumaman yang lebih mirip desahan.

"Apanya?"

Ya Tuhan, Yifan tolol atau pura-pura tolol? "U-udaranya."

"Udaranya?" Demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon membeku. Tidak tahu Yifan bisa bersuara seperti itu. Itu suara ranjangnya, bukan? "Bukan tubuhmu yang panas?"

"T-t-tidak." Joonmyeon mulai bergerak risih. "Y-Yifan."

Ia tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur. Dua tangan itu jika sudah merengkuh, tidak akan mudah melepas. "Kupikir tubuhmu panas juga karena dekat denganku, hm?"

"B-bicara apa kau," sergahnya. "Aku tidak nyaman b-begini. Aku berkeringat banyak sekali, tahu. Lengket."

"Oh, kau mau tahu apalagi yang lengket?" Telinga Joonmyeon memerah ditiup sensual. Sang empunya menutup mata, gemetaran. "Kalau begitu, mau berkeringat lebih banyak lagi dengan _ku?_ "

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

Harusnya Yifan tahu kalau siku Joonmyeon setajam cutter. Sakitnya masih ada sampai pagi. Padahal dia hanya menggoda, tidak sampai ada _intercourse_ beneran.

Tidak apa, lah. Yang penting Joonmyeon maih mengizinkannya tidur di sampingnya.

Ngomong-ngomong Joonmyeon, pria mungil itu tengah meletakkan secangkir teh di depan manajer barunya (yang sedang meringis sambil duduk di meja makan). Manik cokelat Joonmyeon hanya melirik, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dan duduk di depan si pria Mandarin sambil menyesap segelas kopi.

"Kalau kau menungguku meminta maaf, lupakan saja. Yang terjadi kemarin adalah sepenuhnya salahmu." Cangkir keramik berdenting nyaring, beradu sedikit keras dengan meja kayu. "Kau ini gila, ya? Kalau mereka lihat, bagaimana?"

"Mereka siapa? Anak-anakmu?"

Joonmyeon bungkam. "Kalau mereka anak-anakku, maka kau adalah ayah tidak tahu diri."

Yifan tergelak. "Kau bisa saja, Joonmyeon."

"Panggil aku Suho."

"Hmm?" Sebelah alis terangkat.

"Suho," pria itu menggigit bibir. "Manajer-hyung biasa memanggilku begitu. Dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kau mau mengikuti kebiasaannya."

"Ah, jadi sekarang kita bicara tentang posisiku sebagai manajer?" Yifan meraih pegangan cangkir teh, menghirup aromanya. Sedikit pahit, tapi itu yang ia suka. Yifan tidak suka yang manis-manis, kecuali pria di depannya. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai dengan; di mana aku akan tinggal?"

Joonmyeon mendengus. "Manajer-hyung tinggal di asrama ini juga untuk beberapa bulan pertama debut kita, ingat? Sekadar mengakrabkan diri dan mengatur jadwal kita."

"Apa itu berarti aku juga akan tinggal di asrama ini? Sekadar... _mengakrabkan diri_." Kalimatnya dibalik. Seringai itu tidak enak Joonmyeon pandang. Terlalu ambigu dan menyimpan rahasia seribu. "Ah, lagi pula pembagian kamar kalian kurang efektif. Empat kamar untuk sembilan orang? Akan lebih efisien empat kamar untuk sepuluh orang." Yifan menghitung di udara. "Satu kamar untuk Yixing, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Satu untuk Minseok dan Chanyeol. Satu untuk Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongdae. Lalu satu lagi untuk kita berdua."

Joonmyeon hampir menyemburkan kopinya. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas tanpa mengulur waktu. "Tidak. Aku menolak."

"Kenapa?" Yifan memasang mimik terkejut. "Bagus, kan? Sudah sepantasnya manajer baru dan leader grup sekamar. Dengan begitu, kita bisa mempererat hubungan kita."

"Tidak. Aku tidak setuju." Joonmyeon menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau gila? Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongdae dalam satu kamar? Mau jadi apa kamar mereka? Titanic edisi dua?"

Yifan menghela napas. "Lalu bagaimana usulmu?"

Joonmyeon mengetukkan ujung telunjuk pada kayu. "Bagaimana... kalau mirip dengan tatanan awal asrama? Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Jongdae dan Minseok. Kau, Jongin, Kyungsoo. Lalu aku dan Yixing."

"Kau dan Yixing?" Yifan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa dengan Yixing? Lagipula aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Nanti aku bau lavender. Obat nyamuk."

"Yah, karena itu akan lebih baik daripada sekamar denganmu." Joonmyeon mengangkat pundak. " _So?"_

Yifan mengelus dagu(nya sendiri). "Rencanamu bagus. Hanya ada satu yang kurang pas."

"Apa?"

"Harusnya Yifan bersama Joonmyeon," Yifan menyeringai. "Aku menuntut itu. Apapun yang terjadi."

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya padamu."

"Kau lupa? Kau perlu persetujuanku untuk menetapkan susunan kamar." Yifan bersandar. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, kalau itu yang kau takutkan."

"Kalau begitu, sekamarlah dengan Kyungsoo," Joonmyeon menawar. "Dia _second in charge_ di sini."

"Tidak. Kau sekamar denganku."

"Yifan, tolong."

"Sekamar."

"Yifan!"

"Sekamar!"

"Kau seperti anak kecil!"

"Dan kau tidak?"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuk, lelah. "Kita sekamar. Tetapi bertiga. Itu tawaranku yang paling dekat dengan permintaanmu."

Yifan manggut-manggut. Keinginannya mungkin belum bisa terpenuhi seutuhnya, tetapi ini sudah lumayan. "Baik. Dengan siapa?"

"Pilih, Baekhyun atau Yixing."

"Yixing," Yifan memilih dalam sekejap mata. "Kalau aku harus sekamar bertiga, aku akan memilih orang yang tidak ribut."

"Baik." Joonmyeon mengetuk meja. "Sudah diputuskan."

Yifan tersenyum puas.

Teh dan kopi habis. Joonmyeon bangkit mencuci piring dan gelas kotor. Yifan memainkan ponsel, menelepon seseorang.

"Yifan," panggil Joonmyeon dari kounter dapur. "Ke mana yang lain?"

"Jogging pagi. Aku menyuruh sopir membawa mereka ke gelanggang pribadi."

"Tanpa aku?"

"Aku sudah bilang ada yang harus kita diskusikan. Untuk hari ini saja, kau kuberi dispensasi latihan fisik."

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu," Joonmyeon mematikan keran. "Aku bisa menyusul mereka setelah ini. Urusanku di sini sudah selesai."

Joonmyeon sudah hendak mengeringkan gelas-piring ketika Yifan menghampirinya, mengapit ponsel di antara pundak dan telinga, merebut lap dari tangan Joonmyeon. "Kau tunggu di sini. Masih banyak yang harus kita bahas."

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alis. Yifan sudah masuk mode manajer yang sebenarnya. "Seperti?"

Tangan bekerja sementara bibir bercerita. "Seperti konsep _comeback_ kalian Desember ini. Produser sudah menetapkan temanya; salju, pernyataan, dan kenangan. _Single_ spesial sudah diaransemen, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan disusupi ide kalian. Kita juga akan meluncurkan MV untuk lagu itu, juga _live show_ via V App."

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Dan yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang adalah konsep video musiknya. Bagian produksi ingin kreativitas kalian bermain prima di video musik kali ini. Jadi sampaikan itu pada Chanyeol-biasanya dia yang punya ide-ide segar."

"Begitu?" Joonmyeon bersandar pada kounter. Perabot makan masih setengah yang basah. "Lalu, apa judul _single_ -nya?"

"Judulnya _Sing for You._ Ah, maaf. Sebentar." Ponselnya menggetarkan meja, alarm panggilan masuk. Lap diletakkan. Yifan bergerak menjauh. "Selamat pagi. Minsoo-ssi? Iya, ini Yifan. Anda bilang Anda ingin bertemu denganku?"

Joonmyeon hanya memperhatikan, sebelum kemudian meraih lap itu dan melanjutkan sisanya.

"Baik. Kantor pusat? Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan datang jam sembilan. Tentu. Ya, ya. Terima kasih."

"Asisten manajer?" Panggilan diputus. Joonmyeon memiringkan kepala, bertanya. Yifan mengangguk, lalu melirik jam.

"Kita tunda pembahasan ini nanti. Kalau kau mau menyusul ke gelanggang, silahkan. Aku mandi dulu, dua puluh menit lagi aku berangkat." Yifan mengerling. "Mau ikut mandi?"

Lap kotor itu sudah akan mencium muka tampan si aktor jikalau ia tidak menyingkir tepat waktu.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Namaku Gyung Minsoo." Pria itu membungkuk hormat. Yifan membalasnya. "Asisten manajer EXO sejak dua bulan lalu. Aku belum mendapat posisi itu ketika kau masih bergabung. Jadi bisa kupastikan, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Senyum pria kepala tiga itu merekah. "Kehormatan bertemu dengan Wu Yifan yang terkenal ini."

"Ah, terima kasih. Anda berlebihan." Yifan tertawa kecil, lalu duduk kembali.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka SM berani mengambil langkah sedrastis ini." Minsoo merapikan jasnya. Pria berusia awal tiga puluhan itu punya rambut hitam klimis dan mata sipit a la Korea, yang ikut tersenyum sebagaimana bibirnya. "Tapi mereka melakukannya, dan SM tidak main-main jika sudah mengambil langkah yang melawan arus begini. Dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa peranmu di sini juga tidak main-main, dan kau dipercaya menjadi manajer EXO bukan tanpa alasan."

Yifan tersenyum kecil. "Sejujurnya aku juga terkejut dengan tawaran SM. Tapi karena sekarang aku tidak terlibat kontrak dengan agensi manapun, dan proses hukumku dengan SM juga belum sepenuhnya selesai, kupikir kenapa aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku dengan menggali pengalaman sebagai manajer?" Ia mengakhirnya dengan kekehan. "Siapa tahu kelak aku akan membangun agensiku sendiri, benar?"

"Tentu saja. Pengalaman adalah segalanya." Minsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita sudahi basa-basinya? Yang perlu saya bicarakan adalah-ah, maaf. Teh Anda sudah datang."

Pelayan wanita yang lekuk tubuhnya S sempurna itu melenggang masuk dengan nampan di depan dada, matanya melebar melihat Wu Yifan duduk di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Tangan berbalut kulit kuning langsat sedikit tremor meletakkan keramik putih bertuang teh untuk dua atasannya, sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Silahkan, Tuan Wu." Minsoo mempersilahkan sementara pelayan tadi keluar, sedikit-sedikit menoleh ke belakang pada sosok Yifan. Pria Mandarin itu sendiri mulai menikmati tehnya.

"Jangan seformal itu, bagaimana kalau Yifan saja? Toh kita rekan mulai dari sekarang."

Usulan Yifan diterima. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu Anda juga, panggil saya Minsoo."

"Tentu," Yifan nyengir. "Lalu? Yang harus kita bicarakan?"

Minsoo mengangguk. "Begini, tak perlu menunggu lama sampai media mencium semuanya. Wooyoung-ssi sudah dinyatakan akan rehat tiga bulan. Tetapi kita tak bisa ambil resiko dengan begitu saja membuat pernyataan bahwa Wu Yifan, mantan anggota EXO sendiri yang menjadi penggantinya. Oleh karena itu," ia berdeham. "SM mengambil kebijakan khusus. Secara formal, namaku yang akan dicatat dan diumumkan pada media sebagai manajer pengganti EXO. SM akan mengurus konferensi persnya. Akan tetapi itu hanya sebatas nama. Anda akan tetap bekerja sebagai manajer, dan aku akan tetap bekerja sebagaimana mestinya seorang asisten bekerja. Wu Yifan tidak akan diekspos, dan keberadaanmu di sini hanya akan diketahui oleh pihak SM. Dengan kata lain, manajer _undercover._ " Lalu ia mengedip. "Tapi jangan khawatirkan fulus. Kau akan dapat lebih dari yang kau ekspektasikan, aku berani jamin itu."

Yifan menimbangnya sejenak, sunyi tak berani dipecah. Ia harus cermat. Memang sekilas ia tampak dirugikan, namanya tak akan mendapat ketenaran di balik kesuksesan EXO yang setelah ini akan ia dobrak. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, semua itu sesuai sekali dengan kebutuhan rencananya. Ia memang harus menyelinap dari sorot lampu kamera. Pergerakannya tak boleh tercium. Ia harus betul-betul cerdik kali ini.

Rencana Yifan tidak boleh gagal.

"Kurasa tidak ada masalah dengan pengaturan itu." Akhirnya ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku paham maksud mereka. Berita seperti ini tidak akan mudah diterima khalayak. Walau aku tak yakin akan ada banyak penolakan, tapi tetap saja berita ini mengguncang dan berpengaruh pada EXO ke depannya. Asalkan aku bisa membantu mereka walau di belakang layar, kurasa tidak ada masalah."

Manis.

Minsoo menghela napas panjang, lega. Tidak sesulit yang ia kira. Ia sudah mengantisipasi letupan amarah Yifan atau malah disposisinya, tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

Semakin ia yakin dengan ketulusan Yifan membantu eks-grupnya.

Kalimat terakhir bernada final. Minsoo bangkit. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang pekan depan, jam yang sama? Kita bicarakan tempatnya nanti."

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati." Tangan mereka berjabat. Senyum itu masih belum hilang. "Senang bekerja dengan Anda."

 **.:xxx:.**

Delapan pria yang kini terbaring (dan berguling-guling) di lantai tempat latihan _dance_ mereka sama-sama mengerang senang ketika pemimpin mereka datang dengan satu kantong plastik penuh botol air dingin.

"Leader-hyung yang terbaik!"

Semua pasti kebagian, karena Joonmyeon tidak pernah membalikan sesuatu pas dengan jumlah mereka (ia selalu beli lebih). Tapi tampaknya Sehun dan Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk berebut air seperti balita berebut mobil-mobilan.

"Ini punyaku, Hyung! Ambil yang lain sana!"

"Enak saja! Aku duluan yang menyentuh botol ini! Kau saja yang ambil yang lain!"

Chanyeol akhirnya geregetan. "Ya, sudah! Ambil saja yang lain, masih banyak, kan! Tidak usah rebutan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yeol-ie! Ini masalah harga diri!"

"Seperti kau masih punya harga diri saja, Baekhyun-hyung."

"Aish! Maknae kurang ajar! Jangan pegang-pegang pinggangku, mesum!"

Plak!

"Appooo!" Jongin meringis kala pipinya tertampar tangan Baekhyun. "Sakit, Hyung!"

"Suho-hyung, aku menyerah-" Chanyeol tepar kembali. Telinga lebarnya berdenging. "Suara Baek-ie cempreng sekali, telingaku sakit. Aduh, aku sampai tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Apa aku mendadak tuli?"

"Trims, Hyung." Kyungsoo tampaknya satu-satunya yang punya kepekaan untuk berterima kasih. Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan. Maaf sekali aku datang terlambat, ternyata kalian sudah selesai latihan." Ia membuka satu botol untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun dan Sehun bergulat untuk satu botol lainnya di ujung ruangan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ah, ya. Hei, kalian, dengarkan aku." Joonmyeon berujar keras. Jongdae membantu mengendalikan situasi dengan melempar botol kosong ke arah Baekhyun dan Sehun, yang sialnya malah menghantam kepala Jongin. Dua biang kerok EXO seketika diam, tak ingin ada episode kedua peluncuran rudal plastik ke kepala mereka. "Kita harus bersiap untuk _Sing for You_ , single comeback kita. Desember awal akan diluncurkan, serta _live show_ lewat V App. Kita juga harus memikirkan konsep MV-nya, yang diserahkan sepenuhnya pada kita."

"Wow," Chanyeol bangkit dari baringnya. "Tak kusangka akhirnya mempercayakan soal video musik pada kita! Tenang saja, hyung," ia mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengah. "Akan kupikirkan konsepnya."

"Bagus," Joonmyeon mengangguk dengan senyum. "Tema kita kali ini adalah salju dan kenangan. Lebih jelasnya akan kita bahas di asrama. Yang lain juga, mohon bantuannya. Jangan ragu untuk mengungkapkan ide kalian. Paham?"

"Paham!" Separuh memekik senang, separuh mengangguk kalem. Riuh datang lagi, semua antusias membicarakan ide-ide spontan mereka untuk event Desember nanti.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong, Suho-hyung," Kyungsoo angkat bicara. Joonmyeon menoleh padanya. "Mengenai manajer..."

Chanyeol dan telinga lebarnya mendengar, dan ia mendesis menyuruh semuanya diam.

Joonmyeon berkedip. "Eh? Iya? Ada apa dengan manajer?"

"Itu..." Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala ke arah rekan-rekannya, memohon bantuan. "Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Apa ada masalah?" Joonmyeon khawatir sekarang. Dirinya tak bisa tinggal diam kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu anak buahnya. "Ada apa dengan Yifan? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu." Jongdae menggaruk tengkuk. "Hanya... ah, kami sedikit merasa aneh saja."

Joonmyeon mengernyit. "Bukannya kemarin kalian tersenyum lebar dan menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat setelah ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai manajer baru? Bahkan kalian beramai-ramai memeluknya sampai ia tertiban ke matras."

"Yah, tentu saja. Kita sebisa mungkin membuat pertemuan pertama kita untuk yang pertama kalinya berkesan baik." Minseok jujur. "Tapi tetap saja, sedikit aneh rasanya diatur mantan rekan sendiri."

Joonmyeon jadi ingin tertawa. "Bukannya dia dulu juga mengaturmu, Minseok-ah? Dia mantan leader-mu, kan?"

"Iya, kau benar. Tapi... ah! Tetap saja rasanya beda!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," Joonmyeon menatap sekeliling. "Jadi, inti pembicaraan ini sebenarnya apa? Kalian menolak Yifan sebagai manajer?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua diam, bertatapan. Ada segel yang mengunci bibir mereka, yang menahan mereka untuk bicara.

Enggan.

"Apakah diam kalian itu berarti iya?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Joonmyeon lama-lama frustasi. Diam mereka ambigu.

Sebenarnya mau mereka bagaimana?

"Hyung."

Joonmyeon dan yang lainnya menoleh pada sumber suara. Yixing yang buka mulut.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri? Setuju tidak Kri-ah, Yifan-hyung menjadi manajer kita?" Satu-satunya pria Mandarin di ruangan itu menatapnya tajam. "Kau sendiri merasa nyaman, tidak?"

Kini giliran Joonmyeon terdiam. Matanya menatap nyalang. Semua bergiliran menoleh ke arah leader mereka satu-satunya, yang kini menghela napas pelan.

Yixing menyuarakan pertanyaan mereka semua.

Joonmyeon berkedip beberapa kali, mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, membuka mulut selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian menutupnya lagi.

"Menurutku kita hanya butuh menyesuaikan diri saja," akhirnya ia memilih itu sebagai jawaban. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan kalian, dan menurutku itu hanya masalah kecanggungan saja." Ia menatap mereka bergantian dengan senyum kecil. "Untuk itu, aku punya rencana kecil. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan penyambutan Manajer-ge nanti malam? Jadwal kita _free_ untuk tiga hari ke depan, kan?"

Melihat raut ragu rekan-rekannya, Joonmyeon melanjutkan. "Akan ada malam begadang dan kalian bebas main video game, bebas pesan makanan di luar, dan bebas dari jam tidur. Bagaimana?"

Sorak gembira sudah cukup untuk menenangkan gemuruh batin Joonmyeon sesaat.

 **.:xxx:.**

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka, memberi jalan untuk pria jangkung yang berjalan keluar dari gedung sepuluh tingkat. Petugas keamanan membungkuk seraya memberinya salam, dan pria itu balas membungkuk, sambil tangannya sibuk menggerayangi saku mencari kunci mobil.

Langkah kakinya berderap pelan menuruni tangga teras yang dipulas keramik cemerlang, memantulkan sinar mentari yang tak seberapa kuat kala musim dingin menyerang Korea. Yifan membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang kebetulan mengenalnya, di balik penyamaran kecilnya yang hanya berubah jubah tebal berwarna cokelat, kacamata hitam, dan topi fedora.

Porsche hitamnya otomatis menjawab dengan bunyi klakson lembut begitu ia menekan tombol pada kontak kuncinya. Yifan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan helaan panjang, lalu membanting pintu menutup. Menyalakan _wiper_ untuk menyapu lapisan embun salju yang mengganggu.

Ia sudah akan memutar keluar lobi parkir ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi. Yifan mengangkatnya dengan sebelah tangan, melirik sebentar pada kode nomornya yang menunjukkan sang pemanggil berada di Cina.

"Yifan?"

"Ya. Ini aku."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kabar bagus," ia menahan diri untuk tidak tergelak. "Mereka percaya. Mudah menemukan tempatku kembali di dalam asrama lamaku. Bahkan, kau percaya, mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikanku dari media!"

Ia bisa mendengar seringai orang itu melalui suaranya. "Baguslah, hal itu malah akan _sangat_ menguntungkan kita. Ingat, fokuskan dirimu pada tugas-tugas manajerialmu. Lambungkan nama EXO. Buat mereka berada di level yang belum pernah mereka capai. Buat tren baru di Korea. Buktikan bahwa kehadiranmu adalah mesiu kesuksesan mereka. Ambil simpati mereka, raih kepercayaan mereka. Bahwa Wu Yifan sebagai manajer pengganti adalah pilihan yang tepat. Lalu..."

"Jatuhkan mereka. Leburkan sampai tak berdaya, sampai merangkak pun mereka harus dibantu dari belakang." Yifan meneruskan. Matanya berkilat aneh. Bibir pucat itu menyungging miring. Bukan dalam posisi menggoda, namun sesuatu yang lebih tajam. "Balaskan dendam pada si tua Soo Man. Aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

 **AN:** Bab 3 akhirnya kelar juga! Plot sedikit (sedikit?) bertambah berat di sini, seberat beban Suho jadi single parent di EXO /no.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan pencet itu follow dan fav. Love you all :) Review akan diusahakan untuk dibalas satu-persatu untuk reviewer yang log-in, dan yang tidak akan dijawab secara singkat di sini (maafkan saya yang tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menulis w)

Ngomong-ngomong, **homin lover** tanya kalau Kris yang di sini adalah Kris yang masih punya rambut. Jawabannya, iya. Hati Crell masih belum sepenuhnya terima rambut indah Kris-ge dibabat habis seperti itu :''DD

Ada beberapa juga yang bertanya soal penulisan italic dan normal. Apakah yang italic itu adalah flashback? Jawabannya adalaaah, iya bukan, ya? :3 /digampar

Luhan binal! Serius saya ketawa baca reviewnya **RealJMXO** dan **Xing1002**. Dan ngomong-ngomong **BubbleLavender** yang tanya apakah Luhan dan Tao akan keluar di fic ini. Saya belum bisa jawab sekarang :3 Mohon maaf, ya~

Yosh, sekian saja untuk chapter ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, oke? Review kalian bagai minyak untuk saya, seonggok api unggun kecil. Dan tolong sempatkan untuk baca AN di setiap chapter, karena sewaktu-waktu saya akan memberi game mini berhadiah fanservice sesuai permintaan pemenang w)/

Oke, sampai ketemu di bab selanjutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

"Es kriiim!"

Untunglah kedai snack beku itu lumayan sepi petang begini. Hanya ada dua mahasiswa yang berdiri di depan counter kasir, tampak kaget dengan invasi mendadak dari selebriti top negeri mereka. Seorang pelayan wanita yang tengah membersihkan meja juga tak kalah kagetnya, tapi dengan cepat ia kembali tersenyum dan bersikap profesional.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan."

Yang berikutnya Joonmyeon tahu, hanya ia dan Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di sekitar meja bundar (yang tidak cukup besar untuk sembilan orang, tapi EXO sudah biasa berdesak-desakan). Tujuh ekor lainnya sudah melesat ke tujuan masing-masing, bergerombol di depan kounter es krim berbagai rasa.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka, Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku di sini saja, menemani Hyung."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, sebelum kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta menu.

Dua cup es rasa cokelat dan mint bertopping wafer dihidangkan semenit setelah Joonmyeon memesannya. Kyungsoo menikmati es krim itu dalam diam, walau bibirnya sesekali membentuk senyum kecil. Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Enak, Kyungsoo-ah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia tidak suka bicara saat makan.

"Minseok-hyung, belikan aku ini!"

"Chanyeol-ie, belilah sendiri. Aku sudah membelikan Jongdae-ah, Baekhyun-ah, dan Sehun-ah. Masa aku harus membelikanmu juga?"

"Yah, tapi kan kau tadi kalah main gunting batu kertas denganku!"

"Tapi kemarin aku sudah membelikanmu ramyun pedas!"

"Kemarin ya kemarin, sekarang beda lagi. Ayolaaah, tidakkah kau lihat aku kelaparan? Hm? Hm?"

"Aegyo-mu kalah jauh denganku, Hyung."

"Aegyo Chanyeol-ie malah menjijikkan, menurutku."

"Diam atau kusepak pantat kalian, Baek, Sehun."

"Lihat," Kyungsoo mengedikkan dagu ke arah keributan kecil dekat kounter. "Mereka ribut lagi. Astaga. Memalukan."

"Sudah," tangan Joonmyeon menundukkan kepala Kyungsoo. "Jangan dilihat. Pura-pura tidak kenal saja."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan raut menahan tawa. Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyendok es krimnya. "Soo-ah, ini rasa mint. Mau coba?"

"Mint?" Kyungsoo menatap sendok Joonmyeon yang menangkup es berperisa segar. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka mint."

"Aaah, coba saja dulu. Ya?"

"Tapi aku tidak suka ped—" protes pria bermata bulat itu dipotong paksa Joonmyeon yang menyuapkan paksa es itu masuk dalam mulutnya. Rahangnya mengatup, lidahnya bergerak menilik sensasi dingin-pedas yang menerpa.

Joonmyeon menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. "Enak, kan?"

Kyungsoo menelan kudapan yang sudah berubah jadi cairan itu sebelum merengut. "Pedas."

Joonmyeon tertawa lepas, ia sudah akan menyuapkan sesendok lain (menyenangkan rasanya menggoda Do Kyungsoo) ketika ia merasa lengannya disenggol seseorang. Begitu ia menoleh, salah satu maknae-nya berbalas tatap dengannya.

"Kenapa bibirmu mengerucut begitu, Jongin?" Joonmyeon lembut bertanya.

Jongin menatap Joonmyeon, lalu pada Kyungsoo (yang balas menatapnya dingin), lalu Joonmyeon lagi. Kemudian menggaruk tengkuk. "Anu, itu... Hyung, aku lupa bawa dompet."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Joonmyeon menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian meraih kartu kredit dari sakunya.

"Ini."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bawa saja. Gunakan secukupnya, ya. Jangan sampai—"

"WOAH! JONGIN-IE DAPAT KARTU KERAMAT!" Suara Baekhyun menggelegar cempreng menusuk telinga, Kyungsoo refleks mengeplak kepalanya. "Aduh! Soo-ah!"

"Jangan berisik." Walau lebih muda, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak gentar dengan hyungnya, yang kedewasaannya dipertanyakan itu. "Malu tahu, dilihat orang."

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah. Kyungsoo mengeplaknya lagi. Jongin geleng-geleng kepala sebelum kemudian menyeret Baekhyun kembali ke kounter es.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Dasar. Anak-anak itu, merepotkan sekali."

"Ya," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benar-benar merepotkan."

"Tapi menyenangkan, bukan?" Joonmyeon menangkup dagunya, menyandarkan siku di atas meja. "Walau merepotkan, dan kadang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak bisa lepas dari mereka."

Kyungsoo menyesap esnya. "Aku mengerti maksudmu." Tatapan pria mungil itu melembut. "Aku juga merasakannya. Setiap kali aku ingin menjauh dari mereka, selalu saja mereka kembali dan menempel padaku. Aku jadi tidak bisa menjauh. Aku jadi..." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, melihat sekeliling mencari kata yang tepat. "Terikat."

Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Hei, Soo-ah," panggilnya seraya menjulurkan badan mendekat. Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Pernahkah kau membayangkan andai saja kita menjalani takdir yang berbeda? Andai saja... kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dalam satu grup kacau bernama EXO ini?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon itu main-main, tentu saja. Tapi Kyungsoo bungkam mendengarnya. Ia terus bungkam sampai mereka kembali masuk dalam mobil dan perjalanan pulang ke asrama. Walau diganggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bernyanyi brutal di samping kiri-kanan telinganya, ia diam.

Joonmyeon benar. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Andai ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu bocah-bocah ini dalam satu ikatan bernama EXO...

...kira-kira akan bagaimana hidupnya sekarang?

 **.:xxx:.**

"Hebat sekali. Dan di sini aku menunggu dengan sabar, mengira kalian membelikanku es krim juga."

Sehun terkekeh. "Maaf, kami terbawa thuathana dan lupa kalau athrama kami punya thatu penghuni baru."

"Semudah itu melupakanku? Dasar cadel," Kris mengganti saluran televisi, mukanya masam. "Kau lupa juga kalau ada aku di sini, hm, Soo?"

"Aku lupa juga," jawaban Kyungsoo sedatar mukanya.

Yifan berdecak sebal. "Dan tidak ada yang mengingatkanmu? Kalian bersembilan mendadak amnesia atau bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah," Joonmyeon duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan bicara terlalu keras, ini sudah malam. Lagipula milikku masih sisa. Kau mau?"

"Kau benar, ini sudah malam," Yifan menoleh pada satu cup es mint. Bukan favoritnya, tapi layak dicoba. "Tentu saja aku mau. Siapa yang menolak snack malam-malam begini?"

Joonmyeon menyodorkannya, tapi Yifan tidak mengambilnya. Ketika manik kecil Joonmyeon menatapnya bingung, Yifan nyengir setan.

"Suapi aku."

"Mimpi saja," balas Joonmyeon cepat. "Makan sendiri. Kulihat kau masih punya tangan."

Yifan cemberut. "Pelit."

"Eomma ini bagaimana," kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersembul dari belakang mereka. "Kalau Appa minta suapi, ya suapi saja!"

"Diam kau," Joonmyeon mencubit bibir Baekhyun yang langsung menjerit lucu. Semua tertawa.

"Eh, aku serius!" Baekhyun yang memilih untuk menyelamatkan bibir (katanya) seksinya langsung menjauh, mengambil cup es krimnya kemudian mendekati Jongin. "Eomma tidak usah malu. Aku saja tidak malu. Lihat. Ne, Jongin-ie," ia mencolek pipi Jongin yang kemudian menatapnya linglung. "Buka mulutmu. Aah."

Si maknae menurut tanpa protes, membuka mulutnya yang langsung dimasuki suapan Baekhyun.

"Wow!" Jongdae tertawa dan bertepuk tangan tanpa sebab. Minseok ikut-ikutan.

"Eeh, aku juga! Aku juga!" Chanyeol heboh sendiri, merangkak mendekati Baekhyun sambil membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Baekhyun menyiapkan satu sendok lagi, kemudian nyengir jahil. Es stroberi itu bukannya masuk mulut Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan mata antusias, malah nyasar masuk mulut Sehun yang di belakangnya

Sehun berkedip bingung. Semua terkikik, apalagi begitu melihat Chanyeol yang membuka matanya dan ikut bingung.

Baekhyun membentuk salam damai dengan jarinya. "Maaf, aku lebih suka menyuapi Sehun-ah~"

Chanyeol melihat ke belakang, lalu merengut. Tawa anggota lain tidak masuk gendang telinganya, ditolak penyaring bernama gengsi. Pria jangkung itu kemudian bergerak cepat mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah makan dalam diam, meraih pergelangan tangan pria mungil itu lalu mengarahkan sendoknya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Duk!

"Ow," pria jangkung itu meringis digetok sendok. "Sakit, Soo-ah!"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bilang dulu kalau mau disuapi."

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk kepala. Kyungsoo bergumam, "bodoh" dengan sangat pelan. Ya, Chanyeol bodoh sekali. Sudah tinggi, bodoh, tidak peka pula.

"Nah, nah. Sudah cukup main-mainnya." Joonmyeon menepuk tangannya sekali, meminta perhatian. "Sekarang waktunya pertemuan keluarga. Ayo, berkumpul di sini."

Yixing sudah akan mengerang kalau tidak dicubit perutnya oleh Jongdae.

Chanyeol menempatkan diri di samping Jongin, duduk di atas lantai mengelilingi si leader. Di depannya Baekhyun menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Sehun.

Ya, sudah. Chanyeol menyamankan kepala di atas pangkuan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus terlalu keras. Yifan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah," Joonmyeon tak acuh. "Manajer... ge, ada pengumuman, bukan?"

Yifan menahan seriangai mendengar Joonmyeon menyebut namanya dengan sufiks ge. "Aku sudah bicara dengan bagian produksi tadi. _Sing for You_ batal jadi single," ia memberi jeda dramatis untuk menikmati ekspresi syok audiensnya. "Tapi akan menjadi mini album."

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan perlahan. Yang lainnya diam, tapi raut muka mereka sama; kaget sekaligus senang.

"Hebat," Jongdae tersenyum. "Luar biasa."

"Gege yang terbaik!" Baekhyun ganti memeluk kaki Yifan.

"Tapi kita harus kerja cepat." Yifan meraih kacamata dan setumpuk kertas dari meja kopi di sampingnya. Sehun berdecakmelihat Yifan berkacamata. Joonmyeon menelan saliva. "Maka dari itu, aku membawa ini. Untukmu, Chanyeol."

"Aku?" Si rapper menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seperti murid berandal ditunjuk ikut olimpiade sains.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan orang lain yang mengerjakan ini," Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau yakin menyerahkan ini padaku?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Yifan di depannya mengangguk, lalu ia menyambut berkasnya.

"Ini chord gitar dan lirik sementara. Tugasmu adalah konsep musik video. Berapa lama kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

"Aku..." Chanyeol melirik sekeliling. "Entah. Beri aku tiga hari, dan aku akan bekerja keras."

Yifan mengangguk. "Pastikan kau laporkan kemajuannya padaku, oke?"

Chanyeol meraih berkas itu dan membungkuk sambil nyengir pada manajer barunya. Moodnya benar-benar bagus sekarang. Tak disangka akhirnya SM mengabulkan permohonannya—sebuah kuasa kreatifitas untuk mengolah video musiknya!

Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran. Si pria jangkung berjalan setengah melompat kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kemudian, Jongdae-ah, siapkan vokalmu. Bagian lirikmu paling banyak kali ini—seperti biasa. Bagian produksi ingin kau menemui mereka untuk rekaman awal besok pagi."

Jongdae nyengir sambil mengacungkan ibu jari.

"Berikutnya, besok Minseok dan Baekhyun akan menghadiri siaran radio KBS, seperti biasa. Joonmyeon dan... Yixing-ah, kalian ikut konferensi pers bersama Minsoo-ssi di gedung SM besok pagi. Cepat sekali SM menyiapkannya..."

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepala, berbisik. "Ada apa?"

"Mereka menggunakan nama Minsoo-ssi untuk menutupi namaku." Yifan mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya SM tak mau repot-repot ambil resiko dengan menyebut namaku sebagai manajer baru."

"Begitu?" Joonmyeon mengernyit. "Memangnya yang seperti itu boleh? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak ada masalah. Apa kau bermasalah?"

"Tidak." Joonmyeon memalingkan muka. Yifan memutar bola mata.

"Yang lain tidak ada jadwal keluar. Tapi sempatkan diri untuk berlatih di studio. Paham?"

Setelah mendengar konfirmasi, Yifan mengangguk, menyudahi sesi pertemuan keluarga malam itu. Joonmyeon sudah akan mengusir mereka masuk kamar masing-masing karena hari sudah sangat larut, tetapi Yifan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau tidurlah. Biar aku yang urus mereka."

Yifan pergi, meneriaki para member untuk segera masuk kamar dan tidak usah mampir-mampir ke kamar lain. Joonmyeon menatapnya dari belakang.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Tae-ah, ada berapa reporter kita yang kosong besok pagi?"

Tae, wanita berambut pendek yang duduk di atas kursi putar itu menoleh. "Tunggu sebentar." Jemari lentiknya menari di atas tuts keyboard, mengetikkan kata kunci untuk jadwal kerja para bidak papan catur bisnisnya—penerbit tabloid musik ternama di tanah Korea. Manik hitamnya yang ditutupi lembar sintetis kebiruan bergulir lincah menelusuri kolom dalam layar. "Lee Kangjoo-ssi kosong besok pagi. Ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja menerima e-mail pemberitahuan konferensi pers dari SM," balas rekannya, pria buncit bersurai kemerahan. "Mereka mengganti manajer EXO untuk sementara. Manajer mereka yang asli masih dirawat di rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan."

"SM mau repot-repot mengadakan konferensi pers hanya untuk itu?" si sekretaris menumpu pada kakinya, berputar pelan seraya menatap lawan bicara. Jemarinya mengelus dagu. "Aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting sekali. Tapi tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, Kangjoo-ah sangat cocok untuk konferensi semacam ini. Dia bicara lantang dan pertanyaannya menelusuk, benar-benar tidak main-main. Hubungi dia secepatnya, tugaskan untuk konferensi itu. Dan jangan lupa," senyum kecil si asisten merekah. "ingatkan Kangjoo-ah untuk mengajukan pertanyaan berkenaan dengan detail-detail yang luput dari perhatian reporter lain pada konferensi itu. Detail yang bisa kita gunakan untuk headline tabloid kita bulan ini. Kangjoo-ah sangat bisa diandalkan untuk gosip-gosip panas begitu."

Pria itu tertawa mendengarnya, seraya tangannya meraih ponsel cerdas dari atas meja dan menekan _speed dial_ , deret nomor jurnalis kebanggaan mereka. "Rencana yang bagus sekali. Tidak heran K-Wave jadi tabloid tersohor di negeri ini kalau asisten produksinya saja selihai dirimu. Aku jadi—ups, maaf. Permisi, dia menjawab." Pria itu balik badan. "Halo? Kangjoo-ah?"

Wanita itu mengedikkan bahu, membenahi letak kacamata minusnya, lalu berbalik meneruskan tata letak sampul depan tabloid edisi bulan ini. Waktunya kembali fokus kerja. K-Wave, tabloid bertopik Korean-pop nomor satu ini takkan melejit sukses jika pihak produksinya hanya bermalas-malasan.

" _Sungguh? Manajer EXO akhirnya_ go public _?"_

"Apakah menurutmu itu hal yang aneh, Kangjoo-ah?"

" _Tidak, tidak. Justru bagiku itu kesempatan yang luar biasa. Kau tahu,_ fanbase _EXO terus melonjak. Tidak kalah besar walau banyak boy group berpotensi lain mulai bermunculan, seperti BTS besutan Big Hit. Mungkin di konferensi ini, kita bisa mengungkit persoalan tiga member Cina mereka yang keluar. Dan rumor fans kalau Lay juga akan keluar. Berita semacam itu akan laris sekali."_

Pria itu mengangguk paham, kagum akan wawasan dan strategi pekerjanya. Dalam hati mengingatkan diri untuk jangan sampai berurusan dengan Lee Kangjoo, yang goresan tintanya kecil namun tajam seperti jarum jahit, yang mampu menarik benang rumor menyusup masuk kain hati fans manapun, menancapkan gosip-gosip hangat dalam tiap kalimat, dijahit rapi menjadi lembar demi lembar _hot news_ dalam kemasan sebuah tabloid.

K-Wave tidak akan seheboh ini tanpa penulis sepertinya.

"Akan kukirimkan _carbon copy_ e-mail undangannya padamu. Aku harap kau bisa datang tepat waktu—manajemen yang satu itu tak akan sungkan-sungkan memulai konferensi tepat waktu walau reporter yang datang belum ada seperempat, kau tahu. Disiplin mereka sangat ketat."

"Aku mengerti, akan kusiapkan semuanya nanti malam. Ada yang lainnya?"

"Ada satu lagi," pria itu berjalan menjauh, mendekati jendela bertirai bambu yang menghalangi cercah mentari masuk kubus kantornya. "Sentil berita-berita miring mengenai EXO. Rumor-rumor yang akan laku keras kita jual untuk edisi depan. Jangan hanya terpaku dengan topik yang mereka angkat, perluas sampai ke detil-detil yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan. Seperti biasanya, Kangjoo-ah," senyumnya. "Mengerti?"

" _Tentu saja."_ jawab suara feminin di seberang telepon. _"Aku paham. K-Wave tidak akan laku dengan berita murahan. Kita butuh sesuatu yang panas. Pekerjaan yang seperti biasa, bukan?"_

Dan, tentu saja, untuk menjadi yang nomor satu, selalu dibutuhkan akal-akal bulus dari atasan.

 **.:xxx:.**

Mimpi Joonmyeon malam itu indah sekali. Tidur di atas kasur bulu angsa jelas bukan kemewahan yang bisa didapatkan di dunia nyata (untuk sekarang). Dalam tidurnya ia tersenyum tipis, walau kapuk di bawah tubuhnya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding objek mimpinya. Tusukan tajam hawa bulan Desember dari luar tak bisa menerobos pertahanan penghangat ruangan. Dengkur Yixing yang tidur di kasurnya juga tak mengganggu Joonmyeon sama sekali.

Intinya, malam itu Joonmyeon pulas sekali. Sampai ketika ia merasa ranjangnya berderit oleh suatu beban baru.

"Dasar..."

Dan suara baru.

Joonmyeon bergerak sedikit.

"... lucu sekali kalau tidur begitu."

Telinga Joonmyeon masih awas. Biar tidur inderanya waspada. Suara itu masih sanggup ia proses walau dalam mode nokturnal. Pula kulitnya yang merespon sentuhan dengan produksi keringat.

"Ngh..."

Ada hembus hangat yang mengusap tengkuknya. Sedikit geli, Joonmyeon berguling.

"... tanpa perlindungan begini. Kau minta dimakan, hm?"

"Mmh..."

Lalu pinggangnya dilingkari sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa meraba dan masuk ke balik piyama dan mengusap pelan dan naik perlahan ke atas dan bermain-main dengan—

Duak!

"Ow, _shit!"_

Joonmyeon kalau gerah tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur cakepnya. Tamparan di muka tampan si aktor Cina bukan salahnya—itu gerak refleks manusia yang tak disengaja.

Pria mungil itu perlahan membenahi posisinya menjadi duduk, masih menunduk dengan mata terpejam, mengumpulkan nyawa yang terpencar. Yixing di seberang ruangan masih mendengkur, untungnya. Dan Yifan masih menggosok hidungnya yang perih. Siapa sangka tangan kecil itu menyimpan banyak tenaga?

"Nn?" Joonmyeon kelihatan bingung menatapnya. "Yi... fan?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi mendesis, antara kesakitan dan gemas melihat wajah baru-bangun Joonmyeon.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Joonmyeon menguap kecil. "Tidurlah. Ini jam satu."

"Ya, aku baru saja mau tidur sebelum ditampar kurcaci tak tahu diri."

"Siapa yang kurcaci, hah?"

Suara Joonmyeon saat baru terjaga berbeda dengan aslinya. Lebih kasar, lebih pelan, dan lebih manja. Yifan menatap pria itu sejenak, mengamati gestur tubuhnya yang lucu, rambutnya yang awut-awutan, matanya yang sayu, yang seperti tak sadar dengan sekelilingnya...

"Ah!"

Mata Joonmyeon membulat ketika Yifan begitu saja merebahkan diri di atasnya. Pekik kagetnya disumpal tangan Yifan. Pria jangkung itu malah terkekeh dan menyamankan diri menindih manusia favoritnya.

"Kau berat, tolol."

"Iya, jenius. Tapi kau masih bisa bernapas, kan? Atau kau butuh napas buatan?"

Tangan Yifan erat memeluknya. Hangat tubuhnya seperti radiasi. Sudah lama sejak terakhir mereka berpelukan seperti ini, bukan?

Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengusak rambut Yifan pelan.

"Kau tidak minta maaf?"

"Hn?" gumam Joonmyeon, bingung. "Untuk?"

"Menampar wajah tampanku."

Joonmyeon mendengus, lalu memejamkan mata. Yifan tak buang waktu untuk mencium kelopak matanya.

"Minggir," diucap Joonmyeon tanpa usaha. Yifan tak bergeming, tentu saja. Kapan lagi bisa sedekat ini dengan si leader EXO?

"Hei," bisik Yifan, suaranya kasar. "Apa kau ingat?"

Joonmyeon menjawab asal-asalan. "Ingat apa?"

Tangan Joonmyeon ditangkap Yifan. Sela jemarinya diselingi jemari pria itu sendiri.

"Permohonanmu sebelum aku pergi."

Joonmyeon bungkam.

"Kau ingin aku _menciummu,_ bukan?"

"..." Pria yang lebih mungil memalingkan wajah.

"Apakah aku salah dengar? Ataukah... kau menginginkan lebih dari itu?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan itu sekarang," desis Joonmyeon tajam. "Aku mengantuk sekali. Pergilah."

"Pergi ke mana?"

"Tidur."

"Aku akan tidur di sini."

"Kau gila? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Tapi kau pernah tidur berpelukan bersama Kyungsoo."

"Itu dulu! Dan Kyungsoo memang ukurannya pas untuk jadi guling."

"Apakah aku tidak?"

"Yifan, kumohon," Joonmyeon melenguh ketika Yifan mencecap telinganya. "Sudah. Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah sekali."

Yifan tersenyum kecil. Sudah cukup asupan Joonmyeon-nya untuk hari ini. Malaikat kecilnya itu benar-benar lelah, dan Yifan bukannya tak berperasaan.

"Tidurlah." Yifan berguling ke sisi Joonmyeon. "Istirahat, oke? Besok jadwalmu padat."

Diiringi kecupan kecil pada dahinya, Joonmyeon jatuh lelap dalam pelukan Yifan.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

"Minsoo-ssi!" panggil si koordinator acara. "Kita akan mulai sepuluh menit lagi!"

"Baiklah." Gyung Minsoo membalas, kru yang memegang jarum pentul di tangannya itu menegur pelan agar tidak banyak bergerak. Ia baru bisa bebas ketika tim make-up selesai merapikan jas formalnya. "Bagaimana persiapannya?"

Jujur pria itu sendiri sebenarnya gugup juga. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan disorot terang-terangan, bukan hanya mengekor di belakang Wooyoung-ah. Bibirnya sedari tadi hampir kelu, terancam akan kaku untuk dibuka nanti. Tapi, oh, tidak. Manajer EXO yang baru ini (walau sebenarnya hanya asisten) tidak boleh merusak imejnya dan imej grup tanggung jawabnya dengan berpolah memalukan. Ia harus bisa melewati semua ini. Ia harus bisa membuktikan diri pada SM, Yifan-ah, dan EXO bahwa ia dapat diandalkan.

"Semua sudah siap. Setting, kamera, semuanya sudah siap. Reporter juga sudah mulai berdatangan. Tetapi ada satu yang kurang," wanita dengan kartu ID panitia itu membaca goresan tinta di atas kertas yang ia pegang. "Bukankah dua perwakilan dari EXO juga datang? Suho-ah dan Chanyeol-ah?"

Minsoo berkedip. "Tidak, aku meminta Yifan untuk mengganti Chanyeol dengan Lay, karena Chanyeol ada jadwal sendiri hari ini. Ada apa? Mereka belum datang?"

"Mereka belum datang," wanita koordinator itu mengangguk cemas. "Tolong segera hubungi mereka. Dalam lima menit, kita akan briefing sebentar."

"Baik, terima kasih." Setelah membungkuk sekilas, Minsoo melangkah cepat menuju sudut yang sepi dari hiruk pikuk kru. Tangannya memainkan ponsel, menelepon nomor pribadi Joonmyeon.

"Apa ini? Seharusnya meeka sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu..." Minsoo jadi ngomel sendiri. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia setengah panik. Apakah terjadi sesuatu di jalan? Kenapa mereka tidak menghubunginya? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang seharusnya manajer lakukan dalam kondisi seperti ini—

" _Ah, Minsoo-hyung!"_

Suara lembut Joonmyeon seperti debur ombak, menyapu habis pasir cemasnya, berganti dengan buih penasaran yang tertinggal. "Kenapa kalian belum sampai?"

" _Maaf, Hyung. Ada kecelakaan beruntun, lalu lintasnya jadi tidak terkendali. Kami terjebak macet sudah hampir setengah jam di sini."_

"Astaga, tapi kalian tidak apa-apa, kan? Lay bersamamu? Tidak bisa memutar ke jalan alternatif?"

" _Kami baik-baik saja, dan, ya, Lay bersamaku. Sebentar,"_ Suara Joonmyeon menjauh untuk bicara dengan sopir. Yixing menagmbil alih ponsel, memberi salam pada Minsoo yang membalasnya sopan. Lalu suara Joonmyeon lagi, _"tidak bisa. Jalan ditutup. Kami terjebak."_ Mendengar helaan napas si manajer, Joonmyeon mau tidak mau merasa bersalah. _"Maafkan kami, Hyung. Akan kami usahakan untuk sampai di sana... tidak terlalu terlambat."_

"Minsoo-ah, kemarilah! Waktunya briefing!"

"Baik!" Minsoo menjawab panggilan si koordinator. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, Suho-ah. Aku akan menangani ini sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hati-hati di jalan."

" _Baik, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu, Hyung."_

Panggilan diputus. Minsoo menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku, lalu berjalan menghampiri wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya EXO tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Ada kecelakaan yang memblokir akses jalan."

"Begitu. Sayang sekali... itu berarti kita harus merombak susunannya." Wanita itu bergumam. "Baiklah. Sekarang, begini dulu. Nanti," wanita itu menunjuk pada layar kaca monitor yang terpasang di dinding ruang persiapan. "Setelah masuk ruangan, langsung duduk di depan. Karena EXO tidak bisa hadir, kami akan mengirim satu orang juru bicara untuk menemanimu. Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, ini konferensi pers pertamamu bukan?" Minsoo tersenyum gugup pada wanita itu, yang balas tersenyum menenangkan. "Tenang saja, semua akan berjalan lancar. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengumumkan apa yang perlu kau umumkan, lalu menjawab pertanyaan mereka seperlunya. Hindari sesuatu yang akan membuat keributan atau rumor-rumor tidak jelas, oke? Baik, oh," wanita itu melirik arloji. "Sudah saatnya. Ayo, lewat sini."

Minsoo membungkuk berterima kasih (atas informasi, briefing, dan juga motivasi yang ia dapatkan), lalu berjalan menuju pintu diiringi seorang juru bicara dadakan (pria berambut cepak berusia pertengahan dua puluhan) dan dua pengawal di belakang.

Minsoo berhenti di depan pintu itu, menarik napas panjang.

"Siap?" sapa si juru bicara di sampingnya. "Semangat, Minsoo-ssi. Ini tidak sulit."

Minsoo membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, sebelum kemudian menarik napas panjang lagi sebelum meneguhkan tatapannya.

"Baik. Aku siap."

Ketika ia menapakkan kaki pada ubin dingin aula serba putih yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa hingga penuh dengan pernk-pernik EXO dan SM Entertainment itu, matanya silau oleh _flash_ kamera puluhan wartawan dan jurnalis yang duduk rapi di depan meja yang disediakan untuknya. Tatapan tajam wartawan itu, cara mereka memegang perangkat jurnalisme mereka, lensa-lensa kamera yang menyorotnya tanpa ampun...

Minsoo menelan ludah. Ia duduk pada tempatnya. Berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya yang haram disinyalir mengandung satu gram pun rasa gugup.

"Selamat pagi. Terima kasih untuk teman-teman wartawan yang telah bersedia menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri konferensi pers pagi ini. Pertama-tama, kami mohon maaf karena tidak ada personil EXO yang bisa duduk bersama kita, karena ada situasi darurat yang tidak terduga. Namun, telah bersama dengan saya adalah Gyung Minsoo, manajer baru dari EXO."

Sudah saatnya.

Minsoo berdiri. Flash kamera seakan membutakan pandangannya. Tapi ia tetap bicara.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Gyung Minsoo, manajer sementara EXO, pengganti dari Kim Wooyoung yang kini masih terbaring sakit dan masih harus dirawat secara intensif."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Suho-ah, kita sudah sampai." Sopir yang duduk di depan mereka mengumumkan. Suho seketika terjaga dari tidurnya, lalu melirik keluar.

"Akhirnya!" Yixing mengerang. "Badanku pegal semua!"

"Terima kasih, Ahjussi!" Si leader membungkuk sopan. "Ayo, kita keluar."

"Di sini?" Yixing berkedip. "Serius? Tidak apa-apa? Kita tidak membawa bodyguard satupun, lho."

Joonmyeon yang sudah siap keluar mengurungkan niatnya. "Kau benar juga. Hm," ia berpikir sejenak. "Ah, Ahjussi. Maaf, tolong antar kami ke pintu di sisi barat kantor, bisa? Pintu yang paling dekat dengan lapangan parkir."

"Tapi bukannya itu pintu darurat?" Si sopir berkata heran.

"Benar. Kalau aku tidak salah, itu pintu menuju lantai dua. Paling tidak, dari sana kita bisa mendekat ke aula tanpa ketahuan fans atau wartawan."

Si sopir hanya mengangguk sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil, melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang dimaksud Joonmyeon.

Dua pria yang sama-sama mengenakan jas hitam itu turun tanpa suara dari mobil, lalu melesat masuk pintu besi kecil sebelum menarik perhatian orang-orang di luar.

Joonmyeon melihat sekeliling. Gelap, tetapi ia menolak menyalakan lampunya. Lebih baik begini, sambil meraba-raba seperti orang buta mencari tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Kau yakin arah kita sudah benar?" Yixing bertanya ragu. "Aula yang dimaksud ada di lantai dua, kan?"

"Iya, benar. Aduh," Joonmyeon meringis ketika dahinya terantuk sesuatu. "Siapa yang meletakkan balok kayu di sini?"

Yixing menahan tawa. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Jelas saja, ini kan gudang, Joonmyeon."

Setelah kesulitan berjalan dalam gelap, Yixing yang tidak sengaja menggulingkan tong besi dan Joonmyeon yang menjatuhkan lampion putih bekas dekorasi (Joonmyeon sempat menjerit sebelum dibekap Yixing), akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas sedikit lega begitu melihat sebuah anak tangga tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kupikir," Yixing berujar sambil sedikit cemberut, membuat lesung pipitnya muncul. "Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita masuk lewat pintu utama seperti biasa. Daripada lewat gudang begini. Lihat," pria berdarah Cina itu mengusap pundak Joonmyeon yang berlumur debu. "Jasmu kotor. Apa yang akan diucapkan manajer-hyung nanti?"

"Sudahlah, Yixing-ah. Kita nikmati saja. Lagipula begini lebih seru, kan?" Joonmyeon tertawa kikuk. "Berjalan dalam gudang yang gelap gulita. Aku harus mengusulkan ini untuk tantangan di reality show kita tahun depan."

"Yah, tentu saja. Dan hasilnya pasti akan sama kacaunya dengan event rumah han—"

Yixing mendadak diam. Joonmyeon menoleh hendak menanyakan 'ada apa', sebelum tangannya kemudian ditarik Yixing ke ruang sempit berpayung bayang di antara dua rak kayu gudang yang cukup luas namun sesak itu.

Joonmyeon berkedip bingung. Yixing bersandar pada dinding, dan Joonmyeon berdiri depannya, tangan masih digenggam erat si pria Cina yang mendesis menyuruhnya diam.

"Ada apa?" Joonmyeon membuat gerak bibir. Yixing memberi isyarat menunjuk sebuah bayangan orang yang mendekat.

Joonmyeon menahan napas. Begitu pula pria yang dadanya disandari punggungnya sekarang ini.

"Aku sudah bilang pada _office boy_ di sini aku akan mengambil beberapa mikrofon dari gudang, tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarnya!"

"Hah," ada suara lain, dan bayangan lain. Dua orang yang mendekati pintu gudang mereka. "Tadi mereka bilang untuk ambil di gudang lantai tiga, kan?"

"Tidak, aku yakin sekali mereka bilang untuk ambil di sini."

Pintu dibuka. Seseorang bertopi emblem tengkorak masuk, kartu ID bertali kuning khas pers yang melingkari lehernya membuat Joonmyeon merutuki ide konyolnya untuk masuk lewat gudang agar tidak diketahui wartawan—di sini ia malah terjebak dengan seorang (atau dua) wartawan!

Pria yang mukanya tak bisa ia lihat dengan jelas itu tampak kebingungan mencari sesuatu dari kotak-kotak yang dijajar rapi pada rak kayu.

"Apakah di sini? Aah, atau di sana? Aku tidak tahu mereka menyimpannya di mana!"

"Mungkin di rak yang sana?"

Dua rak dari tempat mereka berdiri dalam diam digeledah.

"Tidak ada juga. Apakah mungkin di gudang satunya?"

"Coba cari dulu. Mungkin ada di salah satu dari dua rak yang berdempetan itu?"

"Menurutmu di sana?"

"Entah?"

"Sebentar, biar kulihat."

Celah sempit di antara dua rak tempat persembunyian mereka harusnya tak terlihat dari pintu memejamkan mata. Jari Yixing menyilang. Memohon pada entitas tertinggi agar mereka tak ditemukan.

Bisa gawat kalau iya.

"Aduh, sempit sekali."

"Ada apa?"

Pria bertopi yang kini berdiri di sisik rak satunya mendengus keras. "Rak ini harusnya berdempetan, kan? Mengganggu jalan saja. Hei, bantu aku mendorong rak ini."

Mati.

Joonmyeon tercekat. Kalau tetap diam, mereka akan tergencet di sini dan pasti akan ketahuan. Siapa yang tahu skandal apa yang akan muncul di headline tabloid-tabloid begitu dua pers itu.

Tapi keluar juga resikonya sama. Akhirnya Joonmyeon mencicipi dilema simalakama.

"Hei, Hakyung mengirim SMS."

"Ada apa lagi?" Si topi tengkorak yang dua langkah lagi berada di depan Joonmyeon dan Yixing menoleh ke arah rekannya. "Apa katanya?"

"Mikrofon sudah dibawakan _office boy,_ kita disuruh kembali ke kantor."

"Begitu? Hah, merepotkan saja."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing menghela napas lega. Terlalu keras, hingga si topi tengkorak menoleh ke arah mereka.

Joonmyeon san Yixing saling mencubit paha, merutuki kecerobohan.

"Hei?"

"Sepertinya aku dengar sesuatu dari sana?"

"Ah, tidak penting! Paling cuma kecoa. Ayo, Hakyung menunggu kita!"

"Hm," pers itu melempar satu lirikan curiga sekali sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar.

Kali ini, Joonmyeon dan Yixing benar-benar menghela napas.

"Apa-apaan yang barusan!" desis Joonmyeon setengah tertawa. "Serius, aku kaget sekali. Jantungku hampir lepas. Sepertinya ide menyelundup masuk lewat gudang ini salah. Iya, kan, Yixing?" Melihat tidak ada respon, Joonmyeon meliriknya. "Yixing?"

"E-eh?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Uhm," Yixing menggaruk tengkuk, menoleh ke arah lain. "Maaf. Aku syok."

"Kalau kau syok, pipimu berubah merah?"

"Uh," Yixing habis kata-kata. "Tidak begitu. Aku hanya... ada sesuatu."

"Ada apa? Kau mau ke toilet?"

Yixing menepuk jidat.

"Bukan! Maksudku... ah, lupakan."

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alis. Bingung.

Pada akhirnya Joonmyeon tidak mempermasalahkan perubahan sikap Yixing. Mereka setuju untuk berpencar, mencari arah yang tepat menuju aula pertemuan. Yixing tampaknya setuju sekali. Ia sedang ingin menjauh dari pria mungil satu itu kali ini.

Kertas yang ditempel di dinding itu menunjukkan bahwa pintu belakang aula tempat konferensi berada persis di sampingnya. Yixing yang berpisah arah dengannya belum kelihatan. Joonmyeon menyentuh kenop pintu. Ia tahu ia sudah terlambat, dan barangkali sesi konferensi sudah akan diakhiri. Tapi tetap saja, paling tidak ia harus menampakkan diri sebagai perwakilan dari EXO, bukan?

"Bagaimana kondisi Wooyoung-ssi sekarang?"

Dindingnya dibuat tidak kedap suara. Joonmyeon yang merepet pada tembok bisa mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang wartawan yang hadir, yang suaranya dikeraskan oleh mikrofon. Keinginan untuk masuk hilang, sekarang Joonmyeon lebih ingin mendengarkan konferensi itu lewat dinding saja. Ia penasaran.

Joonmyeon menempelkan telinga pada bata bercat putih di sampingnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ada gangguan organ dalam yang tidak serius, tapi selebihnya ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat total saja."

Suara Minsoo-ssi menjawab tegas berdasar fakta.

"Apakah Anda tidak keberatan dijadikan manajer sementara? Apakah Anda tidak mengincar posisi manajer utama, Minsoo-ssi?"

"T-tidak. Aku akan menjalankan amanat yang kudapat. Jika memang nanti posisiku akan kembali menjadi asisten manajer, maka aku akan melakukannya. Apapun, asal EXO tetap bersinar."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana tanggapan EXO sendiri mengenai hal ini? Apakah mereka menunjukkan penolakan?"

"Itu... tidak. Mereka tak punya penolakan. Mereka hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk beradaptasi. Seperti biasa, hal itu terjadi pada semua grup yang mengalami pergantian manajer."

"Lalu apa disiplin yang akan Anda ambil setelah menjadi manajer? Anda tahu, untuk mencegah trauma tahun-tahun lalu terulang."

Senyum Joonmyeon turun.

"Maaf, bisa Anda perjelas pertanyaan Anda barusan?"

"Maksud saya adalah ketika tiga anggota EXO keluar dalam kurun waktu satu-dua tahun. Hal itu sangat mengecewakan, bukan?" Ruangan itu tiba-tiba gemuruh dengan gumaman dan bunyi flash kamera yang semakin ganas. "Dan tentunya tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Sekarang EXO tinggal sembilan, apakah menurut Anda masih ada celah yang renggang di antara mereka? Apakah ada kemungkinan anggota lain juga mengundurkan diri?"

"Tidak, EXO adalah satu." Suara Minsoo jelas dan tajam. "Dan kami berkerja keras untuk meningkatkan kerjasama tim dan rasa kekeluargaan. Dan Anda benar, hal seperti itu tidak diinginkan terjadi lagi."

Bukankah ini konferensi mengenai pergantian manajer? Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan yang diajukan menyinggung topik yang lain? Apakah yang seperti ini diperbolehkan?

"Jadi menurut Anda, jumlah anggota EXO tidak mungkin berkurang? Apakah ada gagasan untuk memasukkan anggota baru dari _trainee_ SM seperti yang dilakukan Super Junior?"

Bahkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang bertubi-tubi. Para wartawan ini benar-benar haus berita. Minsoo sendiri sampai kewalahan menjawabnya. Belum sempat ia buka mulut, pertanyaan lain dilempar padanya.

"Itu belum dapat kami jawab untuk sekarang."

"Apakah isu diskriminasi dan pelanggaran kontrak itu benar?"

"Bagaimana proses hukum yang ditempuh mantan anggota EXO?"

"Apakah keluarnya tiga anggota EXO itu disebabkan karena para _leader_ yang dipilih tidak kompeten?"

Jantung Joonmyeon berhenti sedetak. Napasnya tercekat.

 _Apa?_

"Apakah leader EXO memang berperan besar atas keluarnya anggota-anggota itu?"

Apa katanya?

"Apakah ini berarti kinerja leader EXO mengecewakan? Memangnya selama ini apa saja tugas yang dibebankan pada leader? Apakah dia menjalankannya dengan baik?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apakah leader EXO memang gagal menjaga anggotanya? Bagaimana pertanggungjawaban titel _guardian_ yang selalu ia banggakan?"

Hentikan.

"Jadi keluarnya tiga anggota EXO itu sebagian adalah kesalahan leader EXO?"

Cukup.

Joonmyeon bersandar lemah pada dinding di belakangnya. Kakinya gemetar dihantam ombak emosi mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengalir tanpa henti. Lututnya menyerah, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah.

Joonmyeon jatuh meringkuk.

Kesalahan leader?

Kesalahan... _nya?_

Dari mana mereka dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?

"Joonmyeon, di situ kau rupanya."

Keluarnya Luhan, Tao, dan Yifan... kesalahan _nya_?

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa—tanganmu gemetar begitu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Itu suara Yixing, yang berlutut di depannya. Joonmyeon mendongak untuk menatapnya, deru napasnya mulai beraturan lagi.

"Yixing-ah..."

Suara lembut Joonmyeon itu terlahir tegas. Tak biasanya goyah begini. Yixing seketika sadar ada yang salah. Manik sipit pria itu berkata cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah leader EXO menunjukkan penyesalannya atas apa yang terjadi setahun silam?"

Tangan pucat Yixing menangkup pipi Joonmyeon. Kehangatan yang disalurkan menjalar cepat, mengurangi sedikit getaran tubuhnya, membuat Joonmyeon menahan napas ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Hangat. Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. Nyaman.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia melupakan komosi dalam ruangan di sampingnya.

"Yixing-ah, kau bawa _earphone?"_

Pria itu mengangguk, mengeluarkan sejoli _mp3_ _player_ dari sakunya. Joonmyeon mengambilnya, menaikkan volume suara hingga tertinggi tanpa peduli judul lagu yang diputar.

Joonmyeon membeku lagi mendengar suara lantang seorang wanita dari balik dinding.

"Tapi ada rumor bahwa _bashing_ dari fans membuat Lay, selaku satu-satunya anggota dari Cina yang tersisa, jadi sedikit gerah. Apakah benar Lay punya rencana untuk mengikuti ketiga anggota lain untuk keluar?"

Pria itu menggigit bibir.

Wartawan keparat. Manusia brengsek yang mengada-ada.

Sudah cukup rumor yang kalian karang itu tentangnya saja.

Jangan Yixing juga!

"Aku dengar suara berisik. Apakah itu aula tempat konferensi di belakangmu, Joonmyeon-ah?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab.

"Wah, benarkah itu, Kangjoo-ssi?"

"Apakah Lay juga akan keluar? Mohon tanggapan Anda, Minsoo-ssi!"

"Benarkah Lay bermuka dua?"

"Apakah benar Lay diperlakukan tidak adil karena ia satu-satunya anggota berdarah Cina yang tersisa?"

"Joonmyeon, bisa minggir? Aku ingin dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Bagaimana dengan karir solo Lay di Cina? Apakah itu bentuk dari loyalitas Lay pada EXO yang makin memudar?"

Joonmyeon mematung.

"Mengapa studio pribadi Lay di Cina berada di bawah nama aslinya dan bukan nama panggungnya? Apakah itu petunjuk bahwa dia akan segera memisahkan diri?"

"Benarkah Lay memang ingin keluar dari EXO?"

"Apakah absennya Lay dari beberapa talkshow yang menghadirkan EXO adalah petunjuk bahwa ia akan meneruskan karir solonya di Cina?"

"Joonmyeon—"

Yixing tercekat ketika Joonmyeon menarik kerah lehernya tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan hampir jatuh menimpa Joonmyeon jika saja tidak ditahan kedua tangannya, yang kini membentuk jeruji daging di kiri-kanan kepala Joonmyeon. Rona merah pada pipinya otomatis membara, degup jantungnya berlari kencang. Ia sudah hendak bangkit menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ketika tangan Joonmyeon tak terduga meraih belakang kepalanya, mendekatkan kepala itu ke dadanya.

Yixing berkedip. Joonmyeon memeluknya.

"Joon—"

Satu plug earphone memasuki telinganya, satu lagi pada telinga Joonmyeon. Dentum keras musik memblokir akses masuk suara dari luar. Reaksi tubuh Yixing tidak main-main sekarang, apalagi ketika sebelah tangan Joonmyeon menutup telinga Yixing yang tidak disumpal earphone.

 _Joonmyeon..._

Yixing tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya. Tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Joonmyeon bersikap begini padanya.

Tapi kemudian pria berlesung pipit itu memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan Joonmyeon pada wajahnya. Lalu jemarinya sendiri bergerak mengusap rambut hitam pria rapuh di depannya. Berharap dapat memberi rasa nyaman yang sama.

Yixing ingin Joonmyeon memeluknya.

Dan di sinilah ia, berlutut dalam posisi yang agak tak nyaman, direngkuh erat Joonmyeon yang menutup semua saluran pendengarannya, sementara pria itu sendiri membenamkan wajah pada pundak Yixing.

"Yixing-ah."

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. Katup pengedar darahnya bergerak lebih keras dari biasanya, pengaruh adrenalin dan batin. Ia merasakan degup jantung Yixing juga seirama dengan miliknya.

Dan itu membuat napasnya terengah.

"Joonmyeon-ah, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Tolong... singkirkan tanganmu? Atau kecilkan volume musiknya?"

Joonmyeon tidak menurut. Biarlah Yixing tak bisa mendengarnya. Karena memang itu tujuannya. Ia melakukan semua ini memang agar ia tak bisa mendengarnya. Agar ia tak bisa mendengar kata-kata setan dari ruangan sebelah.

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melupakan semua yang ia dengar dalam pelukan Yixing sejenak.

"Aku tahu aku ini leader yang gagal. Tapi," bibir itu bergemeletuk. "kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami juga, kan?"

.

.

.

 **[tbc]**

 **.:xxx:.**

 **AN:** Sebenarnya, chapter 4 ini lebih panjang lagi. Tapi begitu ngelihat jumlah words yang nggak karuan, akhirnya saya potong dan saya masukkan chap 5 saja :D

Makasih buat semua yang udah review, follow, dan fav! Ditunggu lagi jejak kehadirannya di chapter ini, ya. Saya suka sekali baca review kalian, serius :)

Dan sedikit surprise di akhir bab (sebenarnya bukan surprise, sih), sesi balas-balasan review bersama duo tersayang kita, Yifan dan Joonmyeon!

(Keduanya nongol di layar kaca)

 **Joonmyeon** : Aish, setelah disengsarain di ficnya gue masih kudu repot ngebales review? (Tunjuk Yifan) Sama makhluk ini juga? Bayaran ane nambah kaga ini?

Yaela, Ho. Lu tajir ga ketulungan aja masih minta nambah gaji. Kaya Yifan noh, diem.

 **Yifan** : Gue mah diem biar cepet selesei. Capek, kudu tepar rasanya. Gue ga kuat gini terus. Yifan tuh ga bisa diginiin.

 **Joonmyeon** : (tampol Yifan) Bahasa lo dangdut banget.

 **Yifan** : Etdah, sakit, _honey._ (gosok pipi) Tapi serius, ga sanggup gue kalau kudu ngebales review satu-satu tiap chapter. Mending gue mojok sama Suho sambil suap-suapan es krim. Ya nggak, hun?

 **Joonmyeon** : Han hun han hun lu kira gue Sehun?

 **Yifan** : Kenapa gue kudu ngira lo Sehun? Hun itu maksudnya honey, sayang. Lagian kamu sama Sehun jauh banget, tahu. Sehun segitu dan kamu cuma segini (pake gestur tinggi badan yang bikin Suho terhina banget). Duh, kamu cakep tapi kolot ya.

 **Joonmyeon** : Bodo banget mau gue kolot! Ga usah bawa-bawa tinggi segala! Diem lo! (baru sadar kalau dari tadi kamera ngerekam mereka) Ahem. Maaf, pembaca sekalian. Memang kalau udara panas gini saya suka kelepasan. (Senyum sok manis sambil aura charmingnya menguar dahsyat) Eh, kok kita ngomongnya jadi pake lo-gue a la anak gaul ibukota gini, ya? Harusnya kan pakai aku-kamu?

 **Yifan** : Tauk. Not my style.

 **Joonmyeon** : (Hela napas) Oke, ini... eh, gimana cara ngebales reviewnya, nih? Authornya mana, nih?

... akhirnya kalian diem? Kuping ane sumpek dengerin kalian ngebacot ga jelas.

 **Yifan** : Ye, maaf. Salahin istriku yang ngajak ribut.

 **Joonmyeon** : Sekali lagi lu nyebut gue pake nama yang enggak-enggak, gue kebiri lo.

 **Yifan** : Oooh, jadi maunya yang iya-iya? (kedip-kedip)

 **Joonmyeon** : ... najis. Mata lo kemasukan truk apa gimana, Fan?

Eh, udah! Keterusan ntar! Gini, deh, gini, kita bikin kesepakatan, oke? Kali ini kalian berdua yang dapet bagian ngebales review, ntar chapter depan giliran dua member EXO lain yang akan ngebales reviewnya. How?

 **Yifan** : Ide bagus gila! (senyum miring) Biar mereka ngerasain gimana derita jadi pemeran utama!

 **Joonmyeon** : (Senyum maniiiis banget) Boleh saya pribadi minta Baekhyun-ah dan Chanyeol yang bales review di bab depan? Kayaknya ada fans-fans ChanBaek yang menggeliat di kotak review. Sesekali kasih fanservice nggak apa, lagi.

 **EXO (minus Suho)** : (Tereak barengan) NGGAAAK! UDAH BIAR KRISHO AJA YANG BALESIN!

Iyaaa, itu kita bicarain setelah kalian selesai bales review. Makanya jangan ngobrol ngalor-ngidul mulu, ga pulang-pulang entar kalian.

 **Yifan** : Yaah, kalau ga pulang-pulang ga bisa nganu Myeon-ie, dong.

 **Joonmyeon** : NGANU MAKSUD LO APAAN PAN.

Etdah baru aja dibilangin! Udah, nih! Yang pertama! (Kasih kertas)

 **Yifan** : (Ambil kertasnya, lalu ngelirik Suho) Kamu atau aku duluan yang baca, Beib?

 **Joonmyeon** : Ga peduli. Yang penting cepet pulang.

 **Yifan** : ... Suho gue biasanya ga sedingin ini. Dia lagi PMS kali, ya. Ow! (Dijewer Suho) Iya, iya! Nih gue kerja yang bener, deh! Dari **homin lover** , (baca sepintas reviewnya) eh elu sensitif banget sama kepala gue, Min? Emang masalah gede ya kalau gue botak? Dan ngapain lu nyama-nyamain gue sama Aang?

 **Joonmyeon** : ... jujur gue risih ngeliat kepala lu botak, Pan. Tapi masih untung pala lu ga ada tanda panahnya.

 **Yifan** : It's Fan, baby. Not Pan. Dan emangnya apa salah kepala gue? Kenapa kalian risih? Emang gue nyundul-nyundul kalian pake gundul gue? Nggak, kan?

 **Joonmyeon** : ... stop it, Pan. Gue merinding ngebayangin lo nyundul-nyundul orang pakai kepala botak lo.

 **Yifan** : Sayangku cintaku manisku belahan jiwaku, kucium lho kalau panggil aku Pan lagi. Kesannya norak banget, Sayang. Emang gue Ipan?

 **Joonmyeon** : Bagus kalo lo Ipan. Ntar lo bisa gabung sama Upin an Ipin, jadi Upin-Ipin-Ipan, Triplet gundul. Terus nyaingin Tripletnya Pakde Ilkook di Return of Superman.

 **Yifan** : ... imajinasi kamu liar banget, Say.

Ahem.

 **Joonmyeon** : (Baru sadar kamera dan durasi) Eh, lanjut, lanjut! Kenapa malah ngomongin gundulnya Yifan?

 **Yifan** : (Hela napas) Terus... kenapa bales dendamnya sama Sooman? Kenapa nggak sama Youngmin? Eh yang ini gue ga bisa jawab, orang yang bikin plotnya bukan gue. Gue cuma eksekutor aja. Ya kan, Beb?

 **Joonmyeon** : (Risih dipanggil macem-macem) Berikutnya dari **Rilakkuma8894.** (Baca reviewnya) Ini juga. Maaf ya, kami selaku pelaku—

 **Yifan** : Dan korban.

 **Joonmyeon** : Oh, iya. Dan korban, nggak bisa jawab kenapa balas dendamnya harus ke Sooman, bukan ke Youngmin. FYI, kami aja ga tau duduk perkaranya apa kok ada main balas dendam segala di sini. Iya kan, Fan?

 **Yifan** : Gue tahu, dong. Kan gue antagonis di sini.

 **Joonmyeon** : Oh, iya. Gue lupa kalo lo punya bakat jahat.

 **Yifan** : (Pout) Sini bentar lihat reviewnya.

 **Joonmyeon** : (Kasihin kertasnya)

 **Yifan** : Eh buset gue diancem mau digorok sama ini boneka _Line!_ Beib, lindungin gue! Gue ga ngapa-ngapain anak-anak kita, kan?

 **Joonmyeon** : Atau belum? Yang jelas kalo lo macem-macem, yang ngegorok lo bukan cuma Rilakkuma aja, tapi gue juga bakal turun tangan.

 **Yifan** : (Nelan ludah)

 **Joonmyeon** : Yang nelpon Yifan sapa? Luhan, Tao, atau Hangeng? Eh, ini ngapain ada Hangeng sunbaenim nyempil di sini?

 **Yifan** : Yang nelpon gue?

 **Joonmyeon** : (Mendadak kaget) Lu telpon-telponan sama anak-anak gue di Cina?

 **Yifan** : B-bukan! Bukan gitu, Say. Itu... gue belum boleh ngebocorin identitasnya sekarang, dong. Ntar author sendiri yang ngebuka identitas dia. Dan lagi, itu anak kita!

 **Joonmyeon** : ... kenapa perasaan ada banyak banget pertanyaan yang ga bisa kita jawab, ya. Terus fungsi kita di sini apa? Cuma banyak-banyakin words?

 **Yifan** : Author kayaknya lagi pingin nyiksa kita aja. Ngomongin author, dia di mana?

 **Joonmyeon** : Eh, iya. Dia ngilang.

 **Yifan** : Ya udah, lanjut. Ntar kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum bisa dijawab, ita skip lagi aja. Next, ada **Mara997** yang hampir mati ngelihat ketampanan gue.

 **Joonmyeon** : Ngeliat ending chapternya, botaks. Jangan ngerubah review orang sembarangan, ah.

 **Yifan** : Hehe. Berikutnya elu, Say.

 **Joonmyeon** : Dari **nonagrice** yang ga tahan dengan moment KrisHo dan... minta... dibanyakin... scene Krishonya... INI PERMINTAANNYA KOK SAYA GA RELA SEKALI, YA. (Suho senyum manis banget)

 **Yifan** : Kepsloknya keteken, Say. Lagian emangnya kenapa? Menurut aku, scene kita memang kurang.

 **Joonmyeon** : Kurang palamu botak! Di sini gue mulu yang jadi korban! (Eh, Suho frontal banget di sesi bales-balesan review yak owo) Terus... Yifan bermaksud baik atau nggak? Miss, let me tell you something. Jika ada sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Wu Yifan, hampir 90% itu niatnya buruk. Anda bisa lihat sendiri dari raut mukanya yang gelap.

 **Yifan** : ... kamu kira aku Jongin? Kenapa kamu negative thinking terus ke aku?

 **Joonmyeon** : (Ngacangin) Soal yang telpon Yifan, kami belum bisa jawab, maaf ya. (Senyum) Permasalahan Tao sama Yifan... FAN LU PUNYA MASALAH APA SAMA ANAK GUE YANG MATANYA KEK PANDA? LU NGAPAIN DIA, HAH?

 **Yifan** : Gue ga ada masalah apa-apa Ya Tuhaaan! Gue salah mulu! Sini biar gue ambil review berikutnya! Dari... **BubbleLavender!** (baca reviewnya) Aw, makasih buat pengertiannya, manis. Mau abang kecup?

 **Joonmyeon** : (Tampol Yifan pake raket nyamuk)

 **Yifan** : Anjrit! (Ngehindar) Untung ga kena... Sayang itu bahaya banget, tahu. Ayo, Sayang, taruh. Taruh raket nyamuknya. Benda itu bisa nyetrum, sayang. Dan disetrum itu sakit.

 **Joonmyeon** : Iya gue tahu. Makanya jangan macem-macem sama reviewer.

 **Yifan** : Iya, sayang. Maaf. (nyengir) Sekalian punya **Raeyoo,** duh gue harus bilangin author buat siapin obat asma.

 **Joonmyeon** : Dia nyesek karena feelsnya, bukan asma. Berikutnya, **doubleAA10.** Makasih, ya. Syukurlah kalau part saya nangis sendiri itu bisa sampai feelsnya (senyum).

 **Yifan** : Say, kapan-kapan bikin acara tidur bareng lagi di asrama, dong. Biar bisa peluk-peluk lagi gitu.

 **Joonmyeon** : (Angkat raket nyamuk)

 **Yifan** : (Melipir ambil review yang lain) Berikutnya ada **DerisL** yang request supaya Suho menderita abis di sini! (Ngakak)

 **Joonmyeon** : (Senyum maniiiis saking manisnya sampai kelihatan jahat) Gue ga paham sama fans zaman sekarang.

 **Yifan** : Next, next! **zahralatyfah,** yang pingin gue bersekongkol sama Lu-Tao. Heh, itu namanya minta digorok Beib gue dong, ngajak anak sendiri ke jalan sesat. Tapi keknya asik juga nyiksa EXO dikit, muehehehe.

 **Joonmyeon** : ... serius kenapa dulu SM mau nge-cast elu sih? Next, ini panjang banget! Tipe review yang disukai author, nih. **Xing1002** , yang mengaku ga pernah bilang Luhan binal.

 **Yifan** : Tapi anak lo satu itu emang sekarang binal, Beb.

 **Joonmyeon** : ... gue salah didik dia kali pas masih di EXO. (Baca terus reviewnya) Pan, dia ga mau terima. Pokoknya habis ngehancurin EXO, lo kudu ngebantu EXO bangkit lagi. Atau rambut lo yang udah subur lagi di fic ini bakal dijambak habis-habisan.

 **Yifan** : Today, talking about my head and my hair is not my style (mendadak bete banyak yang ngebahas kepala dia). Kenapa kalian nyerang kepala gue terus sih dari tadi? Bald is a new style. Beb, gue mau ngomong serius, nih. Jadi orang botak itu asik. Sumpah. Kepala kaya ga ada beban. You should try. Gimana kalau besok kita ke salon buat nyukur rambut kamu?

 **Joonmyeon** : NGGAAK! Gue bisa dicoret dari daftar pewaris harta keluarga gue kalo sampe balik ke rumah besar tanpa rambut!

 **Yifan** : (Getok Suho pelan)

 **Joonmyeon** : Uhm. (Batuk-batuk) Kemudian... ada lagi nih yang berharap kemunculan Luhan sama Tao. Ini authornya mau munculin dua anak gue itu nggak, sih? (Geleng-geleng kepala) Terus... (mata dia melotot)

 **Yifan** : Apaan? (Ikut baca, lalu ketawa histeris sambil nyengir mesum)

 **Joonmyeon** : Kris sama Suho kapan ena ena? GA ADA ACARA ENA-ENA SEGALA! (mukanya merah padam)

 **Yifan** : Siapa bilang ga ada, Say? Pasti ada, kok. Yang sabar, ya. (kedip-kedip, bikin Suho ngejar dia sambil bawa raket nyamuk yang tadi.)

 **Joonmyeon** : (udah selesai kejar-kejaran) Berikutnya dari... **2706.** Iya niatnya Yifan mah jahat. Kapan gitu dia punya niat baik?

 **Yifan** : Niatku untuk merengkuh hatimu kembali itu nggak baik, Say?

 **Joonmyeon** : DARI SEBELAH MANA BISA DIBILANG BAIK?

 **Yifan** : (Sengaja kacang) Berikutnya, **avs1105**. Sooman apa Youngmin? Kalau lo tanya gue, gue mah pastinya pilih Joonmyeon.

 **Joonmyeon** : Apakah kepala Anda butuh dijitak?

 **Yifan** : Dijitak dengan kasih sayang boleh?

 **Joonmyeon** : Aduh, adanya palu godam (senyum manis)

 **Yifan** : (Hela napas) Yak! Kata siapa coba gue bakal kepentok permainan gue sendiri? Emang gue tipe orang yang kaya gitu, ye?

 **Joonmyeon** : Tapi dia bener, lho. Untung cuma kamu yang balik, dan Tao aman di Cina.

 **Yifan** : Emang kata siapa Tao aman di Cina?

 **Joonmyeon** : Ih bacot jangan kasih-kasih spoiler!

 **Yifan** : Next, ada **Afyb** yang kayaknya seneng banget konfliknya udah mulai.

 **Joonmyeon** : Lalu **Kim-HyeRim.** Masa iya aku tsundere? MASA IYA AKU COCOK SAMA YIFAN?

 **Yifan** : Eh, kaga pake emosi juga kali, beb. Kamu ga baca summary ficnya apa, ya? Pairnya KrisHo, atuh.

 **Joonmyeon** : ... gue masih ga terima.

 **Yifan** : Yaela. Terus, **BaekkieChan61.** Eh, Myeon-ie, dongsaeng elu baca ff, nih!

 **Joonmyeon** : Baek? Ini Baek-ie bukan? owo)

 **Yifan** : Makasih pujiannya (senyum miring). Iya nih, pairing KrisHo udah ga keliatan lagi. Sporadis banget.

 **Joonmyeon** : Berarti author-author yang lain udah pada kembali ke jalur yang benar.

 **Yifan** : Elu sensi banget sih, beb =w=' Kemudian, **Krisseuu36.**

 **Joonmyeon** : Aigoo! Kenapa Luhan jahat juga? Luhan aja belum kelihatan idungnya! Anak gue ituu! owo)

 **Yifan** : *garuk pala*

 **Joonmyeon** : Tapi paling nggak, dia udah niat baik banget mau nolongin gue. Makasih juga buat reviewer yang anon, **Mitchi, Name Junpey,** dan **yifannie.** (kedip) Sini, peluk bentar (peluk). Oke, author-nim? Udah, nih.

Udah? Cepet banget?

 **Yifan** : Lo abis mati suri ato gimana nyebut ini cepet?

Lol, ya udah deh. Makasih buat kerja kerasnya, silahkan kembali ke asrama!

 ***Yifan sama Suho ngacir***

... oh my wow, ini A/N terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Hampir 2k sendiri. Ya ampun.

Oke, daripada memperpanjang words, di bab ini ada mini quiz nih :) simak baik-baik, ya~

 **Coba amati lagi bab ini :) Sadarkah kalian kalau saya menyelipkan lirik sebuah lagu EXO dalam bab ini? (Liriknya sudah saya ubah menjadi bentuk paragraf) Mungkin kalian akan butuh browsing lirik lagu-lagu EXO yang diterjemahkan**

 **Tuliskan dua baris lirik yang saya masukkan dalam chapter ini! (Bisa versi romaji, Inggris, atau Indonesianya)**

 **Hints 1: Liriknya dari lagu apa, nih? Judul lagu dari lirik yang saya maksud telah disebutkan secara gamblang dalam bab ini. Hayo,** _ **cuma ada satu judul lagu**_ **EXO yang disebut di chapter ini, lho :D**

 **Hints 2: Lirik yang jadi pertanyaan sudah saya ubah jadi salah satu paragraf narasi. Nah, member yang kebagian part menyanyi lirik itu juga sebagai si pemeran narasi tersebut :)**

 **Hints 3: Lirik yang dimaksud adalah part lirik dari salah seorang anggota EXO-M. Dan lagi, liriknya ngode :D /plak/**

Rewardnya? Oh, iya, rewardnya adalah **dua member EXO pilihan kalian akan membalas review** di bab berikutnya! Kirimkan jawabannya lewat kotak review ya :D Cantumkan juga nama member yang kalian inginkan, siapa tahu kalian yang menang (ex-member EXO juga nggak masalah). Diambil **satu** jawaban benar **dan** tercepat!

Kalau masih bingung, bisa PM saya :)

Akhir kata, karena saya udah kebelet banget mengakhiri bab ini, sampai jumpa di bab 5! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa maksudnya tidak berjalan lancar?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Minsoo menelan ludah. Ia sudah lebih lama jam terbangnya di bidang manajerial begini daripada pria tampan di depannya, tapi tetap saja, tatapan Yifan membuatnya agak gentar. Wooyoung dulu juga sering emosi begini ketika ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. "Ada sedikit kerusuhan. Wartawan itu menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan pergantian manajer."

Menjelang petang di Seoul. Konferensi pers yang dijadwalkan sudah selesai empat jam yang lalu, dan berakhir dengan sedikit _hectic_ , begitu laporan Minsoo yang membuat Yifan langsung bergegas menemuinya.

Yifan berjalan mondar-mandir di kantor kecil bercat putih— _headquarter_ EXO di gedung SM. Kernyitan di dahinya begitu dalam hingga Minsoo yakin akan berbekas. "Hal-hal seperti apa?"

Suara Yifan jelas menyiratkan kekecewaan. Minsoo berhati-hati memilih kata. "Soal... rumor keluarnya Lay dan keraguan mereka terhadap Suho-ah."

Pantofel hitam berhenti. Yifan menoleh, menatap Minsoo dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apa?"

"Eh... yang mana?"

"Keraguan terhadap Suho? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, itu..." Minsoo menelan ludah. Lagi. "Mereka menyalahkan Suho-ah atas keluarnya tiga member EXO terdahulu."

Melihat perubahan air muka Yifan, Minsoo jadi ingin memotong lidahnya. Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya bekerja dengan Wooyoung, kenyataan tidak selalu baik diucapkan. Apalagi melihat Yifan menggertakkan gigi dan tangannya mengepal sedemikian rupa, Minsoo harus mencari cara untuk meredakan ketegangan yang menyapa.

"Wartawan memang selalu seperti itu, terutama pada para selebritis. Selama para selebritis itu tidak ada di depan mereka, pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan akan semakin liar. Tapi kami tidak menjawab apa-apa." Minsoo buru-buru berkata. "Pertanyaan yang tidak ada kaitannya tidak ada yang dijawab. Kami hanya menjawab seperlunya mengenai pergantian manajer. Setelah itu, bam, kami keluar. Konferensi diakhiri."

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti pada mimik muka Yifan, tetapi tangannya sudah tidak gemetar menahan ledakan. Minsoo sedikit menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menjamin tidak ada salah bicara?"

"Tidak. Aku berani jamin."

Yifan menutup mata, menghela napas. "Baguslah. Tapi apa kau yakin Suho dan Lay tidak ada di sana?"

"Tidak ada. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk kembali setelah mereka mengabari kalau mereka terjebak macet."

"Berarti Suho dan Lay tidak tahu tentang semua komosi wartawan itu?"

"Aku... kemungkinan besar tidak."

Ada setitik keraguan yang didengar Yifan, tapi pria itu tidak menyalahkan. Bicara di depan khalayak yang haus akan kesalahan memang merepotkan. Terutama untuk kedua manajer baru ini.

"Kau tahu siapa yang memulai kerusuhan itu?"

Minsoo berjalan menuju meja kerjanya (meja kerja Yifan seharusnya), meraih satu kertas dan membacanya sekilas. "Ada jurnalis lepas yang memulai semua itu. Tapi karena dia jurnalis lepas, kami tidak bisa menentukan dengan media mana ia berafiliasi."

"Nama? Jenis kelamin?"

"Lee Kangjoo. Wanita. Dia berasal dari Busan."

"Lee... Kangjoo?" Yifan menunduk, mengingat-ingat. "Rasanya pernah dengar..."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Sementara ini, taruh si Lee ini dalam daftar hitam. _Ban_ dia jika ada konferensi pers mendatang."

Minsoo mengangguk. "Akan kuinformasikan secepatnya."

"Baiklah," Yifan menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, Minsoo-ah. Aku permisi."

Minsoo mengangguk, membungkuk. Yifan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sedikit gusar. Tak disangka menjadi manajer sebegini repotnya. Tahu begini ia takkan menerima tawaran gila ini, kalau tak ingat ada sesuatu berharga yang akan ia peroleh.

Ia menutup pintu mobil, tak lupa mengenakan masker dan topi. Tangannya menekan ponsel, memanggil sebuah nomor _speed dial._

Setengah menit menunggu ditemani tuut-tuut-tuut membosankan, ia malah dijawab dengan voice mail si penerima. " _Tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."_

"Hei," Yifan mendengus keras-keras. "kau pikir biaya telepon Cina-Korea murah, hah? Cepat telepon aku lagi malam nanti. Katanya kau mau bicara tentang alasan kembalinya aku ke Korea?"

Ia menekan tombol selesai, lalu melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang dan melajukan mobil kembali ke asrama, tangan menyibak rambut pirangnya kasar, sudah mulai frustasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Lee Kangjoo... pernah dengar di mana?

Dering pesan masuk terdengar ketika ia memasuki daerah dekat pertokoan. Niatan untuk keluar dan mencari makan malam terhenti ketika ia melihat pesan yang masuk dari Yixing.

 _Aku tidak tahu harus bilang pada siapa, tapi kupikir tepat memberitahu manajerku. Pulanglah, sesuatu terjadi pada Joonmyeon-ie._

Ada satu skenario buruk muncul begitu membaca pesan itu.

Joonmyeon tidak langsung pulang. Ia hadir dan mendengarkan konferensi itu.

Ia mendengar semua orang menyalahkannya.

Yifan menutup pintu mobil yang tadi setengah ia buka, lalu memacu mobilnya kembali ke asrama.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Soo-ah, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencuci piring?"

"Ayolaaah. Sebentaaar saja."

Chanyeol sudah menempel pada punggungnya, menggelayut manja tanpa sadar perbedaan tinggi badan. Kyungsoo risih bukan main (dan terhina). Usahanya menggoyangkan badan agar belalang pengganggu bernama Chanyeol itu sia-sia.

"Hyung, apa perlu kuban—ah..."

Keduanya menoleh. Jongin berdiri kaku di ambang dapur, salah tingkah mendapati kedua hyungnya berpelukan—paling tidak, dari tempatnya berdiri, begitulah kelihatannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar melihatnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo memalingkan muka.

"Chanyeol-hyung, lepaskan aku. Atau kucolok matamu dengan sabun."

"Garang sekali."

Entah Chanyeol tulus ketakutan atau malah menggodanya. Tapi yang penting pria yang korupsi tinggi badan (Kyungsoo masih kesal) itu sudah lepas darinya.

"Ah..." Jongin menggaruk tengkuk. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Kau tidak mengganggu apa-apa." Kyungsoo mendahului sebelum Chanyeol bicara aneh-aneh. "Terima kasih untuk tawaranmu, tapi aku sudah selesai mencuci piringnya, Jongin-ie."

Kyungsoo melirik pria itu seraya tersenyum tipis. Jongin membalasnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... aku akan ke studio, berlatih."

"Menjelang malam begini? Tapi kau belum makan, Jongin-ie," cemas Chanyeol

"Aku bisa makan di luar, tenang saja."

"Apa kau pergi bersama Sehun?"

"Tidak. Aku sendiri saja. Aku akan kembali nanti... jam sembilan, paling lambat."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. "Tapi, Jongin-ie..."

"Aku tidak akan kelelahan lagi, tenang saja." Setelah melempar satu senyum meyakinkan, Jongin beranjak mengambil jaketnya dari kursi dapur. "Aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut melihat Jongin pergi sambil menyeringai (kali ini penuh arti). Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh.

"Yeol-hyung, kau butuh bantuan apa? Sana ganggu Sehun atau Jongin siapa saja, terserah. Jangan aku."

Keran ditutup, Kyungsoo mengambil lap. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir. "Hanya kau yang bisa bantu aku. Aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk video musik Sing for You."

Kyungsoo mengeringkan tangannya. "Lalu?"

"Kupikir aku akan dapat inspirasi saat menyanyikannya. Tapi Chen dan Baek tidak ada di asrama. Yang ada hanya kau. Jadi... _please_?"

Kyungsoo belum mengangguk, tapi Chanyeol sudah menyeretnya ke atas. Asrama yang mereka tempati punya lantai dua, tetapi atapnya rendah sehingga hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai gudang saja. Tapi ada ruang tidak beratap yang bisa disebut balkon—hanya saja berukuran mini dan tidak menghadap ke jalan raya. Mereka memang meletakkan sofa panjang dan meja kopi di sana, karena tempat itu biasa jadi tempat pelampiasan mereka yang kelelahan dan ingin tidur sambil menghirup udara malam.

Kyungsoo duduk sambil membaca skrip lirik, demo lagu diputar di telinganya. Chanyeol mengambil gitar yang sudah ia siapkan sambil tersenyum tolol.

Kyungsoo melepas earphone, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. Udara dingin, dan Chanyeol memintanya menyanyi dengan suhu begini?

Kepul uap keluar ketika bicara.

"Kau punya ide apa untuk video musik lagu ini?"

Chanyeol memainkan beberapa kunci sambil berpikir.

"Aku ingin... sesuatu yang tidak terlalu rumit," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tapi membuat orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir rumit."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau kebanyakan membaca novel detektif."

Chanyeol terbahak. "Hei, Kyung-ie, tapi itu akan lucu sekali! Bayangkan, seperti memberi soal satu ditambah satu, tapi orang yang kita tanyai menghitungnya pakai kalkulator!"

"Aku tidak tahu di mana lucunya." Kyungsoo melirik skrip.

"Sadis sekali. Selera humormu bukan manusia, ya?" Chanyeol memetik kunci awal lagu yang jadi tanggung jawabnya, mengabaikan kernyitan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, ayo kita coba."

"Kau yakin kau akan dapat inspirasi?"

"Yaaa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi dicoba saja dulu?"

Chanyeol memetik dawai gitar. Kyungsoo menarik napas.

" _Kuambil gitar lamaku. Pengakuan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan,"_

Soo menutup mata. Ia tahu ini hanya percobaan, tapi ia tak bisa mengelak.

Bibirnya dan hatinya bernyanyi untuk orang yang berbeda _._

" _Dan kisah yang kutelan dengan keras kepala."_

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Alunan nada Kyungsoo memang luar biasa. Jemari kirinya berpindah gesit. Kini giliran Chanyeol menarik napas, memejamkan mata.

" _Mengungkap lagu yang akan kuberitahukan untukmu,"_ Chanyeol membuka sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat ia mulai menghayati musiknya.

Ada serpih putih jatuh ke atas hidungnya. Basah. Kyungsoo mengusap, lalu menengadah ke luar. Tanah berlapis hijau di bawah sudah tertutup putih.

Salju.

" _Dengarkan saja,_ I'll sing for you _."_

 **.:xxx:.**

"Baiklah, coba sekali lagi, Chen!"

"Hati-hati dengan bagian yang naik itu." Produser musik memberi instruksi melalui headphone dari luar ruang rekaman. "Jangan sampai suaramu pecah sekali."

"Kita mulai lagi. Siap?"

Jongdae mengangguk

" _The way you cry, the way you smile."_

"Yak, tepat! Seperti itu, pertahankan!"

Jongdae menarik napas, melantunkan satu kalimat lagi pada mikrofon di depannya.

" _Seberapa pentingkah semua itu untukku?"_

 **.:xxx:.**

Ketika pintu depan dijeblak terbuka, Sehun berjengit kaget dari posisi duduk santainya di depa televisi. Yifan masuk dengan raut tergesa, matanya jelalatan tajam mencari sesuatu—seseorang?

"Joonmyeon?"

Satu desisan Yifan sudah cukup jadi perantara telepatinya dengan si member termuda.

"Di kamar." Jawabannya singkat. "Begitu pulang, ia dan Yixing-ge langsung masuk kamar."

Yifan menoleh. Hanya itu yang perlu ia dengar. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah melesat menuju kamar yang ditempati mereka bertiga, ganti menjeblak pintu kayu itu kasar.

Joonmyeon duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya, kepalanya menunduk sehingga surainya turun menutupi ekspresi muka. Di depannya duduk Yixing, yang menggenggam tangan pria mungil itu erat.

Yifan melihat merah.

Kerah Joonmyeon mengkerut ditarik manajernya. Pria mungil itu tertatih berdiri, terkejut dengan kasar dipisahkan dari pria di depannya.

Yixing mendongak kaget melihat perilaku kasar Yifan. "Apa—"

"Lay," Yifan berucap rendah. "Keluarlah. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan leader kalian."

Joonmyeon masih menunduk walau lengannya sekarang dicengkeram kuat oleh kuku-kuku Yifan. Yixing tampak seperti hendak protes, sebelum kemudian menyadari bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tutup pintunya."

Si _dancer_ melempar lirikan terakhir mendengar perintah manajernya sebelum menutup pintu pelan.

Kamar itu kembali hening. Hanya dua pria yang berdiri berhadapan, Joonmyeon menunduk dan Yifan menatap tajam.

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

Yifan bisa mendengar Joonmyeon menelan ludah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Apa saja yang kau dengar di sana?"

Yifan masih belum menerima jawaban.

"Joonmyeon. Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak—"

"Jawab aku dengan jujur."

Yifan meraih dagu Joonmyeon, mengangkatnya. Terkesiap sejenak melihat mata pria itu mati.

Itu sudah jawaban. Joonmyeon sudah mendengar lebih dari yang ia takutkan.

"Mereka bilang kau tidak di sana."

"Tidak," Joonmyeon menyangkal lemah. "Aku di sana. Bersama Yixing."

"Minsoo memberitahuku kalian terlambat dan ia menyuruhmu pulang."

"Kami masuk diam-diam dan menguping."

"Kalian menguping?"

Joonmyeon diam sejenak sebelum meralat.

"Hanya aku. Yixing tidak mendengar apa-apa, aku bersumpah."

Yifan menghela napas panjang. Melepas dagu dalam kuasa tangannya, kemudian meraih dua pundak pria di depannya.

Yifan tahu betul Joonmyeon itu orang seperti apa. Mereka hanya sempat bersama dua-tiga tahun, tapi Yifan adalah pengamat yang luar biasa. Ia tidak menampakkannya, tentu saja, karena SM menyuruhnya untuk selalu bersikap dingin di depan kamera. Tapi di belakang layar, ia adalah Sherlock-nya tabiat manusia. Membongkar pembawaan asli Joonmyeon yang terkubur topeng siap kamera bukan perkara sulit untuknya.

"Joonmyeon, dengarkan aku," dan tatap aku, tapi tak ia ucapkan. "Kau tahu sendiri media memang seliar itu. Terutama ketika sang bintang sendiri tidak muncul di depan mereka. Jangan anggap mereka serius, oke? Kau dengar aku? Akan kuurus wartawan provokator itu secepatnya."

Joonmyeon tidak merespon. Selama beberapa detik Yifan hampir takut kalau Joonmyeon menangis (karena, ya, Joonmyeon yang asli tidak selemah itu). Tetapi pria mungil itu malah mendongak, dan Yifan bisa melihat mukanya untuk pertama kalinya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum hampa.

"Bagaimana aku tidak akan menganggap mereka serius jika yang mereka katakan itu adalah kenyataan?"

Yifan butuh waktu untuk memproses ucapannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berang.

"Apa?"

"Semua itu benar." Joonmyeon lembut menyingkirkan tangan Yifan yang menahan gerak pundaknya. "Yang mereka katakan itu benar. Kau jangan buta, Yifan. Kau tahu sendiri aku memang begitu. Leader yang gagal mengayomi grupnya. Malaikat penjaga apanya. Pantas aku dijadikan kambing hitam."

"Joonmyeon, jaga bicaramu."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang!" Akhirnya ia berteriak. Kemarahannya seakan mengudara bersama dengan lengkingan suaranya. "Sok mengatur, sok peduli, hanya karena SM menunjukku sebagai leader. _Kau ingat?_ "

Ingat, tentu saja. Yifan ingat. Itu kalimat yang ia ucapkan tanpa berpikir pada Chanyeol malam itu. Ia kira Joonmyeon sudah tidur waktu itu...?

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?" Joonmyeon menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Joonmyeon, hentikan." Suara Yifan meninggi. Tajam. "Jangan bersikap kekanakan begini. Kau leader dan akan selalu menjadi leader mereka, kau mengerti?"

"Tidak kalau aku memang tidak mampu melakukannya."

Yifan hanya tidak menyangka dirinya dibantah.

Ada satu tetes yang membasahi pipi Joonmyeon. Cukup itu menyulutnya untuk menarik kasar tangan pria itu, menyeretnya ke luar.

"Yifan!" Joonmyeon betul-betul terkejut. "Apa yang kau—"

Ia berhenti bicara ketika tangan Yifan mengetat. Tetapi lengkingan suaranya menarik perhatian Yixing dan Sehun. Dua pria itu sama-sama membelalakkan mata melihat hyung mereka diseret ke luar.

"Manajer-ge!" teriak Yixing. "Manajer-ge!"

Keduanya melesat mengikuti figur pemimpin mereka, raut cemas luar biasa. Melihat ekspresi Yifan, mereka tahu dia tengah murka.

Tapi Yifan tidak dengar. Ia membuka pintu samping ke halaman kecil asrama mereka. Udara dingin berembus masuk begitu pintu terbuka.

"Lepas!"

 **Bruk!**

Kali ini Yifan melepasnya, mendorong sosok mungil itu kasar hingga terjengkang pada tumpukan salju. Joonmyeon mengaduh pelan. Belum diberi kesempatan untuk membersihkan keping putih yang mengotori kemeja hitamnya, kerahnya sudah ditarik kuat hingga tubuhnya tersentak berdiri, ditarik mendekat persis di depan muka pria yang lebih tinggi.

Yixing dan Sehun terengah, berdiri di ambang pintu, mematung melihat leader mereka dalam posisi tanpa kompromi.

Mata hitam Joonmyeon melebar ketika kepal tangan Yifan melayang.

Sehun yang pertama berteriak, Yixing menatap nyalang.

"Gege!"

 **Buk!**

Chanyeol menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Kyungsoo membuka mata, berhenti melantunkan lirik di tangannya.

Keduanya bertatapan. Barusan itu... suara Sehun?

"Dari bawah," Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di tepi pagar lalu bangkit. Kakinya sudah hendak melangkah menuju tangga untuk turun ketika sudut matanya menangkap gerakan dari halaman di bawah mereka.

Chanyeol terhenyak, sebelum kemudian mendekati teralis dengan mata ngeri.

"Ada apa?"

"Kyung-ie..." bisik Chanyeol. "Lihat. Hyung..."

Kyungsoo hanya perlu berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya membulat sempurna dalam keterkejutan, bibirnya setengah terbuka. Detik berikutnya ia melesat turun, mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol yang mengikutinya.

Joonmyeon mengusap sudut bibirnya. Perih. Ia takkan heran jika nanti malam akan berkembang jadi lebam biru mengerikan.

Tetap saja, ia tak percaya Yifan baru saja memukulnya.

Dan pria keparat itu kini menarik lengannya, satu tangan menahan dagunya tetap diam di tempat.

Napas Yifan berubah jadi uap kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Joonmyeon beralih dari tercengang menjadi marah.

"Kau gila, tiang?!"

Tentu saja. Manajer mana yang menonjok artis tanggung jawabnya hingga terluka?

"Mana Joonmyeon?"

Hanya itu balasan Yifan kalem, namun tetap menusuk. Si leader beralih ekspresi lagi jadi bingung.

Dia bilang apa barusan?

Pria mungil itu menatap sosok di depannya tak percaya. Apa sekarang dia sudah berkembang dari setengah tolol jadi idiot sempurna?

Joonmyeon berang.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda, bedebah!" Joonmyeon"Kau bicara apa, Yifan?"

"Mana Joonmyeon?"

"Ini aku, sialan!"

"Tidak!" Joonmyeon dibuat ternganga mendengar jawabannya. "Joonmyeon pria yang tegar. Ia takkan menangis hanya karena cicit tikus busuk bicara sampah di belakangnya! Yang di depanku sekarang ini hanya boneka lemah SM yang tak berdaya!"

 **Buk!**

Yifan terhuyung ke belakang, pegangannya terlepas. Ia bisa merasa pening setelah Joonmyeon memukulnya keras-keras, tetapi ia malah terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" pancingnya. "Apa ucapanku benar?"

Sudah cukup harga dirinya dimaki. Joonmyeon mengabaikan derit ibu jarinya yang belum terlindung kepalan tangan saat tadi menghantam pelipis Yifan.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kenapa, pecundang? Apa kau merasa terhina?"

"Yifan!"

Kyungsoo berhenti di belakang Yixing, menahan napas melihat yang terjadi. Chanyeol di belakangnya, terhenyak sebentar sebelum menerjang hendak melerai.

Tapi Sehun menghalangi larinya. Chanyeol menoleh.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak pula melirik hyungnya. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan.

Akhirnya Yixing yang berbisik.

"Jangan, Chan..."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Chanyeol tersulut emosi. "Kalian gila? Mereka saling memukul! Bagaimana kalau—"

 **Buk!**

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti." Yixing menelan ludah. "Ada sesuatu yang harus mereka selesaikan."

 **Duk!**

Ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak pahami, dan pria itu memilih diam, menyaksikan.

"Kau tidak malu pada mereka?" desis Yifan, mengabaikan lelehan darah dari sudut bibirnya. "Mereka mematung, melihat orang yang mereka sebut leader ternyata hanya pecundang berhati lemah."

"Aku bukan pecundang!"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri!"

 **Buk!**

"Aku bukan—" Joonmyeon terhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya. "Aku..."

Gelar apa yang pantas disematkan pada seorang yang terpuruk karena cemoohan selain pecundang?

Seperti seseorang telah menekan tombol _pause._ Yifan memamerkan seringai miring.

"Katakan pada mereka, Joonmyeon, kalau kau ini pecundang."

 _Aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengatakannya_ _._

Aku bukan!

Yifan meneruskan. "Kau benar, SM memang salah memilihmu sebagai leader."

Tubuh Joonmyeon gemetar. Dikuasai adrenalin.

SM tidak salah, Yifan!

"Harusnya mereka memilih seseorang yang lebih tahan banting, seseorang dengan mental pemimpin dan bukan mental agar-agar sepertimu."

 **Buk!**

Kepalan Joonmyeon melayang liar. Empunya menyalak.

"Jangan sembarang bicara!"

Yifan baik-baik saja walau darah dari pelipisnya menetes ke atas salju, membuat bercak merah di tengah putih sayap dara.

"Aku bukan pencundang!"

Tapi Yifan puas.

Bara dalam mata hitam itulah yang ingin ia nyalakan sekali lagi.

 **Duk!**

"Akh—!"

Terjangan Yifan membuat mereka bergumul di atas salju. Joonmyeon tersentak ketika Yifan membanting tubuhnya ke bawah.

Pipi pria itu merona. Karena suhu, tentunya.

"Kau benar, Joonmyeon." Mata Yifan menatapnya dalam. "Kau bukan pecundang. Ingat itu."

Joonmyeon terhenyak. Deru napasnya berusaha ia atur. Suara Yifan satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar sekarang.

"Jangan biarkan otak kecilmu dicuci kata-kata mereka, Joonmyeon."

Ia terdiam ketika bagian depan kemejanya diremas tangan Yifan.

 _Namun sekarang akan kukatakan, dengarkan saja._

"Semua itu bukan salahmu. Bukan," Yifan menggeleng pelan. "Soal keluarnya aku dan mereka, soal semua itu, bukan salahmu. Tidak pernah menjadi salahmu."

Joonmyeon kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya menatap Yifan dalam diam.

"Ingat itu."

Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Hanya Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang saling menatap, seolah mata mereka terkunci hanya untuk satu sama lain.

Kemudian Yifan tersenyum dan melepas pegangannya. Ia berguling dan menjatuhkan diri di samping Joonmyeon, berbantal salju.

Keduanya menatap ke atas. Ke arah langit yang menghitam ditinggal terpaan cahaya. Langit yang semu antara bintang dan salju.

Gelap, dingin.

Itu yang ia rasakan.

Tapi Yifan di sampingnya.

Joonmyeon menutup mata. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Kurasa mereka sudah selesai." Kyungsoo berbisik. "Baik, ayo masuk."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kau... tidak ikut konferensi tadi?"

"Kami terlambat." Yixing memainkan jari pada bibir gelas. Matanya menunduk gelap. Mereka tengah berkumpul di meja dapur, bersiap untuk makan malam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Joonmyeon terguncang."

"Kau..." Chanyeol mengernyit. "Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Yixing melihat keraguan di mata gegenya. Ia menghela napas lalu melirik ke arah kamar.

"Ia membuatku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa, Ge."

Kyungsoo sudah akan bertanya lebih jauh mengenai 'membuat tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa' ketika pintu terbuka. Sisa member mereka yang barusan mengisi siaran radio KBS sudah kembali, dan tentunya dengan senyum riang, tak awas dengan insiden yang barusan terjadi.

"Kami pulang!" seruan cempreng Baekhyun membasahi ketegangan di ruangan itu. "Yak, aku lelah sekali!"

"Selamat datang," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung," senyum Sehun, yang langsung menghampiri lalu merangkul si vokalis. "Nanti kita nonton drama itu lagi, ya?"

"Drama itu lagi? Baiklah, tapi pijati aku dulu."

"Eh ? Kalau urusan pijat-memijat, Chanyeol hyung ahlinya!"

Telinga Chanyeol menajam mandengar namanya disebut.

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku rindu sentuhanmu!"

"Hyung ini apa-apaan. Ya, sudah. Sini, hadap tembok!"

"Ne, di sana, Sehun. Aduh! Jangan digelitik, ahaha!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. Lalu menulis sesuatu.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Maaf."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu kalau saliva itu mempertajam rasa perih?"

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan lukamu."

"Pakai desinfektan. Bukan dijilat begini."

"Mmh," Yifan tidak terpengaruh. Satu jilatan lagi di ujung bibir, Joonmyeon melenguh sakit. "Aku lebih suka begini."

"Keras kepala."

Ia terkekeh. "Jangan cemberut."

"Tidak akan. Bibirku sakit bila ditekuk."

"Tapi tidak saat dilumat, kan?"

"Bisa kau jangan berpikiran mesum sedetik saja?"

"Tadi, ketika aku memukulmu."

Joonmyeon mengulas senyum. "Kukira aku takkan pernah memukulmu. Terima kasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk itu."

"Sama-sama. Aku tahu kau selalu ingin memukulku sejak pertama kita bertemu."

Joonmyeon tergelak.

Yifan mengelus surai hitam pria yang terbaring di bawahnya, yang wajah tampannya dihias lebam kecil dan luka gores. Ia merutuk dalam hati, sedikit menyesal. Sedikit lega juga.

"Kau ingat apa yang dulu kujanjikan?"

Yifan menghirup aroma rambut Joonmyeon. Wangi. Manis.

Adiktif.

Joonmyeon menatapnya bingung. Yifan menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit hidungnya.

"Aku menjanjikan itu di sini. Di tempat ini. Dengan posisi yang sama pula. Sudah lama sekali, tapi apakah kau masih ingat apa yang kujanjikan?"

Petunjuk Yifan sudah sangat jelas. Tebakan Joonmyeon tidak akan salah. Apalagi melihat posisi dan situasi mereka sekarang. Tidak sulit menebak apa yang hendak Yifan utarakan.

" _Cium aku."_

"... kau akan menciumku?"

Senyum Yifan berkembang melihat Joonmyeon mulai tidak melawan. Suaranya berubah jadi bisikan lembut yang menerpa telinga.

"Ketika...?"

Seperti bermain 'lanjutkan kalimat'. Ia tidak segera dijawab. Joonmyeon diam dulu sebentar, memutar CD memori dari masa lampau ketika Yifan mengucapkannya di sini, di kamar ini, dengan posisi yang sama satu (atau dua?) tahun lalu.

" _Tidak sekarang. Nanti. Nanti, Myeon-ie."_

Joonmyeon melebarkan mata. Semua ini seperti reka adegan. Ingatannya bening.

Persis seperti dulu.

" _Aku akan menurutimu. Aku akan menciummu. Tapi nanti."_

Badan Joonmyeon menegang.

Ini kebetulan saja atau memang sudah diatur takdir ketika ucapan mustahil Yifan jadi kenyataan?

Bibirnya bergemeletuk, hangat mengingat nafas Yifan mengelilingi lehernya.

" _Nanti. Ketika..."_

"Ketika kau kembali."

Joonmyeon pria tegar.

Tapi malam itu air matanya mengalir tanpa elakan.

Yifan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Licin ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Tapi dasar keduanya keras kepala, semua menolak menutup mata.

Joonmyeon belum berkedip tetapi Yifan sudah bergerak. Pagutan Yifan kuat. Hisapannya mematikan. Gerak lidahnya begitu gesit hingga Joonmyeon kelabakan. Saliva ditransfer hingga mengalir menuruni dagunya.

"Ngh... Y-Yifan!"

Joonmyeon melenguh ketika Yifan menggigit bibirnya gemas. Dua belah merah muda itu tampak manja dilihat si pria Cina, seperti merengek minta diusap dengan liar. Dan Yifan akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, tentu saja.

"Aah... Mmh... T-tidak..."

Tapi tidak sekarang.

Pria jangkung itu terkekeh mendengar Joonmyeon mendesah protes ketika ia memisahkan diri. Tangan Joonmyeon entah sejak kapan sudah mengalung lehernya, keras kepala menolak Yifan menjauh barang sejengkal pun dari tubuhnya. Yifan mengusap tangan itu, kemudian mengangkat diri sedikit untuk melihat kelinci kecil di bawahnya.

"Y-Yifan... A-apa yang kau lihat, ha?"

Kelinci kecil yang bersemu merah, yang mulutnya terbuka dalam hembusan napas berat dan sesekali desahan tanpa kontrol. Yang tubuhnya bergerak gelisah seperti minta disentuh agar tetap diam.

Yifan tak berani berkedip. Takut pemandangan indah itu lenyap ketika ia membuka matanya lagi.

"Yifan..."

Lalu ia mendengar Joonmyeon kepayahan memanggil namanya. Detik itu juga Yifan merundukkan kepala, kali ini menyatukan dahi mereka.

Joonmyeon menutup mata.

"Aku kembali, Myeon-ie."

 _Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah kembali._

"Kau tak perlu takut akan apapun lagi."

 _Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu. Selama kau ada di sini._

"Aku di sini. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

 _Tidak. Itu belum cukup._

"Lagi, Yifan." Akhirnya Joonmyeon meminta. Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Lagi."

Inilah yang Yifan suka. Satu sentilan dan kelinci kecilnya berlari kencang.

Dan ia sangat penasaran; akankah serigala dalam dirinya mampu menandingi lalu menerkam mangsanya?

"Tidak sekarang."

 _Kenapa tidak? Kapan lagi?_

"Suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak sekarang."

 _Lalu kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi, begitu?_

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

 _Kau berjanji?_

Ranjang berderit ditimpa gerak liar mereka. Bibirnya dilumat lagi. Rongga mulutnya dieksplor habis-habisan. Gerak kepala Yifan beringas, Joonmyeon sampai kesulitan menemukan celah untuk bernapas.

Lidahnya dihisap habis-habisan. Joonmyeon hampir memekik ketika lidah Yifan menyentuh jauh di dalam sana, menggelitik atap mulutnya.

"Aah! Mmh... Ngh..."

Rasanya seperti melayang. Apa Newton mabuk dan membual pelangi dua-tiga abad lalu?—karena gravitasi itu bukan dari bumi, tapi dari Wu Yifan. Atau mungkin ini evidensi aksi-reaksi? Nafsu Yifan yang menggebu dibalas Joonmyeon dengan desah panas yang—semoga saja tidak—pasti didengar seisi asrama.

Seumur hidup Joonmyeon belum pernah dicumbu sedalam ini.

(Ah, iya. Joonmyeon kan memang bibirnya masih perjaka)

"Yif—aah... Mmh..."

"Ngh... Apa, Sayang?"

"T-tanganmu... sudah..."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin tanganku di sini?"

"Nnh—aah!"

Tangan mereka sama lincahnya dengan lidah, menggerayang tanpa tali kekang, berlari menyusuri arena bernama badan. Lari ke atas, ke bawah, meremas, mencengkeram, mengusap, menyentuh sesuatu yang terlarang...

"Yixing-ge? Sedang apa kau di situ?"

"Ah," pria berlesung pipit itu tersenyum kosong pada si maknae. Sembari menutup pelan pintu kamarnya. "Tidak sedang apa-apa. Kenapa, kau butuh bantuan memasak?"

 **.:xxx:.**

Jongin pulang lewat jam sebelas malam. Kyungsoo langsung mendampratnya habis-habisan (ia berdalih bukannya karena perhatian, tapi sekadar menggantikan tugas Joonmyeon yang dari tadi tidak keluar kamar), lalu menyeretnya ke kamar dan menyuruh si maknae segera tidur.

Tapi semua tahu, Kyungsoo melakukan itu karena ia cemas. Tidak ingin tekanan darah Jongin anjlok lagi karena kelelahan.

Chanyeol baru selesai merapikan dapur, instingnya langsung menuntunnya menuju ke kamar. Lelah. Draft video musiknya juga sudah hampir selesai.

Tapi suara televisi masih terdengar. Pria jangkung itu berbelok ke ruang tengah, melihat siapa yang masih melek malam-malam begini.

Yang ia temukan di ruang tengah Sehun, tiduran di pangkuan Baekhyun yang mengelus rambutnya empuk. Dua pasang mata menatap intens siaran ulang opera sabun Korea.

Chanyeol tidak jadi mengusili merekadengan menarik steker tv. Alih-alih, ia kembali menuju kamarnya tanpa bicara.

Ia tidak membanting pintu itu menutup. Justru tangannya melepas kenop pintu dengan lembut.

 _Bukankah semua ini lucu? Bagiku hanya ada kau seorang._

Jalannya lambat, tenang. Mengedar pandangan ke sekeliling kamar yang dihuninya bersama _nya_.

Chanyeol mendekati meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Penuh dengan tetek-bengek perawatan wajah dan semacamnya. Tapi ia tidak sedang berniat untuk memoles muka eksotisnya sekarang.

Tidak.

Jemarinya menelusur lembut ke atas meja, pelan gerak yang tentu akan membuat fans wanitanya menjerit kegirangan. Perlahan menyapu debu tipis, menyentuh permukaan persegi berbingkai kayu yang bersandar manis pada dinding.

Pigura kaca kecil.

Ia mengambilnya. Membawanya ke depan wajahnya. Menatap momen yang diabadikan lensa kamera dan dilukis tinta di atas kertas foto lamat-lamat. Dua pria yang saling merangkul, tersenyum lebar hingga

Itu fotonya. Foto mereka ketika berlibur ke Busan beberapa waktu lalu. Satu pria tinggi bersurai pirang (waktu itu), dan satu lagi agak pendek berambut legam dengan mata mirip bulan sabit yang menyenangkan.

Ia mengirim perintah pada tubuhnya untuk memeluk foto itu. Untuk mendekatkan pigura itu padanya. Untuk melepas kerinduan yang bukan disebabkan oleh jarak.

Tangannya gemetar. Mengingat lagi sengat kejut ketika melihat _nya_ berpelukan dengan orang lain di dapur. Bersandar pada orang lain dan bukan dirinya.

Chanyeol sudah lama merias mukanya dengan topeng kulit bercat tawa. Itu yang ia lakukan agar SM tidak menendangnya.

Manajemen hiburan raksasa itu takkan mau punya artis sakit mental.

Tapi kali ini... kali ini saja... ia merasakan cat itu mulai luruh. Seperti diguyur hujan deras bernama kecewa. Merembes jelek ke arah lantai, menyingkap dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, Chanyeol mendelik. Tidak.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan gelombang itu muncul lagi. Sesuatu yang sudah lama ia pendam selama ini. Ia tahu ia punya kelainan kontrol emosi diri, tetapi sudah lama tidak pernah kambuh lagi sejak terakhir kali ia kelepasan dan berakibat kakak perempuannya terbanting ke aspal jalan bersimbah darah—

Kapanpun, tolong. Tetapi jangan sekarang.

Tapi rasa kecewanya begitu kuat. Perasaan yang ia pendam telah bertransformasi menjadi bom waktu, yang dapat meledak kapan saja dan melukai siapa saja—

"ARGH!"

Detik berikutnya Chanyeol terjatuh lemas, pecahan kaca mengelilinginya.

Dan pigura rusak yang ia remat.

 _Namun terkadang aku hanya membisu._

"Baek..."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Hmh," Sehun mengernyit. "Thuara handphone thiapa itu?"

"Punya Yixing-ge, mungkin?" Baekhyun mengelus rambut pria yang tiduran di pangkuannya. "Sudah, tidur saja."

"Mm." Kelopak pucat itu turun lagi. Lalu kembali naik emosi mendengar nada yang sama berbunyi kembali. "Aku matikan dulu ponthelnya."

"Cepat kembali, Sehun-ah." Baekhyun melambai dari sofa. "Dan bawakan aku susu !"

"Punya thiapa, thih?" Sehun ngomel sepanjang perjalanan. "Awath kalau ketemu pemiliknya. Kuthunat dia."

Dering ponsel itu makin kencang. Untunglah telinga Sehun tajam. Persegi panjang yang bergerak karena getaran di atas nakas itu diraihnya. Ketika ia meraihnya, panggilan telah diputus. Sehun memainkan ponsel itu sejenak.

Ini punya Yifan-ge. Tumben sekali tidak dibawa?

"Manajer-ge!" Sehun menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari sosok raksasa berjalan si empunya ponsel menyebalkan yang mengganggu momennya. "Manajer-geee!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Sehun sudah akan meletakkan ponsel itu ketika tiba-tiba benda itu bergetar lagi di tangannya, panggilan masuk lagi dari nomor yang sama dengan yang tadi.

"Thiapa thih ini, ngotot thekali?"

Sehun menggeser layar sentuh dan membaca sekilas ID pemanggilnya. Yifan belum menyimpan kontak nomor itu. Yang terpampang di layar hanya sebaris nomor dengan kode negara Cina.

"Baiklah, mumpung aku thedang berbaik hati..."

Sehun menyentuh ikon jawab panggilan. Ia hanya akan memberitahu si penelepon kalau Yifan sedang sibuk. Sudah, itu saja. Kemudian ia akan kembali ke sofa ruang tengah dan bermanja sejenak pada hyung-nya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Yifan? Lama sekali kau menjawabnya? Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali dan kau tidak mengacuhkanku! Astaga, kau pikir biaya telepon antarnegara itu murah, hah? Sekali lagi kau seperti ini, aku takkan segan-segan me- _hack_ akun Weibo-mu lagi!"

Yang tidak ia sangka adalah semburan mentah-mentah pada telinganya. Suara melengking walau tetap maskulin, marah-marah pada orang yang salah.

"Halo, Yifan? Hei, Yifan!"

Lidah Sehun kelu. Seolah suara dari seberang sana adalah pemicu tombol off pada daging tak bertulangnya.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja... suara ini sangat dikenalnya.

"Wu Yifan! Hei, tiang listrik brengsek, pulsaku krisis begini dan malah main-main! Jawab aku, tolol!"

 _Shut down_. Sehun mematung seperti orang bodoh.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini...

"Hah, mana baterai ponselku mau habis, pula! Nanti kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk telepon aku lagi, oke? Kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku dan tahu-tahu kemarin kau memberitahuku kau jadi manajer _mereka!_ Maaf ya, aku buru-buru sekali hari ini... "

Diputus sepihak. Berikutnya hanya nada monoton _tuut-tuut_ yang terdengar.

Sehun baru sadar lengannya lemas ketika ponsel itu hampir merosot jatuh, dikagetkan suara dari belakangnya.

"Siapa, Hun?"

Sehun berbalik. Baekhyun menguap di ujung lorong.

"Ah," senyum si rapper keluar otomatis. "Bukan apa-apa, Hyung. Ne, ayo nonton lagi?"

"Hm," Baekhyun mengucek mata. Imut. "Aku ambil susu di kulkas dulu, ya."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu di ."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Sehun menunggu hingga sosok mungil itu menghilang dulu sebelum melepas napasnya yang gemetar.

Tidak mungkin. Yang tadi itu...

"Lu..."

 **.:xxx:.**

 **AN:** Haduuuh kok kayaknya tiap part di chapter ini gantung semua ya. Yang penting jangan saya deh yang digantung, ehehe.

Terima kasih buat yang review kemarin! Seriusan saya seneng banget ngeliat ada banyak review panjang-panjang—jangan khawatir, walaupun review kalian jumlah wordsnya sampai ngalahin words chapter ini sendiri, saya akan tetep baca dengan senang hati, asal isinya bukan bash yang ga masuk akal :D Tapi sejauh ini saya senang merasakan antusias kalian, saya jadi ikutan antusias nulis fic ini :)

Yang nebak bener di kuis kemarin ada banyak sih, tapi kalah cepet, hehe. Emang pertanyaannya sulit, ya? Nggak, kan? /plak

Oh iya, ngomongin review... mending kita langsung lompat dari bacotan gaje author ke bacotan yang lebih gaje lagi aja, ya. Sesi berikutnya, Pembalasan Review! Please welcome, **Baekhyun** and **Kyungsoo**!

(Keduanya nongol di layar kaca laptop/komputer/hp/tablet/apapun media baca kalian)

 **Baekhyun** : Yah, beneran ini sesi pembalasan reviewnya gue sama setan kecil satu ini?

 **Kyungsoo** : o.o *pelototin Baek*

Iya jadi lah, Baek. Ini rewardnya **BubbleLavender** yang kemarin jawabannya bener dan paling cepet. Berhubung requestnya adalah BaekSoo, masa yang gue suruh balesin review Jongin sama Sehun?

 **Kyungsoo** : Eh, tapi judul sesinya jelek banget, tahu. Masa "Pembalasan Review". Kaya semacem pembalasan dendam aja...

 **Baekhyun** : Tauk. Ga kreatif banget. Kasih nama yang lebih bombastis lagi, kek! Gimana jadinya nama anak elu kalo ortunya aja kaga kreatif?

Heaah, diem kalian berdua! Dan jangan ngurusin nama calon anak gue! Udah, cepet balesin reviewnya!

 **Baekhyun** : Lo mau ke mana?

Istirahatin jari keriting gue. Sambil nonton rekaman kalian waktu nyanyi Sabor a Mi. Hanjrit ekspresinya Chanyeol seduktif banget... Kayaknya ini yang ke-87 kalinya gue nonton video ini dalam sehari...

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, eh! Gue juga keren kali waktu itu! Spanish gue fasih banget tau, ga! Lu jangan pelototin Chanyeol terus, kali!

Ya mau gimana, mukanya kaya ngundang gitu. Lagian lo liat jari dia maen gitar? Hanyiiiing, pikiran gue udah ke mana-mana iniii!

 **Baekhyun** : Tapi tetep aja, lo liat juga dong style rambut gue waktu itu, _man_ banget tau!

Demi celdamnya Kris yang ketinggalan di asrama... Chanyeol meluk gitarnya kaya sesuatu banget atuh... Main gitarnya juga ga main-main... Alis dia bisa naik turun sesuatu banget...

 **Baekhyun** : Part gua paling banyak sendiri, lo denger ga fangirl pada tereak kenceng banget pas bagian gue nyanyi?

Jidat dia juga... Gue jadi pingin peluk siapapun itu hairstylist-nya yang nyibak rambut dia ke belakang... Ya ampun kulit dia, alamak...

 **Baekhyun** : ... ah gue kacang. Soo-ah, kenapa kamu diem?

 **Kyungsoo** : ... gue bete aja.

 **Baekhyun** : Yah, jangan bete, dong. Ih, Soo-ah betean kalau kita ngomongin Chanyeol. Kenapa, hayo?

 **Kyungsoo** : *lirik Baekhyun sesinis yang dia bisa*

 **Baekhyun** : *nyengir*

Ahem. Yaudah, deh. Kalian lanjut aja. Gue mau nerusin urusan gue sendiri. Udah sana, cepet!

 **Kyungsoo** : Yah, ditinggal.

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, seriusan lho, Soo-ah, gue bingung banget ternyata ada juga orang yang fantasinya melenceng keluar galaksi sampai berani ngeship kita.

 **Kyungsoo** : Elu ngomongin galaksi, gue jadi inget manajer baru kita. Mana dia. Episode kemarin dia yang balesin review, kan.

 **Baekhyun** : Kakanda Yifan lagi sibuk di gedung SM, noh. Diskusi soal album comeback.

 **Kyungsoo** : Album comeback apaan.

 **Baekhyun** : Ih, bukan! Elu kudet banget, Soo-ah! Kita mau ada album baru, ini!

 **Kyungsoo** : Oh, ya. Kok gue baru tahu, sih. Exodus masih kurang, ya.

 **Baekhyun** : Ya, elu selama di asrama merem terus ato gimana, sih? Tiap pertemuan keluarga elu tutup kuping, ya?

 **Kyungsoo** : Gue melek, dasar sipit. Gue cuma gak fokus aja...

 **Baekhyun** : Gak fokus ngapa? Oh, gue tahu! Ini gara-gara gue senderan terus ke Jongin-ie, ya?

 **Kyungsoo** : ... ih, apa. Nggak, nggak.

 **Baekhyun** : Oh, bukan? Kirain elu cemburu soalnya gue senderan ke Jongin dan bukan ke kamu, Soo (colek dagu)

 **Kyungsoo** : (Gigit tangannya Baek)

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, anyiing! Sakit, Soo!

 **Kyungsoo** : (Usep bibir) Review pertama dari **avs1105.** Iya, bener. Gue setuju, Suho-hyung emang terlalu kalem, apalagi yang dihandle makhluk macem ini (tunjuk Baek)

 **Baekhyun** : Ow, Soo, Soo! Tangan gue berdarah nih! Liaat!

 **Kyungsoo** : Emang, yang bikin Lay-hyung spesial itu ya gitu. Loyal level dewa. Gue aminin aja situ jadi istrinya Lay-hyung (model answer banget si Soo). Tao muncul nggak. Jatuh cinta sama Kris-ge. Haduh, cinta segi empat dong. Gue males banget ada drama lagi. Udah cukup cita segi lima.

 **Baekhyun** : Nde? Emang ada cinta segi lima?

 **Kyungsoo** : ... lu sama Chanyeol-hyung sama aja. Kalian semua nggak peka.

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, Soo-ah, kok ngamuk gitu? Eh, eh? Gue salah apa?

 **Kyungsoo** : Berikutnya ada dari **dhantieee.** Selain KrisHo, pairnya ada siapa lagi.

 **Baekhyun** : Ngomongin pair, nih. Berarti...

Uh, oh, dia mulai.

 **Baekhyun** : Kyung, kita pakai side show di EXO Showtime itu kalau mau bahas masalah ginian.

 **Kyungsoo** : Bener. Lagian judul sesi ini ga banget, coba. Masa Pembalasan Review gitu.

 **Baekhyun** : Lebih asik acara kita. Yuk, Soo, capcus.

 **Baekhyun** , **Kyungsoo** : Mengupas gosip-gosip terhangat.

 **Baekhyun** : Menguak semua rahasia!

 **Kyungsoo** : Tuntas tanpa sisa.

 **Baekhyun** : Hanya di sini kalian bisa dapat informasi paling up to date!

 **Kyungsoo** : Hanya di...

 **Baekhyun** , **Kyungsoo** : "EXOstigasi!"

*suara musik mistis mengalun entah dari mana. lighting digelapin. tahu-tahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo udah duduk manis dengan muka sok serius a la presenter acara bigos*

Eh, seenak udel kalian ganti nama sesi ini! Balik ke nama awal!

 **Baekhyun** : *ngacangin* Jadi, Soo-ah, ngomongin pair nih...

 **Kyungsoo** : Secara yang udah ofisyel dari author hanya pair KrisHo, pair apa lagi yang kira-kira keluar. Prediksi lu apa aja, Hyung.

 **Baekhyun** : Bentar-bentar, kok gue sendiri malah ga nangkep chemistry-nya KrisHo itu di mana, ya? Bukannya mereka datar-datar aja?

 **Kyungsoo** : Hyung aja yang ga observan. Suho-hyung sama Kris-ge kalau ngomong itu selalu privasi. Bisik-bisik, atau ngomong di tempat sepi.

 **Baekhyun** : Ah, Soo-ah. Jangan panggil Hyung. Teteh aja. *kedip*

 **Kyungsoo** : ... Hyung, geli serius.

 **Baekhyun** : *ketawa* Becanda, becanda. Hmm, gitu, ya? Ntar di chapter depan gue bakal ngamatin mereka, deh.

 **Kyungsoo** : Yaela. Udah empat tahun kita debut masa baru nyadar.

 **Baekhyun** : Hehe. Couple lain? Emang biasanya fangirl punya couple apa?

 **Kyungsoo** : Bentar, gue ambil catetan dari author dulu... *baca* Hmm... yang santer banget gaungnya kayaknya ada ChanBaek.

 **Baekhyun** : ChanBaek? Anjir, kenapa gue dipasangin sama tiang listrik? Gue ga homo!

 **Kyungsoo** : Bisa-bisanya bilang lu ga homo. Kalian banyak skinship, sih.

 **Baekhyun** : Eeh, banyakan mana sama skinship si tiang sama elu?

 **Kyungsoo** : Skinship kita mah bukan skinship. Adanya gue noyorin kepala dia terus.

 **Baekhyun** : Iya, sih. Couple lain?

 **Kyungsoo** : HunHan. Kalo yang ini bromancenya udah kerasa dari zaman kita predebut, kali.

 **Baekhyun** : Gue dulu nyangka Lu-ge itu pacar ceweknya Sehun, masa. Mata gue yang mulai bermasalah ato otak gue yang miring?

 **Kyungsoo** : Menurut gue, radar bigos lu yang terlalu aktif.

 **Baekhyun** : Hahaha! Itu juga kali, ya? Eh, udahan, deh! Terlalu banyak pair yang ada di fandom EXO! Masa mau kita bahas satu-satu?

 **Kyungsoo** : Next aja deh, next. Kita belum nemu gosip baru ini.

 **Baekhyun** : ... serius gue masih ga nyangka di balik muka sok polos elu, ternyata elu bigosnya ngalahin si Chanyeol.

 **Kyungsoo** : Muka gue emang gini. Ga pake operasi.

 **Baekhyun** : Mata elu juga emang gitu?

 **Kyungsoo** : ... kenapa mata gue.

 **Baekhyun** : Bulet-bulet lucu gimanaa gitu. Gemes. Pingin gue colok.

 **Kyungsoo** : *cubit Baekhyun pake kuku yang bikin Baekhyun sampe nunduk-nunduk saking sakitnya*

 **Baekhyun** : AKH! AMPUN! SOO-AH UDAH, UDAAAH! GUE BERCANDA! AAAKH!

 **Kyungsoo** : *Lepas cubitannya, lalu senyum polos ke kamera* Review berikutnya dari **BubbleLavender.** Diananya apa benerYixing suka Suho

 **Baekhyun** : *ngusep pahanya yang udah merah dicubit Soo* Hah? Yixing sama Suho? Pairing absurd dari mana itu?

 **Kyungsoo** : Seriusan, Baek-hyung. Suho-hyung sama Lay-hyung mah udah kelihatan mata juga kali kalau mereka deket. Tapi entah apa yang bikin para reader beranggapan kalau pair ini ada di fic ini...

 **Baekhyun** : Inilah derita jadi karakter sampingan. Udah jam tayang berkurang, kita jadi ga tau apa yang terjadi, di mana, kapan, mengapa, siapa, dan bagaimana. Otomatis bahan gosip kita berkurang, dong.

 **Kyungsoo** : Iya, sih. Gue jadi kurang asupan gosip gini. Huh...

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, eh, ini yang kemarin bener ngejawab kuis dan pesen BaekSoo buat balesin review, ya? Pasti ngefans sama kita, nih! (yah pede amat dia) Haaai~ *lambai-lambai*

 **Kyungsoo** : Hai. *lambai*

 **Baekhyun** : Kok ga ada semangatnya gitu~? Ayo, Soo-ah, yang semangat! (peluk Soo dari belakang terus ngelambaiin tangan Soo) Gini, dong! Haai~! Terima kasih telah memesan paket BaekSoo di chapter ini, ya!

 **Kyungsoo** : Lo kira kita ayam goreng apa dipaket-paketin? Ini ngapain peluk-peluk gue segala?

 **Baekhyun** : Fanservice, Soo-ah! Jadi idol harus murah fanservice!

 **Kyungsoo** : Serah kalian pada. (mulai pasrah)

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, eh, special fanservice, nih! Gimana kalau kita undang Lay-ge masuk sesi ini, sekalian kita tanyain apa bener dia suka sama Suho-hyung? Interview eksklusif hanya dia EXOstigasi!

 **Kyungsoo** : (pukul Baek) Jangan. Itu namanya privasi. Ga boleh diganggu.

 **Baekhyun** : Ow. (usep kepala) Tapi kan kita kepoo! Gue aja kepo sangat, masa elu nggak?

 **Kyungsoo** : ... (diem, mikir) Iya, sih. Gue juga kepo.

 **Baekhyun** : Naah, tuh!

 **Kyungsoo** : Tapi jangan ah, ga enak sama Lay-ge. Rahasia orang diumbar gitu.

 **Baekhyun** : Emang resiko presenter acara gosip harus gitu, Soo (HEI! Sejak kapan ajang review jadi acara tante-tante bigos ngerumpi kaya kalian?!)

 **Kyungsoo** : Tapi...itu ga boleh, Baek. Yang boleh nongol di sesi ini dan cuap-cuap sepuasnyaalam satu chapter cuma

 **Baekhyun** : (manggut-manggut) Oke, setuju, setuju.

 **Kyungsoo** : Review berikutnya ada dari **anaknyakrisho.** *mata dia melebar*

 **Baekhyun** : Uwoooh! Seriusan?!

 **Kyungsoo** : Kris sama Suho-hyung punya anak. Gila, ini beneran?

 **Baekhyun** : Ahem! *masuk mode presenter lagi. gaya bicara dia jadi sok misterius sambil dagunya dinaikin gimana gitu* Benarkah review ini memang dikirim oleh anak Kris dan Suho? Apa hubungan yang sebenarnya antara Kris dan Suho?

 **Kyungsoo** : Benarkah mereka terlibat hubungan gelap dan telah memiliki seorang anak.

 **Baekhyun** : ... eh, tapi kalau beneran mereka punya anak, keluarnya lewat mana, Soo-ah?

 **Kyungsoo** : *mendadak kembali ke dirinya yang judes* Lewat lubang kuping Suho-hyung, kali. Anyway, trims buat reviewnya.

 **Baekhyun** : Berikutnya, **Call Me L!** Halo, L!

 **Kyungsoo** : Terima kasih udah suka sama alur ruwet fic ini *senyum tulus* *dasar kyungsoo tulus pas ngehina aja*. WYF punya rencana laknat?

 **Baekhyun** : Gue ga inget author ngundang badan pelestarian hewan liar sedunia di fic ini. Atau mungkin maksudnya itu si Tao mungkin, ya? Tao kan panda.

 **Kyungsoo** : ... terus kalo Tao itu panda?

 **Baekhyun** : ... eh itu mah WWF, ya.

 **Kyungsoo** : *hela napas* WYF... siapa ini? Wu Yi Fan kali, ya? Kalo dipikir kayaknya iya.

 **Baekhyun** : Berarti dari tadi lo ga mikir samsek.

 **Kyungsoo** : Diem. Dan punya rencana laknat apa dia?

 **Baekhyun** : Ou... ini gosip, gosip! Rencana laknat apa itu?

 **Kyungsoo** : Kita simpen bahan gosip ini buat nanti. Terus... balas dendam ke Sooman?

 **Baekhyun** : Anjrit! Apaan lagi ini?!

 **Kyungsoo** : Dia berharap si rusa sama panda gabung ke fic ini... Ini sebenarnya gue jadi casting fic apaan, sih kok isinya taman safari?

 **Baekhyun** : Gue yang ngebales review tapi kenapa gue malah ga paham sama pertanyaan-pertanyaannya ya? Gue akuin gue emang ga dikasih bocoran plot apapun sama author geblek satu itu (HEH!), tapi idung bigos gue bisa mencium ada suatu konflik dahsyat yang mendekat!

 **Kyungsoo** : ... apaan sih, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : ... er, gue mendadak dapet penglihatan. Dan panggil gue Hyung, kurcaci.

 **Kyungsoo** : Berani lo panggil gue kurcaci? Gue santet tahu rasa lo.

 **Baekhyun** : Ampun, Bang.

 **Kyungsoo** : Next... iya, kita selaku member juga ga suka kalau masalah-masalah yang udah lalu diungkit-ungkit. Grup itu isinya manusia, yang juga ga luput dari kesalahan, sebaik apapun manajemen nutupin kesalahan itu. Iya, ga?

 **Baekhyun** : Ho oh. Gue pribadi setuju sama makian lu yang nggak tersampaikan ke mereka, **Call Me L.** Itu belum seberapa pedes, kalau dibandingin sama bashing-an mereka ke EXO sendiri *senyum miris*

 **Kyungsoo** : Jawaban kuisnya bener, lho. Sayang udah keselip sama yang di atas. Dan dia minta ChanBaek seandainya jawaban dia terpilih.

 **Baekhyun** : Yaak! Pasangin gue sama yang laen, dong! Jangan sama Yeol-ie! Ogah mampus gueee!Gue jadi keliatan kaya pasangan homo sama Yeol-ie.

 **Kyungsoo** : (nahan diri buat ga nyekek Baek) Yak, udah cukup. Anjir, reviewnya panjang bener. Gue capek balesin.

 **Baekhyun** : Tapi si author seneng banget bacanya. Mana dia peduli sama kita, hue.

 **Kyungsoo** : Berikutnya ada **Xing1002** yang reviewnya ga kalah panjang sama yang atas.

 **Baekhyun** : OMG, kenapa giliran kita jadi cast reviewnya pada sepanjang tisu toilet semua?

 **Kyungsoo** : Kenapa lo nyamain dengan tisu toilet, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : Karena tisu toilet panjang.

 **Kyungsoo** : Panjang perkasa.

 **Baekhyun** : ...

 **Kyungsoo** : ...

 **Baekhyun** : ... elu bilang apa tadi, Soo?

 **Kyungsoo** : ... ah, gak. Mulut gue kadang kaya punya kehendak sendiri. Duh dasar mulut ga bisa diatur (cubit mulut sendiri)

 **Baekhyun** : Gue jadi curiga sama elu, Soo. Jangan-jangan dibalik muka sok bayi lu, lu udah ga polos lagi?

 **Kyungsoo** : Gue sepolos tisu toilet, Baek. Sumpah.

 **Baekhyun** : ... kenapa jadi ngomongin tisu toilet. Neext! Anjiirr dia bilang ada momen Sulay di chapter ini!

 **Kyungsoo** : Lay-ge sama Suho-hyung tadi ditugasin buat ikut konferensi pers, bukan? Dih gue iri sama reader. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kita engga.

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, eh, denger, nih. Katanya SuLay berduaan gelap-gelap di gudang...

 **Kyungsoo** : Berduaan... mereka ngapain aja itu... (imajinasi meliar)

 **Baekhyun** : Sampe ada reporter yang masuk gudang itu, masa! Terus ini si **Xing** __bilang ada anu yang kesenggol anu sampe anu anu (apaan sih baek). Gilaaa! Ini baru gosip!

 **Kyungsoo** : Anu yang kena anunya anu sampai anu anu? (fantasinya kyungsoo disensor demi kenyamanan pembaca)

 **Baekhyun** : Anjreeeet gue udah ga tahan lagi, Soo!

 **Kyungsoo** : (langsung kaget, mundur seribu langkah) Njir, Baek. Kalo lo terangsang, jangan perkosa gue. Tobat, Baek, tobat. Inget, kita sama-sama uke di sini.

 **Baekhyun** : Bukan gitu, Soo-ah! Maksudnya gue udah ga sabar mau nyeret Lay-ge masuk sesi ini! Gue mau interview apa aja yang udah dia lakuin sama Suho-hyuuung!

 **Kyungsoo** : Baek, udah dibilang yang boleh nongol di sesi ini cuma kita berdua doang. Mana boleh kita ngundang cast lain.

 **Baekhyun** : Hah, ya udah deh. Berikutnya ada **zahralatyfah** yang berharap kris-ge sama Suho-hyung romantis lagi sebelum mereka berpisah.Ini apa daaah kenapa mau berpisah segala?

 **Kyungsoo** : Next, next. **exopng.** Jangan sampe ada Suho x lainnya.

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, emang kenapa? Suhox Baek ga papa, kan?

 **Kyungsoo** : Bicara apa kamu.

 **Baekhyun** : Etdah, dia marah. Atau Baek x Soo aja?

 **Kyungsoo** : Cukup. Ada request Suho ena ena juga.

 **Baekhyun** : Yah, giliran gue ena ena kapan?

 **Kyungsoo** : Bujud biadab kamu, Baek. Next, **Sky Scrapper's.** Ini juga minta KrisHo rating M satu chapter full. Ya ampun.

 **Baekhyun** : Yaah, gilirn gue kapaan?

 **Kyungsoo** :Elu belum saatnya. Terus ada **nonagrice.** Panjang banget reviewnya.

 **Baekhyun** : Ah kayaknya reader pada gelindingan baca cinta segitiganya Suho-Kris-Lay. Lah cinta segitiga gue kapaan?

 **Kyungsoo** : Baek, inget, lu bukan tokoh utama di fic ini.

 **Baekhyun** : Bigel line iya dong heboooh! Ga kaya Soo-ah yang ga punya line ahaha!

 **Kyungsoo** : (sinis) Tapi gue setuju. Suho-hyung walau mukanya nolak, tapi dia itu sebenernya mau. Bukan Cuma urusan 'itu' aja, tapi di urusan lain juga.

 **Baekhyun** : Ga jujur sama perasaan sendiri.

 **Kyungsoo** : Setidaknya itu lebih baik darpiada elu yang terlalu jujur.

 **Baekhyun** : Yah, gue salah lagi. Kok bias gue terlalu jujur?

 **Kyungsoo** : Luga ngeliat ada muka yang nahan perih liat elu tidur-tiduran sama Sehun ?

 **Baekhyun** : Eh? Siapa? Kamu ?

 **Kyungsoo** : … bukan. Ah, ada deh.

 **Baekhyun** : ?

 **Kyungsoo** : Lalu ada **Mitchihyun.** Ini disinyalir fans SuLay, yah.

 **Baekhyun** : SuLay mulu. Mana ini pairingnya Baekhyun kok ga disebut-sebut?

 **Kyungsoo** : Berikutnya ada **Rilakkuma8894.** Duh, gue kesindir juga nih. Dibilang irit tinggi badan.

 **Baekhyun** : Itu bukan kesindir. Itu sadar diri.

 **Kyungsoo** : Lo pernah ngerasain keselek mic, nggak?

 **Baekhyun** : Next, next! **Kim Candy!** Ini juga jawaban kuisnya sebenernya bener, tapi kalah cepet. Duh gue jadi pingin liat mesra-mesraannya SuLay kaya gimana…

 **Kyungsoo** : Oh, ya. Makasih juga buat kesplok di akhir reviewnya, ya. Semangat sekali.

 **Baekhyun** : Lalu ada **jjong86.**

 **Kyungsoo** : Gila ini gossip baru… Joonmyeon tersakiti? Ada skandal apaan lagi ini? Gue harus cari tahu ntar…

 **Baekhyun** : Ada **doubleAA10!** Iya gue setuju Junmama di pembalasan review emang lebih gahar !

 **Kyungsoo** :Jun… siapa? Junmama ?

 **Baekhyun** : Iya. Emang napa ?

 **Kyungsoo** : … aneh aja.

 **Baekhyun** : Next, **L. Fay 2706.** Waah, yakin nih yang kemarin itu orang ketiga? (kedip)

 **Kyungsoo** : Emang kemarin ada apa?

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, entah. Gue gatau. Duh, Yifan-ge ini ngapain aja sih di fic ini?!

 **Kyungsoo** : … Lay sama Suho-hyung cubit-cubitan paha. (kata cubit yang langsung meluas) (langsung bengong berimajinasi)

 **Baekhyun** : Terakhir ada **htyoung, oke,** ini nextnya! Duh, akhirnya selese.

 **Kyungsoo** : Ah, iya. Author mohon maaf kalau pembalasan review kali ini agak garing. Soalnya laptop dia habis kena virus, jadi ngetiknya terpaksa keburu di laptop orang. Dasar itu makhluk satu, ngerepotin orang aja kerjaannya.

 **Baekhyun** : Anyway, makasih yang udah minta kita jadi cast di sesi ini, ya!

 **Kyungsoo** : Waktu dan tempat saya kembalikan pada author

Yah, kenapa udahan? Kurang greget banget masa… reviewnya kurang banyak, sih /plak

 **Mini kuis chapter 5!**

Kuisnya gampang banget lho kali ini *smirk*. **Ada satu member yang nggak kebagian jam tayang sama sekali di chapter ini *** Crell digeprak*Pertanyaannya **, kapan tanggal lahirnya?**

(pertanyaannya melenceng jauh banget saya tahu huhuhu)

 **Hints: Yaela masa masih perlu hints? Cari sendiri sanaaa!**

Seperti biasa, jawaban dikirim **lewat review** ya (sekalian sama review, gituu). Cantumkan juga **dua member** favorit kalian untuk jadi **cast sesi 'Pembalasan Review' chapter depan!** Yang dipilih masih tetap jawaban pertama **dan** tercepat :)

Baiklah, sampai sini dulu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, favorite, follow, dan yang silent tapi ikut geregetan sekalipun, ehehe. _I love you guys. Like, very much. Seriously_ :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Tujuh tahun perjuangannya menjadi _trainee_ setidaknya harus terbayar oleh satu debut.

Tapi seperti yang semua orang pikirkan, tujuh bukan angka yang sedikit. Dan Joonmyeon hampir saja menyerah jika keputusan dari Lee Sooman untuk menerbitkannya dalam angkasa Hallyu tidak jatuh tahun itu juga. Joonmyeon masih ingat betapa ia sangat bersyukur, bahwa ternyata ia masih dihargai. Berbayang di daftar ucapan terima kasih sejumlah album mantan sesama _trainee_ yang sudah debut duluan tidaklah selalu seru.

"Ow, ah!"

Joonmyeon mengernyit kesakitan. Kemeja putih yang dikenakan berubah jadi cokelat. Panas membalut dadanya, tetes kopi membasahi lantai.

Dan si tersangka penumpah berdiri dingin tanpa suara.

Joonmyeon kira, dalam situasi seperti ini, sudah sepatutnya pria jangkung yang baru beberapa bulan jadi trainee baru itu tergopoh minta maaf sambil setidaknya berupaya membersihkan kemeja putih (yang tidak murah) itu. Tetapi tidak. Pria berwajah asing itu hanya diam menatapya.

"Maaf," Joonmyeon mengeraskan rahang. Mencoba tetap sopan. "Kalau kau tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, biar kujelaskan. Kau sudah menumpahkan kopimu ke bajuku, dan itu panas."

Desis marahnya mengalir lembut, hampir tidak kentara. Joonmyeon dikenal penyabar dan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan (pendidikan a la bangsawan yang ia terima di rumah besar ternyata tidak sia-sia). Dan ia berusaha untuk tetap mengaplikasikannya, sekalipun kepada manusia lancang yang menganggap kopi panas dan kulit yang memerah itu tidak berhak atas sebuah permintaan maaf.

Ya, tapi ini kelewatan.

"Mana sopan santunmu?" Joonmyeon meneruskan melihat pria itu tak ada lagak menyesal. "Kau tidak meminta maaf?"

"Untuk?"

Joonmyeon seperti dihantam alat konstruksi. Maksudnya?

"Untuk menumpahkan kopimu padaku, tentu saja." Suaranya mulai meninggi. Terberkati Joonmyeon yang diberi sumbu kesabaran lebih panjang. Untuk saat ini. "Kau tidak meminta maaf?"

Bahkan sampai ketika ia mengulangnya untuk kedua kali, pria jangkung bersurai hitam yang mukanya begitu menyebalkan hingga dada Joonmyeon sesak saat menatapnya itu malah berjalan maju, menepuk pundak Joonmyeon sekali dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Untuk mengotori kemeja mewahmu itu? Tidak. Lagipula kupikir aku tidak salah. Kau dedengkot di sini, pasti sudah punya banyak dolar. Beli satu lagi yang sama bukan beban besar, kan?" Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya. "Atau perlu aku belikan?"

Jika tadi Joonmyeon seperti dihantam, sekarang ia seperti diguyur air Siberia. Menganga tak percaya.

Barusan harga dirinya dihina.

Joonmyeon tak suka berdebat bila lawan mainnya seperti ini. Ia menampik tangan pria itu dengan suara kepak kasar, mengabaikan kerumunan trainee lain yang rupanya menonton mereka, menembus barisan manusia yang langsung memberi jalan, setengah lari menuju toilet terdekat.

Dan Wu Yifan, trainee asal Cina yang namanya kini dibisikkan banyak orang karena berani cari masalah dengan Kim Joonmyeon memberi seringai kecil sebelum melenggang ke arah yang berlawanan.

Ini bukan kisah melankolis siswa cupu yang dibully di SMA. Joonmyeon tidak menangis di dalam toilet sambil membersihkan noda di kemeja dengan air sebisanya. Tapi tetap saja, mata Joonmyeon memerah, mukanya panas.

Antara malu dan marah.

Ya Tuhan, makhluk mengerikan tak tahu tata krama apa itu tadi? Apa dia iblis yang menjelma jadi manusia?

"Menyebalkan," bisiknya pelan. "Apa susahnya minta maaf? Dia bahkan—ukh..."

Meringis, Joonmyeon membuka kancing kemejanya. Percikan air dingin itu hanya berhasil membuat fabrik itu makin basah. Di depan cermin, ia mengamati lepuh merah pada dada dan perutnya.

Tidak parah, ia bersyukur dalam hati. Mungkin dioles salep sudah akan mendingan. Tapi tetap saja agak perih.

Joonmyeon mengutuk. Untung saja hari ini moodnya sedang baik karena ia akan debut.

Tapi demi apapun, ia takkan mau debut dalam satu grup yang sama dengan pria tadi. Kalau sampai iya, lebih baik ia tak debut sama sekali. Pria tadi bahkan bukan orang Korea—Cina, mungkin? Dan namanya... Wu siapa?

"Dasar Cina tolol," Joonmyeon mendesis. "Awas saja. Semoga debutmu masih dua puluh tahun lagi. Ow, perih..."

"Apa aku barusan mendengar ada yang menyebut Cina dan tolol dalam satu kalimat?"

Suara lembut itu membuatnya sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Pria cantik yang menatapnya tanpa emosi menelengkan kepala.

Joonmyeon jadi gelagapan.

"Luhan-ge..." Ia menggaruk tengkuk, sebelum kemudian buru-buru mengancingkan kemejanya lagi. "Ah, b-bukan begitu... Aku... tadi..."

Luhan menghela napas, menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian menghampiri Joonmyeon yang beringsut menjauh. Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Hei, jangan menjauh. Aku hanya membantu."

Tangan pucat itu menepati ucapannya, jemari lentiknya memasukkan kancing demi kancing dalam lubang yang seharusnya. Joonmyeon meringis ketika tangannya secara tidak sengaja menekan dada.

"Nn..."

"Maafkan Yifan."

"Eh?" Joonmyeon menunduk pada Luhan yang tidak mengangkat kepala. "A-apa?"

"Maafkan Yifan. Kau tahu? Yang barusan menumpahkan kopi padamu?"

"Memaafkan dia?" Joonmyeon mengernyit tak suka. "Dia bahkan tidak meminta maaf padaku, walau dia tahu tubuhku jadi merah begini gara-garanya. Gege yakin aku mau memaafkan dia?"

Kancing teratas sudah sempurna. Luhan menegakkan badan dan menarik napas panjang. Lalu menepuk pundak Joonmyeon seraya tersenyum manis.

"Dia punya alasan."

"Alasan apa sampai berani bertindak tidak sopan begitu?"

"Bos menunggumu di ruangannya."

Joonmyeon membulatkan mata ketika Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan lihai.

"Bos—Lee sajangnim?"

"Mmhm. Tentang debutmu, katanya. Dan selagi kau ke sana, aku akan mencarikan salep untukmu, oke? Kita ketemu di studio."

"Sekarang?"

Luhan memutar bola mata. "Tidak, lusa. Dan kalau kau benar-benar akan menemuinya lusa, berani jamin kau akan menunggu empat belas tahun lagi untuk kesempatan debut keduamu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, membungkuk berterima kasih, lalu melesat pergi menuju lantai pribadi milik sang pimpinan. Luhan tertawa kecil melihat semangatnya.

Insiden siang tadi bagai tak terjadi. Benak Joonmyeon sudah dipenuhi bunga dan kupu-kupu dan bayangan utopia akan bagaimana debut pertama grupnya nanti akan sangat berhasil karena kabarnya ia juga akan satu grup dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin dan Jongdae dan betapa dekatnya ia dengan impiannya untuk menjadi salah satu bintang di galaksi Hallyu dan—semua euforia itu sirna begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan pribadi Lee Sooman lalu bertatapan dengan pria yang sudah duduk di sofa.

Si Wu bajingan.

Sooman cukup cerdas untuk menyela sebelum adegan 'sedang apa kau di sini?' terjadi dan ia tidak sedang berminat menonton drama _live_ di depan mata. Dasar pria tua itu efisien sekali, ia memotong acara ramah tamah, sekapur sirih, dan basa-basi lainnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan. Aku sudah membayangkan betapa kalian akan sangat kompatibel untuk menjadi dua leader EXO. Tapi sepertinya sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian siang ini."

Ekspresi terperangah Yifan dan Joonmyeon sudah cukup jadi bahan bakar tawa Sooman. Apa katanya? Dua leader EXO?

Lee Sooman pasti sedang melawak.

"Dan aku tidak mau grup baru besutanku pecah karena ada masalah antara dua ujung tanduknya. Akan kutinggalkan kalian di sini dan urus pertengkaran kalian sampai selesai, oke? Saat aku kembali, kalian sudah berbaikan dan saling mendukung. Lalu kita bicarakan jadwal debut kalian."

Ketika pintu ditutup dan suasana hening mencekam, Yifan tidak angkat bicara. Joonmyeon juga tidak, ia hanya memalingkan muka ke arah satu sisi dinding yang diubah jadi jendela raksasa seraya membayangkan betapa akan lebih menyenangkan bermain _bungee jumping_ tanpa tali dari jendela lantai lima belas ini daripada bicara dengan Wu Yifan.

Jarum jam bergerak dengan suara yang lebih kencang dari biasanya. Entah karena ada speaker ditanam di dalam mesin jam atau karena suasana seperti tengah malam di makam. Benak Joonmyeon kalut. Banyak yang melintas dalam pikirannya; mana maafmu, kopi tadi itu panas sekali, lihat dadaku melepuh karenamu, bisakah kau tidak memasang muka sombongmu itu ketika menatapku karena aku sudah hampir tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus mukamu dengan tamparan sayang—

"Jangan cemberut. Walau kau manis begitu."

Tamparan refleks Joonmyeon dihalang Yifan yang sigap menahan pergelangan tangannya. Pria Cina itu malah nyengir menatap muka tanpa ekspresi Joonmyeon yang menahan semburan marah—dan dengan kurang ajarnya malah ia mengusak rambut si pria mungil yang tergores gengsinya.

"Aku bukan wanita. Aku tidak manis. Apa kau buta?"

"Apa sakit? Nanti akan kubantu mengoles salepnya, oke?"

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Vas bunga milik Sooman tidak apa-apa dilempar, kan?

Tapi tangan Joonmyeon sudah tidak setegang sebelumnya. Melihat gerak binar mata yang menyiratkan sedikit (sekali) penyesalan itu, Joonmyeon perlahan mengurungkan niatnya untuk main kasar.

Baiklah, paling tidak ada sedikit sesal. Ia sudah puas.

Selain sabar, Joonmyeon pemaaf.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan cemberut."

Joonmyeon tidak tahan untuk tidak sinis. Lagipula ia belum memaafkannya sepenuhnya. "Siapa kau yang memerintahku?"

"Namaku Wu Yifan," ia mengangkat sebelah alis dan tersenyum jahil. "Dan aku suka bibirmu. Seperti minta dicicipi. Ngomong-ngomong, salam kenal."

Joonmyeon menyesal tadi tidak jadi menamparnya.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(6)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Joonmyeon berkedip sebentar, menyesuaikan cahaya ruangan yang menyerbu masuk retina. Tirai beludru yang ditarik membuat berkas sinar mentari masuk dengan leluasa.

"Ung… Sudah pagi?"

Suara sedikit cempreng itu terkekeh. "Sudah pagi, putri tidur. Ayo bangun, manajer-ge menyuruh kita bersiap."

Ah, manajer-ge. Ngomong-ngomong Wu Yifan, Joonmyeon jadi sedikit sebal karena ia masuk mimpinya sembarangan.

Joonmyeon berkedip beberapa kali lagi, lalu menyibak selimut dan menurunkan kaki dari ranjang. Orang yang barusan membuatnya terbangun berpindah ke depannya.

Joonmyeon mendongak.

"Yixing-ah…"

"Iya?"

"Kemarin… kau tidur di mana?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon tidak terduga. Yixing tidak segera menjawab.

Desah panas Joonmyeon kemarin masih segar di otaknya.

"Uh… di sofa. Kemarin aku tidur bertiga dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun."

"Oh…" Joonmyeon menggigit bibir. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Maaf, kau jadi harus tidur di sofa keras itu."

Yixing membalas dengan senyum, lesung pipitnya muncul menambah kesan manis. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sedang ingin sendiri, Joonmyeon-ie. Lagipula kemarin aku begadang dengan dua orang itu, marathon seri zombie favorit Sehun-ah."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, tapi beberapa detik kemudian merengut. Lalu bangkit dan menjitak Yixing yang mengaduh. "Dasar. Inilah yang terjadi kalau aku tidak menyuruh kalian satu-persatu masuk kamar. Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan begadang, kan? Kau butuh tidur yang cukup, Yixing-ah. Kalau kesehatanmu _drop_ , bagaimana?"

"I-iya. Maaf."

Yixing menunduk menyesal. Tapi sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Dapur asrama ramai luar biasa. Ada paket yang digelar di tengah meja, Baekhyun memberitahu Joonmyeon kalau ibu Sehun barusan berkunjung sambil mengantar paket berisi vitamin lengkap dan sari ginseng merah yang cukup untuk porsi sembilan orang selama satu bulan.

"Lalu di mana beliau?" Joonmyeon mengambil tempat di ujung meja, sambil menunggu Chanyeol dan Minseok selesai memasak sarapan.

"Barusan pulang. Tapi ibunya Sehun-ah titip salam untukmu."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Joonmyeon mengetuk meja dengan jemari. "Padahal dia ibu yang menyenangkan."

"Aku tahu," Minseok terkekeh. "Aku sendiri iri dengan Sehun."

"Aah! Pergi! Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

"Ayolah, ini dari ibumu sendiri, Sehun-ah! Jangan jadi anak durhaka dan tidak memakannya!"

"Perthetan! Aku tidak thuka gintheng!"

"Tapi ini baik untuk kesehatan!"

Lalu suara gaduh seperti ada benda besar yang jatuh. Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang. Yang benar saja, ini baru jam delapan. Kyungsoo mengikuti Joonmyeon yang mengecek keadaan, karena firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres di ruang tengah.

Sehun memekik di ruang tengah, bergulat mempertaruhkan keselamatan kerongkongannya dari dijejali sari ginseng merah pahit luar biasa oleh Jongin yang kerasukan entah apa. Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang dua titisan setan itu lakukan dampai sofa kulit sebesar itu bisa terbalik.

Ini sudah biasa. Mereka juga sudah biasa membuat kekacauan lebih dari ini. Kalau sampai salah satu dinding ruang tengah ikut roboh karena mereka, ia juga takkan terkejut.

Jongin tercekik ketika kerah kausnya ditarik paksa dari belakang. Kyungsoo tidak membuat ekspresi khusus, justru Jongin yang tertawa salah tingkah.

"Err, anu, aku hanya main-main, kok—"

"Kalau kau memaksa Sehun-ah untuk minum sari ginseng, berarti kau juga harus minum obat tambah darahmu, sekarang."

Jongin langsung berontak, menjerit ("Tapi obatnya pahit, Hyung!"), namun Kyungsoo adalah manusia tanpa belas kasih. Lead dancer mereka diseret ke dapur dengan paksa. Sehun telentang sambil menghela napas panjang, terselamatkan.

Joonmyeon bersandar pada ambang pintu, menahan tawa melihat pagi hari di asramanya.

"Joonmyeon-hyung, ayo sarapan!"

Joonmyeon berbalik, tersenyum kecil. "Baik, aku datang."

 **.:xxx:.**

"—kalian harus mendengar lagu itu, oke? Kami telah berusaha keras dan kami harap kalian suka dengan lagu itu."

"Benar sekali. Dan lagu ini spesial untuk kalian." Jongin berkedip. "Aku jamin, kalian pasti suka."

Chanyeol menoleh. "Ah, kita juga akan ada live show via VApp, kan, Kai?"

"Benar. Jangan lewatkan show kami, oke?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin duduk meringkuk di atas sofa, kamera ponsel Chanyeol merekamnya dan Jongin yang bersantai sambil berdialog—ini untuk update live talk di VApp sekaligus promosi mini album mereka. Barusan mereka membicarakan hal tidak penting yang terjadi pagi tadi; insiden ginseng Sehun. Berita remeh seperti itu akan ditonton jutaan fans mereka di seluruh dunia.

"Ya, dan kalau kalian bisa lihat, asrama kami benar-benar berantakan saat ini. Kaus dan celana dalam di mana-mana…"

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu, Kai. Fans berpikir kita jorok nanti."

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak. Kita punya Xiumin-hyung yang membersihkan semuanya."

"Hei! Kau pikir dia _maid_ kita?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sambil melirik panel durasi. Sudah tujuh menit, ini sudah cukup.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita sudah ngobrol banyak…"

Suara pintu depan dibuka, lalu ditutup lagi. Kemudian suara berat Yifan memenuhi ruangan. "Oke, EXO, kalian siap?"

"Aah, itu manajer kami sudah datang." Jongin bicara, berhati-hati memposisikan fokus kamera agar tidak menyorot Yifan sekelebatpun. Mereka sudah diberitahu kalau keberadaan Yifan di sini adalah rahasia perusahaan. "Baik, kita pergi dulu, oke?"

"Jangan rindu kami, ne?" Chanyeol bergurau, lalu memberi gesture cium jauh. Jongin melambai di belakangnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Jongdae baru keluar kamar. Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah mengakhiri rekaman mereka. Yifan mengangguk, lalu menunjuk dua van yang sudah menunggu di depan.

"Bawa tas kalian ke depan. Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa gelas es jeruk. Tetapi ia berhenti, lalu menendang bongkah daging tampan bernama Baekhyun yang tiduran di atas lantai, menghalangi jalan.

"Siapa yang bertugas bersih-bersih hari ini? Kenapa masih ada sampah?"

"Heeei, enak saja! Kugigit kakimu, Kyung! Rawr!"

Yifan mengabaikan keributan mereka. Bisa stress dia kalau berusaha melerai.

Tapi toh lima menit kemudian mereka sudah siap dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya mengadakan turnamen batu-gunting-kertas dadakan untuk menentukan siapa naik mobil yang mana. Perjalanan menuju salah satu studio mereka di Gangwon makan waktu beberapa jam, dan yang jelas mereka sudah menyamankan diri sebisanya. Kyungsoo menyanyi kecil di belakang van pertama. Dasar dia vokalis yang suaranya di atas rata-rata, Joonmyeon yang duduk di depan mematikan speaker radio mobil dan membiarkan nyanyian Kyungsoo menguasai suasana. Hitung-hitung menghemat accu.

Tapi itu hanya bertahan dua jam. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo mulai mengangguk-angguk kantuk, matanya tak kuat terbuka lebih lama lagi, lalu melorot dan oleng, kepalanya jatuh di atas pundak Jongin. Si maknae nomor dua dengan lembut memindah kepalanya ke atas pangkuannya, sesekali mengingatkan Minseok dan Jongdae di depannya yang adu nilai _flappy bird_ agar tidak terlalu ramai dan memastikan hyung kesayangannya tidak terganggu.

Suasana di van pertama berbanding terbalik dengan van kedua. Ini sudah keempat kalinya Yifan melompat ke belakang dan menjitak Sehun-Baekhyun-Chanyeol satu persatu agar diam.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, kalau **kau** sampai berteriak lagi, Byun Baekhyun, kulempar kau keluar sekarang juga!"

"Mana bisa kau melemparku keluar? Kita di atas jembatan sekarang! Kau tega melihatku kepayahan berenang di atas sungai? Nanti kalau aku ditangkap nelayan bagaimana?"

"Mana aku peduli. Yang penting gendang telingaku utuh—"

"Yeol-ie, sih, dari tadi meremasi bokongku! Kan aku geli!"

Yifan menghela napas panjang. "Park Chanyeol jangan berlaku mesum di dalam van ini selama aku seatap dengan kalian!"

"Ehehe, maaf, manajer-ge!"

"Ow! Manajer-geee! Sekarang Sehun yang berulah! Aduh, leherku jangan digigit!"

"Ya, makanya kancingkan bajumu, Hyung."

"Kalian tidak bisa diam, HAH?"

Bercandaan tiga bawahannya itu memang kadang keterlaluan. Memang aslinya mereka pria sehat kelebihan hormon, di balik candaan mesum itu sebenarnya mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi tetap, Yifan suka ketenangan, dan dia ingin tidur sebentar setelah sebelumnya rapat dari larut sampai pukul delapan. Dan pria berdarah Cina itu sekarang tengah geram, apalagi tanpa Joonmyeon yang biasanya jadi pendingin emosinya. Tapi tidak, yang ada dalam van dan duduk di sampingnya adalah Yixing, yang sudah setengah tertidur (hebat sekali).

"Hei, dasar tiang listrik mesum! Yeol-ie, jangan buka bajumu di sini!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Di sini panas sekali, sih."

"Ini bulan Desember, rambut jerami! Mana bisa kau kepanas—aduh, Sehun, sudah! Aahh~"

"KALIAN! INI BUKAN MOBIL MESUM! SEHUN PINDAH KE DEPAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkikik perlahan melihat manajer mereka mulai kalap. Sehun nyengir kecil, walau matanya tetap sesekali mencuri pandang curiga pada manajernya.

 **.:xxx:.**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka ke Gangwon. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada lautan fans yang menunggu mereka di depan hotel tempat mereka akan menginap dua malam.

"Woah…" Minseok berkedip. "Apa-apaan ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau kita akan menginap di hotel ini?"

Joonmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak tahu detailnya, tapi yang pasti fans punya banyak cara. Pria itu melirik ke van kedua, Yifan sudah tidak ada. Berbekal penyamaran tingkat atas, mungkin eks member grup mereka sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam untuk mengatur reservasi penginapan.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang menempelkan GPS tracker di bajumu, Hyung." Baekhyun bercanda. "Atau mungkin ada dukun setempat meramal kalau kita akan datang ka Gangwon."

"Ngelantur." Chanyeol merangkul lalu menjitak kepala Baekhyun yang memekik sakit. Setengah jumlah fans ikut bersorak melihat fanservice skinship tanpa sengaja dari pairing imajinatif yang lazim disebut ChanBaek.

Menjadi selebriti, apalagi yang sedang dalam masa kejayaan, memang kadang menakutkan. Seolah tiap gerik diawasi, seolah ada ratusan kamera tak kasat mata mengelilingi mereka, sembunyi di balik semak, di atas atap, di bawah aspal, di manapun.

Kadang mereka jengah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini yang namanya konsekuensi.

"Jangan melambai. Tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Langsung jalan saja. Bodyguard akan berjalan di kiri-kanan kalian."

Joonmyeon (yang mengenakan masker untuk menutupi lebamnya. Bisa gawat kalau beredar kabar Suho babak belur, kan?) dan yang lain menoleh ke belakang. Minsoo dalam setelan hitamnya membungkuk.

"Minsoo-ah," Joonmyeon balas membungkuk. Yang lain mengikuti. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi, aku menunggu di kedai kopi itu." Ia menunjuk bangunan bergaya barat di seberang jalan dengan papan nama berbahasa Perancis. "Ayo, jalan."

"Kai-ah! Kai-ah!"

"Oppadeul! Lihat sini!"

"Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol—kyaa!"

Delapan pria berbadan tegap di belakang Minsoo langsung membagi diri, menjadi tameng manusia untuk member EXO membelah lautan wanita yang memekik kegirangan. Mereka berjalan berdesakan, kadang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terjepit tapi keduanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Di tahun keempat mereka debut, hal ini sudah biasa. Demi keamanan, berdesakan sebentar tidak masalah.

"Astaga, astaga! Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke sini!"

"Oppa! Tolong berhentilah sebentar, Oppa!"

"Sehun-ah! Ya ampun, tampan sekali!"

Para bodyguard itu mencoba sebisa mereka untuk memperluas ruang gerak untuk para bintang, dibantu beberapa petugas sekuriti dari pihak hotel sendiri. Kadang mereka menampik tangan-tangan yang menjulur, berusaha meraih atau setidaknya menyentuh tubuh idola mereka. Atau kalau beruntung, bisa memegang wajah tampan salah satu dari sembilan pria itu. Tapi rata-rata fans-fans nekat semacam ini sudah ditepis kasar dan dipaksa menjauh oleh para bodyguard yang tak pandang bulu (tentu saja, mereka dibayar untuk itu). Fans Seoul dan kota lain di Korea Selatan memang berbeda, tapi masih (agak) jinak jika dibanding dengan fans dari negara lain.

"Masih lama?"

Joonmyeon menatap Jongdae yang balas menatapnya melas. "Bertahanlah."

Bising teriakan mereka membuat kegaduhan yang menarik perhatian para pengguna jalan. Apalagi kadang ada fans frustasi yang seenaknya melempar barang ke arah mereka (biasanya berupa hadiah. Bunga, cokelat, atau aksesoris entah apa. Tapi mana mau mereka menerima hadiah yang diberikan dengan cara yang terkesan tidak sopan).

Semua menarik napas lega setelah mencapai lobi hotel dan pintu ditutup. Kerumunan fans di luar tampak puas untuk beberapa saat. Tapi mereka akan bubar dalam beberapa menit dan, benar saja. Halaman hotel itu sekarang lengang setelah para bintang sudah diamankan di dalam.

Minsoo sudah selesai bicara dengan si resepsionis, lalu membagikan kartu elektronik kunci kamar. Sekamar dua orang, Minsoo menyerahkan pembagian kamar sepenuhnya pada mereka.

Jongdae dan Xiumin sudah lama jadi teman sekamar. Jongin mengancam Sehun untuk jadi teman sekamarnya atau ia akan menjejali sari ginseng saat si maknae sedang tidur. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tumben sepakat tidur dalam kamar yang sama. Chanyeol sudah akan sekamar dengan Joonmyeon, tetapi Minsoo menyela.

"Tidak, Yi—ah, maksudku, _dia_ ," Minsoo meralat. Nama Yifan tidak boleh disebut sembarangan. Media punya telinga di mana-mana. "Secara pribadi sudah memintamu untuk sekamar dengannya."

"Aku?" Joonmyeon merengut tak suka. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak. Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. Sekamar dengan Yixing tidak masalah. "Lalu di mana dia?"

"Dia sudah duluan ke studio, mempersiapkan semuanya. Istirahatlah dulu, satu jam lagi kita berangkat."

Semua mengangguk mengiyakan. Kamar yang dipesan bertetangga, dan bersama-sama mereka masuk dalam lift menuju lantai delapan.

Untunglah hotel itu sedang sepi saat ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan salah seorang fans—pasti repot nanti.

"Hyung, mana gantungan tathmu?"

Joonmyeon menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa?"

Sehun menunjuk tas punggung Joonmyeon. Si pemilik melirik, sekilas kemudian matanya melebar.

Gantungan kunci dari kayunya lenyap.

"Ng…" Joonmyeon mengernyit. "Aku tidak tahu. Padahal tadi ada."

Semua memperhatikan tas Joonmyeon. Chanyeol memeriksanya. Benar. Gantungan yang ia dapat dari Jaehwon-sunbaenim itu hilang. "Mungkin tadi jatuh?"

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Besinya kuat, kok."

Muka Joonmyeon seketika murung. Pasalnya, itu benda penuh kenangan dari sunbaenim favoritnya. Barang itu juga istimewa, Jaehwon membelinya di Meksiko sana. Tapi kalau hilang… mau bagaimana lagi?

"Apa mungkin diambil fans?"

Celetukan Minseok di belakang sendiri membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Ha?" Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alis. "Yang benar saja. Buat apa?"

"Itu bisa saja," Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "Ingat kejadian tahun lalu di Bucheon, waktu ada fans yang lancang menarik kacamata hitam Jongin? Apa namanya, sasaeng? Untung saja ada bodyguard yang mendorongnya menjauh."

Yixing mengangguk. "Benar juga. Kalau tidak bisa menyentuh kita, biasanya mereka akan meraih apapun yang mereka bisa—sekalipun itu membuat mereka seperti perampok."

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Joonmyeon, turut prihatin. "Kalau Hyung beruntung, mungkin nanti akan ketemu. Tapi untuk sekarang, ikhlaskan saja."

Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk lesu.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Tidak, tidak. Konsep paus dan astronot yang kalian tambahkan itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali, kok."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan pengarah produksi. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Setengah kuasa kreatifitas itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Chan-hyung."

Tengah hari di studio pribadi SM di Gangwon. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk syuting musik video dari Sing for You. Chanyeol yang barusan berdiskusi dengan tim audio menoleh pada Jongin.

"Hm?"

"Maksud set ini bagaimana? Aku harus berakting... marah, begitu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala. "Iya. Hm, bagaimana, ya..."

"Ceritanya aku jadi seseorang yang sedang marah, begitu?"

"Ya. Kau jadi," Chanyeol berdeham. "Seseorang yang kelepasan mengontrol emosinya. Jadi... dia sudah lama memendam kemarahan, dan saat itu, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tapi kemudian setelah dia membanting barang-barang itu, dia berjalan keluar dan menari di bawah salju. Seperti... seolah," ia sedikit kesulitan mencari kata-kata. "melepas semuanya. Kau mengerti?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi mata elangnya menatap Chanyeol tajam selama beberapa saat. Yang ditatap mulai bergerak-gerak. "Jongin?"

"Aku seperti tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan itu, Hyung."

Chanyeol tertawa hampa. "Benarkah?"

"Tenang saja, akan kulakukan set ini sebaik mungkin."

Jongin menutup percakapan dengan senyum kecil, berterima kasih, lalu pergi menuju setnya sendiri.

"Astaga Suho-ssi! Mukamu kenapa bisa begitu?"

Si wanita penata rias itu menjerit gemas sekaligus kesal. Joonmyeon yang duduk di atas kursi lipat meringis.

"Itu... umm..."

"Kenapa bisa lebam begini, hah? Kau tidak tahu ini hilangnya harus menunggu beberapa hari? Lalu apa kabar talkshow dan live event lain yang tidak butuh riasan babak belur?"

"Err... a-aku—"

"Untunglah Chanyeol-ssi punya ide supaya kau berakting berkelahi. Kalau tidak aku akan butuh banyak sekali stok krim BB untuk menutupi luka memar ini. Ya ampun," tangan yang kuku-kukunya kentara sekali rajin dimanja meni-pedi mengelus pipi Joonmyeon. "Kenapa bisa begini, hah? Aku bukan dokter, tapi ini mirip lebam karena tinju."

Joonmyeon tercekat. Sedetik kemudian menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bukan, Noona. Kemarin aku terantuk kenop pintu keras sekali. Gara-gara aku tidak melihat jalan, jadinya begini."

Dusta Joonmyeon lolos dengan mudah. Si penata rias hanya mendesah panjang.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Mana Minsoo-ssi? Aku harus bicara dengannya nanti. Gawat sekali. Anak-anak ini tidak bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri..."

Joonmyeon hanya diam saat mukanya dikuasai, dipoles sedemikian rupa walau kadang ia sedikit meringis sakit.

Syuting dilakukan di dalam ruangan. Mereka hanya butuh pencahayaan, animasi, imajinasi, hujan salju palsu, penjiwaan, dan pengambilan gambar yang maksimal untuk membuat sebuah musik video yang tentu akan menggoncang hati para fans sedunia. Chanyeol andil dalam konsep MV itu (walau tidak sepenuhnya. Ia hanya menulis part untuk dia dan Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan beberapa yang lain. Sisanya tetap di tangan tim produksi). Besok mereka akan melanjutkan dengan pengambilan gambar dalam kostum astronot yang mereka tidak tahu dapat dari mana.

"Shoot berikutnya untuk set bar. Lay-ah, masuk set!"

"Baik!"

Studio mini ini punya halaman di belakang, yang agak luas dan ditumbuhi pohon plum berjuntai ayunan (biasanya untuk shoot lagu-lagu romantis). Tapi mereka tidak bisa ke sana sekarang. Mungkin nanti setelah syuting selesai, mereka bisa bermain-main dengan salju sejenak sebelum kembali ke hotel.

Cuaca mulai mendingin. Indikasi setelah ini presipitasi beku akan turun. Chanyeol bersedekap, lalu menghembuskan napas. Kepul uap muncul di depannya.

"Chanyeol? Bersiaplah, kau masuk set!"

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sutradara yang meneriakinya, dan Baekhyun yang mencoba-coba aksesoris telinga kucing sambil berpose genit di depan cermin.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku datang."

 **.:xxx:.**

Estimasi Yifan, jam tujuh EXO harus sudah kembali ke hotel. Tapi ia belum melihat batang hidung seorangpun selama ia berkeliling.

Dengan topi fedora dan masker yang menutupi setengah muka, sebenarnya Yifan masih saja mencolok. Sedari tadi ia berputar mengelilingi hotel, melihat-lihat situasi. Benar saja, ada satu-dua fans nekat yang bisa menerobos keamanan dan berkeliaran dalam gedung bertingkat lima belas itu.

Ia harus memberitahu Minsoo. Dua hari menginap di tempat ini dan tidak boleh ada insiden apapun yang terjadi. Kadang simbiosis antara fans dan idolanya berubah terbalik, jadi mirip predator dan mangsa. Tapi Yifan tidak bisa menyalahkan.

Tap.

Hentak sepatunya berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Manik cokelat yang dihalangi lensa kacamata menyipit tegang.

Ada _sticky note_ merah muda yang ditempel pada pintu kamarnya. Ia yakin betul kertas ini tidak ada waktu ia meninggalkan kamar.

' _Kamar 6104 kapanpun kau butuh hiburan, Suho-oppa 3'_

Apa-apaan...?

Pria itu mendesis, menarik kertas itu kasar, dan sudah akan menyobeknya jika saja bukan karena interupsi dari belakangnya.

"Yifan?"

"Manajer-ge?"

Minsoo dan Joonmyeon berdiri bersisian, menatapnya heran. _Timing_ yang pas sekali. Yifan balas menatap mereka, lalu pada kertas di tangannya. Minsoo mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Apa itu?"

Yifan tidak menjawab, tapi menyerahkannya. Minsoo membuka gumpal kertas, membacanya sekilas, lalu mengernyit tak suka.

"Di mana kau temukan ini?"

"Menempel di pintu kamar Suho."

Jawaban Yifan getir. Joonmyeon yang mendengarnya melebarkan mata, terkejut.

"Boleh aku baca?"

Minsoo memberikannya pada Joonmyeon untuk dibaca. Si leader EXO berubah ekspresinya, dari terkejut jadi cemberut, lalu mengernyit marah.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Yifan menghela napas panjang, menutup matanya. "Kukira keamanan sudah diperketat. Bagaimana bisa ada fans menyusup masuk _dan_ memesan kamar di hotel ini setelah kita?"

"Selalu ada jalan. Sasaeng fans semakin menjadi-jadi saja," Minsoo menggelengkan kepala. "Tadi mereka mencuri gantungan tas Suho, sekarang—"

"Mereka apa?"

Yifan baru dengar berita itu, dan ia melotot pada Minsoo yang melirik Joonmyeon gugup.

"Dalam kerumunan menuju hotel tadi, ada fas yang menarik gantungan tas Suho sampai lepas. Tapi sekuriti sudah berhasil menemukannya. Fans itu sudah dimasukkan dalam daftar hitam dan gantungan tas Suho sudah dikembalikan." Minsoo menelan ludah. "Fans-fans zaman sekarang… Mereka tak ubahnya perampok. Mencuri barang-barang milik idola untuk dipamerkan atau malah dilelang."

Joonmyeon diam saja. Sebenarnya sedikit merasa tidak enak kepada fans yang bersangkutan, tapi dia memang sudah keterlaluan. Ini hukuman yang setimpal.

"Perketat keamanan untuk ke depannya." Yifan memberi perintah singkat. Minsoo mengangguk. "Dan tolong cek kamar-kamar lain. Aku akan bicara dengan resepsionis. Kau," ia menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Tunggu di dalam. Jangan kemana-mana."

Joonmyeon mengangguk tanpa bantahan. Minsoo membungkuk lalu pergi melaksanakan tugasnya, dan Joonmyeon mendaratkan pantat di tepi ranjang untuk pertama kalinya.

Gantungan tasnya sudah dikembalikan. Harusnya Joonmyeon sudah bisa merasa tenang. Tapi jangan salahkan dia, kadang dia sendiri takut dengan fansnya.

Rasanya baru sekejap ia merenung ketika dering ponsel mengagetkannya. Ia menjawab setelah melihat nomor Yifan tertera.

"Iya?"

"Kemasi barangmu. Kita pindah kamar."

"Pindah?" Mata Joonmyeon melebar lagi. "Pindah ke mana?"

"Ke lantai yang berbeda dengan kamar yang lainnya. Kamarmu sudah diketahui, tidak aman kalau tetap di situ."

Joonmyeon berdeham. "Yifan, dengar. Apa menurutmu ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Itu hanya kertas iseng saja, bukan? Dan aku juga tidak mungkin mendatangi kamar fans itu. Lagipula mungkin itu cuma candaan saja. Mungkin yang menulisnya adalah salah satu dari member—"

"Memang ada wanita yang menginap di kamar 6104," Yifan memotong. "Dan kalau kau sudah lupa, kuingatkan lagi bahwa souvenir berharga milikmu barusan dirampas fansmu. Dan fans yang sama menempelkan note itu di kamarmu. Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya mengetahui kamar tempatmu menginap? Dia tidak akan kesulitan untuk membobol pintu kamarmu di tengah malam lalu memperkosamu saat kau tidur."

"Oke, oke, cukup." Joonmyeon menyerah diskak logika Yifan. "Aku akan ke sana. Beritahu aku nomor kamar yang baru."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Thaljunya benar-benar turun!"

"Yaa, Sehun-ah, tunggu aku!"

"Untunglah Joonmyeon-hyung pulang ke hotel duluaan!"

Minseok menyesap kopi panas di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan studio dengan set outdoor, mengernyit ketika Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun menimbulkan polusi udara. "Hei, jangan lama-lama di luar, kalian bisa pilek!"

"Yaa—uwah! Aduh, bantu aku berdiri!"

"Haha, sini, sini, Baek. Pegang tanganku."

"Tumben sekali kau baik Yeol—" Bruk. "Ow! Tidak lucu!"

Yixing tertawa kecil di belakangnya. Minseok menggelengkan kepala, lalu merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Jongdae tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja, biarkan mereka main sebentar."

Minseok memikirkannya sejenak, lalu balas tersenyum.

"Yah, kalau sebentar sih mungkin tidak masa—"

"Woohoo! Umin-hyung ayo sini kita membuat pola malaikat!"

"Oke, aku dataang~!"

"—lah." Minseok menipiskan bibir. Dasar, ternyata Jongdae sama saja.

Salju yang turun lumayan banyak, buktinya tanah sudah tertutup gumpal putih setinggi setengah betis. Jongdae meraih sekepal salju dan menekan-nekannya, lalu membuat ancang-ancang.

 **Pluk!**

"Ups," si vokalis utama berkedip. "Maaf?"

Kyungsoo yang hanya duduk-duduk di atas ayunan meraba rambut hitamnya, basah oleh lemparan bola salju salah sasaran. Pria mungil itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah, tetapi sorot matanya sudah cukup membuat Jongdae ngibrit lari ketakutan.

Benar saja, Kyungsoo mengejar. Dengan satu bola salju di tangan, yang demi apapun Jongdae seribu persen yakin ada batu disembunyikan di dalamnya. (Atau mungkin ia saja yang terlalu parno)

 **Buk!**

"Ow!" Tuh, benar, kan. Jongin saja sampai ambruk dihantamnya. Untung Kyungsoo nol besar dalam masalah menembak. "Sakit! Apa salahku, Kyung-hyung?"

"Astaga, maaf Jongin-ie. Aku mau menembak dia. Kau, sih, berdiri di situ."

"Hei, bagaimana bisa ini jadi salahku? Awas, kubalas kau setelah ini!"

 **Buk! Buk!**

"Hei!" Jongin dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan begitu kepala mereka dihantam bola salju dari Baekhyun dan Sehun—yang kemudian nyengir tanpa salah.

"Ups," Baekhyun terkekeh. "Sepertinya aku membangunkan setan-Soo. Lari, Sehun-ah!"

Sehun lari entah ke mana, dikejar Jongin yang dendam kesumat. Baekhyun menjerit seperti gadis SMP mengetahui yang mengejarnya bukan si anak hitam, melainkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Lindungi aku, Yeol-ie!"

 **Buk!**

Chanyeol sampai tersentak ke depan ketika Baekhyun menghambur padanya dari belakang. Pria jangkung itu tergagap begitu tahu yang tanpa sadar memeluknya erat adalah si vokalis.

"B-Baek?"

"Aku dikejar setan!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut setan, pendek?!"

"Hei, kau tidak punya cermin, Soo-ah?"

"Sialan. Sini kau! Biar mulut besarmu kujejali salju!"

"Oh, aku takut sekali~"

Baekhyun berputar berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo, berdiri di belakang tameng manusia bernama Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tiba-tiba nyawanya dipertaruhkan.

"Aduh, Baek!"

"Maaf! Sekali ini saja, _please_ , lindungi aku! Nanti kutraktir apapun yang kau mau, deh!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, seperti kehabisan kata-kata ketika Baekhyun menyelipkan kepalanya di bawah tangannya sambil menjulurkan lidah, mengejek Kyungsoo yang geram.

"Tidak kena~"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Uwaah!" Baekhyun tertawa kencang, menghindari lemparan Kyungsoo dengan berlindung ke depan Chanyeol, membenamkan mukanya pada dada Chanyeol. "Kau payah, Soo-ah!"

"Hei, kalian bertiga, ayo masuk! Sudah semakin dingin!"

Kyungsoo berhenti, lalu menoleh pada Minseok. Si tetua benar. Kyungsoo saja sekarang sedikit menggigil. Sambil mendengus dan berucap, "awas kau", Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka, menghampiri Minseok dan komradnya yang tertawa sambil menggigil bersamaan.

"Fuh," Baekhyun terkekeh, masih memeluk Chanyeol. "Untung saja. Akhirnya tinggi badanmu ada manfaatnya buatku. Ayo, kita na—"

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terjengkang ke depan ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya, melarangnya melepas pelukan.

"Aduh, hei, Yeol-ie! Aduh, tanganku sakit!"

"Diam sebentar, Baek. Kau itu berisik sekali."

"Hei, kau sendiri juga berisik! Beraninya bilang begi—ahk, hei!" Chanyeol menyambar kakinya, menggendong Baekhyun seperti pengantin. "Hei, hei! Turunkan aku!"

Chanyeol terlanjur tidak mau. Malah ia berputar dengan Baekhyun masih dalam dekapan. Salah sendiri mengumpakan diri dengan memeluknya. Salah sendiri berdekatan dengan Chanyeol yang tak bisa ditebak—batin Chanyeol gemas, menggigit hidung Baekhyun yang memekik.

"Uwah! Yeol-ie! Geli! Ahahaha! Sudah, berhenti!"

"Tidak akan," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kita akan terus begini sampai besok!"

"Hya, kau gila! Aku sudah pusing! Yeol-ie!"

Baekhyun tidak bohong, ia benar-benar pusing. Tapi ia masih tertawa bersama dengan si Park yang ceria, berputar seperti orang bodoh di bawah salju yang makin deras.

 **.:xxx:.**

Suara gemericik air dari bilik pancuran itu terhenti. Derit keran diputar, selembar handuk basah melilit pinggang ramping Yifan yang masih berpeluh. Pria bersurai pirang itu mengusak sebentar rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bandel diatur setelah sebelumnya dikeramas.

Wangi menthol itu menyegarkan.

Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar hotelnya, tak acuh dengan tetes air yang membasahi lantai. Yang ia acuhkan saat ini hanya sosok pria yang lebih kecil darinya, yang duduk diam di depan cermin meja sembari mengelus muka. Yang berbadan mungil tetapi lekuknya menggoda, hanya berbalut jubah mandi yang memekik minta dibuka.

Yifan nyengir jahil. Hewan liar dalam tubuhnya mulai beraksi.

Joonmyeon berjengit kaget ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba direngkuh dari belakang, tangan kekar Yifan memeluk pinggangnya erat tanpa aba-aba (ia baru tahu Yifan pandai sekali mengendap-endap), dan dagunya bersandar pada pundak kirinya. Joonmyeon hanya mendengus sambil berusaha menjauhkan muka Yifan yang terlalu dekat itu dari wajahnya, tapi si pria Cina tidak bergeming.

"Minggir," Joonmyeon terdengar lelah. Leher bukan titik sensitifnya, tetapi tetap geli jika digelitik napas panas si pria. "Kau basah."

Yifan menganggap ucapan Joonmyeon itu undangan. Hidungnya menelusuri garis leher Joonmyeon, menempelkan bibirnya selama perjalanan menuju dagu. Dengus napasnya keras, memekakkan dekat telinga, gemuruh nafsunya menjalar ke seluruh badan. Joonmyeon menuruti insting, ikut mendongak, mempertontonkan kulit putih menggoda. Seperi kanvas yang siap dicat merah oleh bibir Yifan.

"Umh..."

Deru napas Joonmyeon yang mulai tak beraturan adalah pertanda baik untuk Yifan.

"Kau benar, dan akan kubuat kau kebasahan juga."

"Hng..."

Bibir yang bicara itu ditutup dengan jilatan panjang menyenangkan di bawah dagunya. Joonmyeon menutup mata, gemetaran. Tangannya tanpa sadar telah meremas lengan kekar si pria yang lebih jangkung.

"Yif... nng..."

Yifan mengendus, sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kulit putih itu, naik terus dan menggigit pelan dagu Joonmyeon (pria itu mendesah), ke samping untuk menggigit pipi Joonmyeon (ia melenguh makin kencang), kemudian menghisap bekas luka di sudut bibirnya.

Kali ini Joonmyeon mengerang kesakitan.

Yifan menjauhkan mukanya enggan. Paras rupawan itu ditatapnya sayang. Biru lebamnya sudah tidak seberapa, tapi rasa sakitnya pasti sangat menjadi begitu menerima tekanan.

Yifan merutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah disulut emosi hingga melukai malaikat di depannya ini. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus wajah yang sudah lama memikatnya tanpa ampun.

"Ah..." Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. "Sakit... tolol."

Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Jangan cengeng. Begini saja nangis."

"Coba kau jadi aku yang babak belur."

Jika apapun, ekspresi favorit Yifan adalah Joonmyeon yang cemberut. Bibir yang mencebik itu apakah meminta dilindas ganas sampai merah bengkak, hm?

"Apa aku terlalu keras memukulmu?" Yifan tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau harusnya ingat kalau dulu kau pernah belajar wushu!"

"Tapi itu cuma sebentar! Dan aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Tao."

"Yah, atau kau harusnya berpikir jernih sebelum meninju muka artismu, idiot."

Yifan memutar tubuh Joonmyeon paksa, mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang. Membuat Joonmyeon mengaduh dan berakhir duduk di atas pangkuan menghadapnya, menjepit paha Yifan dengan paha putih mulus yang tak lazim dimiliki pria.

Yifan menjulurkan badan, berdesis pada telinganya.

"Kau bilang aku ini apa?"

Gemuruh jantung Joonmyeon memekakkan telinganya sendiri. Sedekat ini dengan Yifan yang nyaris tanpa busana tentu sensasi baru baginya.

Tubuh Yifan memancarkan panas yang sampai ke tubuhnya sendiri. Rambut pirang pria itu masih belum kering sepenuhnya, dan tatapan tajam yang berkesan dingin...

... seksi.

Joonmyeon tercekat. Yifan menggumam pelan.

"Hm?"

Apalagi gesekan dari regio yang hanya ditutupi handuk tipis. Ya ampun, sesulit apa sih memakan celana sampai Yifan hanya berhanduk yang tidak menyembunyikan garis tepi kelelakian yang sudah setengah tegang—

"A—aah!"

Pikiran Joonmyeon dipotong rasa sakit dari daun telinganya, yang digigit tanpa ampun oleh Yifan. Ia mendesah lagi ketika pria itu mengulum daging tipis itu, menghisap bagian tepinya sambil sesekali mengatupkan gigi.

"Joonmyeon. Jawab."

Demi apapun, suara bass Chanyeol saja kalah dengan ini.

Joonmyeon menutup mata. Lidah Yifan menelusur masuk mengikuti gurat telinga, menimbulkan kecipak sensual sebelum kemudian menggelitik lubangnya.

Ia gemetar.

"Ngh... J-jawab apa? A-aku tidak d-dengar. " Dan tidak bisa jawab kalau kau terus begini.

"Kau tadi menyebutku apa?"

"I-idiot—nnhaah!"

Tubuh Joonmyeon membusung tiba-tiba, cengkeramannya pada pundak Yifan mengerat. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa dibanding cubitan kejam mendadak pada kedua putingnya.

"Ahh! He-hentikan!"

"Kau mau aku menghentikan apa?"

"T-tanganmu, uungh!"

"Tapi aku suka begini."

Joonmyeon itu pria tegas, tapi satu sentuhan yang tepat dan suaranya akan merajuk manja.

"Lagipula kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

"S-sakit, tolol! A—nnh! Nngh..."

Langkah yang salah. Joonmyeon benar-benar harus teliti akan pilihan katanya.

"Bukannya kau senang putingmu dimainkan begini, hm? Kau suka, kan, aku mencubiti dadamu?"

Lidah Yifan menyentuh daun telinga yang lain lalu dengan cepat mengganggu lubang telinganya, menjilat sambil sesekali meniup pelan organ sensitif itu sampai Joonmyeon sendiri menggelinjang kegelian.

"Telingamu merah. Tidak apa-apa ku _makan_ sebentar?"

"Umhh... c-cukup... s-sudah...!"

"Aku tidak suka punya artis yang nakal. Kau harus tahu itu."

"A-aku tidak! Kau saja yang—o-ohh..."

Yifan memilin kedua putingnya kuat-kuat, Joonmyeon rasanya sudah akan kehabisan napas. Ia baru tahu rasa sakit itu bisa menjelma jadi kenikmatan yang dahsyat.

"B-baik. Aku mengerti. Maaf... maafkan aku."

"Kau bilang apa?" Satu jilatan di pipi. "Yang keras."

"Akh! Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh pipiku, bod—aanh! Unngh...!"

Pemandangan indah ini akan disimpan permanen dalam memori otaknya. Bagaimana garis tubuh Joonmyeon melengkung indah menahan kenikmatan saat ia menarik kedua putingnya sedikit kasar, matanya yang terpejam sayu dan bibir bengkaknya (tunggu, kapan ia menciumnya?), lenguh panas yang membuat keras sesuatu di bawah sana...

Yifan menjilat bibir.

"Kau mau bilang aku bodoh?"

"T-tidak! Tidak! Maafkan aku. Aku tadi h-hanya... ungh..."

"Hanya?"

"Hanya... ke... ke... aa-aah..."

Yifan tersenyum puas melihat Joonmyeon kehilangan kemampuan bicara. Tangannya melepas tali ikat jubah mandi yang dikenakan si leader, perlahan menyingkap kain halus itu.

Kulit bening yang tersembunyi di baliknya, berikut dua tonjolan merah manis yang sudah menegang sebab diperlakukan kasar adalah _reward_ luar biasa yang ia terima.

Dan Yifan tidak sungkan bermain lebih kasar dari ini. Apalagi terhadap kelinci nakal yang membangkang pada tuannya.

"Panggil aku bodoh, tolol, idiot, atau nama-nama lain lagi, dan…"

"Umh! Nnh… ahh… aah!"

Joonmyeon membusung makin kencang, seolah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada pria yang ia duduki pangkuannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Elusan Yifan ia masih tahan. Cubitan kejam masih ditolerir.

Tapi tidak jika putingnya dihisap kencang oleh bibir basah Yifan.

"… hukumanmu akan lebih parah dari ini." Yifan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan pada salah satu putingnya. "Mengerti?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab, hanya menggangguk berkali-kali tanpa berani membuka mata.

Satu gigitan kecil yang membuat Joonmyeon menyentakkan kepala ke belakang, lalu Yifan membantingnya ke ranjang, menyebabkan tubuh mereka memantul selama beberapa saat karena pegas di dalamnya. Yifan terkekeh, lalu meniup mata Joonmyeon yang masih terbawa suasana.

"Lihat lukamu," berdecak, Yifan mengelus lembut pelipis pria mungil yang mulai membuka sebelah matanya. "Sebentar, akan kuambilkan salepnya."

Ia melepas Joonmyeon, merapikan kembali jubah mandinya, lalu melenggang mencari kotak obat yang ada di suatu tempat di kamar ini, pastinya.

Joonmyeon masih terbaring diam, dada sesak berdebar. Wajahnya merah marun, merona panas dan ia tegang. Sesuatu di bawah sana juga mengeras minta diperhatikan.

Joonmyeon menggigiti bibirnya. Astaga, ini benar-benar terjadi.

Serigala Yifan sudah mulai menampakkan taringnya.

 **.:xxx:.**

Hampir tengah malam ketika ponselnya berdering. Yifan berguling, berusaha mengabaikan, tapi rupanya siapapun keparat yang meneleponnya di gelap-gelap begini tidak membiarkannya tidur dengan tenang. Pria itu mengerang kesal, lalu menyibak selimut dan meraih ponsel sialan—hendak membantingnya, kalau tidak ingat sejumlah data penting yang ia simpan di dalam.

"Siapa, sih," ia mengacak rambut. "Malam-malam juga. Tidak tahu diri."

Ia melirik Joonmyeon yang masih pulas, tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Mungkin kelelahan setelah kegiatan semalam—rekaman, maksudnya. Bukan apa-apa.

Yifan melenggang menuju koridor yang kosong. Mencari tempat sepi yang punya ventlasi supaya ia bisa mencicipi hembus angin malam menyejukkan. Ada ruang kosong di samping belokan koridor, jendela kecilnya dibuka dan ada satu vas berisi mawar segar. Yifan bersandar di sana, melirik nama peneleponnya, lalu menjawab.

"Apa Cina dan Korea Selatan punya perbedaan waktu setengah hari sehingga kau merasa meneleponku jam dua belas malam?"

"Maafkan aku yang mengganggu tidur cantikmu, Yang Mulia. Tapi ngomong-ngomong harusnya yang marah itu aku. Aku sudah menyempatkan diri meneleponmu dan bukannya 'selamat malam, bagaimana kabarmu' yang kudapat, kau malah mendampratku." Gelak tawa dari ujung sana. "Tidak semua orang mendapat kesempatan emas ditelepon seorang Luhan malam-malam, lho. Harusnya kau merasa beruntung."

Yifan tertawa kecil. "Bar kepercayaan dirimu melejit tinggi sekali, ya. Sekarang ukuran kepalamu sudah sebesar apa? Bola yoga?"

"Hei, jangan cari masalah denganku. Otot lenganku sudah terbentuk lebih baik sekarang. Kalau kau pulang ke Cina nanti, awas saja. Waspadalah karena tinjuku bisa melayang kapan saja. Akan kubuat gigimu masuk sampai rata."

Yifan tetap terkekeh. "Iya, iya, cantik."

"Aku tidak cantik!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, keparat manis."

"Astaga, malam-malam begini aku digombali Wu Yifan." Hela napas. "Oke, langsung ke inti permasalahan karena aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Yifan beralih tumpuan pada kaki kanan. "Selamat untuk Reloaded. Kau hebat."

"Terima kasih. Apa kau sudah beli albumku?"

"Tidak sebelum kau beli tiket premier filmku."

"Deal."

Yifan bisa merasa Luhan tersenyum walau mereka tak bertatap muka. Suara melengking pria itu mengalun merdu ketika tertawa.

"Baik, silahkan bercerita. Aku tidak akan menyela."

Ini saatnya. Yifan menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kau duduk? Karena kisah ini tidak pendek."

"Aku sedang berbaring bersama kucingku, tenang saja."

"Baik." Ia sudah siap. Saatnya bercerita. "Sema ini dimulai dari sebuah tawaran yang tak bisa kutolak."

Angin berembus sedikit kencang, tangkai lemah mawar yang durinya berlagak mengancam itu melekuk pasrah. Jarum jam berdetak tanpa jeda, ujung runcing yang menunjuk menit berputar dari delapan sampai satu. Dan pria tegap yang berdiri sendirian di depan jendela, ditemani kembang yang mengangguk padanya.

Yifan menutup ceritanya dengan keheningan. Lawan bicaranya juga terdiam.

Tapi agak lama, sampai Yifan jadi sedikit khawatir. Apa ceritanya terlalu dahsyat?

"Hei, Luhan. Kau tidur?"

"T-tidak. Aku hanya… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

Yifan sudah menduga. "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar," Luhan berdeham, "Yifan… semua ini gila. Tawaran itu gila. Youngmin gila. Kau gila."

"Kau benar," Yifan tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin itu intinya. Dunia ini gila. Tapi selain ini, aku mau apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu."

"Tidak ada jalan lain." Rahang Yifan mengeras. "Mereka bangsat, bajingan bermuka dua. Tapi pertama-tama, ini demi anak itu."

Hela napas menyerah dari ujung sana.

"Bagaimana dia?" Yifan bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi dia benar-benar bekerja terlalu keras. Aku sudah bilang padanya, 'Tao-ah, perhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau selalu punya kami di sisimu.' Tapi, yah. Kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana."

Yifan menggigit bibir. Lalu melirik jam. Ia sudah terlalu lama bercakap. Ini bisa mendatangkan kecurigaan.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu dan Tao untukku, oke?"

"Baik. Berhati-hatilah."

"Tentu saja. Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Tentu. Tapi tunggu, apa ponselmu rusak?"

Yifan tidak segera menjawab. "Apa?"

"Ponselmu rusak?"

Yifan gagal paham. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kemarin, waktu aku meneleponmu. Suaramu tidak masuk speaker. Maaf kalau kemarin aku mengataimu. Aku kesal sekali, sih."

"Kemarin?"

"Iya. Malam-malam begini aku meneleponmu, kan?"

Kemarin?

Kapan?

"Err, iya. Sepertinya harus kubawa ke tukang reparasi."

"Baiklah. Aku khawatir saja. Selamat malam, Yifan."

Yifan memberi jeda sebelum menjawab,"selamat malam."

Panggilan diputus. Yifan terdiam sejenak, menerawang.

Tidak, kemarin ia tidak menerima satupun telepon dari Luhan. Kemarin... kemarin ia tidur seranjang dengan Joonmyeon sebelum jam sepuluh dan waktu itu ponselnya ada di...

Manik hitam itu melebar dalam gelap. Menyadari sebuah kecerobohan fatal.

Jemarinya bergerak cepat menelusuri log panggilan, dan benar saja. Ketakutannya terbukti.

Panggilan dari nomor pribadi Luhan diterima pukul sebelas. Jam segitu, ia meninggalkan ponselnya di nakas luar kamar.

Seseorang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Siapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

 **.:xxx:.**

 **AN:** Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6.

Ada pengumuman dikit, nih. Berhubung Crell bakal sedikit sibuk setidaknya sampai Maret mendatang, frekuensi update mungkin nggak akan secepat ini. Mungkin tiga minggu sekali... doakan aja bisa lebih cepat, ne? Saya lagi sibuk persiapan untuk olimpiade soalnya, ehehe. Doain Crell berhasil tembus sampe nasional or more biar ntar bisa syukuran pake NC KrisHo 10k ya~ /gagitu

Buat cast pembalasan review kali ini… selamat buat **avs1105**! Ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo-nya!

(Jongin dan Kyungsoo muncul di depan layar)

 **Jongin** : Hai! (senyum sambil lambai-lambai)

 **Kyungsoo** : (Mukanya masih sedatar pantat Sehun tapi dia ikutan lambai) (ini ngapain bawa-bawa pantatnya Sehun)

 **Jongin** : Akhirnya gue dapet kesempatan juga nongol di sesi ini. Makasih buat yang udah request!

 **Kyungsoo** : Gue muncul dua kali, masa. Yaela, kasi jeda satu chapter aja kenapa sih?

Ga bisa, dong. Request adalah janji dan janji harus ditepati. Kalian udah biasa punya jadwal padet, kan? Sekali-kali balesin review dua chapter berturut-turut nggak apa, lagi.

 **Kyungsoo** : … serah, deh.

Hehe. Ah, anyway! Nini~ Gimana kabarnya, manis? Mata kamu udah nggak apa, kan? Apa masih sakit? Masih bengkak? Aduh, butuh bantuan buat ngolesin salepnya, nggak?

 **Kyungsoo** : Yah, langsung gatel dia ngeliat Jongin.

 **Jongin** : Err, udah mendingan, kok (senyum). Makasih udah tanya dan umm, Kyung-ie ntar marah kalau ada yang ngolesin salepnya ke mata aku selain dia, hehe.

Aww, so sweet!

 **Kyungsoo** : (mukanya jadi merah) Ih, apaan. Biasa aja, kali. Nggak usah selebay itu juga.

 **Jongin** : Tapi bener, kan? Kaya kemarin, itu. Chen-hyung yang ngolesin salepnya terus kamu marah-marah ke dia.

 **Kyungsoo** : Ya, itu soalnya dia hampir nyolok mata kamu. Ngolesin salep itu harus pake perasaan juga, kali. Ga bisa sembarangan.

 **Jongin** : (bungah) Pake… perasaan? Perasaan apa? (kode)

 **Kyungsoo** : Review pertama dari **avs1105!**

 **Jongin** : Eh, lho? Kok langsung banting topik gini?

Duh, ya, kan. Seriusan nih. Kalau kabar kalian udah boleh dating dan diumbar itu bener, mending kalian nge-date each other, deh. Yang gitu bakal lebih mudah diterima fans.

 **Kyungsoo** : Anyway, gue setuju kamu bilang mukanya Sehun itu byuntae. Tapi lebih byuntae lagi kkamjong di sebelah gue ini.

Yah, gue juga dikacangin.

 **Jongin** : Yah, gue mah aslinya sepolos bayi waktu masuk asrama. Gara-gara yang bikin gue sekamar sama Sehun dong, gue jadi ketularan byuntae dia.

 **Kyungsoo** : Alesan. Lu juga byuntae, item. Ga usah ngelak. Eh, author, lu gak cabut ke mana, gitu?

Eh? Emang gue harus ke mana?

 **Kyungsoo** : Ke mana gitu, kek. Dua chapter sebelumnya kan elu langsung ngilang gitu aja pas pembalasan review. Kok chapter ini enggak?

Ah, nggak. Hari ini gue pingin aja tetep di sini sambil liat kalian ngebales review.

 **Kyungsoo** : … alasan. Paling juga mau ngemodus Jongin.

Ssh, jangan keras-keras, Soo-ah. Udah, terusin.

 **Jongin** : Ngomong-ngomong iya ding, gue baru inget kalau Januari ini gue ultah. Gue ingetnya Kyung-ie yang ultah. Ehehe.

 **Kyungsoo** : Eh, seriusan? Gue juga cuma ingetnya kalau Januari ini ultah lu doang, lho. Gue lupa kalau gue ultah bulan ini.

 **Jongin** : Wah, kok kita sama? Jangan-jangan kita… (kedip-kedip) (kode)

 **Kyungsoo** : Review berikutnya dari **dragonqua.**

 **Jongin** : (pundung kodenya tak tersampaikan)

 **Kyungsoo** : Permintaan maaf diterima. Chapter ini review lagi, ya. (senyum kecil) Yifan dewasa? Dewasa as in sikapnya dewasa atau 'dewasa' yang lain, nih?

 **Jongin** : Yak, terus gue dikatain byuntae padahal lu sendiri pikirannya merambat kemana-mana, Kyung-ie!

 **Kyungsoo** : Panggil gue hyung! Jangan jadi maknae kundang!

 **Jongin** : (nge-blank) … maknae kundang? Ayam goreng jenis apa itu?

 **Kyungsoo** : Soal balesan reviewnya, wah, maaf banget kalau 'tertipu' sama jumlah wordsnya. Sesi ini sekedar hiburan kecil, biar ficnya ga monoton dan ada interaksi sama reader aja. Nanti author imbangi dengan jumlah word cerita aslinya yang makin naik, kok.

 **Jongin** : Tapi emang panjang banget, ya. AN sampe 2k itu sesuatu sekali, lho.

 **Kyungsoo** : Bener banget. Berikutnya, **bunny myeonnie.**

 **Jongin** : Seriusan, author fic ini gemes baca username kamu (ketawa)

 **Kyungsoo** : Minseok-hyung bener 26 Maret, kurang tahunnya aja. Uwah, KrisHo kissing? Duh, sial banget hari ini ga bisa ngebigos sama siapa-siapa… masa iya gue mau ngebigos KrisHo sama Jongin? Si bebek goreng sambalado itu ke mana, pula…

... apa, sih? Maksud lu Baekhyun?

 **Kyungsoo** : He eh.

Codenamenya lezat banget, sumpah.

 **Jongin** : Kenapa, Hyung? Kris-ge sama Suho-hyung kissing?

 **Kyungsoo** : Hus, kamu masih kecil. (tutup kuping Jongin) Ga boleh tahu yang begituan.

 **Jongin** : (berontak) Gue udah dua satu tahun ini, Hyung! Gue udah dewasa! Mau gue buktiin? (kode #3)

 **Kyungsoo** : Review berikutnya ada dari **BubbleLavender.**

 **Jongin** :(ngesot berhubung kodenya ga nyampe)

 **Kyungsoo** : Sama-sama, jangan pesimis dulu, ya. Meskipun gue merinding dipasangin sama manusia yang ga kaya manusia satu itu, tapi kita ga tahu apa yang author siapin buat kita di chapter-chapter mendatang, ya, kan?

 **Jongin** : Bener banget. Semoga aja emang BaekSoo-nya dikit dan KaiSoo-nya dibanyakin (kode keras)

 **Kyungsoo** : (ga peka) Author emang hobi bikin cast ficnya menderita. Bukan cuma si Crell aja. Semua author juga gitu, kan?

 **Jongin** : KENAPA SULIT SEKALI TUHAAN (cakar tembok)

 **Kyungsoo** : (masih nggak peka) Jawabannya bener tapi kurang cepet, mohon maaf sekali. Chapter ini ditunggu lagi reviewnya, oke? (kasih jempol)

 **Jongin** : Next, ada **Assyifa**. Luhan ngapain? Mana gue tahu Luhan-ge ngapain. (garuk tengkuk) Kyung-ie, Luhan-ge ngapain emangnya?

 **Kyungsoo** : Yah, kenapa lu tanya gue? Terus gue tanya siapa? Awan putih yang bergoyang?

 **Jongin** : Apa, sih. Tanya authornya.

Eh, jangan tanya gue. Gue sendiri ga paham Luhan ngapain.

 **Kyungsoo** : Ya tapi elu authornya!

(nunjukin tangan dia) Tanya jari gue aja, nih, yang ngetik chapternya!

 **Jongin** : Kok bisa ya jari sama otak author-nim ini ga sinkron?

 **Kyungsoo** : Manusia macem apa elu ini. Nyalahin kodrat…

Eh, jangan bully gue! Lanjutin balesin reviewnya!

 **Jongin** : Oke, mari kita abaikan Luhan-ge yang ga jelas di sini ngapain. Tapi setelah baca chapter ini, mungkin reader udah bisa nebak, nih?

 **Kyungsoo** : Kita biarkan saja reader berspekulasi.

 **Jongin** : Berikutnya ada **DoadheL.** Halo, reader baru ya? (lambai) Semoga betah~

 **Kyungsoo** : Request Kaisoo sama Chansoo?

 **Jongin** : Haha, kayanya yang dikabulin baru yang KaiSoo, nih. Author bisa aja, gue jadi malu kaaan~

... muka elu mendadak sok imut gitu kenapa? Kalau lo mau berterima kasih, cium kaki gue sini.

 **Jongin** : Sekalipun tiba-tiba besok idung gue jadi mancung semancung dadanya Miranda Kerr dan kulit gue jadi seputih pantat Sehun, gue ogah cium kaki lu.

 **Kyungsoo** : Jawabannya bener nih, walau asal nebak. Daebak. Chapter ini ditunggu lagi reviewnya, ya.

 **Jongin** : berikutnya ada **Alice.** Wah, reader baru lagi. Selamat datang~

 **Kyungsoo** : ... lu jadi kaya terima tamu di kondangan, deh.

 **Jongin** : Terima tamu di kondangan manapun ga ada yang seseksi gue, Kyung.

 **Kyungsoo** : Pede banget.

 **Jongin** : Wah, author sampe ngumpet saking malunya, nih. Makasih buat semangatnya~

 **Kyungsoo** : EXOstigasi itu sesi khusus nan cetar kalau cast pembalasan reviewnya gue sama si bebek. Kalau ga sama dia, gue ga bisa ngebigos dengan bebas (sigh)

 **Jongin** : Jawabannya masih kurang tepat nih~ Minseok-hyung itu 90-an, ya kan, Kyung?

 **Kyungsoo** : He eh. Chapter ini ditunggu lagi ya reviewnya. Next, ada **Guest.**

 **Jongin** : Aww, bayangin Minseok-hyung jadi hamster... lucu banget, coba. Jadi gmz.

 **Kyungsoo** : Kemarin ada yang bilang Tao itu panda, Lu-ge itu rusa. Terus Suho-hyung kelinci...

 **Jongin** : Kalau gue, Hyung? Mirip hewan apa?

 **Kyungsoo** : (mikir keras) ... umm, bekantan kali, ya? Bekantan aja mancung, masa kamu engga?

 **Jongin** : IH, Hyuuung! Ngejek maksudnya? Gue tahu gue kalah mancung sama bekantan tapi ga usah diperjelas juga! Luka hati ini belum sembuh jangan digosok pakai garam, Sayang! (kode)

 **Kyungsoo** : Dangdut banget bahasa lu. Kalau gue?

 **Jongin** : Jongin harus kuat (mojok kodenya gagal lagi). Kalau Kyung-ie... burung hantu kali, ya? Hehe.

 **Kyungsoo** : Biar gue tebak. Mata gue?

 **Jongin** : Iya. Habis imut, bulet gimana gitu. Manis banget. (senyum)

 **Kyungsoo** : Hm. Terus ada **nonagrice** yang masih setia dengan review khasnya.

(bisik) Psst, Jong. Tem, item.

 **Jongin** : (bales bisik) Apaan, sih. Panggil gue seksi kek, apa, kek. Masa item? Lu pikir gue abu gosok?

Elu mah pantat panci (ditendang Jongin). Eh serius ini, lu ga cape ngekode terus tapi gagal mulu? Gue yang cuma nonton aja ikutan lelah.

 **Jongin** : (sigh) Namanya cinta, harus diperjuangkan. Gue terus aja kodein dia, siapa tahu ntar dia peka.

Gue doain aja dia peka sebelum pohon nanas berbuah salak. Anyway kayanya gue tahu kenapa si Kyung ga peka-peka. Ibarat tower, dia boncel, makanya sinyal elu ga nyampe ke dia.

 **Kyungsoo** : Eh, gue denger!

 **Jongin** : (ketawa)

 **Kyungsoo** : (mendengus, bete)

 **Jongin** : Ya ampun, **nonagrice** fangirlingan pake kepslok bertebaran. Mau minum dulu, mbak?

 **Kyungsoo** : Yifan serius cinta ke Suho-hyung atau enggak? Hm, kalau dari mata gue yang emang expert soal beginian sih... entah, ya. Mungkin tulus, tapi bisa juga engga. Manajer-ge itu paradoks, soalnya.

 **Jongin** : Eh, Kyung, tapi gue tahu seseorang yang mencintai dengan tulus, lho. (kode lagi)

 **Kyungsoo** : Cinta segilimanya ketebak, nih. Ini mah namanya OT5, ya.

 **Jongin** : ... Kyung, elu itu ga peka ato budek sih sebenernya?

 **Kyungsoo** : Lu bilang apa?

 **Jongin** : Eh enggak. Barusan ada Sehun pake cawat manjat pohon salak.

 **Kyungsoo** : Oh, ya? (noleh) Mana? Ga ada. Eh bentar, gimana mau manjat pohon salak?!

 **Jongin** : ...

 **Kyungsoo** : Umm hei gue bukan uke rempong, ya! Yang rempong mah Baekhyun tuh, gue mungkin uke tapi level gue di atas dia! Dasar, darimananya gue rempong, sih?

 **Jongin** : (bisik) Iyain aja biar cepet diem. Lagi kedatengan tamu.

 **Kyungsoo** : (jewer kupingnya Jongin) Gue denger, maknae kundang!

 **Jongin** : Aw-awawaw! Sakitt! (Tapi aku rela)

 **Kyungsoo** : (senyum manis, lega udah ngelampiasin ke Jongin) Reviewnya ditunggu lagi di chapter ini, oke? Berikutnya ada **chloedailelf.** Yak, gue juga mikirnya gitu. Tapi bunuh diri namanya kalau Suho-hyung sampai bonyok permanen. HunHannya di sini udah jelas, belom?

 **Jongin** : (usep kuping) Kemudian ada **DayunorinoPEACH.** Halo, kurang cepet nih reviewnya! Chapter ini dicoba lagi, ya, kuisnya! Tao sama Lulu kapan? Lu-ge... kayanya udah muncul, ya? Tao baru numpang lewat nama doang, nih.

 **Kyungsoo** : Ada **Xiunoona.** Wah tahunnya kurang tepat, nih. Lay sama Chen... ini pairing yang jarang banget seandainya mereka dipasangin, ya.

 **Jongin** : Hehe makasih udah suka sama ficnya! Modusan seme emang ada aja. Tapi semua modus itu akan sia-sia kalau ukenya ga peka. (si kkamjong ga cape ngode ternyata)

 **Kyungsoo** : Terus ada **fyodult**.

 **Jongin** : Tuh, kan.

 **Kyungsoo** : Apaan?

 **Jongin** : ... nggak.

Jong, beneran, nih. Gue udah ga tega liatin lo ngode ga ditangkep.

 **Kyungsoo** : ? Oke, abaikan kkamjong. Manajer-ge grepe-grepe... gue jadi pingin liat. Cie ada yang baper, nih.

 **Jongin** : Gue juga lagi baper, Kyung.

 **Kyungsoo** : Ciyus?

 **Jongin** : ARGH

 **Kyungsoo** : Terus **Call Me L.** Halo lagi.

 **Jongin** : Iya, bener. Kecurigaannya udah terjawab belum di sini?

 **Kyungsoo** : Bukan berarti ga boleh pake panggilan aneh-aneh, kok. Di kotak review, reader bebas mengekspresikan kreatifitas. Seliar, senyeleneh apapun, deh. Author sendiri kadang suka ketawa sampe nangis baca review kocak kalian.

 **Jongin** : Bukan, Kyung. Dia ketawa, terus nangis gegara ga liat jalan terus kepalanya kepentok tembok.

 **Kyungsoo** : Oh iya. Sayang itu kepala sama badan masih nyatu.

Eh kalian jahat banget. Gue masih di sini!

 **Jongin** : Chanyeol kenapa? Kenapa hayo? (ketawa) Ayo tebak, dia kenapa?

 **Kyungsoo** : Jawaban kuisnya bener nih, cuma kurang cepet aja. Ayo dicoba lagi di chapter ini.

 **Jongin** : Next ada **HamsterXiumin** yang review lima kali. Ya ampun, makasih banget, ya. Sini, Abang peluk! Pelukan Teletubbies! (peluk)

 **Kyungsoo** : Kadang gue heran sama show satu itu. Masa iya anak kecil dikasih tontonan pocong warna-warni hiperbolis.

 **Jongin** : Kyung ga boleh ngebash, ntar imagenya rusak.

 **Kyungsoo** : Dan gue nunggu ada yang bikin akun **BekantanKai**.

 **Jongin** : Hyung, cukup.

 **Kyungsoo** : Yaak, tatapan polos kamu ga mempan, HamsterXiumin! Ga sampe ena-ena kok... buat sekarang.

 **Jongin** : Cast sampingan ada ena-enanya ga ya?

 **Kyungsoo** : Ish, kamu masih kecil. Ga boleh mikir gitu.

 **Jongin** : Aku bukan anak kecil! (teriak a la iklan sabun mandi)

 **Kyungsoo** : Yak, untung di sini ga ada Chanyeol. Hayo, kira-kira dia kenapa?

 **Jongin** : Dua ex yang lain... dibahas gak yaa? Hehe, gue seneng banget bikin orang penasaran. Waks, Minseok-hyung walau mini tapi otot dia bentuk banget lho, sekarang. Gue aja kadang ngiri.

 **Kyungsoo** : (sengaja ga ikutan komentar soal abs) Kalau Minseok-hyung masuk, itu bukan cinta segienam lagi, lingkaran setan namanya.

 **Jongin** : Terus ada **Xing1002.** Waduh, ini reviewnya malah balik bikin author baper.

 **Kyungsoo** : Yang ga kebagian jam tayang itu bener Minseok-hyung, kok. Kalau Tao... err... ya, kan, pertanyaannya 'member EXO'. Jadi, yah...

 **Jongin** : Yah, maksudnya, yang masih 'member' gitu.

 **Kyungsoo** : Jadi gitu...

 **Jongin** : Iya...

 **Kyungsoo** : ...

 **Jongin** : ...

 **Kyungsoo** : ... duh gue ikutan baper. Next, next!

 **Jongin** : Fanservice KaiHun yang banyak? Omo, kita liat di chapter depan aja, ya~

 **Kyungsoo** : Inget kata Abah Sooman. Fanservice boleh, tapi berhentilah sebelum berlebihan.

 **Jongin** : Iye, Kyung cemburu nih ceritanya, hm? (kedip)

 **Kyungsoo** : (rolls eyes) Teori itu juga banyak banget. MV Sing for You memang interpretasi fans macem-macem. Tapi, yep, bener, pendapat tiap orang beda-beda.

 **Jongin** : Ceritanya makin ribet, ya? Iya nih. ChanBaek rada jauh-jauhan. KrisHo udah mulai ena-ena. Situ kok tahu sini ada rasa? Dukun, ya?

 **Kyungsoo** : Apaan sih, Jong.

 **Jongin** : Ehe. Ngomongin Chanyeol-hyung, nih... emang dia ada masalah sama kontrol emosi, kalau gue nggak salah.

 **Kyungsoo** : Tapi dia udah pinter banget nutupinnya sekarang. Engga kaya dulu waktu pertama debut, meledak-ledak.

 **Jongin** : Ho oh. Luhan sama Kris kerja sama? Hm~

 **Kyungsoo** : Minseok-hyung sebenernya ada, kok. Cuma si author aja kurang kerjaan kaga nyebut dia samsek. Biar ada pertanyaan buat kuis, katanya. Dasar.

 **Jongin** : Chapter ini review lagi, ya. Yang panjaaang!

 **Kyungsoo** : Iya. Yang panjang. (pake penekanan)

 **Jongin** : Lalu ada **daebaktaeluv.** Ini... jawabannya bikin author baper juga. Ah yesh, ada tagline favorit author nih, 'bersama tapi tidak terikat'. Oke, reviewnya ditunggu juga!

 **Kyungsoo** : Lalu ada **RAEYOO** yang nagih ena-enanya KrisHo. Crell, kapan, nih?

Umm? (senyum tanpa dosa)

 **Jongin** : Terus ada **Kim Candy.** Coba lagi di kuis chapter ini, ya. Siapa tahu beruntung! Aah, ini juga minta KaiHun... kenapa orang-orang pada ngeship gue sama lidah pendek kaya dia, sih?

 **Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol bener-bener kudu sabar. Bebek sambalado itu emang sering main nyabe, serong kiri-kanan seenak pantat bahenol dia.

 **Jongin** : (ketawa) Chap ini ditunggu lagi reviewnya!

 **Kyungsoo** : Terus... ada reader baru lagi, nih.

 **Jongin** : Selamat datang buat **Suhocang!** Apa ini kependekan dari Suho dan kacang? Ehe, becanda.

 **Kyungsoo** : Iya sakit lah, orang muka dia ada lebam gitu. Tapi kayanya manajer-ge punya _**obat**_ khusus buat dia.

 **Jongin** : ... Kyung itu kenapa kata obatnya di-bold, italic, sama underline segala?

 **Kyungsoo** : Ini rahasia orang dewasa. Nini ga perlu tahu.

 **Jongin** : ...

 **Kyungsoo** : Nambah KrisHan? Menurut Suhocang... bakal nambah nggak, nih? Hm?

 **Jongin** : Next ada **Sky Scrapper's** yang tombol capslocknya jebol.

 **Kyungsoo** : Sini biar gue ambilin minum dulu (ambilin air buat Sky)

 **Jongin** : Yak lanjut tiga kali sehari—emangnya ini jadwal minum obat ayannya Sehun? (dari kejauhan Sehun tereak 'eh gue kaga ayan!')

 **Kyungsoo** : NC KrisHo lagi... Crell, cepet. Udah pada ga sabar reader.

(senyum-senyum gaje)

 **Jongin** : ... aduh gila dia menang banyak beneran nyerempetin pair-pair yang lagi galau.

 **Kyungsoo** : Tuh bener kaan, Baekhyun emang menu favorit di warteg EXO. Bebek goreng sambalado saus Lapindo (apa sih kyung)

 **Jongin** : Yaak reviewer byuntae! Welcome to the club! (dikeplak Kyungsoo)

 **Kyungsoo** : Yixing-ge sama Xiu-hyungnya entaran kalau situ menang kuis, ya. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya.

 **Jongin** : Hah. Kyung, gue cape.

 **Kyungsoo** : Lo kira gimana kondisi mental dan raga gue yang dua chapter berturut-turut ngebales review, hah?

 **Jongin** : Oke, kita lanjut. Harus semangat!

 **Kyungsoo** : **2706** , iya nih! Gue aja sampe denger desahan mereka. Ya ampun...

 **Jongin** : Gue ga denger. Sehun nonton tv-nya keras banget sih. Sedih, deh.

 **Kyungsoo** : Wah, ada fans HunBaek terselubung, nih. Anyway, tebakannya asoy banget. Ditunggu lagi reviewnya, ya!

 **Jongin** : Kemudian ada **KrisHoEXO** yang udah susah payah menerjang segalaa rintangan dan hambatan buat ngereview—makasih banget, ya! Review lagi dong di chapter ini~

 **Kyungsoo** : Terus review penutup, **doubleAA10.** Ena-enanya dicut karena... karena Yixing-ge nutup pintunya. (jder)

 **Jongin** : Bayangin Suho-hyung jadi kelinci yang liar itu entah kenapa... sesuanu sekali. Gue jadi merinding.

 **Kyungsoo** : Lain kali kalo sampe adegan ena-enanya dicut lagi, kalian timpuk aja langsung si authornya, oke?

 **Jongin** : Sedih banget, tapi sesi kita udah selesai. Yak, gue sama Kyung-ie balik dulu ke habitat!

Dan akhirnya mereka kelar. Oke, makasih Jong, Soo-ah! Jong, semangat ngodenya, ya! Hajar terus sampe peka!

Langsung aja buat chapter ini!

Mini kuis chapter 6!

Coba lihat lagi _**sticky note**_ **sasaeng fans** yang ditempelin di kamarnya KrisHo. Ada yang tahu **pairing apa yang Crell sembunyiin** dalam note itu? :)

(omo ini cuma Crell aja yang iseng kasih hint pairing. Bukan berarti di dalem kamar itu ada pairing ini ya)

 **Hints** : Aduh, ini gampang banget! Kalau masih bingung, coba nonton MV-nya **Love Me Right** , deh!

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Bintang baru di galaksi Hallyu itu adalah EXO. Yang selama satu tahun sudah membuat dunia penasaran dengan teaser-teasernya. Yang membuat kuping komentator musik panas mendengar aransemen lagunya. Yang membuat mata jurnalis tabloid jelalatan mencari skandal untuk dijual. Yang membuat ribuan wanita menjerit minta dinikahi kala bertemu mereka.

Yang sekarang tengah bersinar oleh lagu debut mereka, MAMA. Dan sekarang duduk manis dalam sebuah talkshow di saluran nasional Korea Selatan.

"Tentu saja kami merasa cocok." Joonmyeon tertawa palsu. Merdu masuk dalam mikrofon. "Kami berdua adalah leader. Tapi Kris tidak pernah tidak sependapat denganku. Kami harus tetap sehati agar EXO tetap satu. Benar, kan?"

Audiens bertepuk tangan mendengar jawabannya. Si MC mengangkat sebelah alis tetapi tetap tersenyum dengan jawaban yang benar-benar kelihatan dikonsep itu. Baekhyun membuat gestur bicara 'ah, masa?' tapi Joonmyeon mengabaikannya.

"Apa kau juga sependapat dengan dia, Kris?" Si MC memancing.

"Aku..." Kris membenarkan posisi earphonenya—mulai ia debut, namanya adalah itu. "Ya, tentu saja. Suho adalah leader yang bertanggung jawab. Sangat mengayomi. Aku pribadi respek padanya."

Riuh aplaus lagi. Joonmyeon tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sok setuju padahal dalam hati mencibir. Apa zaman sekarang respek itu berarti mengajak bertikai terus dari malam sampai pagi?

"Luar biasa," si MC berkomentar hiperbolis. "Mungkin inilah salah satu rahasia EXO yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin baru dunia musik pop Korea. Dua leader yang harmonis!"

Fans yang menonton mereka bertepuk tangan gemuruh, meneriakkan nama mereka. Jongdae dan Tao melambai seraya tersenyum kecil—fanservice mini.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian setuju dengan yang leader kalian katakan? Chanyeol, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah, yah," Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar. "Menurutku memang begitu. Mereka cukup kompak dalam beberapa hal," misalnya membuat semua member terbangun dengan ribut adu mulut di pagi hari. "Mereka leader yang luar biasa." Lalu ia melirik kedua leadernya genit. "Leader-hyungdeul, saranghae~"

Fans ber-ooh ria. Kris menjitaknya. Joonmyeon mencubit tengkuknya. Semua tertawa.

Satu lagi talkshow yang rampung dikerjakan. Ada empat event lagi yang harus mereka datangi agar jadwal minggu itu tuntas. Ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di asrama pukul satu pagi, Luhan malah sudah ambruk di ambang pintu.

"Ge," Yixing merunduk lalu memapahnya. "Jangan tidur di sini. Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Aku ngantuk sekali," Luhan meracau, bersandar sepenuhnya pada si dancer. "Mataku berat. Aku tidak mau membuka mata lagi selamanya."

"Jangan konyol," Sehun mencubit perut pria cantik itu, yang langsung melompat kaget. "Itu tidak lucu."

Luhan, Tao, dan Jongdae pulas duluan di kamar masing-masing. Chanyeol dan Joonmyeon masih di toilet, membasuh muka. Member yang masih kuat menahan kantuk berkumpul di dapur. Minseok dan Yixing membuatkan kopi untuk mereka semua.

Ketika Joonmyeon bergabung, pria itu merengut.

"Yixing, aku bilang jangan kopi, kan? Tidak bagus dopping terus malam-malam."

Yixing baru akan menjawab ketika Kris mendahuluinya, tanpa acuh menyesap larutan hitamnya.

"Jangan bodoh. Mereka butuh kopi. Mana bisa mereka besok bangun pagi kalau tidak minum kopi?"

"Itu tidak baik," Joonmyeon membantah. "Kalau kesehatan mereka menurun, maka itu salahmu."

"Kalau besok manajer-hyung marah karena semuanya molor, maka itu salahmu."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Joonmyeon meninggikan suara. "Semuanya, taruh kopi kalian. Akan lebih baik kalian minum vitamin saja. Aku serius—kopi membuat kalian kecanduan. Dan itu tidak baik."

Semua pelan-pelan meletakkan gelas mereka. Yifan berkedut pelipisnya, ia membanting gelasnya dengan suara keras. Suaranya menggelegar.

"Kopi tidak akan membuat kecanduan jika mereka hanya minum itu di hari sibuk begini. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak menyuruh mereka minum kopi tujuh kali sehari!"

Separuh dari mereka mengambil gelas mereka lagi. Joonmyeon belum menyerah.

"Frekuensi tidak penting. Lagipula itu bisa menaikkan asam lambung. Kalian bisa mual besok pagi!"

Gelas diletakkan lagi.

"Itu hanya mitos. Mereka minum kopi rendah kafein, rendah gula. Apalagi yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku bicara begini untuk kebaikan mereka!" Joonmyeon mendelik pada Sehun. "Sehun! Taruh kopimu!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan yang terbaik untuk mereka, hah? Tidak, minum saja." Yifan membentak. "Kau butuh itu supaya bisa bangun besok."

"Taruh! Jangan turuti dia!"

"Minum, Sehun. Percaya padaku, atau kau akan ambruk besok!"

"Taruh!"

"Minum!"

"Taruh!"

"Min—"

"Ya, ya, ya! Luar biasa,"Baekhyun memecah ketegangan, bertepuk tangan keras sambil menirukan suara MC talkshow mereka pagi tadi. "Mungkin inilah salah satu rahasia EXO yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin baru dunia musik pop Korea. Dua leader yang harmonis!"

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan. Suasana cair berkat Baekhyun dan humor konyolnya, dan kepiawaiannya mengimitasi orang.

Baekhyun masih belum puas. "Tapi Kris tidak pernah tidak sependapat denganku. Kami harus tetap sehati agar EXO tetap satu. Benar, kan?"

Joonmyeon dan Yifan sudah reda emosinya, mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing tanpa bicara, tapi mereka ikut tertawa kecil.

Yifan benar. Keesokannya, mereka sulit bangun. Tapi Joonmyeon juga benar. Esoknya, Kyungsoo muntah-muntah.

"Yifan-ge dan Joonmyeon-hyung yang belum thiap."

Si maknae mengadu pada Wooyoung yang mengusap pelipis. Pesawat ke Beijing akan lepas landas dua puluh menit lagi dan dua leader itu masih belum menyentuh air sama sekali?

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan pagi ini sampai belum siap, hah?"

Sekebapakan apapun Wooyoung, ia tetap mengerikan saat marah. Sehun melirik Jongin, minta bantuan menjawab.

"Err," Jongin menggosok belakang kepala. "Mereka berantem dulu soal apakah sebaiknya kita makan ayam goreng untuk sarapan atau tidak."

Wooyoung tidak bisa sabar lagi. Dua pria yang ia kira sudah dewasa dan masih beradu mulut di dapur itu dicubit tengkuknya, diseret seperti membawa dua ekor anak kucing yang menolak mandi.

"Ow, Hyung! Manajer-hyung!"

"Aku tidak ingat punya artis hasil peranakan siput. Sekarang ambil handuk kalian dan masuk kamar mandi sekarang juga!"

"Kau gila!" seru Joonmyeon kaget. "Mana mau aku mandi dengan dia, hah? Tidak, lebih baik aku mandi di jalan raya—Hei!"

Blam!

Terlambat. Ia sudah didorong masuk dan pintu sudah ditutup. Dan Joonmyeon yakin seribu persen tidak akan bisa dibuka sampai manajer mereka sudah memaafkan.

Yifan yang ia punggungi menyeringai kecil.

" **Manajer."**

Goyangan pada tubuhnya membuat kelopak matanya terbuka. Yifan mengerjapkan mata, sebelum pandangannya bersirobok dengan manik hitam milik Minseok.

"Bangun. Sudah pagi."

Pagi?

Yifan melihar sekeliling. Benar, sudah pagi.

Minseok terkekeh. "Ada apa? Kau tidur sambil senyam-senyum. Aku ngeri melihatnya, tahu."

"Mimpi bodoh," Yifan tertawa kecil. "Tapi itu sudah dulu sekali."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Wow! Mana tepuk tangannya untuk EXO!"

Kalau boleh hiperbola sedikit, studio tempat mereka bernaung sekarang sudah hampir roboh, pondasinya menyerah oleh kerasnya suara teriakan dan gemuruh tepuk tangan para fangirl. Sembilan pria rupawan itu berbaris di tengah panggung. Mengusap keringat, mengatur napas, sesekali melambai kecil pada lautan fans di depan mereka, yang seketika bereuforia memekakkan telinga.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Dua MC senior dari variety show di Mnet itu tampaknya kesulitan menandingi teriakan fans yang bahkan tidak difasilitasi mikrofon. "Luar biasa, EXO-L benar-benar luar biasa!"

Suara pekikan fans makin kencang. Baekhyun terkikik, menggaruk belakang kepala. Joonmyeon melempar senyum tipis. Sehun seperti biasa, bersikap sok dingin di atas panggung, padahal dalam hati dia girang melompat-lompat. Kyungsoo nyengir kecil, Jongdae dan Minseok di sampingnya saling berbisik (fanservice kecil untuk _performance_ hari itu). Jongin yang berdiri paling ujung melepas kacamatanya, lalu mengedip ke arah audiens.

Suasana yang hampir terkendali langsung menggila kembali.

"Kai, hentikan itu!" seru si MC, pura-pura marah. "Kami sudah susah payah berusaha meredam, kau jangan memancing mereka! Tagihan ganti rugi kalau studio ini ambruk akan dimasukkan dalam rekeningmu, asal kau tahu."

"Beres," Jongin menunjuk Joonmyeon dengan ibu jari. "Aku tidak khawatir, selama ada Suho-hyung di sampingku."

Audiens tertawa. Member EXO lain juga tertawa. Joonmyeon menghampiri Jongin lalu pura-pura mencekiknya, sementara si kkamjong sendiri meringis minta maaf.

"Baik, ini debut pertama dari salah satu lagu dalam mini album kalian, bukan? Unfair." MC yang satunya lagi mengumumkan. Fans berteriak lagi mendengar judul lagu favorit mereka yang baru disebut. "Lagu ini berhasil menduduki top chart di Korean 100! Luar biasa, EXO!"

"Terima kasih banyak," Joonmyeon mengambil alih kuasa bicara, sesuai dengan tugasnya sebagai leader. Dengan lihai ia mengabaikan sejenak teriakan 'Suho-oppa!' dari fans di depannya. "Kami takkan bisa sampai sejauh ini jika tanpa EXO-L yang selalu mendukung kami. Terima kasih banyak! EXO, _let's love_!"

Tanpa dikomando, barisan berisi sembilan orang itu membungkuk bersamaan. MC bertepuk tangan sejenak, sebelum kemudian mengarahkan mereka untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Album Desember kalian cukup sukses rupanya, benar?" Si MC melirik kertas pembimbing di tangannya. "Masih ada dua lagu lagi yang belum dipublikasikan, yaitu...?"

"Girl x Friend," Minseok menjawab, seperti yang sudah dikonsep. "Dan On the Snow. Aku yakin kalian akan suka."

"Umin-oppaaa!"

Minseok terkekeh lalu melambai pada fansnya. Si MC geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menurunkan tensi dulu? Kita akan berpindah ke sesi berikutnya, mari kita bermain sejenak!"

Musik pertanda pergantian sesi mengalun. Baehkyun dan Chanyeol menoleh antusias melihat kru masuk set sambil membawa delapan bando berhias telinga hewan. Dasar tidak bisa diam, Baekhyun meraih bando berkuping kelinci lalu mencobanya.

Teriakan 'Baekhyun-ieee! Kyaaa!' dan sebagainya kembali bergemuruh. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol main-main menggigit telinga kelinci Baekhyun, sambil mengernyitkan alis garang ala predator. Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha melepaskan gigitan Chanyeol.

"Astaga, astaga!" Si MC memekik. "Hei, taruh dulu bandonya! Kita belum mulai!"

Baekhyun terkekeh, Chanyeol membantunya melepas bando. Joonmyeon menutup sebelah muka, malu akan aksi bawahannya.

MC lalu menjelaskan serangkaian peraturan dari permainan yang lebih mirip kucing-kucingan termodifikasi. Member EXO sudah mendengar ini dari briefing di backstage, jadi tidak masalah jika mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Chanyeol bersandar ke sofa, lalu memberi gestur pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendekatkan kupingnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Yang tadi itu imut."

Baekhyun menonjok muka Chanyeol main-main. Chanyeol terkekeh. Flash kamera yang dipegang fans rasanya langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua, dan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yakin nanti malam akan dapat lima ribu notifikasi tertandai pada foto berhashtag ChanBaek di akun instagram mereka.

Ini demi fanservis. _Hanya_ fanservis.

"Baiklah, giliran pertama! Karena tadi antusias sekali, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang menjadi kelinci?"

MC tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain teriakan 'Ya!'. Kedua kelinci yang ditunjuk mulai mengenakan bando mereka, lalu berpose imut. 'Baekhyunieee!' dan 'Umin-oppaaa!' tidak bisa diredam lagi. Kyungsoo menatap semua orang seolah hanya dia yang waras.

"Untuk serigalanya... Kita tahu serigala adalah makhluk yang culas. Bagaimana kalau serigala diperankan oleh member EXO yang paling usil?"

Fans memekikkan beberapa nama. Joonmyeon memotong dengan berterus terang. "Biasanya yang akan menghancurkan seisi asrama itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun..."

"Cheeen!"

EXO tertawa kencang mendengar teriakan dari fans mereka. Yang disebut namanya mengerucutkan bibir.

Jongdae mengangkat mikrofon. "Aku tidak ingat aku pernah menghancurkan sofa!"

"Menghancurkan sofa?" Mata si MC membulat. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Kai," Baekhyun menyela. Bakatnya jadi kompor mulai tampak. "Dan Sehun."

"Astaga, apa saja yang kalian lakukan pada sofa kalian?"

Teriakan fans kembali membahana. Sehun hanya tersenyum, karena tugas bicara adalah milik Jongin.

"Kita... err..." Jongin menggaruk belakang kepala. "Aku memaksa Sehun minum sari ginseng merah waktu itu. Ia tidak mau, tapi aku memaksanya."

"Ya, dan sari ginsengnya pahit sekali." Si kompor makin panas. "Waktu aku coba, ternyata Sehun tidak bohong. Aku hampir pingsan setelah minum itu. Kai memang biadab, aku jadi mengerti perasaan Sehun."

Studio meledak dalam tawa. Kini Jongin yang pura-pura mencekik Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa fans menyebut Chen? Chen, apakah kau merasa dirimu jahil?"

Chen meraih mic. "Aku? Tidak." Ia tertawa ketika Minseok memberinya tatapan dengan mata bulatnya. "Sungguh! Aku tidak pernah usil!"

"Booo!" Chanyeol dan Kai memanjat ke atas sofa, melempar bantal ke arah Jongdae yang berlindung di balik tubuh mungil Minseok.

Sehun ikut meramaikan suasana dengan melempar bantal dari ujung sofa walau dia tidak punya dendam. Yixing menjauh, karena dekat-dekat Jongdae berarti kena getahnya (ia sudah kena timpuk bantal Chanyeol yang salah sasaran). Jongdae merepet ke arah Kyungsoo, yang tetap dengan wajah datarnya malah memukuli Jongdae sampai dia menjauh. Benteng terakhir Jongdae adalah Joonmyeon, yang hanya menahan tawa sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Baekhyun tertawa di depan mikrofonnya. "Chen Chen mungkin tidak jahil secara langsung, tapi dia adalah _mastermind_ dari semua kerusuhan EXO!"

Panggung tak ubahnya jadi ajang perang bantal dengan Jongdae sebagai korban universal. Bangkit dari keterpurukannya, Jongdae meraih mic lalu balas berseru sambil menuding Baekhyun. "Kenapa hanya aku? Serang Baekhyun juga, dia sepaket denganku!"

Sasaran perang ganti jadi si mungil yang langsung melompat sembunyi di belakang Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan bantal berhamburan lagi ke arahnya. Si mata bulat berontak tapi kedua lengannya dipegangi kuat-kuat, dijadikan tameng paksa menghadapi hujan granat empuk. Chanyeol dan Jongdae tampaknya yang paling dendam karena lemparan mereka kelihatan keras sekali menghantam muka Baekhyun, sampai pria itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo mengaum setelah bantal Minseok mendarat mulus padanya. "Kenapa aku kena juga, hah?!"

MC tergelak habis-habisan. Joonmyeon menepuk punggung Kyungsoo, berbisik 'sabar, sabar'. Tangan para fans yang memegang kamera untuk merekam kekonyolan mereka sampai ikut gemetar menahan tawa.

"Jadi inilah sisi lain dari EXO yang belum pernah kita lihat! EXO-L di depan kami, ada yang ingin dilempari bantal oleh EXO?"

"Yaaa!"

Semuanya tertawa. Baekhyun mengambil bantal dan berlagak seolah benar-benar akan melemparkan bantal itu ke arah fans, tapi Joonmyeon buru-buru lari dan menarik tangannya.

"Ini termasuk kekerasan, Baekhyun. Jangan!"

"Tapi, Hyung, mereka yang minta!"

Joonmyeon menyeretnya sampai kembali duduk di sofa. Baekhyun merajuk manja, membuat fansnya memekik kegelian. MC berdeham sebentar, menunggu sampai tawa semua orang reda, lalu memulai gamenya.

"Kita putuskan, Kai dan Sehun yang akan menjadi serigalanya!"

Bando berkuping serigala itu tampak manis sekali bertengger pada surai hitam Jongin dan Sehun (yang dipasangkan Chanyeol dengan semangat). Jeritan dari fans membuat keduanya makin bersemangat berpose, bahkan sesekali melakukan gerak tari dari Wolf, mentang-mentang artinya sama.

"Member lainnya bertugas untuk menghalangi serigala menerkam kelinci. Permainan akan dimulai selama satu menit, dan bila kedua kelinci tertangkap, maka kedua kelinci yang akan mendapat hukuman! Sebaliknya, jika tidak ada kelinci yang ditangkap, maka serigala yang mendapat hukuman!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan. MC meneruskan, "Dan hukumannya akan kita tentukan setelah game diakhiri. Area game adalah seluruh panggung ini. Kita akan minggir sejenak dan begitu dihitung mundur, maka game dimulai."

MC menjauh ke sisi panggung. Kru masuk set untuk menggotong meja dan perabotan lain yang mengganggu keluar, tapi tetap meninggalkan satu set sofa di dalam. Fans berteriak ketika EXO mulai ambil posisi, Baekhyun dan Minseok bersebelahan, bergandengan tangan. Jongin dan Sehun menatap mereka dengan seringai lebar. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di depan kedua kelinci, sementara sisanya berjaga di belakang serigala.

"Tiga... dua... satu!"

Dan fans menjerit lagi.

Gerak Jongin dan Sehun cepat sekali, seperti yang sudah diduga. Kaki mereka begitu lincah mengecoh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, berusaha menggapai Baekhyun dan Minseok yang hanya bisa berteriak tanpa tahu harus lari ke mana. Jongin duluan yang menerobos pertahanan pertama, mengejar Minseok yang lari ke belakang Yixing. Sehun melihat ini sebagai kesempatan emas, ikut memerangkap Minseok dari arah yang berbeda.

"Ya! Ya! Yaaa!"

Satu kelinci kena, Yixing sendirian takkan bisa mengalahkan Jongin dan Sehun. Minseok _out_ , dan ini berarti tinggal Baekhyun, yang melompat-lompat kelebihan gula di belakang Kyungsoo.

"D.O-hyung!" seru Jongin. "Tangkap Baekhyun-hyung!"

"EH?"

Kyungsoo melakukan seperti yang diminta, memegangi tangan Baekhyun begitu erat hingga si kelinci yang tersisa tidak bisa kemana-mana. Joonmyeon memegang tangan Baekhyun yang satunya. Sehun langsung melompat ke arahnya, diikuti Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, dan yang lain, bahkan Minseok sendiri. Semua menimpa Baekhyun sampai si vokalis sendiri hilang di atas lantai.

"Angngasjdhngsng! ERSJDNSIHKING!"

"Hei, hei, sudah!" Joonmyeon kehabisan napas karena tertawa. "Dia tidak bisa bicara! Kalian bisa membunuhnya!"

"Sudah diputuskan!" MC masuk ketika mereka bangkit, memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang lusuh di atas lantai. "Tim kelinci kalah dan harus menerima hukuman!"

"Tunggu! TUNGGU! INI CURANG!" Baekhyun masih terengah, menuding Minseok. "Dan kau, Hyung! Kenapa kau ikut menibanku? Kita sama-sama kelinci!"

Minseok hanya membuat gestur minta maaf, tapi Baekhyun bangkit dan menibannya. Semuanya tertawa.

"Dan hukumannya adalah... para kelinci harus push-up sambil dua member terpilih meniup telinga mereka!"

Teriakan-teriakan fans yang sebelumnya bukan apa-apa dibanding teriakan kali ini. Jongdae sampai harus menutup telinga saking kencangnya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, pusing.

"Dan siapa dua member terpilih itu?" MC tersenyum pada fans. "Fans yang akan menentukan! Siapa yang akan menjalani hukuman bersama Xiumin?"

Suara fans tidak bisa dibedakan menyebut nama siapa. Kedua MC saling bertatapan.

"Kurasa aku mendengar mereka paling banyak menyebut 'Chen, Chen!'. Ataukah itu 'Lay'?"

"Aku juga mendengar mereka berteriak 'Chen'. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Chen, silahkan berdiri di samping Xiumin!"

"Chen Cheeen!"

Pria Mandarin itu menurut, melangkah maju. Joonmyeon main-main menyepak tulang keringnya.

MC bertanya lagi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Siapa yang akan menjalani hukuman bersama Baekhyun?"

"Sehuuun!"

"Chanyeoool!"

"D.O! D.O!"

"SEMUANYAAA!"

"Hei, kalian tidak boleh serakah!" MC tertawa keras. "Astaga, apa-apaan fans kalian ini. Baik, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol saja?"

Populasi dari fans wanita penggemar bromance ini bahkan lebih dari separuh fangirl yang datang. Kontan saja pekikan mereka bergemuruh. Semua siap dengan lensa kamera. Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun sambil nyengir nista.

"Chen dan Chanyeol! Kalian memposisikan diri di atas Baekhyun dan Xiumin, lalu tiup telinga mereka sementara mereka push-up. Mengerti?" Chen dan Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jari. "Bagus, ke posisi, siap!"

Baekhyun dan Minseok berpandangan, lalu merebahkan diri untuk push up. Chen dan Chanyeol di atas mereka, sama-sama berposisi push up tetapi tidak menurunkan badan.

"Fans ingin mereka push up berapa kali?"

"Seratus kaliii!"

"Sepertinya kesalahan besar bertanya pada fans," MC tergelak. "Kita lakukan sepuluh kali! Baik, bersiap!"

Jongdae membungkuk sambil berbisik, "Hyung, santai saja, oke?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Satu!"

Tapi sikunya langsung lemas. Push up pertama Minseok gagal ketika tiupan Jongdae pada telinganya membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Dua!"

Baekhyun berusaha keras walau push upnya tidak sempurna. Chanyeol licik juga rupanya. Mata pria jangkung itu mengawasi kamera dengan hati-hati dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menggigit ujung telinga Baekhyun ketika kamera terfokus pada Jongdae dan Minseok di sampingnya.

"Tiga! Empat! Astaga, direktur! Benarkah sesi ini akan disiarkan? Ratingnya bisa naik nanti! Tolong dicut saja, ya! Lima! Enam!"

 **.:xxx:.**

"Apa maksudnya aku tidak boleh masuk?!" Ia menunjuk nametagnya. "Aku jurnalis berlisensi!"

Bodyguard di depan wanita langsing itu tak bergeming. "Nama Anda telah masuk dalam daftar hitam kami. Tolong, dengan segala hormat, silahkan Anda pergi."

"Tidak ada kesalahan fatal yang kuperbuat sehingga kalian bisa memasukkanku dalam daftar hitam!" Wanita muda berparas cantik dengan nametag 'Lee Kangjoo' itu memekik emosi. "Pasti ada kesalahan."

"Tidak ada kesalahan, Nona. Bahkan Anda bisa memeriksa sendiri surat keputusannya."

Kertas yang disodorkan padanya itu dibuka kasar. Kalau memungkinkan, mata bulat wanita bersurai cokelat ikal itu sudah akan keluar dari rongganya melihat nama itu tertera 'Lee Kangjoo'.

"Anda bisa lihat sendiri, bukan? Dengan segala hormat, sekali lagi, sebelum saya memaksa, silahkan pergi."

Mendengus kesal, wanita itu berjalan menhentak menuju avanza hitam yang menunggunya tak jauh dari tempatnya berkomosi. Ia membanting pintu menutup sebelum menghela napas panjang. Masih marah.

"Maafkan aku," wanita berambut ikal itu lalu melepas nametag yang ia pinjam. "Mereka tidak bergeming. Padahal biasanya kekeras kepalaanku berhasil membawaku masuk ruang paling rahasia sekalipun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ahra," Wanita di sampingnya, dengan rambut hitam digelung, menukarnya dengan nametag yang ia kenakan; 'Jung Ahra'. "Kau sudah bekerja keras. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah mau menggantikanku menghadapi mereka."

"Sepertinya mereka marah sekali dengan provokasimu kemarin." Ahra mengurai rambutnya. "Jurnalis luar biasa, kau ini. Ayo jalan, kita kembali ke percetakan."

Mobil mereka berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil lain—porsche hitam. Kangjoo melirik sebentar pada pengemudinya, yang mengenakan masker dan kacamata hitam, dan topi yang keseluruhan menyembunyikan identitas.

Hmm...

"Tapi kau menghasilkan headline yang luar biasa." Ahra menyadarkannya dari lamunan. "' _Lay EXO akan ikuti jejak ketiga ex-member. Manajer bungkam?_ ' Headline paling panas bulan ini."

"Jangan lupa untuk isu berikutnya," Kangjoo tergelak. "' _Tiga planet yang hilang; EXO bersembilan kesalahan leader?'_ Bukan aku yang membuat judulnya, tetapi aku suka membacanya berulang-ulang."

Ahra bercanda lagi, sesuatu tentang skandal dari girl band besutan SM yang lain atau entah apa, tapi Kangjoo sudah tidak memperhatikannya. Matanya terfokus ke jalan, tetapi pikirannya di lain tempat.

Postur itu tidak salah lagi. Dan nomor polisi yang ia hafal luar kepala.

Itu mobil si pemberontak nomor satu.

"Wah, wah, apa ini?" Kangjoo mengetuk bibir, berbisik pelan sekali. "Kukira Wu Yifan sudah hengkang? Kenapa dia masih berkeliaran di gedung SM dengan penyamaran?"

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(7)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

Baru pukul sebelas malam mereka bisa pulang. Penamplan Unfair di Music Bank malam itu cukup memuaskan. Dua van mengantar EXO pulang ke asrama, di mana hampir separuh penumpangnya sudah terlelap semua. Yifan melarang Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun duduk bersisian lagi. Manajer baru mereka yang malang itu trauma.

"Kami pulang!"

Tidak ada orang di asrama. Semuanya berebut masuk asrama, terkapar kelelahan di atas sofa dan di atas lantai. Minseok dan Joonmyeon tertinggal di depan, merapikan sepatu yang mereka lempar sembarangan. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju daerah kekuasaan mutlak mereka—dapur.

"Kopi?"

"Tanpa gula." Joonmyeon menyahut lemah. "Coke juga, kalau ada."

Joonmyeon yang kelelahan kadang lupa kalau mengkonsumsi minuman berkarbonasi malam-malam merusak gigi. Tapi seperti yang terlihat—ia sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk peduli.

Pangkuan Jongdae sangat empuk ditiban kepala Jongin. Jongdae sendiri bersandar pada Joonmyeon yang baru duduk di sampingnya. Yixing meluruskan kaki Joonmyeon, menjadikannya guling pribadi.

Baekhyun yang baru masuk dan melihat lima pria itu bergelung nikmat berbagi kehangatan tentu tidak bisa diam saja. Hasrat usilnya meluap-luap. Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia melompat meniban kelimanya.

"Bola meriaaam~"

 **Bruk!**

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"SINI KAU, BAJINGAN KECIL!"

"Aakh—! Hyung! Aduh, aduuuh! Aku cuma bercanda—maaf, maaf!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol meringis mendengar teriakan kencang dari depan. Baru satu menit berlalu, Baekhyun sudah membuat keributan. Si mungil menyebalkan satu itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam rupanya.

"Kau punya serbuk kaca atau apa, Chan-hyung?"

Yang ditanya menoleh kaget. "Eh? Buat apa?"

"Kumasukkan dalam kopinya Baekhyun."

"Yah," Chanyeol tergelak. "Jangan, Kyung. Kau tidak tahu Baekhyun? Pembalasannya bisa berkali-kali lipat, ingat?"

Mereka tidak berniat untuk segera tidur walau letih. Yixing memilih sebuah film roman picisan modifikasi dari Romeo dan Juliet untuk ditonton malam ini sambil menunggu tengah malam. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol keluar dari dapur, senampan gelas kopi dan dua piring camilan.

"Ingatkan aku kenapa kita nonton drama ini lagi?" Jongin mengerang. "Lebih baik kita nonton horror atau apa. Kenapa harus Romeo dan Juliet. Seingatku kita ini bukan gadis perawan."

"Bacot." Potong Kyungsoo kesal sambil menjejalkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya. "Diam dan lihat saja."

Jongin menelannya tanpa susah. "Ayolah, Hyuuung."

Aegyo Jongin tidak berhasil malam-malam begini. Mungkin karena hampir semuanya sudah terlalu malas membuka mata.

Sehun mengungsi ke dekat Minseok, mengamati sekitar.

Manajer-ge belum pulang. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat.

Jongin? Tidak, dia tidak akan percaya.

Kyungsoo? Dia idealis, tapi terlalu mudah ditebak.

Chanyeol? Dia malah sudah seperti saudara manajer-ge sendiri.

Joonmyeon? Dia yang akan terakhir Sehun beritahu tentang ini.

... Baekhyun?

Sekalipun ia memikirkannya beribu kali, memang yang tersisa tinggal Baekhyun. Baekhyun dekat dengannya dan bisa merahasiakan sesuatu, setidaknya yang serius. Sehun tidak tahu ini langkah yang benar atau bukan, tapi Baekhyun adalah yang terdekat dengannya (Jongin juga. Masalahnya, Jongin tampak tidak cocok untuk diberitahu hal berat seperti ini).

Sehun hanya bisa berdoa semoga keputusannya ini tepat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Jongdae, Minseok, Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun sendiri menoleh padanya.

"Baekhyun-hyung," ucapnya pelan. "Ayo ke kamar?"

"Eomma!" Baekhyun langsung memeluk lengan Joonmyeon, sok ketakutan seperti gadis muda hendak dijual. Si leader menutup muka, tidak bergairah menghadapi kelebayan Baekhyun yang kambuh di waktu yang tidak tepat. "Sehun mengajakku ke kamar, Eomma! Ia mengajakku ke kamar!"

"Ya, lalu?"

"'Ya, lalu?' Yang benar saja! Kau pasti tahu yang dua orang dewasa lakukan di kamar itu bukan main kelereng!" Baekhyun membentuk 'o' besar dengan bibirnya yang tipis itu. "Dan kau diam saja? Eomma macam apa kau ini? Anakmu akan dijamah dan kau cuma bilang 'ya, lalu'? Kau mau aku dibawa pergi Sehun, Eomma? Apa kau tidak kesepian sepeninggalan anak kesayanganmu ini?"

Kyungsoo membuat gestur akan muntah.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam!" Sehun kaget sendiri dia bergabung dengan drama sabun murahan mereka. Yang lainnya tampaknya lebih tertarik dengan drama live ini daripada yang ditayangkan di layar kaca. "Aku tidak thebejat itu, ya ampun!"

"Baekhyun, serius, ya," Joonmyeon menghela napas panjang. "Aku malah bersyukur kalau Sehun membawamu pergi. Jamah saja dia sesukamu, Sehun-ah."

"Oh?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Lumayan kalau begitu, camilan di malam hari. Jongin, mau bergabung denganku?"

Jongin memberi ibu jari sambil menahan tawa. Baekhyun menjerit.

"Eomma jahat!" Baekhyun menghayati sekali, mendorong dada Joonmyeon hingga pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya itu terjungkal ke belakang. Semua orang tergelak dengan tingkahnya. "Inikah muka Eomma yang sebenarnya? Membesarkanku hanya untuk kemudian menjualku pada paman-paman hidung belang?"

"Apa aku kelihatan theperti paman hidung belang?" Sehun merasa terhina. "Hyung, ayolah. Aku mau beritahu sesuatu."

"Tidak, tidak, jangan! Menjauh dariku! Aku bahkan belum lulus JHS, Paman! Masa depanku masih panjang!"

"Yak!" Jongdae melempar bantal pada kepala Baekhyun. "Kalau kau belum lulus JHS, maka Jongin belum pernah onani. Sehun, bawa dia pergi."

"Ah, hya! Hei, Sehun-ah, kita tidak boleh begini! Kita harus terikat janji suci dulu sebelum kita membuat anak! Heeei~!"

Menyeret Baekhyun itu sebenarnya mudah. Yang bikin susah adalah mulutnya yang terlalu banyak bicara. Sehun sempat berpikir alat apa yang sanggup menyegel bibir itu supaya diam.

"Sehun-ie, oke, oke. Tapi pakai pengaman, ya."

"Hyung, serius, deh." Sehun menatapnya dalam. "Kita sudah tidak main drama-dramaan lagi."

"Iya, iya, maaf." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Baik, apa katamu tadi? Ada thethuatu yang penting yang haruth aku beritahu?"

"Tidak lucu." Sehun mengerucutkan bibir. "Dan aku theriuth."

Baekhyun berkedip, agak kaget. "Kalau itu soal kau yang sudah lama memendam rasa suka padaku, aku sih sudah tahu."

"Hyung!"

"Ups, maaf. Oke, aku tidak akan menyela. Katakan."

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah fokus sepenuhnya dan tidak dalam mode main-main lagi, ia mulai bicara.

"Ini tentang manajer-ge."

Baekhyun berkedip lagi. _Well, it's unexpected._ "Ada apa dengan manajer-ge? Kau dimarahi?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Jadi, beberapa waktu lalu di hotel waktu kita thuting MV, aku mendengarnya bicara dengan thetheorang."

"Iya?" Baekhyun tampak tidak tertarik. "Mungkin pacarnya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukan," Sehun menggigit bibir. "Itu Lu-ge."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Sedetik kemudian melemas kembali.

"Wah, apa ini?" Baekhyun tertawa kering. "Kau cemburu?"

"Ya, tapi bukan itu mathalah utamanya." Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan gelombang tidak enak saat mendengarnya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku mendengar themuanya."

"Semua?" Manik sipit melebar. "Semua apa?"

"Pembicaraan mereka." Sehun berbisik. "Hyung, firathatku tidak enak. Yifan-ge datang bukan tanpa tujuan. Ada thethuatu yang dithembunyikan. Mereka punya rencana."

"Rencana apa?"

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ia menajamkan telinga.

"Manajer-ge memanfaatkan kita untuk mendapat kontrak di Cina, thekaligus agar SM menghentikan tuntutan pengadilan dan menghaputh hutang padanya, Lu-ge, dan Tao-ge."

Baekhyun mencari setitik jenaka pada mata Sehun.

Nihil.

"Tunggu. Maksudmu, Yifan-ge memanfaatkan kita?"

"Benar."

"Kalau dipikir dua kali, Sehun-ah," Baekhyun memberi penekanan, berusaha berpikir positif. "Itu memang yang mereka bertiga butuhkan. Agar SM berhenti menuntut mereka dan berhenti menagih hutang seperti lintah darat raksasa. Tapi ini berarti kita membantu mereka, kan? Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti," Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Di thini, kita yang dipertaruhkan. Yifan-ge thendiri yang bilang kalau dia ragu EXO akan tetap bertahan thetelah dia thelethai. Mathalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan!"

"Kau menguping sampai sejauh itu?"

"Aku tidak bitha bergerak thaking takutnya! Aku terpaktha mendengarkan thampai thelethai!"

"Kalaupun begitu, SM tidak akan tinggal diam. Bos Youngmin pasti akan mencium baunya, cepat atau lambat. Dia bisa membereskannya hanya dengan satu jentikan jari."

"Mathalahya adalah, orang di balik manajer-ge itu adalah CEO SM thendiri." Sehun memberi jeda. "Kim Youngmin."

Baekhyun terhenyak. Sulit memproses hal mustahil yang masuk telinganya.

Ini terlalu jauh.

"Sehun, kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau," Baekhyun memberi senyum tipis. "Adalah maknae kami yang paling imut. Kau punya kebiasaan mengigau."

Sehun agak marah.

"Maksud Hyung, aku mengigau?"

"Iya. Dan mungkin saja kau mengigau sambil duduk di depan televisi lalu tanpa sadar menyalakan channel drama kriminal tengah malam kemudian otakmu yang kreatif itu mengubahnya sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi persis seperti yang kau katakan barusan."

Alis Sehun berkedut. "Apa? Tidak, aku yakin sekali!"

Ataukah mungkin ia memang mengigau?

"Semua orang berkata begitu tentang mimpi mereka, Sehun-ah." Baekhun melambai. "Kau tak perlu malu. Ini sama saja dengan bercerita tentang mimpi buruk. Ini sudah biasa."

Sehun menjejak marah. "Tapi aku tidak mengig—AH!"

Baekhyun kaget ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik kakinya ke atas. Logam bening yang tepinya runcing itu menancap menakutkan pada telapak kakinya.

"S-Sehun-ie..." Baekhyun mengambil selembar tisu lalu membantu mencabut kaca itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun tidak segera menjawab. Ia melongok ke bawah untuk memeriksa, kemudian menendang sesuatu.

Gemerincing beling.

"Hyung, kenapa di bawah kathur Chanyeol-hyung ada kaca?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Di bawah kaki Sehun yang meneteskan darah, adalah tumpukan belah kaca.

Dan fotonya.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Promosi mini album mereka bahkan belum selesai, dan kita harus bekerja menyusun lanjutan tur Exo'Luxion?"

Yifan mengangguk tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Minsoo menggigit bibir. Ini pengalaman pertamanya menjadi asisten manajer utama. Tapi melihat gesitnya Yifan bekerja membolak-balik kalender dan _cross check_ dengan jadwal tahunan SM, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa Yifan tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana dengan tur Amerika? Sudah acc?"

"Ah..." Minsoo tergagap. "Aku akan memeriksanya dulu."

Minsoo bangkit dari kursinya di headquarter EXO, beralih pada laptop yang tersambung dengan jaringan network, mengecek e-mail dari perwakilan mereka di benua adidaya. Yifan matanya tak berhenti bergulir, lekat memindai tanggal, menandai angka-angka dengan warna merah dan sebagian lagi dengan warna hijau.

"Acc." Minsoo mengumumkan tak lama kemudian. "Eropa juga."

"Bagus," Yifan masih belum mendongak. "Asia Tenggara."

Minsoo mengangguk. "Akan kukirim secepatnya."

"Hm," Yifan meletakkan penandanya, lalu bersandar pada kursi sambil menghela napas panjang. "Hubungi bagian produksi, Minsoo-ssi. Januari dan Februari adalah bulan padat. Aku sudah selesai membuat jadwal mereka, kita hanya butuh konfirmasi."

"Sudah selesai?" Minsoo membulatkan mata. Tugas yang biasanya makan waktu dua malam itu selesai dalam empat jam? Minsoo jadi berpikir kalau Yifan lebih cocok jadi manajer daripada selebriti. "Boleh aku lihat?"

Yifan mengedikkan dagu. Minsoo meraihnya, membaca sekilas tanggal-tanggal dan catatan kecil di sampingnya. Kesan pertama, ia takjub. Kesan kedua, ia mengernyit.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa jedanya... semepet itu?"

"Ada masalah?"

Minsoo berdeham. "Apa mereka sanggup melakukan dua konser di dua benua hanya dalam selang waktu tiga hari? Tur Amerika di lima belas negara bagian dalam satu bulan? Mereka bisa—"

"Mereka harus bisa," Yifan menutup mata. "Masa-masa tur adalah kesempatan emas. Setelahnya mereka tahu akan ada masa liburan sebagai _reward._ Mereka harusnya sudah terbiasa dengan jadwal seperti itu. Tidak, mereka _harus membiasakan diri._ "

Minsoo hanya diam tanpa membantah. Ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Yifan. Toh ia sendiri tak bisa meramal hasil dari kerja Yifan.

"Baiklah," Minsoo meletakkan kertas itu kembali. "Kalau kau yakin ini yang terbaik untuk EXO..."

Yifan tidak membuka mata, tetapi ia menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ini yang terbaik."

Untuk _mereka._

 **.:xxx:.**

"Hei, Chanyeol."

"O-oh!" Chanyeol menoleh, sedikit terkejut melihat orang di sampingnya bukan si mungil berisik. "Manajer-ge? Sudah pulang?"

Yifan duduk tanpa permisi. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara mobilmu."

"Mobilku tidak punya suara. High class."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak biasanya kita berduaan begini."

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam," Kris terkekeh. "Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar?"

"Ada Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak ingin diganggu. Mereka sudah di dalam sejak tadi. Dan aku juga tidak mau jadi—"

"Hei, tenang." Yifan memotong. Nadanya sedikit lebih kasar. "Kendalikan dirimu!"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyadari bahwa ia gemetar hebat sekali. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia melempar senyum lemah.

"Jangan remas sofanya sekasar itu, bisa rusak nanti."

"Maaf, Ge."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kabarmu."

Ujung kuping Chanyeol bergerak.

"Kabarku?"

"Mmhm. Kau tahu, kan," Yifan meliriknya. "Hanya aku yang tahu penyakitmu. Kau tentu masih ingat."

Ah, kalau Chanyeol boleh jujur, ini mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Di mana Chanyeol dan Kris—waktu itu—akan berbincang serius tentang kesehatan mentalnya, memberinya nasihat dan tempat curhat kala Chanyeol merasa tangki kesabarannya sudah hampir meluber keluar.

"Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan kau masih ingat," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Apa aku semudah itu diterawang?"

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, tidak akan ada yang menyangka kesulitanmu mengontrol emosi." Yifan menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada, sekalipun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol diam.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya setelah aku keluar, kan?" Yifan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau tahu, seperti waktu pradebut kita dulu. Heroin. Yang benar saja. Aku tidak menyangka kau segila itu."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Itu masa lalu. Sekarang aku sudah tidak menyentuh itu lagi. Aku... sudah mulai belajar mengontrol emosi. Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang yang kusayangi lagi."

Ada ketulusan dalam bicara Chanyeol yang membuat Yifan seketika mempercayainya. Pria Mandarin itu tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah mulai dewasa. Tapi masih tetap ceroboh. Baekhyun menemukan pigura foto yang kau rusak. Ia membuangnya diam-diam, tapi aku melihatnya waktu masuk gerbang asrama."

Chanyeol membeku. Yifan tetap menatap ke depan. Tembus jendela dari sofa ruang tengah yang ia duduki. Saljunya makin lebat.

"Kau yang merusaknya, kan?"

Chanyeol membuat suara seperti tersedak."Darimana kau tahu pigura itu rusak bukan karena aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya?"

"Kau bodoh? Pigura itu letaknya ada di tengah nakasmu. Dan foto di dalamnya tidak akan berkerut permanen begitu kalau cuma karena jatuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit.

"Aku meremasnya."

"Sudah kuduga." Yifan mendengus. "Untung Baekhyun tidak curiga. Apa tanganmu terluka?"

"Cuma luka kecil. Sekarang sudah tertutup." Ia menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang dihias gurat tak kelihatan. "Aku lupa membuang serpih kacanya. Kusembunyikan di bawah ranjangku."

"Dasar."

"Apa dia curiga?"

"Sepertinya dia sangat yakin pigura itu jatuh karena _tidak sengaja."_

Chanyeol nyengir bersalah.

"Kau masih kontrol, Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke tempat psikolog itu lagi." Chanyeol mengelengkan kepala. "Aku negatif bipolar, juga negatif sosiopat. Untung saja, setidaknya aku tidak sampai segila itu."

"Tapi hasil psikotesmu belum keluar sepenuhnya. Kau yang sekarang sudah cukup gila." Yifan terkekeh. "Kesulitan mengontrol emosi kronis adalah tanda-tanda awal dari seorang psikopat. Dan kau tentunya tidak mau punya kelainan seperti itu. Hati-hati mengontrol kecemburuanmu. Baekhyun itu milik _bersama_ , belum jadi milikmu seutuhnya."

Skakmat. Chanyeol meringis.

"Aku harus pergi dulu." Yifan berdiri. Sofa sedikit bergerak ketika ia meninggalkannya. "Aku harus diskusi soal tur kalian."

"Manajerku rajin sekali," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Seandainya dulu kau serajin ini."

Yifan menoleh, memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak akan dipilih jadi leader maupun manajer kalau aku bermalas-malasan seharian."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ge," panggil Chanyeol. Yifan menoleh. "Kau ada nasihat lagi untukku?"

"Nasihat untukmu?" Yifan mengelus dagu. "Bagaimana kalau, kau harus menyembunyikan tendensi brutalmu baik-baik. Kalau SM sampai tahu, kau tidak akan awet di sini."

"Yang itu aku sudah tahu." Chanyeol merengut. "Yang lain?"

Yifan berpikir sejenak. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata bulat.

Lalu Yifan nyengir kecil.

"Hmm... jangan terlalu lama memendamnya. Kau tahu, sesekali kita butuh melampiaskan _nya_. Lagipula kupikir Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan."

"Melampias—oh," Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Mengerti. "Lalu Gege melampiaskannya pada siapa? Gege mencari kupu-kupu malam di daerah lampu merah?"

Yifan mengernyit. "Hei, aku tidak sekotor itu."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. "Err, apa itu menjawab misteri desahan Joonmyeon-hyung malam-malam di kamar?"

Yifan tidak segera menjawab, hanya seringai tipis. Yang membuat Chanyeol mendadak merinding dalam duduknya.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jongin masih mengekor di belakangnya. "Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu kalau sikutanku sesakit itu. Apa dadamu baik-baik saja? Kau tadi sampai meringis begitu—aku jadi takut."

"Jongin-ie, tenanglah," Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya kaget, tapi sekarang aku sudah baikan."

"Benarkah?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Jongin menghela napas lega.

"Tapi lain kali berhati-hatilah. Untung saja aku yang jadi korbanmu. Andai Baekhyun, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas sampai dia puas meminta pertanggungjawabanmu seolah kau sudah menghamilinya."

"Tentu, Hyung." Jongin nyengir kuda, teringat drama kecil mereka tadi. "Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu."

Jongin pergi tepat ketika Joonmyeon sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Si leader membalas senyum Jongin sebelum masuk dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Kamarnya kosong. Yixing entah ke mana, dan Yifan belum pulang dari kantor pusat. Joonmyeon segera duduk di tepi ranjangnya, lalu membuka kaus yang ia kenakan. Menyisakan celana longgar untuk tidurnya.

Ia mendesis ketika kain kasar itu menggesek dua tonjolan yang ereksi pada dadanya.

Sialan Yifan dan ministrasinya. Ia kutuk pria panjang itu yang membuat putingnya jadi super sensitif begini. Joonmyeon mengusap dadanya yang agak memerah pelan. Dia sampai harus memplester dua tonjolan itu agar tidak terlalu sakit ketika bertemu dengan kain kaus dan tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Tapi sayangnya, Jongin tadi tidak sengaja menyikut dadanya. Desah kesakitan Joonmyeon membuat semua orang menoleh, dan Joonmyeon sampai harus permisi sebentar ke toilet untuk meredakan ngilu setelah benda di dadanya itu digigit Yifan berkali-kali dengan air dingin.

Awas saja. Joonmyeon menggeram. Lain kali takkan ia biarkan Yifan menyentuhnya.

"Wah, apa ini? Kau sengaja menggodaku yang baru pulang dengan memainkan putingmu di kamar sendirian?"

Namun sayangnya, memang kelinci tidak layak menggeram. Yifan bersandar pada ambang pintu, bersedekap.

"Kalau aku tahu kau bergairah begini malam ini, aku pulang lebih cepat tadi."

"Menjauh, mesum. Ini gara-gara kau."

"Aku? Kenapa aku?" Yifan memainkan alisnya, berjalan pelan lalu duduk di samping Joonmyeon yang mulai jengah. "Apa aku bermain terlalu kasar kemarin? Ah, tapi aku kan hanya memainkan putingmu. Penisku tidak dekat-dekat tubuhmu."

Joonmyeon mendengus akan kosakata Yifan yang tanpa sensor. "Ya, dan berkat kau, dadaku jadi terlampau sensitif sekarang. Jongin barusan menyikutku tanpa sengaja dan sakitnya bukan main."

"Maafkan aku." Yifan terkekeh. "Baiklah, kau mau bagaimana sekarang? Ah, aku tahu. Mungkin satu atau dua kecupan akan menyembuhkannya. Sini, hadapkan dadamu padaku."

Yifan sudah menjulurkan badan, menjilat bibir melihat dada bening dan perut yang lumayan terbentuk itu hanya dalam jarak jangkauan tangan darinya.

Plak!

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Yifan berhenti, tangannya meraba pipi pucat yang barusan ditampar minggir. Joonmyeon terengah, matanya melebar tak percaya yang telah dilakukan.

Waktu bagai berhenti sejenak, yang bagi Joonmyeon kental diliputi keheningan menakutkan yang entah kenapa membuat darahnya berdesir. Yifan tidak mengkerut, tidak merengut, ia hanya diam tanpa emosi. Kontradiksi dengan Joonmyeon yang dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Antisipasi.

Ia menunggu gerakan dari Yifan. Mengamati lekat. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan, manik hitamnya tak pernah lepas dari tangan pucat pria itu—yang perlahan turun dengan mengepal.

"Apa kemarin aku belum cukup mendisiplinkanmu?"

Lalu Yifan menatapnya.

"Kemarin kau mengataiku, sekarang kau berani menamparku?" Alis pria itu mengernyit. "Kau sengaja ingin dihukum, hm?"

Joonmyeon menelan ludah.

Kakinya segera diperintah untuk merangkak mundur. Lari. Lari. Kabur. Sejauh mungkin dari mata lapar itu. Menjauh dari kemungkinan terburuk—melihat gelagat Yifan, Joonmyeon yakin ia bisa saja diperkosa malam ini.

Tapi ia kalah cepat, Yifan sudah duluan menarik kakinya. Joonmyeon menjejak sia-sia, justru Yifan lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga tengkurap lalu menimpanya.

"Umf! Haah!"

Joonmyeon hampir tidak bisa bernapas, apalagi mukanya berhadapan langsung dengan ranjang. Massa badan Yifan berkali-kali lipat melebihinya. Ia bergerak berontak, ditimpa tubuh sebesar Yifan lebih banyak tidak enaknya.

Tetapi Yifan tidak berpindah. Ia justru mencengkeram kedua tangan Joonmyeon di bawahnya, merentangkannya ke atas hingga si empunya tak bisa membebaskan.

"Yifan," desis Joonmyeon. "Minggir, aku tidak bisa berna—aa... Aah...!"

Yifan menyeringai culas melihat Joonmyeon memejamkan mata erat di bawahya, berusaha menampik semua rasa nikmat.

"Aku baru menggesekkan penisku pada pantatmu sekali, dan kau sudah melenguh kepayahan begitu?" Yifan terkekeh. "Payah."

Muka Joonmyeon merona parah mendengar ucapan Yifan, yang masuk seperti jarum dalam telinganya. Mulut kotor itu apakah bisa suci lagi walau dicuci bersih?

"Kau... kau salah—"

"Jangan mengelak." Pinggang kokoh itu bergerak kembali, mengayun ke depan. Menggesekkan kejantanan yang mengeras pada bongkah kenyal di bawahnya, kali ini lebih kuat.

Dan Yifan benar, Joonmyeon memejamkan mata, mendesah basah.

"Yifa—aanh..."

"Masih tidak percaya kalau kau payah?"

Satu gesekan lagi. Gerak sensual pinggang yang akan membuat fangirl manapun pingsan. Tapi Joonmyeon bukan fangirl Yifan, walau ia serasa akan pingsan juga ketika benda keras itu menyusuri belah pantatnya.

"Aku... aku..."

Ia dibungkam paksa dengan gesekan lagi, kali ini lebih menuntut. Membelah pantatnya dengan ujung ereksi keras Yifan—sial, padahal keduanya masih lengkap berpakaian.

"Kau terlalu mudah mendesah, Myeon-ie. Mungkin kelinciku harus dilatih?"

"Latih—latih apa?" Joonmyeon mengerang lagi ketika gerakan Yifan membuat dadanya bergesekan dengan kain seprai. "Kelinci apa?"

"Kelinci apa? Kelinci binal yang menggiurkan, tentu saja. Yang di bawahku dan minta lubangnya dijajah ini."

"Ssh... ahh..."

Demi apapun. Yifan yang berkata kotor adalah tombol libidonya.

"Kau... barusan mendesah karena mendengarku?" Mata Yifan melebar. Joonmyeon membeku, lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tapi sedetik kemudian Yifan menyeringai. "Kau menarik."

"Yifan, hentikan." Joonmyeon sudah agak menguasai suaranya. Berusaha berpikir jernih dari kegiatan kotor mereka. "Ada yang lainnya di asrama. Mereka akan mendengar kita."

"Mereka tidak akan mendengar kita selama kau tidak mendesah terlalu keras." Joonmyeon memejamkan mata ketika Yifan menepuk pantatnya sekali. "Tapi sayangnya, aku suka mendengar desahanmu. Jadi, yah, mungkin mereka akan dengar."

"Kau... kau..." Joonmyeon menelan kembali segala umpatannya ketika Yifan sudah menelusupkan tangan pada dadanya, menggelitik puting merah yang agak bengkak. "Ngh... aah..."

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah banyak menggodaku hari ini. Talkshow itu memberiku ide. Kau dan kelinci sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk." Yifan menunduk, menggigit cuping telinga kanan. Joonmyeon mengerang. "Kupingmu lezat. Hm, apa serigala lapar ini boleh memakan telingamu?"

"J-jangan konyol," Joonmyeon berusaha menoleh ke belakang walau hembus napasnya masih terlalu kuat. Beban badan Yifan agak berkurang—apakah pria itu sudah melepaskannya? Joonmyeon sudah akan melepaskan diri dan turun dari ranjang ketika Yifan mengeratkan pegangannya, lalu sesuatu dipasang di antara semak rambutnya.

Bando?

"Aku secara khusus meminta aksesoris ini dari tim dress up talkshow tadi. Kupikir kau tampak lebih manis dengan kuping kelinci ini."

Muka Joonmyeon memerah hebat. Kuping kelinci? Yang benar saja!

"Lepaskan itu dari kepalaku."

"Aku tidak mau. Salah sendiri."

"M-minggirlah! Kau ini mau apa sebenarnya?"

"Apa kau ini gadis perawan yang tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Yifan terkekeh gelap. "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?" Ia menurunkan tubuh, meniup lubang telinga Joonmyeon yang kemudian gemetar.

"Y-Yifaan... mmh..."

Telinga halus berbulu putih bergoyang ketika Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan menyetubuhimu, Myeon-ie. Yifan-ge akan memasukkan penisnya dalam lubangmu. Apa kau mau itu, hm?"

Jilatan pada leher yang dilapisi keringat. Yifan menggerakkan pinggangnya lagi.

Joonmyeon melenguh panjang.

"Kau mau tahu rasanya dimasuki? Kau penasaran rasanya diperkosa sampai tak bisa bersuara lagi? Yifan-ge bisa menunjukkannya padamu, kau tahu. Ia bisa memuaskanmu dengan miliknya yang akan membuat lubangmu berdenyut meminta lebih. Kau hanya perlu meminta."

"Aah... Hah... ummh..."

Habislah ia. Joonmyeon bergerak-gerak tak tenang. Yifan tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mendesis di samping telinganya. Tetapi ia mulai basah. Ereksinya di bawah sana mulai meneteskan mani akibat terangsang. Yifan dan suara beratnya adalah kombinasi mematikan, jangan ditambah kalimat kotor yang akan membuat aktor film biru manapun merona.

"Bagaimana?" Ia menyentil puting Joonmyeon. "Maumu?"

Butuh kemauan yang luar biasa untuk menahan desahannya. Butuh yang lebih lagi untuk berpikir jernih dan menggigit bibir dari bicara 'ya, kuasai aku, tandai aku, miliki aku **sekarang** '.

"A-aku ingin kau tidak menyentuhku!"

Yifan terkejut, tetapi ia diam. Jangankan Yifan, Joonmyeon saja terkejut akan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan. Gerakan tangan dan pinggang Yifan berhenti, dan Joonmyeon mengerang kehilangan.

"Begitu maumu?"

Joonmyeon mendaratkan muka di antara sprei, tak berani mendongak. Suara Yifan dingin sekali.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau minta."

Derit ranjang. Yifan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga mereka tak lagi bersentuhan, tapi Yifan masih tetap berkuasa di atasnya. Jantung Joonmyeon seperti mencelos. Semudah itu membuatnya melepaskannya?

"Tapi bolehkah pertama-tama aku memberitahumu sesuatu?"

Tentu tidak.

"A-apalagi?"

Telinga kelinci turun sebelah. Suara Joonmyeon serak oleh nafsu. Yifan berbisik di samping telinganya.

"Aku sudah bilang kau ini kelinciku. Dan kau tahu apa yang kelinci lakukan saat mereka birahi?"

Joonmyeon tidak tahu semua ini mengarah ke mana. Manik cokelatnya melebar ketika satu gelombang nafsu menerpa.

Napas Yifan hangat.

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Jangan. Yifan, hentikan. Ia tidak akan tahan.

"Mereka kelaparan sepanjang waktu. Lubang kecil mereka akan basah, memerah, lalu bengkak."

Satu colekan pada belah pantatnya. Joonmyeon menutup mata.

"Dan mereka akan terus menerus gelisah sampai mereka terpuaskan. Lalu mereka akan mendekati pejantan, menggesekkan pantat mereka pada penis si pejantan, menggoda mereka untuk segera memasukkannya."

"Henti... nngh..."

Skakmat. Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. Berusaha menutup telinga.

Fantasi yang didikte Yifan adalah titik balik pertahannya.

"Penisku akan masuk."

Tiup.

"Dalam."

Tawa.

"Cepat."

"Yifa—Yifan..."

"Keras."

Joonmyeon bernapas cepat. Yifan masih menjaga jarak.

"Kau merasakannya? Kau bisa merasakan sesaknya penisku dalam lubangmu?"

"Aah... hyah..."

Joonmyeon hilang akal.

"Mereka tidak akan melepaskannya. Lubang kecil mereka yang sangat sempit itu takkan mudah melepas jeratan pada penis pejantannya. Kelinci yang birahi itu akan terus meremas kejantanan pasangannya, menggodanya, memaksanya mengeluarkan sperma yang akan membuahinya. Lalu begitu si pejantan menyemburkan maninya, kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya?"

"T-tidak..."

Ia akan bilang ini dua kali. Suara bass Chanyeol atau Jongin sekalipun kalah dengan ini.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Y-ya..." Joonmyeon tidak menyadarinya, tetapi pantatnya terangkat. Mendekat pada selangkangan Yifan di atas. "Ya... ahh, ya..."

"Uhh..."

Yifan mendesis merasa benda kenyal itu menyentuh kemaluannya. Lalu ia tertawa nakal sebelum menjauhkan selangkangannya.

Joonmyeon mengerang kecewa. Ia menaikkan pantatnya makin tinggi. Berusaha mencari pemuasnya.

"Myeon-ie, kelinci itu akan melakukannya lagi. Dari awal. Mereka akan terus bermain nafsu. Begitu terus, sampai lubang kecil itu makin bengkak. Sampai paha putih ini basah oleh keringat. Sampai bibirmu begitu merah dan hanya bisa terbuka dan menutup saja, karena suaramu telah habis kau gunakan untuk mendesahkan namaku, meneriakkan namaku, memintaku untuk terus memompa penisku masuk lubang kecilmu lebih cepat, lebih keras, sampai aku menyemburkan semuanya ke dalam dirimu."

"Yifan... yaah..."

"Yifan-ge."

Pantat dan selangkangan mereka kembali bersentuhan. Joonmyeon dikuasai nafsu, menggesekkan bagian bawahnya. Yifan memejamkan mata, geram liar dari tenggorokan.

"Ge. Ge! Yifan-ge... Yifan-ge! Yah... uhh...!"

Yifan bisa menerkamnya di sini, sekarang juga. Tapi itu tidak akan seru. Maka ia menepuk pantat itu pelan.

"Lihat, posisimu benar-benar seperti kelinci binal sekarang."

Joonmyeon hanya mendesah tanpa bisa mengatur nafas. Lalu mengerang pelan, menggesekkan putingnya pada sprei yang agak kasar.

"Aah... Fan... ge..."

"Tapi aku menghormati apa yang kau inginkan," Yifan mencium puncak kepala Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menurutimu seandainya kau memintaku untuk menyentuhmu."

Mata Joonmyeon melebar. Apa? Tidak! Tidak, ia tarik semua yang ia ucapkan!

Yifan menyeringai. "Tetapi aku tak melarangmu untuk menyentuhkan dirimu padaku."

Pria Mandarin itu melepas semua sentuhannya, melirik sebentar pada peluh yang membasahi kulit Joonmyeon (yang pakaiannya belum ia jamah sedikitpun), lalu mengusap rambutnya sebelum berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

Joonmyeon menjilat bibir. Mukanya merah padam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tbc]**

 **AN:**... nanggung lagi itu ena enanya /dibom

Nggak nyangka chapter 7 selesai bulan Januari. Rencana awalnya sih Februari baru update, tapi ternyata otak saya ga bisa tenang kalau ga dikeluarin fantasinya. Jadilah... yah, ini. *pasang muka tanpa dosa*

Dan ini kayaknya adalah update terakhir di bulan Januari. Setelahnya mungkin baru bisa di pertengahan Februari... Tapi menurut reader sendiri, frekuensi update Lubang Hitam itu cepet nggak, sih?

Ah udahlah, saya kebanyakan bacot. Daripada dengerin saya bacot, mending kalian dengerin si pairing 6104 kita yang bacot *kedip* Please welcome, pairing terhangat bulan ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun~

*Chanyeol dan Baekhyun muncul di depan layar. Fans pada tereak-tereak ga jelas*

 **Fans** : Kyaaa! Chanyeeeoooll! Baekhyuuuun!

 **Chanyeol** : *Lambai-lambai gaje*

 **Baekhyun** : Uwoh, ini kedua kalinya gue diundang secara terhormat di sesi ini dan kok kayanya makin rame aja, ya?

 **Fans** : Baaaaeeek! Kyaaa! Imutnyaa!

 **Baekhyun** : *pose-pose imut setengah alay di depan kamera*

 **Chanyeol** : *jalan deketin fans, pakai lambai-lambai sambil tebar pesona*

 **Fans** : Chanyeoool! Kyaaa! Yeool-ieee! Hamili Baekhyun, opppaaaa!

 **Baekhyun** : Wadafak

 **Chanyeol** : *ketawa* Anjir fans kita ini CBHS semua ato gimana?

 **Baekhyun** : Dimana-mana fans itu minta oppa-nya buat ngehamili dia. Kenapa ini malah minta ngehamilin gue.

 **Chanyeol** : Baek, emang lu mau gue hamili?

 **Baekhyun** : Tapi kita belum terikat janji suci, Mas. Baekhyun takut kalau sekarang. Baekhyun takut dosa. Baekhyun nggak mau zina.

 **Chanyeol** : Elu nyabe 24/7 dan masih ngaku takut dosa?

 **Baekhyun** : Yeol-ie! Teganya ngatain gue nyabe! Gue sabotase emak gue biar ga ngasih restu buat elu tau rasa lo!

EH UDAH WOI. Persiapan kawinnya ntaran aja! Sekarang kalian balesin review dulu, gih!

 **Chanyeol** : Oh iya. Siniin kertasnya, gue mau balesin. Baek, sini. Duduk samping gue.

 **Baekhyun** : Tapi paha kamu nganggur, Yeol. Aku duduk situ aja boleh, ya?

 **Chanyeol** : Oh, iya. Boleh banget. Sini, duduk aja!

 **Baekhyun** : Asik!

 **Fans** : *tereak kenceng banget Crell sampai kudu ngacir ke dokter THT*

 **Chanyeol** : Ahem. Oke. Pertama-tama kuis kemarin yang menang itu **Mara997**! Selamat, ya~ Gak secara eksplisit dia bilang ChanBaek, sih, tapi nggak apa, ya? Biar ChanBaek sesekali eksis, gitu.

 **Baekhyun** : Gue balesin review pertama! Ada **diajunie61!** Halo, reader baru, ya? Selamat datang, salam kenal juga! Kangen sama KrisHo?

 **Chanyeol** : Apa? KrisHo? Pair zaman kapan itu?

 **Baekhyun** : Itu pair zaman pithecanthropus erectus masih bebas jalan-jalan kaga pake sempak di pinggir Gunung Fuji kali, ya? (ngawur kalian, sejak kapan pithecan nyasar ke jepang)

 **Chanyeol** : Ooh, pairnya udah punah barengan sama dinosaurus kali, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : *tampol Chanyeol* Mentang-mentang pair kita masih eksis sampe sekarang lu ngehina-hina yang udah kaga ada? Eksisan lagi HunBaek!

 **Chanyeol** : Ouch. Kenapa lo mensyen-mensyen HunBaek di depan muka gue?

 **Baekhyun** : Bodo. Gue turun, nih.

 **Chanyeol** : Eh, jangan. Udah, di sini aja! *hela napas* Makasih banget buat semangatnya, ya! Jangankan kamu, author sendiri aja berharap fic yang dia tulis itu nyata. Makanya dia jadi berusaha up-to-date sama rumor-rumor EXO biar bisa serempetin yang fiksi dan fakta.

 **Baekhyun** : ... tapi kalo dipikir lagi, mana mungkin ya Yifan-ge bisa jadi manajer EXO. Secara, Yifan-ge sama SM udah satru, gitu.

 **Chanyeol** : Bukan ga mungkin juga sih, Baek. Tapi ya, entahlah. Yifan-ge ngomong-ngomong cocok kalo jadi manajer, kok. Dia tegas lho. Imej dia aja yang sok cool.

 **Baekhyun** : Next, ada **daebaektaeluv!** Waah, bukan KaiSoo bukan HunHan, tapi ChanBaek! Dicoba lagi di kuis berikutnya yaa!

 **Chanyeol** : KrisHo kapan bagian itu? Bagian apa, sih?

 **Baekhyun** : Lu ga tau, Yeol? Bagian itu, tuuuh!

 **Chanyeol** : Bagian apaan?

 **Baekhyun** : Ituu! Bagian ituu! *kedip-kedip ga jelas*

 **Chanyeol** : ... ah gue ga paham! Next!

 **Baekhyun** : ... ck. Dasar terlalu polos.

 **Chanyeol** : Ada **Rilakkuma8894!** Bukan ChenMin, tapi ChanBaek~

 **Baekhyun** : Yah, Abang Yipan emang udah botak, apanya yang dibotakin? Kulitin aja dia!

 **Chanyeol** : *berangsur mundur* Elu dibilang cabe, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : APA?

 **Chanyeol** : Eh, tapi emang bener! *pegangin Baek* Emang lu agak-agak nyabe, sih.

 **Baekhyun** : Gue nyabe karena di fic ini personaliti gue emang dituntut kaya gitu!

 **Chanyeol** : Lah, emang aslinya elu gimana?

 **Baekhyun** : ... agak nyerong juga sih. Ehehe.

 **Chanyeol** : /jduak

 **Baekhyun** : Kalo masih penasaran yang sekongkol sama Yifan-ge itu siapa, udah kejawab belum di fic ini? Pastinya belum dooong, karena masih ada sekelumit rahasia lagi yang belum tersibak!

 **Chanyeol** : Yang pasti sekongkolnya bukan sama gue *bikin tanda peace*

 **Baekhyun** : Makasih semangatnya! Next, **Mara997** yang ga mau fic ini berakhir sad ending. Aww~

 **Chanyeol** : Tapi sad itu relatif, yah. Yang menurut gue sad belum tentu menurut Baek ataupun Mara sendiri sad.

 **Baekhyun** : Ho oh. Setuju banget. Gue sendiri gay akin fic ini nanti berakhir kaya gimana.

 **Chanyeol** : Kalo menurut lo, sad itu yang kaya gimana, Baek?

 **Baekhyun** : Sad itu... kalo gue jomblo dunia akhirat kali ya.

 **Chanyeol** : ... tapi ngeliat elu yang serong sana serong sini sih, kayanya ga bakal deh, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : Iya, ya? Wahaha, berarti idup gue happy ending, dong. Kalo elu, Yeol?

 **Chanyeol** : Sad bagi gue itu... kalo gue ga bisa dapet yang gue inginkan kali, ya?

 **Baekhyun** : Aww, emang lu pingin apa?

 **Chanyeol** : *kedip* mau tahu apa mau tahu banget?

 **Baekhyun** : Ih, Yeol-ie ga seru *pukul lengannya Yeol*

 **Chanyeol** : *ketawa*

... gue balik dan disuguhin fluff. Gue ga kuat sama pairing gula kapas satu ini. Mending gue ngacir lagi aja kali ya.

 **Baekhyun** : Eh, Thor! Lu baru balik kenapa udah mau ngilang lagi?

Udah, ga usah kepo! Lu urusin aja balesin reviewnya! Tapi Baek, pertama-tama, lu bisa ga turun dari pangkuannya Chanyeol dulu?

 **Chanyeol** : Emang napa? Udah PW ini.

 **Baekhyun** : Ho oh *gerakin pantat dia* PW beud.

... seterah, deh. Ini bentuk pelampiasan kalian karena scene ChanBaek di ficnya kurang mungkin, ya. Ya udah terusin deh. Tapi jangan yang terlalu provokatif, otthe? Bisa dicekal FPI ntar fic ini.

 **Chanyeol** : *ketawa* Ga perlu adegan provokatif. Kemunculan Baek aja udah cukup bikin FPI nyekal fic ini.

 **Baekhyun** : *pout*

 **Chanyeol** : Next, ada **alice!** Syukurlah puas sama chapternya!

 **Baekhyun** : Jawabannya bener nih, tapi selisih satu review~

 **Chanyeol** : Yifan disuruh Youngmin? Hmm, setelah baca chapter ini, udah kejawab belum?

 **Baekhyun** : Berikutnya ada **nonagrice~** /kena cium peluk dari ce/

 **Chanyeol** : Yah, yah! Non, balik ke tempat duduk!

 **Baekhyun** : *usep pipi sendiri* Gapapa kali, Yeol. Dia temen bigos gue /plak. Eeeh? Ada KrisHan sama KrisTao? Waduh, alumni reuni semua dong di fic ini? Kekeke~

 **Chanyeol** : ChanBaek soswits? Iya dong~ kalau yang di chap ini masih a la bridal, mungkin kelak bakalan beneran dia jadi bridal gue~

 **Baekhyun** : Duo maknae bersatu? Sehun sama Kai?

 **Chanyeol** : Sehun sama—WHAT, GAK! GAK! SIAPAPUN TAPI JANGAN KAI!

 **Baekhyun** : *pelototin Chanyeol* lu barusan bangga gegara scene kita dibilang manis, kenapa sekarang elu heboh gara-gara ada yang minta KaiHun?

 **Chanyeol** : Ini sisi fanboy gue yang tereak, Baek. Mengertilah.

 **Baekhyun** : Mengertilah? Mengerti apa? Kalau kamu ada perasaan khusus gitu sama Kai? Aku harus ngertiin kamu karena itu?

 **Chanyeol** : Tidak, tidak, Baek! Kamu salah paham! Aku bisa jelasin—

 **Baekhyun** : *tampar tangan Yeol* Udah cukup! Nggak ada yang perlu kamu jelasin! Fine, kalau itu maumu! Aku akan pergi!

 **Chanyeol** : Tapi, Baek—

CUT! CUTT! Gue ikutan frustasi ini, melenceng terus dari awal! Ayo lanjut, kali ini yang bener!

 **Baekhyun** : *pout*

 **Chanyeol** : Bukan salah gue. Baek, sih, baper. Gue jadi ketularan, kan.

 **Baekhyun** : Salah lu sendiri ikutan baper!

Sekali lagi kalian berantem, gue cut juga burung kalian.

 **Chanyeol** , **Baekhyun** : ANDWAEEE!

Makanya lanjutin!

 **Baekhyun** : Iya, iya! Huh. *pout*

 **Chanyeol** : Uwah, yang bikin ketawa masih sesinya KrisHo, ya? Kalau sesi ChanBaek ini gimana? Pasti ga kalah, dong?

 **Baekhyun** : *masih cembetut* Pede banget.

 **Chanyeol** : Baeek, jangan cemberut, dong. Gue cium nih lama-lama.

 **Baekhyun** : Andwae. Mending gue nikah sama Sehun daripada elu cium.

 **Chanyeol** : *mrengut ga suka* Kenapa Sehun lagi?

 **Baekhyun** : Karena elu bawa-bawa Kai.

 **Chanyeol** : Baek, please, ya. Gue fanboynya Kai. Elu yang maklum dong.

 **Baekhyun** : Oke, kalo gitu gue fanboynya Sehun juga. Sehun oppaaa! Rahimku untukmu, kyaaa~!

 **Chanyeol** : *bekep Baek*

 **Baekhyun** : aklsdjksfkjs!

 **Chanyeol** : Jawabannya bener nih, ChanBaek! Huahaha, author, ditagih tuh ntaran kalo menang! Next, next, ada **dragonqua!** Iya nih, author nipu terus bawaannya. Di chapter ini kalian ditipu lagi kan, ya? Tapi tenang, ffnya bakal lanjut selama EXO masih eksis, kok! Yifan-ge tega kaga, yaa? Update diusahain secepat mungkin, kok. Rencananya Yifan-ge? Iya kayanya git—OWCH!

 **Baekhyun** : PUAH! *habis gigit tangannya Yeol* Dasar elu kuping yoda! Gue ga bisa napas ini! Lu mau bunuh gue, ya?!

 **Chanyeol** : Anjir *usep tangannya yang abis digigit* Sakit, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : Lebih sakit mana sama gue yang elu duain sama Kai, hah?! Mana mau diriku dimadu, Mas!

 **Chanyeol** : *komat kamit* Ah, udah, deh. Ga selese-selese ini nanti. Mending kita lanjut!

 **Baekhyun** : Huh. Next! Ada **chloedailelf!** Wahaha, yang terakhir itu ga janji lho, yaa~

 **Chanyeol** : Next, ada **DoadheL**. Ngarep KaiSoo? KaiSoo nya chapter depan-depan aje, ya! Kali ini biarkan ChanBaek berjaya~

 **Baekhyun** : Tapi tetep aja. Yang Berjaya sepanjang chapter masihlah KrisHo. KrisSoo!kakak-adek? Hmm, mungkin?

 **Chanyeol** : Next ada **guest88!** Yo, gue maafin kok, santai! Jawabannya bener nih, btw~

 **Baekhyun** : Yaa, bayangin aja absnya Suho masih belum segagah punya si maknae. Tapi gila emang, ya, absnya Suho-hyung. Gue kapan punya abs... *liatin perut sendiri*

 **Chanyeol** : Boro-boro abs. Tuh jakun tumbuhin dulu.

 **Baekhyun** : BACOT LU

 **Chanyeol** : *tutup kuping* Terus ada **Mochibee!** Makasih banget buat semangatnya! Next bakal semakin panas, kok. Aduh, lemah deh gue kalo berhadapan sama smirknya Kai.

 **Baekhyun** : Oke, terusin aja Yeol. Terusiiin!

 **Chanyeol** : Haha, semoga aja sumpahnya manjur, ya! Kalau manjur, tolong sumpahin juga si Baek biar tobat nyabe. Lama-lama gue lelah juga diserongin.

 **Baekhyun** : ... yha. Next ada **SungRaeYoo.** Suho-hyung kenap—

 **Chanyeol** : Tuh, udah dibilangin. Kenyabean elu itu menular, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : OK FINE. THANK YOU, AND YOU! (?) GUE TURUN SEKARANG!

 **Chanyeol** : Eits, eits! *pegangin tangannya Baek* Lu mau ke mana?

 **Baekhyun** : Mojok biar jauh-jauh dari elu!

 **Chanyeol** : Elu mau ninggalin gue sendiri?

 **Baekhyun** : Daripada gue di sini, Yeol! Panas kuping gue di sini!

 **Chanyeol** : Emang iya? Panasan juga gue, yang pangkuannya didudukin sama malaikat.

 **Baekhyun** : ... apa? *mangap*

 **Chanyeol** : Ahem *malu sendiri habis ngegombal* Next, ada **Call Me L.** Haha, L juga ikutan panas dingin.Wah, daripada bingung ChanBaek ato SeBaek, mending digabung aja. Fan's logic. Author juga baru-baru ini aja ngeship KrisHo, lho. Kalian sama-sama telat, deh. Ah, tapi ga ada kata telat buat ngeship. Ya, kan?

 **Baekhyun** : ...

 **Chanyeol** : Baek, lu kok diem?

 **Baekhyun** : Eum. *masih pusing habis digombalin yeol*

 **Chanyeol** : L ga fokus tuh. Lagi butuh aqua. Ada aqua?

 **Baekhyun** : ... gue juga minta aquanya, boleh?

 **Chanyeol** : Baek di sini kayaknya ga butuh aqua. Butuhnya aqu. Hahaha! *ketawa sendiri*

 **Baekhyun** : *tampol yeol*

 **Chanyeol** : Ow. Selama itu tampolan sayang, gapapa deh. Next ada **BubbleLavender.** BaekSoo jauh? Wah, sejauh apa?

 **Baekhyun** : Sejauh hubungan KrisHo.

 **Chanyeol** : Eh, ga seekstrim itu juga, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : Tao? Youngmin? Luhan-Sehun? Udah kejawab belum di sini? Kalau belum, tunggu chapter depan, ya!

 **Chanyeol** : Ngomong-ngomong, Baek.

 **Baekhyun** : Apaan?

 **Chanyeol** : Boleh kasih lihat punggung lho?

 **Baekhyun** : ? Kenapa?

 **Chanyeol** : Ngecek bentar. Oh.

 **Baekhyun** : Kenapa? Gue ga panuan, kan? *mendadak panik*

 **Chanyeol** : Bukan. Gue baru tahu ternyata malaikat itu ga punya sayap.

 **Baekhyun** : ...

 **Chanyeol** : *nyengir* Next aja deh, ada **doubleAA10.**

 **Baekhyun** : *gemeteran habis digombalin Yeol*

 **Chanyeol** : KrisHo dari numpahin kopi jadi cubit-cubitan nipple? Kaya gini? *cubit punyanya Baek*

 **Baekhyun** : AH! *kaget*

 **Chanyeol** :Hehe. Tuh, kan, NC-nya di chap ini di-cut lagi coba! Tao biang keladi? Hm, iya nggak ya?

 **Baekhyun** : Huhuhu fetishnya... gue jadi ikut merinding. KrisHo ena-enanya makin jjang dong pastinya~

 **Chanyeol** : Bener, bener. OH JADI ELU YANG NEMPELIN STICKY NOTENYA. Gue laporin Yifan-ge, nih ya, biar elu dieksekusi.

 **Baekhyun** : *ketawa* Next, **DayunorinoPEACH!** Hintsnya, 61 = Chanyeol dan 04 = Baekhyun~! Eh, Byuncabe ga peka? owo

 **Chanyeol** : Chapter selanjutnya silahkan ditunggu~ Berikutnya ada **Jung Eunhee.** Oh, reader baru? Selamat datang, salam kenal!

 **Baekhyun** : Duh jadi malu. Tuh liat, author sampe ngumpet di belakang Chanyeol.

 **Chanyeol** : Eits, KrisHonya belum ena-ena, sampai sekarang! Cuma foreplay, foreplay, foreplay gitu terus aja.

 **Baekhyun** : Dan kayanya si author niat banget nge-cut scene anu-anunya KrisHo teruuuus sampe bokong si Sehun kempes (which will never happens). Woah, master-slave relationship? Hmm, bener ga ya~?

 **Chanyeol** : Eh, logicnya bener! Kalo Suho-hyung kelinci, otomatis binal dong!

 **Baekhyun** : Makasih, XOXO juga~

 **Chanyeol** : Next, ada **puttri wu!**

 **Baekhyun** : Reader baru juga, ya? Selamat datang, salam kenal~

 **Chanyeol** : Sampe merinding! Tauk, tuh tampol authornya yang hobi nge-cut.

 **Baekhyun** : Pairnya iya KrisHo, kok! KrisTao ga rela? Waah~

 **Chanyeol** : Berikutnya ada **Rina Khafizah559.** Makasih ya! Peace juga, chapter depa review lagi, oke?

 **Baekhyun** : Terus ada **avs1105!** Iye ChanBaek! Emang sigap ya? Duh, jadi malu /w\

 **Chanyeol** : Oh iya, kemaren Kai sama Soo ultah lo! Gue udah bilang hepibed sih. Lu udah, Baek?

 **Baekhyun** : Ya udah, doong! Secara, gue ini Byun Baekhyun!

 **Chanyeol** : Pasangan Lay? Oh, iya, pasangannya siapa ya Baek?

 **Baekhyun** : Hmm, entah? Suho-hyung kali? Biasanya gue ngebigos LayHo sama SuLay sih kalo ada Soo.

 **Chanyeol** : Entah? Next, ada **Kim Candy!** Lol, gapapa~ Aduh, aduh, sampe keselek. Aqua? *sodorin*

 **Baekhyun** : Length ffnya dipanjangin? Mau sampe berapa k? Chap ini aja udah tembus 10k. Wow.

 **Chanyeol** : Lalu ada **2706.** Nyicip nyicip~ Kali ini ganti si Yipan-ge yang ngimpiin Suho-hyung~

 **Baekhyun** : Aww, seneng banget sih dengerin gue mendesah? Kekeke~

 **Chanyeol** : Yep, keep positive! Walau berpikir positif dan membohongi diri sendiri itu beda tipis :D

 **Baekhyun** : Jangan dengerin Yeol-ie. Emang dia orangnya pesimis.

 **Chanyeol** : Apa, sih. Berikutnya ada **safiramiu.** Impian semua KrisHo shipper itu biar ada momen mereka lagi walau udah pisah negara kali, ya? Lol~

 **Baekhyun** : Next, ada **HamsterXiumin!** Chapter depan review lagi, oke? Author butuh suplai vitamin~

 **Chanyeol** : Yah, situ udah dipeluk Kai masih minta tuker Suho! *bisik* eh, gimana rasanya dipeluk Kai?

 **Baekhyun** : *untunglah dia ga denger* Yaah, kaya gitu deh intinya. Hayo, buat semua yang udah suudzon ke Luhan, sungkem sana! Kekeke~

 **Chanyeol** : Hayo, sampe basah. Ketumpahan aqua? (padahal Lubang Hitam nggak disponsori aqua, tapi daritadi nyebut merk ini mulu)

 **Baekhyun** : Kalo buat gue, itu anugerah, dong. Iya, aslinya Joon-hyung suka kok digituin. Wkwk.

 **Chanyeol** : Minseok-hyung kurang... kurang... kurang muda kali, ya? Hahaha!

 **Baekhyun** : Apa sih, Yeol.

 **Chanyeol** : Chanyeol takut? Nope! Park Chanyeol ga pernah takut! Mau bukti? Chapter depan, oke? *smirk* *lalu merajuk ke author minta scene ChanBaek buat chap 8*

 **Baekhyun** : *tos* Pantatnya Sehun emang oyesh imoed sekali! Buled-buled gimana gitu. Jadi pingin grepe /apa

 **Chanyeol** : Next, ada **laxyovrds.** Halo, ini lanjutannya~ Masih penasaran, kah? :D

 **Baekhyun** : Next ada **Xing1002!** Yaampun ini shipper KaiHun pada ngebaper ria di review mereka xD

 **Chanyeol** : BaekSoo? BaekSoo itu yang bulet-bulet enak itu bukan ya? Yang kenyal itu?

 **Baekhyun** : Itu bakso, dodol. Tapi kayanya lu makan yang pake boraks deh, karena bakso asli itu ga kenyal.

 **Chanyeol** : Oh, gitu. Jadi pantat elu udah disuntikin boraks berapa liter kok kenyal gini?

 **Baekhyun** : BAZENG KAMU BYUNTAE MESUM TELINGA LEBAR NGAPAIN GREPE GUE!

 **Chanyeol** : *gumam* sendirinya ga mau digrepe tapi duduk di paha orang...

 **Baekhyun** : Icing sabar y acing, ntar dapet bagian kok cing muehehe. Oooh, Rion? Wkwk, plot twist banget kalo si Rion ternyata CBHS!

 **Chanyeol** : Masih penasaran sama rencananya Yifan? Chapter depan yaa~

 **Baekhyun** : Makasih buat semangatnya! Next, ada **exopng!** Haha, situ langsung keinget sama Rion juga? Iya, pairnya ChanBae—ebuset, langsung pake kepslok dia nanyain NC-nya KrisHo owo

 **Chanyeol** : Next, ada **BunnyJoon!** Yifan partner in crimenya siapa hayoo? Kekeke, imajinasinya entar terwujud nggak, ya~?

 **Baekhyun** : Last but not least **,** masih ada **Chees—** eh nggak usah nangis! Cuma sampe bulan depan kok jarang updatenya! Cup cup~

 **Chanyeol** : Akhirnya selesai juga. Edan! Gue cape!

 **Baekhyun** : Thor, kita udahan, nih!

Oh, udah? Oke, kalau gitu-tunggu, Baek, elu betah banget daritadi pangku si Yeol? *si ChanBaek cengar-cengir doang* Ya udah, kita lanjut aja, deh.

 **Mini kuis chapter 7!**

Mini kuis kali ini spesial, nih! **Bukan cepet-cepetan** lagi, tapi dipilih **obyektif** dari Crell sendiri!

Saya tahu reader tangannya udah gatel banget pingin nimpuk saya gegara udah **tiga** chapter berturut-turut adegan NC KrisHo-nya saya cut mulu. /ditimpuk beneran/ Tapi ngomong-ngomong Crell penasaran nih. Kalau reader beneran mau ada adegan NC di fic ini, Crell ga mau cuma-cuma. Crell butuh sesajen /duar/

Sesajen apa yang mau kalian berikan pada saya supaya adegan NC-nya nggak dicut lagi? (Apapun saya terima, kok. Dari pita suaranya Chen, sandal swallownya Sehun, pulau pribadinya Suho, eyeliner bekasnya Baek, atau si Jongin dibius diiket pita terus dimasukin kardus, semua saya terima, kok) (apalagi yang terakhir muehehe)

Satu jawaban paling gokil (menurut saya pribadi) yang terpilih, cast yang diminta akan dikabulkan untuk chapter 8! :D

Jawabannya seperti biasa, via review dan jangan lupa sebutin dua cast member EXO (Luhan, Tao, dan Yifan termasuk) seandainya jawaban kalian terpilih.

 **Baekhyun** : Oi, Author!

Apa, sih? Ganggu orang closing aja!

 **Baekhyun** : Ini ada yang ketinggalan, nih! Ada satu part lagi yang belum ketaro di atas!

Eh, gila lu Baek. Iya, ding. Ada satu part yang ketinggalan owo

 **Baekhyun** : Waah, kasus nih! Kasus!

Bacot lu /tendang Baek/ Duh, gimana, ya? Gini aja, deh. Terima kasih buat yang bersedia baca sampai bawah! Reward kecil buat kalian yang udah setia membaca, part dari Lubang Hitam yang sengaja saya letakkan di paling bawah, **a hidden-scene!**

 **.:xxx:**

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Yifan agak malas membuka lock screennya kalau saja tidak membaca nama pemanggil yang tertera.

"Yifan."

Yang dipanggil menghela napas. "Kau lagi?"

"Apa? Apa aku tidak boleh meneleponmu?"

"Kemarin kita baru ngobrol sampai malam."

"Maaf, aku lupa ada sesuatu yang belum aku katakan."

"Baik," Yifan melirik sembilan member EXO yang masih asyik makan. "Katakan."

Tarikan napas dari ujung sana.

"Tolong jaga Yixing, oke? Dia benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Kau harus berjanji padaku takkan membiarkan kulitnya tergores barang sesenti pun."

Yifan tak bisa menahan tawanya. Si pemanggil yang ada di Beijing sana tampaknya terhina.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu, hah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran."

"Heran apa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran, ketika seisi bumi menganggapmu paling dekat dengan Sehun, tapi kenapa kau hanya menitipkan Yixing padaku?" Yifan menjilat bibir. "Kau tidak menitipkan Sehun juga? Kau tahu, anak itu berharap banyak padamu. Pertama kami bertemu lagi, aku bisa melihat betapa ia sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan terdiam. Tidak segera menjawab walau sebenarnya Yifan sudah tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Yifan," bisiknya. "Kau tahu arti Yixing bagiku."

 **.:xxx:.**

Oke, sekian dulu! Ketemu lagi di chapter 8! Daah~!


	8. Chapter 8

(This chapter has an ass-long author notes so please forgive me)

* * *

"Ge. Ge! Yifan-ge... Yifan-ge! Yah... uhh...!"

Bibir basah itu adalah fokusnya. Walau hanya terlihat separuh dari posisi kepala si empu yang miring untuk bernapas. Pipi yang mengkilat oleh bekas air asin dan saliva. Dan mata jernih yang mengerjap kuat menahan desakan nafsunya...

Yifan merasa dunianya berhenti berputar.

Atau, malah berputar terlalu cepat hingga ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat.

Atau mungkin itu hanyalah efek feromon Joonmyeon yang terlalu kuat.

Apapun itu... Yifan tahu ini sudah mendekati garis bahaya.

"Lihat, posisimu benar-benar seperti kelinci binal sekarang."

Tangannya bergerak sendiri menepuk pantat pria di bawahnya, ia bersumpah.

Pria itu mengerang atas sentuhan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Tubuhnya bergerak kiri-kanan, menggesekkan dada pada sprei, mencari kepuasan yang tidak segera diberi.

"Aah... Fan... ge..."

Yifan mengerang pelan. Mendesahlah satu kali lagi dan kau akan habis malam ini, Joonmyeon.

Yifan menggigit bibir. Peluh mengalir deras, padahal sedari tadi hanya sebagian kecil tubuhnya yang beraktivitas (dan hormon yang mengalir deras).

Tapi melihat Joonmyeon tanpa daya seperti ini... menahan diri adalah hampir tidak mungkin.

Harus pergi. Yifan menarik napas panjang. Keputusan yang salah, ia merutuk diri. Bernapas di ruangan yang sama dengan Joonmyeon yang setengah telanjang, menghirup udara yang sama dengan makhluk penggoda satu itu, membuat keseimbangannya kalut.

Harus pergi. Sekarang, Yifan.

Ah, tidak, satu sisi dirinya berkata lain. Kenapa harus pergi kalau ada hidangan selezat ini belum disantap?

Pergi, tolol! Kau mau mati? Kau mau menyesal lagi?

Tidak perlu, toh kalian sama-sama suka. Satu sentuhan tidak akan membuatmu merugi. Satu gigitan tidak akan membuat kalian celaka. Satu hentakan mungkin akan membuatmu... kurang puas. Kau tahu maksudku.

Yifan, kau sudah bertekad sejak pertama datang kemari.

Persetan. Waktu itu kan kau tidak tahu kalau kondisinya seperti ini. Lagipula kau tidak lihat sinyal dari Joonmyeon sendiri? Ia juga menginginkanmu setengah mati!

Yifan, kau dalam masalah besar kalau sampai berani! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau akan menahan diri sampai dia bilang sendiri kalau—

Oke, oke! Kau benar! Yifan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Terkutuklah dua sisi dirinya yang bukan memberi pencerahan malah membuatnya terombang-ambing makin parah dalam dilema.

Dan terkutuklah Joonmyeon dan bibirnya yang mengundang dosa.

Yifan merunduk, mengecup puncak kepala Joonmyeon. Menarik diri dari memutar kasar pria itu agar ia bisa menghentakkan lidahnya masuk gua mulutnya.

"Tapi aku menghormati apa yang kau inginkan," Baiklah kalau memang Joonmyeon ingin main aman. Ia akan memberi tantangan. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menurutimu seandainya kau memintaku untuk menyentuhmu."

Ia bisa melihat tubuh yang naik turun gelagapan mencari napas itu membeku.

"Tetapi aku tak melarangmu untuk menyentuhkan dirimu padaku."

Dan berikutnya yang terjadi tidak bisa Yifan prediksi—Joonmyeon memalingkan muka, menatapnya sayu dengan bibir bawah tergigit. Seperti pria penggoda lengkap dengan telinga kelinci putih yang turun sampai menutupi dahi. Meminta belas kasih dan memohon agar Yifan menyentuhnya lagi.

Oh, sial. Yifan menyumpah dalam bahasa ibunya.

Kebaikan apa yang diperbuat ibu Joonmyeon hingga melahirkan putra sedemikian seksi?!

Kakinya segera ia bawa turun, segera ia bawa menjauh dari mangsanya. Segera ia membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menutupnya keras-keras. Sengaja menulikan telinga dari erangan dan suara-suara kecil seperti kelinci dari Joonmyeon yang memohon agar Yifan kembali.

Sengaja membutakan diri dari entitas penuh dosa yang begitu mengundang.

Yifan merosot di luar kamar, bersandar pada pintu. Menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri dengan dua tangan terkepal.

Kau bodoh. Amat sangat bodoh.

Ia menyembunyikan mukanya di antara kedua lutut.

Lihat, tubuhmu gemetar hebat seperti itu.

Yifan sampai mencengkeram lengannya sendiri, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri dari tremornya.

Ia hampir kelepasan...

Ia hampir mengkhianati janjinya.

(Janji itu antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon)

 **.:xxx:.**

Perjalanan dua jam itu harusnya terasa melelahkan.

Tapi tidak saat kau merasa begitu gelisah dan ingin segera sampai tujuan.

Luhan mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar berulang kali. Manajernya itu bisa gigih sekali ternyata kalau ingin menghubunginya. Tapi ia kan sudah bilang kalau ia minta cuti untuk hari ini saja, jadi tolong batalkan acara _fanmeet_ di Beijing itu.

Sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Shandong dan tidak mau diganggu.

"Oh, kau..." Wanita paruh baya yang menyambutnya di gerbang sebuah rumah besar mempersilahkannya masuk. "Masuklah, masuklah. Aku baru selesai masak. Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Terima kasih, aku memang belum sarapan." Luhan memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Dia...?"

"Dia di dalam. Ayo, ayo masuk. Kau suka usus giling? Aku memasak banyak sekali."

Luhan tahu ke mana ia harus pergi. Ada ruang keluarga yang biasa dialihfungsikan jadi ruang makan. Ia menunggu di sana untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kaki hiperaktifnya protes dan ia akhirnya bangkit, melangkah naik tangga menuju lantai dua.

Ada satu pintu bercat putih di ujung koridor, yang dulu biasa ia singgahi.

Luhan mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban.

Ia memang tidak menunggu sebuah jawaban. Ia tahu jawaban itu tidak akan ia terima.

Luhan berganti memutar kenopnya. Manik rusanya melebar terkejut mendapati pintu itu terkunci.

"... pintunya dikunci?" Luhan agak bingung. "Dikunci dari dalam?"

Tok. Tok. Masih tidak ada respon.

"Tao?" Luhan memanggil. "Tolong buka pintunya, Tao. Ini aku, Luhan-ge."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Huang Zitao.

 **.:xxx:.**

Sarapan sudah disajikan Kyungsoo di atas meja. Chanyeol menghangatkan lagi sup kare yang mereka pesan kemarin malam. Jongdae dan Minseok membantu membuat kopi—karena sungguh, kopi buatan mereka adalah yang terenak.

Sehun menyomot roti panggang yang belum dilapis selai apapun. Baekhyun dan Jongin berebut kamar mandi seperti orang tolol. Joonmyeon masih di kamarnya tanpa seorang pun berani membangunkan.

Karena itu perintah dari si manajer mereka.

"Kemarin dia habis lembur. Biarkan dia tidur beberapa jam lagi. Toh dia senggang hari ini."

Tidak ada yang membantah. Apalagi bertanya-tanya.

Mereka berkumpul di ruang utama, menonton berita pagi dengan masing-masing segelas kopi di tangan. Bahkan Jongin yang paling tidak suka kopi saja terpaksa minum doping agar harinya tidak melelahkan.

Yifan mengecek ponselnya, membaca jadwal artisnya yang sudah ditata rapi di notes.

"Sehun ada jadwal latihan _rehearsal_. Baekhyun tunggu Minsoo-ssi menjemputmu. Kalian akan mendiskusikan rencana duetmu dengan Suzy. Kalau Jongin ingin berlatih, silahkan, toh kau kosong hari ini. Kyungsoo—jadwa _shooting_ filmmu masih minggu depan. Sekarang kau hanya perlu rekaman untuk lagu temanya. Nanti kau berangkat bersama Baekhyun, ya."

Semua mendengarkan bagian mereka sendiri-sendiri sambil mengangguk-angguk. Pembaca berita yang mengumumkan kondisi cuaca Seoul pagi itu tidak dihiraukan. Semua tenggelam dalam rencana akan apa yang dilakukan hari ini nanti.

"Aku tidak ada?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tidak ada. Hari ini kau kosong—tapi besok ada _fanmeet_ yang harus kau hadiri."

"Aah," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir. "Tidak asik. Ne, yang lainnya mau apa?"

"Aku dan Umin-hyung dan Yixing-hyung mau latihan di studio, sih," kata Jongdae. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Aah!" Chanyeol mengerang keras. "Aku mau jalan-jalan sebenarnya hari ini. Aku ingin mengajak yang tidak ada jadwal, tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang nganggur."

"Joonmyeon-hyung?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alis.

"Joonmyeon ada diskusi tentang tur tahun ini. Dia akan sibuk sehari." Yifan memotong cepat. "Yang sudah selesai, silahkan siapkan keperluanmu sendiri. Aku harus pergi ke _markas_."

Yang lainnya manggut-manggut. Beberapa sudah beranjak, berganti pakaian. Baekhyun mengulum bibir gelas, mengamati Yifan.

Teringat olehnya ucapan Sehun. _Kita dimanfaatkan, Hyung. Yifan-hyung punya maksud lain dengan menjadi manajer kita._

Hah. Masa, sih.

(Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang aneh juga keputusan mendadak yang pasti akan bikin skandal ini)

Baekhyun tidak melepaskan matanya dari orang itu. Mngamati segala gerak-geriknya tanpa disadari. Berusaha mencari gerik yang bisa membuatnya curiga.

Karena, ia hampir yakin, Yifan adalah orang baik.

Tidak mungkin ia sengaja berniat menjegal EXO. Dia tidak sedendam itu dengan SM, kan?

 _Dalang di balik semua ini adalah Youngmin._

Aduh, Baekhyun menggaruk kepala. Drama apa lagi ini. Otak Baekkie tidak kuat...

"Baekhyun? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hee?" Baekhyun cuma bisa nyengir, ketahuan mengamati. "Aaah, tidak. Facial foammu ganti, Hyung?"

Yifan mengernyit.

"Apa?"

"Eh, t-tidak! Tidak! Hehe, cuma iseng saja."

Yifan mendengus, lalu memainkan ponsel lagi.

Kalau dipikir lagi memang iya, sih. Yifan-hyung kan harusnya sekarang ada di Cina. Harusnya sekarang ia bekerja sebagai model di Cina dan bukannya menjalani misi rahasia sebagai manajer mantan grupnya di Korea. Kalau bukan karena imbalan yang begitu besar, Yifan pasti tidak mau melakukannya.

Oke, hipotesis yang masuk akal, Byun. Sepertinya kau punya bakat terpendam jadi detektif selain jadi kompor dan tukang bigos.

"Baekhyun, kau menatapku lagi."

Baekhyun tersentak. Ketahuan lagi? "E-eh! Anu! Pasta giginya Hyung ganti, ya? Kok ada bau-bau mint, gitu. Gigi Hyung juga kelihatan nggak terlalu maju!"

Baekhyun kalau syukur nyeplos kadang memang suka bikin orang meringis.

"Apaan, sih." Yifan tampak terhina. "Pergi sana, kalau tidak ada urusan!"

"Eeh, iya! Baik! Siap! Laksanakan!"

Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit lalu melesat pergi.

Yifan mengamati punggung Baekhyun, tajam. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di benaknya.

Tingkah Baekhyun mencurigakan.

Jangan-jangan...

Dia yang waktu itu menerima telepon Luhan?

Kalau iya, Yifan mengernyit. Merencakan strategi pertahanan. Ia harus pasang mata lebih untuk bocah satu itu.

Hmm, minta bantuan Chanyeol mungkin akan baik...

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(8)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kenapa sulit sekali bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Kim Youngmin?" Yifan menggerutu. "Tadi aku dihadang penjaga, dibingungkan sekretarismu, sampai mau diusir segala. Seperti mau bertemu presiden saja. Oh, dan kau punya pengawal dari orang luar di gedung ini buat apa? SM punya _security guard_ , kan—?"

"Jaga bicaramu," potong pria berjas yang duduk santai di belakang meja itu. "Kau sudah bukan artisku bukan berarti kau bisa bicara seenaknya padaku."

Yifan menggigit balik 'iya, iya, aku mengerti'-nya.

"Duduklah."

Kursi kulit di ruangan ini adalah yang paling empuk yang pernah Yifan duduki. Pria Cina itu membayangkan berapa ratus dolar yang dibuang demi sebuah furnitur ini.

Mungkin tidak seberapa kalau melihat penghasilan Youngmin sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, Youngmin-ssi? Kukira di awal perjanjian kita kau menyebutkan kalau kita tidak perlu bertemu langsung?"

Yifan ingat betul alasannya. Youngmin tidak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan Sooman jika ada pria asing yang bertemu dengannya di kantor utama. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah permainan Youngmin dan Sooman tidak boleh tahu.

Yifan sendiri sejujurnya tidak mengerti taktik busuk apa yang digunakan pria buncit itu kali ini. Tapi ia tidak bertanya.

"Benar. Tapi aku juga ingin mengingatkanmu: kita belum punya hitam di atas putih. Aku belum punya tali kekang atas kau dan semua tindak tandukmu di wilayahku dan orang-orangku."

Yifan tidak suka mendengarnya. Tali kekang?

Memangnya dia anjing?

"Semua ada di map di depanmu."

Youngmin bersandar ke kursi tahtanya, kaki naik satu. Pongah.

Yifan mengawasi mapnya tajam. Lalu membukanya.

"Yang harus kau lakukan—"

"Aku tahu," Yifan mengangguk. "Aku harus bekerja sekeras mungkin agar pamor EXO terus melonjak. Agar penjualan album mereka terus meningkat. Agar tur tahun ini sukses sehingga laba kalian naik pesat."

Youngmin tersenyum kecil. Antusias. Ia tidak salah memilih bocah ini sebagai kaki tangan hitamnya. Yifan memang punya kelebihan di bidang strategi bisnis. Sayang sekali waktu itu SM meng- _cast_ -nya sebagai artis.

"Dan sebagai timbal baliknya, aku akan mendapatkan..." Yifan mencermati isi surat perjanjian di depannya, diketik rapi dan telah dibubuhi tanda tangan si orang nomor satu di agensi ini. "Pembatalan remediasi. Ini berarti kau akan melepasku tentang pembatalan kontrak kerjaku, bukan?"

"Tentu, kau bisa anggap dirimu bebas kalau kontrak ini sukses." Youngmin menjulurkan badan, menatap tajam. "Dan tidak hanya kau. Tapi Luhan dan Zitao juga. Tidak ada pengadilan lagi."

Youngmin tidak biasa menghafal nama artisnya, tapi jika itu adalah artis yang mencari masalah dengannya, ia akan dengan senang hati mengukir nama mereka di memori otaknya.

Yifan mengangguk. Ini alasan utama ia menerima pekerjaan ini. Sekotor apapun akan ia lakukan, selama ia bisa menjamin keselamatan Luhan dan Tao, dan Yixing kalau pemuda polos satu itu mau mengubah pikirannya.

Sehingga Yifan tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan mereka. Sehingga ketiganya bisa bebas seperti manusia biasa, tak perlu takut dikejar hantu bernama SM yang terus menuntut uang dan uang dan uang lagi dari mereka.

Yifan dan yang lainnya juga butuh kehidupan.

"Dan kau tidak akan menuntut kami?"

"Sama sekali. Tidak ada hutang ganti rugi kontrak kerja kalian."

"Sama sekali?"

"Sama sekali."

Ini keuntungan besar. Karena hutang yang disodorkan dari SM tentu tidak hanya berdigit sebelas. Luhan tidak perlu lagi malam-malam meneleponnya dengan cemas. Tao tidak perlu lagi memaksakan tubuhnya yang kondisinya sudah tidak karuan untuk bekerja keras.

Yifan tidak perlu lagi menatap miris muka pucat mereka yang kelelahan. Karena sungguh, itu juga menyakitinya.

"Kemudian," Yifan membaca. "Aku akan mendapat sebuah kontrak dengan agensi modeling di Cina."

"Agensi Huayi, kalau kau mau tahu tepatnya." Youngmin tampak bangga. "Aku punya koneksi dengan pemimpin mereka, dan di sana tidak hanya modeling saja. Mereka juga punya studio rekaman dan rumah produksi film berkualitas. Apa lagi yang kau minta?"

Yifan menelan ludah. Huayi. Agensi ternama di negara asalnya. Agensi mimpi setiap anak muda Cina. Mimpi apa dia sampai bisa mendapat tiket masuk ke sana?

Kalau Yifan tidak kesasar sampai SM, dia pasti sudah ikut _casting_ di sana.

(Tapi setelah ia keluar dari agensi sialan ini, tidak ada satupun agensi di Cina yang berani menerimanya. Mereka semua takut akan bersinggungan denga SM karena masalah hukum mereka belum selesai. Konyol, menurut Yifan.)

"Itu penawaranku."

Yifan tersentak kembali ke dunia nyata. Setelah memperbaiki posturnya, ia membalik ke halaman kedua. Masih awas dengan mata Youngmin yang mencermatinya.

Yifan berdeham, melanjutkan. "Dan yang akan kau dapatkan..."

"Hanya bagian dari aset sahamku di SM, tentu saja. Tidak sulit, bukan?"

Tidak. Bagi orang awam, tentu tidak. Saham SM akan melimpah ruah jika artis mereka sukses. Itu berarti, Youngmin akan kaya mendadak.

Atau, (bertambah) kaya mendadak.

"Tapi di akhir kontrak kita, kau harus menjatuhkan mereka."

Inilah batu ganjalan terbesar dalam kontrak itu. Menjegal EXO sampai tidak terbentuk lagi?

"Gunakan apapun yang kau bisa. Skandal, fisik, rumor, kesalahan teknis, atau perpecahan dari dalam. Terserah. Apapun, apapun."

Dia gila. Yifan yakin.

"Tapi kenapa?" Yifan mengernyit. Menangkap ada yang aneh."Bukannya kalau mereka di ambang kehancuran, saham SM bisa anjlok besar-besaran? Heran, keluarnya aku saja membuat kalian kebakaran jenggot. Lalu kenapa kau ingin aku menghan—"

"Aku di sini tidak untuk melayanimu mewawancaraiku, Tuan Wu. Sekarang, terima atau tinggalkan."

Yifan diam.

Ini percuma sebenarnya. Yifan sudah dari lama setuju. Pria itu mengambil bolpoin mahal yang berdiri dekat tangannya.

Youngmin mengulum senyum.

Ketika Yifan menandatangani kertas itu, yang terbayang adalah mantan rekan satu grupnya, dan Joonmyeon yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Yifan merasa Youngmin ini sudah gila karena harta. Mana mungkin ia ingin menginjak-injak bisnisnya sendiri? Ini namanya sama dengan dia bunuh diri!

(Ia tidak mau mengingat bahwa yang ia lakukan juga adalah menginjak-injak persahabatannya sendiri)

"Waktu kontrak ini adalah tiga bulan. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Biar kertas ini yang jadi bukti transaksi di antara kita."

Lalu terbesit sesuatu di otak Yifan.

Kecuali... kecuali...

Kecuali Youngmin memang merencanakan ini. Setelah menghancurkan SM dan EXO dan mendapat bagian sahamnya, Youngmin akan lari.

Apakah ini berarti Youngmin sudah merencanakannya dari awal? Jika memang begitu, maka pantas Sooman tidak boleh tahu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pria buncit itu mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia sudah bangkit dari kursinya, menandakan ia mengharapkan Yifan keluar. Tapi Yifan masih duduk dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Apakah... apakah yang menabrak mobil Wooyoung-ssi hingga kondisinya seperti ini... adalah orang-orangmu?"

Youngmin tersenyum misterius.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Duduk dulu, Joonmyeon-ssi." Minsoo mempersilahkan si leader masuk ruang khusus manajer. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terima kasih," Joonmyeon balas tersenyum. "Kopi? Tanpa gula."

Minsoo mengangguk, lalu beranjak menuju dispenser di atas meja kayu, menyeduh kopi.

Joonmyeon melihat sekeliling.

Ia sudah berkali-kali masuk ruangan ini. Wooyoung merawatnya dengan sangat baik. Ada satu meja kerja dan kursi mengelilinginya. Ada setumpuk berkas dan alat tulis ditata rapi. Meja panjang dengan foto member EXO berbingkai, jug arak penuh dengan album dan _photobook_.

Tapi ini pertama kalinya Yifan yang akan duduk di depannya sebagai manajer. Bukan Wooyoung.

Diam-diam Joonmyeon keringat dingin. Berkelebat lagi peristiwa kemarin malam. Mukanya merah, malu. Merutuk diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia bertingkah seperti itu di depan Yifan. Bukan salah Joonmyeon juga, sih. Yifan memang mulutnya kurang ajar. Mana dia tahu bibir merah tebal itu begitu lihai membangkitkan libidonya?

Joonmyeon masih ingat bagaimana ia menenangkan diri setelah ditinggal Yifan dengan tidak elitnya. Ia masih ingat betapa dia terlihat seperti pria jalang, menggesekkan selangkangan pada kain sprei yang kasar. Memilin puting dan menggigiti bantal. Mencari friksi dan sentuhan dan rangsangan lain yang membuatnya bisa melepas nafsu yang mengekang.

Ia masih ingat malam itu, ia mendesah-desah memanggil Yifan. Menangis dan merintih karena klimaksnya tak kunjung datang. Alhasil, Joonmyeon tertidur kelelahan tanpa kepuasan.

(Tapi untunglah, saat ia bangun, ada selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang menyelimutinya. Yixing? Yifan?)

Joonmyeon jadi puya pikiran lain kalau melihat, mendengar, atau membaca kata 'kelinci'.

Dasar pria tolol dan delusi tololnya.

Ini salah Yifan. Sepenuhnya.

"Joonmyeon-ssi baik-baik saja?"

"Ah," Joonmyeon tersentak. "Ya, ya... Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Terima kasih."

Minsoo kembali dengan segelas cairan hitam mengepul panas. Joonmyeon mengawasi gelas bening itu diletakkan di depannya.

"Yifan... mana?"

"Oh, itu... Dia sedang ada _meeting_ dengan Youngmin-ssi. Yifan-ssi bilang kau akan datang jam sepuluh, tapi ini baru setengah sepuluh, jadi..."

"Aku terlalu awal, ya?" Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. "Maaf, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

Minsoo menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi mungkin Yifan-ssi sudah kembali."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Lalu larut dalam pikirannya lagi.

Minsoo meneliti pemuda di depannya ini.

Kim Joonmyeon itu tampan. Berkharisma. Lembut dan murah senyum. Tangkas tapi kadang bisa ceroboh juga. _Skill leadership_ dan bakat naturalnya juga tidak main-main.

Joonmyeon bisa saja mengambil alih SM, Minsoo membatin.

Tapi bukan berarti Minsoo tertarik dengan Joonmyeon. Tidak, demi apa. Minsoo sudah punya kekasih di luar sana. Hanya saja... setiap melihat Joonmyeon dan Yifan bersisian...

Kenapa Minsoo selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda, ya?

Dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang... klik.

Ah, entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh. Yifan masuk dengan muka kusut, tapi langsung terangkat lagi melihat Joonmyeon.

Tuh, kan. Minsoo merasa ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Joonmyeon?"

"Aku tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, kan? Jadi aku ke sini lebih awal."

Mereka bertatapan, Minsoo melihatnya. Mereka bercakap-cakap, tapi Minsoo melihat ada yang lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah. Sebentar."

Minsoo tahu diri. "Aku permisi."

"Terima kasih, Minsoo."

Minsoo undur diri. Joonmyeon memutar kursi, menghadap Yifan yang duduk di depannya.

Yifan tampak sangat tampan dengan jas hitam itu...

Joonmyeon menampar pipinya sendiri.

Jangan ngelantur, Joonmyeon!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak. Tentu saja. Kemarin bagian bawahku sakit gara-gara permainanmu yang tidak selesai, asal kau tahu!

"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Yifan hanya tersenyum. Joonmyeon tiba-tiba merinding.

Oke, oke. Joonmyeon menarik napas panjang. Ayo kembali bekerja.

"Jadi," Joonmyeon memecah keheningan. "Kau mau membicarakan apa tadi?"

"Caramu bertahan dari malam kemarin?"

Joonmyeon mengerang. "Aku serius!"

Yifan terkekeh.

"Jadwal tur kalian. Exo'luXion jilid dua. Ini."

Joonmyeon menerima kertas yang disodorkan. Membacanya teliti. Yifan bangkit, menuju dispenser, membuat segelas kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lucu ketika mengingat dulu mereka pernah saling menyalahkan hanya gara-gara minuman ini.

Lima menit, Yifan menghitung dalam hati. Ia menyesap sisa minumannya yang mulai mendingin.

"Kau tidak gila, manajer?" Joonmyeon berkata tanpa memaniskan. "Satu konser tiap tiga hari? Aku masih maklum kalau dalam negara yang sama, tapi ini menyeberang benua. Belum _jetlag,_ belum _rehearsal_ , belum mengurusi paspor dan visa dan semuanya itu. Belum latihan, _fitting,_ lainnya." Ia meletakkan jadwal tur di atas meja. "Tidak adakah yang lebih manusiawi dari ini."

Sarkasme yang luar biasa. Joonmyeon puas dengan mulutnya.

Yifan, yang kini menatapnya agak marah.

"Jangan kira hanya karena kau pernah dekat denganku, kau bisa bicara semaumu di depanku."

Sedikit meng-copy Youngmin tidak apa-apa, kan.

"Aku bicara atas nama memberku." Joonmyeon juga mengeraskan suaranya. "Ini bukan dari aku pribadi. Tolong _review_ jadwal ini. Ini membebankan kami. Kalau sampai ada yang kelelahan, akan lebih buruk situasinya. Jadwal 'empat-hari-sekali' seperti tur Lost Planet itu saja sudah makan energi, apalagi ini."

Yifan berargumen. "Ini peluang, Joonmyeon. Kau tahu sendiri tur itu berarti panen. Kalau kita tidak memaksimalkan momen ini, kita rugi besar. Kau tahu sendiri kita tidak tur setahun sekali."

"Tapi ini terlalu padat. Tambahan satu hari jeda, saja?"

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengurangi jumlah destinasi. Kau tidak mau bertemu fansmu di kota-kota lain?"

"Yifan, aku juga mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk. Kalau kondisi member tidak fit, konser tidak bisa dilaksanakan. Akan lebih buruk kalau sampai terjadi _refund_ segala, kan?"

"Tahun kemarin kalian bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada alasan tahun ini tidak bisa."

Sial. Yifan justru lebih keras kepala dari Wooyoung. Joonmyeon jadi agak pening.

"Kalau begitu, sempatkan satu hari jeda di antara beberapa konser."

"Berarti aku harus memotong beberapa kota, Myeon."

"Yifan. Aku takut member lainnya akan—"

"Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka."

Yifan merundukkan kepala, menghembuskan napas di samping Joonmyeon.

"Yifan..."

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata.

Jangan mainkan taktik itu, Yifan.

Jangan peluk aku. Jangan lingkarkan tanganmu pada tubuhku.

 **Jangan membuatku tenggelam makin jauh dalam lubang hitammu.**

"Kalian bisa. Kalian pernah melakukannya, kan?"

"Tapi saat itu... tidak sama..."

"Kesempatan tur tidak datang dua kali. Kau tahu sendiri pembagian profit yang kalian terima hanya sejumlah itu. Kalau momen ini tidak dimaksimalkan, kalian tidak akan dapat apa-apa. Aku membantu kalian. Percayalah padaku."

Manis.

"Aku juga memikirkan kondisi kalian, Joonmyeon. Makanya aku tak menganggap ada yang perlu diperdebatkan tentang jadwal ini." Pelukan Yifan dari belakang makin erat. "Kalau kau setuju, besok kita langsung kerja. Menemui tim produksi dan setting. Menemui Jaehwon-ge. Semakin ini cepat selesai, semakin baik. Tur akan sangat melelahkan."

Joonmyeon tahu itu.

"Mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka bukan anak kecil. Mereka punya tanggung jawab, dan mereka harus sadar akan hal itu. Ini dunia pekerjaan, bukan mestinya mereka dimanja."

Aku tahu.

Aku hanya—

Yifan terkejut ketika Joonmyeon berputar, merangkul lehernya, menariknya mendekat.

"Yifan," bisik Joonmyeon. "Aku takut."

Yifan paham.

 **.:xxx:.**

Akhirnya Joonmyeon menyetujuinya. Jadwal tur sudah fix, mereka tinggal mengurus sisanya.

Yifan mengakui tidak gampang mengubah pendirian Joonmyeon. Butuh bujukan dan ia harus membuat kesan rasa aman. Baru Joonmyeon mau memikirkannya.

Sejujurnya... Yifan sendiri tidak tega. Ia tahu tur itu melelahkan, sekalipun ia belum pernah ikut satupun sebelumnya.

"Ayo, kita pulang."

Joonmyeon mengambil jaket dan topinya, lalu mengikuti Yifan keluar. Si pria pirang sendiri sudah memasang masker dan kacamata hitam. Penyamaran lengkap (yang justru membuatnya mencurigakan).

"Hei."

"Hm?" Yifan menoleh pada pemuda mungil di sampingnya. "Apa?"

"Kupikir akan lebih bagus kalau kau cat hitam saja rambutmu." Joonmyeon bicara namun tidak memandangnya. "Kalau pirang begitu malah mencurigakan."

Yifan melirik ke atas. "Begitu menurutmu?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Kau benar juga. Tapi tidak mungkin aku ke salon, kan? Bisa habis dikeroyok media aku."

Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. Untunglah koridor yang mereka lalui tidak ramai. "Mungkin Baekhyun bisa. Sehun juga bisa. Dulu Sehun biasa mengecat rambut Lu—" Joonmyeon menjilat bibir. "Maaf."

Yifan hanya tersenyum.

Lift kosong saat dibuka. Yifan masuk duluan, Joonmyeon mengikuti.

Diam-diam Yifan dan Joonmyeon memikirkan hal yang sama: bukankah berbahaya jika mereka berada dalam satu ruang kecil tertutup, **hanya berdua**?

Merona bersamaan. Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatian dengan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yifan pura-pura lupa pintu keluar di lantai berapa.

Awkward. Joonmyeon berusaha tidak menatap Yifan sama sekali. Lift mulai bergerak. Joonmyeon melirik arloji.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 3. Mereka baru selesai bicara dengan tim produksi. Jaehwon-hyung selaku koreografer mereka tidak ada di studio—sepertinya baru cuti sakit kemarin. Jadi Joonmyeon dan Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali ke studio keesokan hari.

Indikator lantai berhenti tepat dua puluh lantai sebelum tujuan mereka. Pintu terbuka. Begitu melihat belasan orang hendak masuk ruang kecil itu, Yifan langsung bergerak ke sudut—dan Joonmyeon di depannya. Menutupi.

Secara insting mereka saling melindungi.

Tapi estimasi Joonmyeon kurang tepat—lift itu jadi lebih penuh dari yang ia perkirakan! Ia bisa mendengar Yifan yang sedikit tergencet di belakangnya.

Joonmyeon sudah akan berputar untuk bertanya apakah Yifan baik-baik saja ketika ia merasa pantatnya mengenai sesuatu ketika seorang paman gendut membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan mata. Ia hampir saja melototkan matanya.

Astaga, yang di dalam celana Yifan itu monster atau apa?!

Batang keras itu menyenggol belah pantatnya. Tapi tidak mungkin sebesar ini! Mana bisa penis sebesar itu masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya walau sudah diberi peluma—ups, kenapa Joonmyeon sampai berpikir ke sana?

"Mmh..."

Joonmyeon berusaha keras mengendalikan bibir kurang ajarnya ini. Bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan suara begitu di tengah keramaian?

Tidak ada yang merncurigai mereka, untunglah, karena semua menghadap ke pintu yang mulai bergerak menutup. Lift bergerak turun lagi, kali ini rasanya lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Atau mungkin hanya perasaan Joonmyeon saja.

Joonmyeon berusaha memposisikan diri agar lebih enak—bukan, maksudnya ia ingin jaga jarak dari Yifan.

(Tapi tidak bisa. Liftnya penuh sekali. Kalau maju ia akan menabrak si paman gendut, kalau mundur ia akan menabrak milik Yifan yang juga gendut itu)

(Joonmyeon mengerang ketika pikirannya jadi ikutan mesum)

"Hei, tidak apa-apa?"

Yifan bertanya. Bulu kuduk Joonmyeon meremang.

Bisa tidak Yifan kalau bicara tidak perlu mengeluarkan napas terlalu banyak?

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ada goyangan kecil pada lift. Akibatnya fatal. Joonmyeon langsung bisa membayangkan benda itu memasuki lubangnya suatu saat nanti ketika mereka sudah sampai di asrama.

Besar sekali. Apakah akan sakit? Apakah akan perih?

Apa ia bisa memasukkan semuanya? Atau berhenti hanya di separuh panjangnya?

Joonmyeon meringis. Meremas pahanya sendiri agar miliknya tidak ikut terangsang.

Sialan sialan sialan! Sejak kapan Joonmyeon jadi semesum ini?!

"Nn..."

"Joonmyeon? Telingamu merah?"

"T-tidak..."

Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit numpang menggesekkan pantatku pada milikmu. Tidak apa-apa ya, Yifan?

Apa di kamar ada pelumas? Ada pengaman? Apa mereka harus mampir dulu untuk bel—FOKUS, JOONMYEON, FOKUS!

Guncangan lagi. Joonmyeon mendesah saat benda itu mengenainya lagi.

"Ahh—mph..."

Joonmyeon nyaris memekik ketika tangan besar Yifan menutup mulutnya.

"Ssh," bisik Yifan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Joonmyeon benar-benar malu karena ketahuan.

"Yifan..." bisik Joonmyeon sambil agak berjinjit, supaya Yifan bisa dengar. "Bisa mundur sedikit?"

"Tidak bisa."

Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Yifan. Joonmyeon mengerang.

Pintu terbuka sepuluh lantai dari tujuan. Masuk dua orang lagi, membuat mereka makin merepet ke belakang.

Yifan mengutuk pelan dalam bahasa Cina.

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata, menutup mulut kuat-kuat.

"J-jangan..." Joonmyeon mendesis. "Menggodaku."

Yifan mengerang pelan di belakangnya. Sekali lagi menghentakkan pinggang.

Sial. Sedekat ini dengan lubang Joonmyeon. Bagaimana bisa ia tahan untuk tidak memasukinya?

Tidak, tidak. Tahan, Yifan.

"Umf. Ngh..."

Yifan menghentakkan dua kali. Joonmyeon mulai kehabisan napas.

Tangan kecilnya menjalar ke belakang, merasapi celana kain Yifan, naik ke atas...

Menyentuh bagian yang menggembung.

(Yifan tidak melarangnya, kan?)

"Sialan," bisik Yifan di telinganya. "Sialan. Jangan berani-berani kau, Joonmyeon..."

Oh, jangan salah.

Hitung-hitung balas dendam.

"Agh..."

Joonmyeon meremasnya sekali. Yifan melempar kepala ke belakang.

Orang yang berdiri di samping mereka menoleh. Joonmyeon buru-buru menunduk, menarik tangannya lagi. Pura-pura tidak tahu.

Lima lantai lagi.

"Keparat," Yifan sedikit terengah-engah kali ini. Ia melirik kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar selain Joonmyeon. "Bajingan kecil."

Joonmyeon mengangkat dagu. Menggoda pipi Yifan dengan sudut bibirnya. "Katamu aku kelinci?"

"Kelinci bajingan." Yifan mencubit pantat Joonmyeon. Yang dicubit memekik lucu. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak di sini. Tapi lihat saja... lihat saja nanti."

"Kau bilang kau takkan menyentuhku?" Joonmyeon merepetkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa yang bisa menahan diri kalau kau duluan yang menyerangku?" Satu hentakan. "Hm?"

"Ah... hyaah..."

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata. Menikmati.

Yifan hilang arah. Ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa ada banyak ruang di sekitarnya, ia tahu mereka telah mencapai lantai dasar. Joonmyeon masih agak limbung ke arahnya, dimabuk nafsu, tapi Yifan segera meraih lengan pria itu.

"Ayo."

Yifan menariknya—tidak, menyeretnya sampai ke tempat parkir. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh—tidak, mendorong Joonmyeon masuk. Ia sendiri berputar dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkan tempat.

Joonmyeon kehabisan napas di sampingnya. Yifan masih dipacu adrenalin. Laju kendaraan hampir mendekati batas, tapi mereka sudah tidak peduli.

"Dasar kelinci kotor. Beraninya menggoda di tempat seperti itu."

Joonmyeon terkekeh. "Lalu kau mau apa kalau aku memang kotor?"

Yifan meliriknya. Joonmyeon balas menatap, menantang.

"Akan kubuat kau makin kotor."

Joonmyeon menelan ludah.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Aah, Noona! Noona! Eh, benar, bukan?" Zhang Yixing menggaruk belakang tengkuknya bingung. "Noona!"

Si _hairdresser_ menoleh, lalu menatapnya bingung masih dengan pengering rambut di tangan. "Ada apa, Oppa?"

"Noona tadi yang menata rambutku, bukan?"

"I-iya?" Deg! Dia ingat aku! Zhang Yixing yang **itu** mengingatku! Dan kenapa sekarang dia memanggilku? Aduuh, jangan-jangan Yixing tertarik dengan **ku?!** Zhang Yixing me- _notice_ aku! Sialaaan, demi Tuhaaan! Harus bagaimana aku menghadapi _bullying_ dari Xingmi kalau aku ketahuan pacaran dengan Zhang Yixiiing?

Belum-belum, si Noona kegeeran sendiri.

"Aku mau tanya..." Si Noona penata rambut menahan diri untuk tidak fangirlingan melihat raut muka polos pria di depannya. "... pintu keluar gedung ini di mana, ya?"

Glodak.

"Oppaaa," Noona itu menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian terkekeh. Walau Yixing lebih muda darinya, ia lebih suka memanggilnya Oppa. Terkesan manja. Sifat pelupa Yixing justru membuat pemuda yang tersesat itu tampak lucu. Ia sudah sering dengar dari _fan café_ kalau Yixing itu memang pelupa, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau itu tidak dibuat-buat.

Polos sekali.

"Aku sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya, aku mau pulang ke asrama."

"Memangnya Oppa tadi masuk lewat mana?"

Yixing _blank._

"Err, aku lupa. Harusnya di sini," Yixing menunjuk kanannya. "Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi ruang OB, ya?"

Glodak season dua.

"Kau ini," si Noona gemas sendiri. "Sini, ikuti aku."

Mendapat petunjuk akan jalan keluar, raut mukanya kembali cerah. Ia buru-buru membungkuk-bungkuk berterima kasih. "Ah, terima kasih! Terima kasih!"

Noona yang mendadak jadi pemandu tur dadakan itu sekalian memperkenalkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di gedung SBS tanpa diminta. Sambil sekalian modus nempel-nempel pada biasnya.

"Dan ini, pintu kelua—"

"Ah, iya, iya! Terima kasih sudah diantar sampai sini! Aku duluan, ya!"

"Eh! Eeh! Oppa! Oppaaa! Ayo kita selca dulu! Tunggu sebentar, Oppa! Oppaaa!"

Tapi Zhang Yixing sudah masuk mobil vannya.

"Dasar lama."

Minseok mengacak rambutnya gemas. Yixing terkekeh.

"Tadi aku dari toilet. Aku sudah bilang ke Sehun-ie untuk menungguku di luar pintu toilet. Tapi waktu aku selesai, dia sudah tidak ada. Aku bingung mencari-cari pintu keluar tadi... untung ada Noona baik hati yang menolongku."

"Kau ini, Hyung, masih percaya saja dengan Sehun," Jongdae di belakangnya berkomentar sambil main ponsel. "Tidak kapok-kapoknya ditipu maknae bebal itu."

"Yah, kan," Yixing menoleh ke belakang. "Sesama manusia harus saling mempercayai, Jongdae-ya. Kita tidak bisa hidup sendiri di dunia ini. Begitu kata pepatah Cina."

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Dalam hati menangisi kepolosan Hyungnya.

Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat lambat. Jalanan Seoul di siang hari adalah analog dari barisan semut yang tidak bergerak. Minseok sudah tertidur bersandar kaca mobil. Jongdae juga terlelap dengan earphone menyumpal kuping.

Yixing yang dari lahir sudha kelebihan dosis kebaikan hati merambat ke belakang, pelan-pelan mem- _pause_ musik yang diputar Jongdae lalu melepas earphonenya.

"Tidak baik tidur dengan telinga tertutup."

Yixing memasukkan earphone putih itu ke dalam tas Jongdae yang ngorok keras.

"Handphonenya juga... hum? Apa ini?"

Yixing walau polos, tapi kalau diberi kesempatan membajak ponsel rekannya, ia tetap manusia licik yang suka usil.

"Hehehe. Hehehe."

Ia tertawa sendiri sambil melihat-lihat isi galeri ponsel Jongdae.

Yixing menutup matanya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Melihat privasi orang itu dilarang!" Ia membuka sebelah mata. "Tapi lucu, sih. Hihihi. Jongdae-yaa..."

Lalu diam-diam mengirimkan foto-foto aib Jongdae ke ponselnya sendiri.

Lumayan, bahan _blackmail_ kalau-kalau dia kena troll Jongdae lagi di masa depan. Dengan begini, Yixing paling tidak punya jaminan keselamatan.

Atau, dia bisa juga berbagi dengan member yang lainnya.

"Hihihi. Hihi—coba kulihat _history_ di browsernya..."

Yixing hampir meledak dalam tawa melihat kenarsisan Jongdae. Masa iya dia menelusuri 'Chen', 'Chen EXO rumor', 'Chen EXO hot', sampai 'Chen EXO abs'?

Setelah puas terkikik di belakang sana, ia me-scroll ke bawah. Matanya yang sebentuk bulan sabit terpancang pada satu link website; sebuah website ternama berita seputar kpop.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat senyum Yixing turun. Bukan. Melainkan judul headline yang tertulis dengan huruf Hangul rapi di layar:

' _Lay EXO akan ikuti jejak ketiga ex-member. Manajer bungkam?_

Tangan Yixing bergerak sendiri, menggeser layar ke bawah.

 _Seperti yang telah diketahui, raksasa perusahaan hiburan Korea, SM Entertainment, baru-baru ini mengadakan sebuah konferensi pers di Gedung SM, Seoul. Konferensi besar yang mengundang sejumlah awak media ini dilansir bertujuan memperkenalkan manajer baru dari_ boy group _andalan Hallyu, EXO._

 _EXO yang dibesut SM pada 2012 silam telah mampu mengguncang dunia hiburan dengan musik dan tarian yang bersemangat, namun mampu menarik hati para fansnya. Tak ayal, banyak media menyebutkan bahwa EXO adalah bintang Hallyu yang bersinar paling terang. Akan tetapi, group dengan fanbase terbesar kedua di Korea ini dua tahun silam sempat goyah diguncang isu keluarnya tiga member berkebangsaan Cina mereka—Kris, Luhan, dan Tao, yang bahkan sampai detik ini pun belum bisa berdamai di meja sidang mengenai kasus kontrak dan pembagian royalti mereka._

 _Keluarnya tiga dari empat member Cina ini mau tak mau menumbuhkan bibit keraguan di hati fansnya. Akankah Zhang Yixing—atau yang kerap disapa dengan nama panggungnya, Lay—akan mengikuti jejak ketiga rekan sebangsanya?_

 _Wawancara eksklusif dengan manajer baru EXO, yakni Gyung Minsoo, membuat fans patut mengangkat sebelah alis. Pasalnya, Gyung Minsoo bungkam setelah sejumlah wartawan bertanya mengenai kelanjutan karir Lay di EXO._

 _Bungkamnya manajer mereka tentu membuat publik bertanya-tanya. Apakah ada yang disembunyikan SM di balik semua ini? Perkembangan studio pribadi Lay di Cina juga sangat pesat. Bahkan seperti yang telah diketahui, Lay juga sempat mengadakan konser tunggal di Cina untuk memperingati hari ulang tahunnya._

"Akan sangat mengecewakan bila memang begitu adanya," _komentar seorang mahasiswi Universitas M yang mengaku telah resmi menjadi anggota EXO-L (_ fanbase _resmi EXO) dari 2014._ "Lay-oppa pintar menari dan suaranya juga bagus. Ia juga punya lagu-lagu yang enak didengar. Dia jenius. Serius, kalau dia sampai keluar, aku akan sangat kecewa. Dan tidak hanya aku. EXO-L juga pasti kecewa."

 _Namun tidak hanya respon positif yang diutarakan fans. Sejumlah respon negatif juga tak henti-hentinya ditujukan pada Lay terkait dengan aktivitasnya di luar Korea._

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa tidak ikut dengan teman-teman Cinamu?" _ujar seorang netter di akun_ weiboo _Lay._

"Kalau kau keluar sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang menangisimu."

"Pengkhianat. Sudah seharusnya SM tidak mengontrak orang-orang dari luar Korea lagi. Mereka sama saja."

 _Komentar demi komentar dari fans yang kecewa terus membanjiri akun weiboo dan instagram Lay. Tapi tidak ada satupun konfirmasi maupun balasan dari pihak Lay atau SM sendiri._ _(lkj)_

Jari Yixing berhenti bergerak. Otaknya berusaha memproses yang barusan ia baca.

Walau agak lama. Seperti setrum bertegangan rendah.

Menjalar pelan namun menyakitkan.

"Apa?"

Dan responnya hanya itu.

Yixing tidak buta. Ia juga _netter_ , walau tidak separah Sehun. Ia tidak tuli akan makian orang di luar sana. Tapi...

...kadang ia sendiri bingung. Apa salahnya hingga semua orang berkata begini padanya?

Apa dia salah karena dia _tidak segera_ keluar mengikuti yang lainnya?

Tapi kalau dia keluar, dia _disalahkan_?

Yixing menggaruk kepala. Tapi dia sudah kebal dengan yang begituan. Neneknya pernah bilang jika ada omongan jelek tentangmu dari orang lain, masukkan telinga kiri keluarkan telinga kanan. Yang seperti itu tidak pantas dipikirkan. Jangan buat otakmu lelah memikirkan hal-hal _trivial._

Dan ia adalah anak yang baik. Ia menuruti neneknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi kangen nenek. Apa kabar keluarga di Changsha, ya? Nanti aku akan menelepo—ah..."

Jarinya terpeleset, menuju headline lain dengan tanggal yang sama.

Ini adalah tanggal saat dia dan Joonmyeon menyelinap masuk gedung SM, tanggal saat konferensi pergantian manajer mereka...

Tanggal saat Joonmyeon bertingkah aneh dan memeluknya, menutup telinganya, lalu menangis pelan di depannya.

Semua itu... jangan-jangan karena...

' _Tiga planet yang hilang; EXO bersembilan kesalahan leader?'_

Klik. Kali ini mata Yixing melebar.

 **.:xxx:.**

Kyungsoo menjerit keras ketika pria berkulit kecokelatan itu membantingnya ke dinding. Kepalanya pening, punggungnya sakit. Tapi Jongin seperti tak ada niatan untuk meminta maaf.

"Jong... inh..."

Pria yang dipanggil namanya malah menyeringai, menjulurkan badan ke samping telinga Kyungsoo.

"Aku suka saat kau menyebut namaku, Hyung," Kyungsoo mengerang ketika daun telinganya digigit kasar. Kyungsoo akan mengomel dan mengomel akan tetapi Jongin lebih tahu—Kyungsoo suka diperlakukan kasar.

Dasar masokis.

"Desahkan namaku, Hyung."

"Ummh, tidak mau." Kyungsoo membuka matanya sayu. Bibirnya semanis madu, tapi selicin dosa. "Buat aku meneriakkan namamu."

Genderang telah ditabuh. Jongin tidak mau disalahkan kalau gumpal daging bernama prostat milik Kyungsoo bengkak setelah ia selesai nanti.

Kyungsoo sendiri mulai merasa ucapannya barusan adalah **salah besar.**

"J-Jongh... T-t-tidaak... j-jangan..."

Ketika Jongin telah menembak, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Hyungh..." Jongin memejamkan mata. Menghentak tanpa kasihan. Badan Kyungsoo yang limbung atas bawah ia pegangi di pinggang. Sial, lubang ketat Kyungsoo benar-benar surga dunia!

"Soo..."

"A-aahh! Ah! Ahh! Ahh!" Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mendesah tiap hentakannya, rektumnya mengerat-melemas tanpa kendali, seiring dengan cengkeramannya pada pundak Jongin.

"—soo!"

"Jongin... Jongin-ieeh... jangan kasa-aah! Kasaaarhh!"

"Ini... ouhh... ini enak sekali... Hyungh..."

"A-aku! Ah! Ahh! Ahh!" Punggungnya mengantuk dinding berkali-kali. Pantatnya membuat suara berkecipak dengan selangkangan Jongin. Sebuah orkestra erotis yang membuat gendang telinganya bertalu menyakitkan.

"Sudah berapa penis yang memasuki lubangmu, mmh?"

"T-tidak!" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Tidak ada! Aahhk!"

"Kutusuk keras-keras kalau kau berani bohong padaku. Katakan, penis siapa?"

"Tidak ad—nyaahhh!"

"Soojung!"

"Katakan, penis siapa?!"

"Penis Jongin! Kim Jongin! Penis Kim Jongin! Aaahh! Hentikaannh!"

" **Soojung, apa itu yang kau baca?!"**

Soojung buru-buru menyembunyikan ponselnya ke belakang punggung. Ketika ia mendongak, ia bisa melihat Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Halo, Oppa," sapanya ramah. Sedikit takut. "Oppa sudah mau pulang?"

Jongin sudah mengira ia akan berpapasan dengan Soojung. EXO dan f(x) punya jadwal latihan yang sama hari ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau manajer f(x) tega membuat artisnya terjaga sampai semalam ini.

Soojung tadi duduk diam di sudut ruang make up sambil melotot pada layar ponselnya. Sudah dari tadi Jongin memanggilnya tapi tidak ada respon. Jongin mendatangi Soojung untuk melihat apa kiranya yang membuat dongsaengnya itu sampai mendelik dengan bibir digigit—tapi Soojung sudah keburu menyembunyikan ponselnya saat Jongin baru membaca sekelebatan '... Kyungsoo benar-benar surga dunia.'

Ah, mungkin Soojung menyukai Kyung-nya?

"Kemarikan ponselmu."

Soojung menggeleng. Jongin makin curiga.

"Ponselmu."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sini!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku ingin tahu tadi kau baca apa!"

"Aku tidak membaca apa-apa, Oppa! Sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa aku tadi melihat ada kata 'Kyungsoo'?!"

Di belakang Jongin, Victoria terkikik. Krystal menekuk bibir.

"Sumpah, Oppa. Tidak ada apa-apa di ponselku. Oppa salah baca!"

"Aku yakin aku tidak salah baca. Sini."

"Tidak!"

"Soojuung!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Yah, sini kau!"

" **Ahem!"**

Keduanya berhenti saat Chanyeol berdeham. Baekhyun di belakangnya menatap keduanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Jongin dan Soojung saling menatap, sebelum kemudian salah tingkah sendiri dengan posisi mereka yang berebut ponsel jadi terlihat berpelukan.

"Dia!" Soojung dan Jongin saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Terserah deh. Aku ngantuk. Jongin, kami pulang dulu, ya."

"Ah, sudah mau pulang?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis. Cepat sekali? Ia berencana lanjut latihan dance _rehearsal_ jadi tidak bisa pulang bareng mereka.

"Iya. Kami duluan, ya."

Baekhyun menggelayut ngantuk di lengan Chanyeol. Soojung bisa melihat Victoria mengepalkan tangan, gemas ketika OTP lewat.

Lalu Kyungsoo melintas.

"Soo-ah, mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya sekilas menatapnya lalu lanjut berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Soojung berkedip. "Ada apa dengan D.O Oppa?"

"Mungkin capek," Jongin sendiri kedengaran tidak yakin. "Biasanya dia memang diam. Tapi kalau sudah lelah, dia akan lebih diam lagi. Tapi nanti kalau sudah bangun tidur Kyungsoo juga akan pulih."

"Wah, Oppa tahu banyak," Soojung menyeringai.

Jongin memutar bola mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru selesai latihan?"

"Uhm," Soojung menguap. "Kenapa Oppa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Ponselku ketinggalan di asrama," Jongin menggaruk belakang leher. "Maaf, ne?"

"Dasar," Soojung memukul lengan Jongin main-main. "Selalu begitu. Pikun."

"Yah, maksudmu aku ini sudah tua? Tidak jadi kutraktir es krim, tahu rasa kau!"

Soojung tertawa ketika Jongin mencubit kedua pipinya. Tawa mereka berhenti saat Victoria memanggil nama Soojung.

"Saeng-ie," Jongin melepas cubitannya. "Pulang dulu sana. Kita bisa ngobrol besok, oke? Oppa mau latihan, dan aku yakin kau ingin istirahat. Hm?"

Soojung mempertimbangkan. Benar juga. Ini sudah malam sekali. Tidak baik anak gadis malam-malam begini keluar bersama pria lain, sekalipun itu oppa-nya tersayang.

"Baiklah," Soojung mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipi Jongin main-main. "Tidur yang nyenyak, Oppa. Aku pulang dulu, ne?"

"Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai asramamu!"

Soojung melambai sambil mengacungkan ibu jari, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Victoria yang sudah menunggunya.

Soojung menunggu sampai ia ada di luar batas pendengaran Jongin sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Huh," Soojung menepuk dadanya, lega luar biasa. "Hampir saja ketahuan Oppa." Ia membuka lagi _history_ browsernya, melanjutkan membaca fanfiksi KaiDi yang tertunda. "Ah, sampai mana tadi, ya? Yang ini? Tapi kenapa belum aku _subscribe?_ "

... _well_ , siapa yang menyangka?

 **.:xxx:.**

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Luhan bertanya.

Wanita paruh baya yang juga adalah ibu Tao itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Garis usianya mulai muncul. Alisnya turun, tertunduk sedih.

"Demamnya makin tinggi. Aku sudah bilang agar dia tidak ke studio kemarin, tapi ia terus memaksa. Beginilah jadinya..."

Jus lemon dihidangkan di depannya. Luhan tidak merasa secuilpun nafsu makan.

"Sudah lama?"

"Baru sejak aku meneleponmu minggu lalu itu. Aku pun sebenarnya merasa tidak enak mengganggu pekerjaanmu, apalagi aku tahu kalau karirmu sekarang sedang terang-terangnya, tapi..."

"Bibi jangan begitu," Luhan menenangkan dengan sebuah senyum. "Aku akan selalu siap membantu. Tao sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan dia, aku juga akan khawatir. Lain kali, Bibi jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungiku. Aku tidak masalah walau harus tiap hari ke sini."

Nyonya Huang mengangguk beberapa kali. Mata sipitnya memerah.

"Bibi, jangan menangis." Luhan meraih wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. "Tao sudah bekerja keras. Ia tahu ini resiko yang harus diambil agar bisa keluar dari sana. Ini adalah keputusan Tao, dan bibi hanya cukup mendukungnya saja. Ia sudah berada di jalan yang benar," Luhan menggigit bibir. "Ia sedang bekerja keras, dan itu bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ini juga demi bibi dan paman. Demi keluarganya. Ia memang harus bekerja keras agar bisa mendapat label. Ini juga antisipasi kalau-kalau dia kalah di pengadilan—kalian akan punya hutang yang tidak kecil."

"Tapi kau berhasil, Nak. Kau berhasil. Kau lolos dari SM tanpa perlu membayar ganti rugi kontrak. Kalian menang di pengadilan. Kau dan Yifan, tapi Tao—"

"Belum." Sorot mata Luhan keras. "Aku dan Yifan belum berhasil. Masih ada satu remediasi lagi."

Embun es tergelincir menuruni bibir gelas, menciptakan jejak basah. Sama seperti air mata Tao pada malam ia memberitahu Luhan ia juga akan keluar.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kita sudah sam—Yah! Yixing-ah! Pelan-pelan!"

Si sopir van buru-buru keluar dan membantu Yixing bangkit setelah sebelumnya terjegal pintu mobil. Dahinya mendarat mulus di atas aspal, tapi ia baik-baik saja. Cuma kaget.

"Yixing-ah! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aduh..." Yixing meringis. Minseok dan Jongdae terbangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?"

"Bisa-bisa. Terima kasih, ahjumma."

"Sudah kubilang 'paman' dalam bahasa Korea itu ahjussi bukan ahjumma!"

"E-eeh iya aku lupa! Maaf! Maaf!"

Yixing tak mendengar omelan dari si paman sopir atau kikikan Minseok dan Jongdae. Ia hanya fokus pada satu hal.

"Hei! Yixing-hyung! Tunggu kami!"

"Yixing-ah! Tasmu ketinggalan di mobil, hoi!"

Yixing tidak peduli. Sampai di depan asrama, ia memukuli kayu daun pintu.

"Joonmyeon-ge! Joonmyeon-ge!"

 _Kredibiliti kepemimpinan dari Suho sendiri sangat dipertanyakan di antara kritikus musik. Pasalnya, walaupun sering terlihat dekat dengan membernya, namun Suho sama sekali tidak terlihat menghalangi keluarnya tiga member dari Cina._

"Kuncinya ada di aku, aish!" Minseok tergopoh-gopoh lari menghampirinya. Jongdae kelimpungan membawa tas berlipat ganda di belakang. "Ada apa, sih? Kau aneh hari ini!"

"Joonmyeon..." Yixing kehabisan napas. "Joonmyeon-ge...?"

"Iya iya, dia ada di dalam. Nah," Minseok membuka pintu.

Yixing melesat masuk.

" _Sebenarnya menurutku, itu salah leadernya. Kalau leader tidak becus, group akan tercerai-berai. Dan sekarang kita bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana EXO sekarang. Jumlah fanbase mereka bahkan berkurang sampai setengahnya."_

"Joonmyeon-gee!"

"Aish, Xing-hyung!" Baekhyun menutup kuping. "Ngapain teriak-teriak, sih? Suaramu memantul-mantul, tahu!"

"Nngh?" Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya mengusap mata. "Ada apa, sih?"

" _Ini salah leadernya," putus seorang intern SM yang enggan menyebut namanya. "Tak bisa dipungkiri. Leader berperan besar dalam hal ini. Harusnya leader menahan mereka dan mendamaikan, itu tugas yang diembankan SM pada leader dari group-group besutannya."_

"Joonmyeon-ge—?"

"Di kamar mandi," Chanyeol menjawab sambil menguap. Yixing memutar arah.

"Yah! Yixing-hyung, jangan—!"

Yixing keburu tidak dengar. Membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, lalu tergopoh membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Myeon-ge!"

Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Apakah ia akan berterima kasih atau akan menangis atau memarahi Joonmyeon, ia tidak tahu.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan malaikat yang melindunginya dari mendengar berita ini langsung...

"Ngh... a-aaah..."

Sampai si malaikat tak punya kesempatan untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

"Joonmyeon-ge—!"

"I-iyaah! Umhh..."

"Lubangmu, Myeon! Uhh... kau ketat sekali... kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"T-tidak... perna—Aaah!"

Blam!

Yixing berhenti. Joonmyeon berhenti. Yifan berhenti.

Mata mereka bertabrakan.

"Y-Yixing...?"

"Ah..."

Yixing menelan ludah. Salah tingkah.

Di depannya, Joonmyeon telanjang dada dengan dua jari Yifan dalam rektumnya.

 **.:xxx:.**

Jongin baru pulang lebih dari jam dua belas. Latihan rutin sudah selesai dari jam sebelas tadi, tapi ia menolak

"Soo? Soo? Kyungsoo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mengetuk lagi.

"Kyung? Kyung-ie? Kau sudah tidur? Kyung-ie?"

Masih tidak ada respon. Jongin memegang kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya.

"Hei? Ada orang? Kyung—oh, tidak dikunci? Dasar, sudah berapa kali sih aku bilang jangan lupa kunci pintu kamar kalau tidak ada orang." Jongin menggerutu sambil masuk. Tangan meraba mencari saklar lampu. "Kalau sampai Baek-hyung masuk dan memakai pelembap-pelembapku masa dia mau tanggung jawab..."

Lampu nyala. Mata jongin menangkap sosok Kyungsoo tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

Jongin buru-buru mematikan lampunya lagi.

"Oh, sudah tidur?"

Ia berjalan mendekati lampu tidur lalu menyalakannya. Sinar kuning yang tak seberapa terang masih membuat netranya mampu melihat.

Kyungsoo tidur pulas sekali. Sebelah bibirnya sampai terbuka.

Jongin terkekeh. Lalu menyingkirkan kacamata baca Kyungsoo, melipatnya kemudian menyimpannya dalam laci meja. Ia meraih novel yang baru dibaca Kyungsoo, masih terbuka di tengah-tengah dan masih terjepit di sela-sela jemari Kyungsoo.

Jongin baru menyentuh jari Kyungsoo. Tapi ia berhenti kala Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas panjang, dan melepas pegangannya pada novel, berganti merengkuh jemari Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengigau. Mata Jongin melebar.

Malam itu sepi. Yang lainnya mungkin sudah mendengkur sendiri-sendiri. Jarum jam di ruang keluarga hampir menunjuk angka satu. Angin malam berhembus kencang sekali di luar sana, menggerakkan ranting pohon, menimbulkan nyanyian malam yang indah dari dedaunan yang bergesekan.

Tapi nyanyian napas Kyungsoo lebih merdu.

Dan jari mereka yang bergesekan membuat jantung Jongin berdetak kencang sekali.

Tidak.

Ini tidak boleh.

Jongin bukan _gay._

"Kyung... lepaskan tanganku, ne?"

Tidak dijawab. Kyungsoo malah bergulung ke samping.

Bukannya Jongin tidak bisa melepasnya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia tak mau Kyungsoo terbangun.

Rasanya seperti dosa membangunkan pria mungil itu dari tidurnya.

"Kyung... Kyung-ie?"

Jongin merunduk, berbisik ke samping telinga Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan tanganku?"

Kyungsoo melepasnya. Seperti Jongin punya kuasa bicara dalam tidurnya.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Kemudian mengecup dahi Kyungsoo pelan.

Ia menegakkan diri dan mengambil novelnya, meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Selamat malam."

Setelah mematikan lampu dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya, Jongin memejamkan mata.

Lalu merutuk diri sendiri keras-keras.

Bodoh! Kau tidak _gay,_ Jongin! Kau bukan _gay!_ Lalu yang tadi itu apa?! Kenapa kau menciumnya segala?!

Jongin tidur dengan muka kusut.

.

.

.

(tbc)

 **A/n:** Chapter ini kok banyak anu-anunya sih /plak/ Ya udah kalau gitu chapter besok fokus ke pengembangan plotnya aja deh /no/

Just gonna say that I miss you guys soooooo mucchhh! Makasih yang udah bersabar menunggu yah! Buat panjang chapternya... maaf cuma segini, lol. Sampai ke bawah nanti hanya ada balesan review. (Ngomong-ngomong ini 11k dan 3k-nya itu cuma a/n. anjir. Maaf buat yang tertipu yah)

Nah, sesuai kuis Crell kemarin... sajen kalian ajaib-ajaib ya xD Pinginnya sih pilih semua, tapi harus pilih salah satu kan yaaa. Nah, karena banyak banget sajen persembahan dari KHS yang bikin Crell ngakak gak karuan, makanya segmen kali ini Crell kasih ke KaiHun!

(Jongin sama Sehun muncul di depan layar)

 **Sekuriti (?):** YANG BAPER SILAHKAN MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT! SEKALI LAGI, YANG BAPER SILAHKAN MENINGGALKAN TEMPAT!

 **Fans:** JONGEEEEENNNNNN! JONGEEEEENNNNN!

 **Sehun** : *lambai-lambai sama senyum kecil buat tebar pesona*

 **Jongin** : *mesem dikit*

 **Sehun** : *lempar poni*

 **Jongin** : ... *liatin ketus* ih jijik lu ngapain sok iklan pantene segala

Eeeh tolong kalian omongannya dijaga ya! Ga usah bawa-bawa merk segala! Gue ga sempat nyensor, nih!

 **Sehun** : Biarin aja. Emang gue lagi endorth pantene.

 **Jongin** : Endorse, cadel.

 **Sehun:** Apa lu gothong.

 **Jongin** : Owh. Jahat kamu, Hun. Ga usah bawa-bawa kulit napa. Sakit hati gue, tau gak.

 **Fans** : MASIH SAKITAN HATI KAMI JOOOONGEEEEENN!

 **Jongin** : *garuk pala* gue salah ya ngomong gitu...

Halo Jongin, Sehun? Apa kabar kalian? Ayo sini duduk.

 **Jongin** , **Sehun:** *duduk* Baik, kok

Halo Jongin? Gimana kabar? Kaki kamu udah sehat? Ecieh, muka lu ngapain kusut? Kaya pas Lotte Secret World aja. Senyum dong, senyum!

 **Jongin:** *senyum dikit* Iya kaki udah mendingan terus pertanyaan terakhir itu apa...

 **Fans** : *tereak-tereak ga jelas*

Terus fansnya Jongen sendiri apa kabar?

 **Fans** : UDAH GA ADA MBAAAK! UDAH PADA DIKUBUR SEMUA STANNYA JONGEEEENNN!

 **Jongin** : *meringis*

 **Sehun** : Ini pasti gara-gara berita kemaren itu ya? Eh, eh, gue aja belum dapet Pajak Ja—

 **Jongin, Crell** : *barengan bekep Sehun kuat-kuat*

 **Sehun:** Appph-! Eeehhmmph!

Jangan ngomongin yang gituan di sini, Sehunnn! Ntar gue bunuh lo pake panci!

 **Sehun** : Ampunn

Sehun sendiri gimana? BAB lancar?

 **Sehun** : Kok giliran gue elu nanyanya gitu thih

Ya kali elu diare abis makan snack kiriman si Soo. Eh, gila lho. Beneran tuh satu truk snack buat lo?

 **Sehun** : Iya doong, Thoo-hyung gitu loh! Thoo-hyung, thoo-hyung *lambai ke kamera* makathih thnacknya yaa! Tharanghaee~

 **Fans** : *jerit-jerit*

 **Jongin:** Apa sih Hun *sinis*

 **Sehun** : Apa thih Jong *bales*

*garuk pala* Bukannya ini segmennya KaiHun ya? Ah, entah deh. Okeh! Oke! Kita langsung balesin review aja dolo! Nih, Jong, reviewnya!

 **Jongin:** *ambil kertas review*Ada review pertama dari **dragonqua.** Yaah makasih udah dibilang fanfic kesayangaan *senyum* Pas adegan ena-ena jangan dicut lagi, katanya. Maksud Yifan-hyung balik ke SM udah kejawab belum?

 **Sehun** : *ambil kertas yang laen* Next ada **Guetht** yang ketipu lagi thama thcene enaenanya, lol. Ini udah dilanjutt

 **Jongin:** Lalu ada **chloedailelf** —Selama ini Yixing? Haha, Yixing apa raksasa bertepung sebelah gue ini, hayo?

 **Sehun:** Apa makthudmu rakthatha bertepung?

 **Jongin:** Next ada **BubbleLavender.** Yah, kenapa patah hati?

 **Sehun** : Jongin hayooh Jongin bikin anak orang patah hati lagi hayooohhh

 **Jongin** : Gue gak—Ah terserah lo pada.

Psst, Hun. Jongen kayaknya lagi ga mood hari ini?

 **Sehun:** Iya thih. Biarin aja. Dia emang gitu, thuka P-M-ETH. Next ada **lululove.** *seketika Sehun baper* THIAPA KAMU BERANINYA KAMU MENCINTAI LULU! *Sehun OOC alert*

 **Jongin:** *ketawa sadis kesenengan liat Sehun baper* Aah dia HunHan shipper. Makasih buat semangatnya, lihat aja ya nanti seiring dengan cerita, apakah Luhan akan berakhir dengan cadel kependekan lidah satu ini atau sama Yixing-hyung atau malah sama gue :)

 **Sehun** : Jong, kenapa elu sok-sokan mau ngembat Lulu juga elu kan udah punya—

*bekep Sehun kuat-kuat season 2*

 **Jongin:** *gebuk Sehun pake panci 24 inchi*

 **Sehun** : &^ ^$##* &!

 **Fans** : *jeritan sedih*

 **Jongin** : Next ada **nonagrice.** Makasih buat reviewnya ya, panjang banget *kipas diri* Lah yang ini malah seneng ada LayHan. Susah emang punya readers multishipper. Haha berantem anu apaan non? *ketawa kecil*

 **Sehun:** *udah dilepas* Iyaa daleem aku emang magnae terthayang *senyum jijay* Iya nih Bebek hyung ga percaya thama. Thehun haruth gimana dong :'( Thehun kan jadi cedih :'((

 **Jongin:** Stop. Gue ngeri liatin lo pose monyong-monyong ga jelas gitu.

 **Sehun** : Jongin menyakitikuh :''((

 **Fans** : KITA SAMAAA SEHUUUNNN KAMI JUGA DISAKITIIIIHHH

 **Jongin** : *tepok jidat, gatau harus respon apa*

 **Sehun:** NCnya jangan dipotong lagi ituh katanyaa. Penyakitnya Chanyeol-hyung? Ntar pathti dibahath kok.

 **Jongin:** Berikutnyaa **daebaktaeluv**. Hahah, pulsanya si Crell mau tuh!

 **Sehun: Yooree** , iya emang Mama Jun bego beud. /dikampleng panci dari jauh sama Joon/ EH PANCI PUNYA MATHALAH APA LU KE GUA *teriak ke panci*

 **Jongin** : **alice** , di sini EXO gay semua ga? Ada yang iya, ada yang engga, ada yang masih labil. Kenapa LayHan? Kenapaa?

 **Sehun** : **sukhyu** , oww ada lagi yang patah hati? Benarkah memang ada HanLay di thini? Thabar ya thabar *peluk balik* Thabar juga nungguin NCnya, ya.

 **Jongin** : **doubleAA10** , Yifan-hyung mah emang kuat banget. Ya nggak raw-raw amat (?) tergantung pairnya (?)

 **Sehun:** EH SAJENNYA APAAN ITUH METHUM BANGET! JADI YANG WAKTU ITU NYULIK GUE ITU ELU YAH?!

 **Jongin:** Next! **DayurinoPEACH**. Tiap chapter diusahain makin panjang, kok. Tapi imbasnya ke waktu updatenya yang makin agak lama. KaiSoo momentnya dibanyakin?

 **Fans:** *jeritan baper stan Kaisoo*

 **Sehun: Black hole,** oyeth! Kompor gathnya udah belom inih? *belom lah, wong lemot updatenya*

 **Jongin** : **KalunaKang61,** oke oke diusahakan. Apa yang ini kelamaan? Oi Crell, jangan lama-lama noh updatenya!

 **Sehun: Jung Eunhee** , hanjir thajennya ajaib thekali! Yang lainnya pasti diperjelath kok. GULINGNYA JANGAN DIGIGIT-GIGIT! KAN KATHIAN NANTI THAKIT! Thini gigit Thehun aja *buka baju*

 **Jongin:** *gigit Sehun ganas-ganas*

 **Sehun:** OW! BUKAN KAMU, JONG

 **Jongin:** Ehehe.

 **Sehun** : Req HunHan? Aku aja req HunHan ke author thampe thekarang belum dikabulin. Ayok HunHan thipper mojok bareng Thehun *melipir*

 **Jongin** : **Rilakkuma8894,** kalau HanLay, Sehun terus sama siapa?

 **Sehun:** Thama kamu aja gapapa.

 **Jongin:** *lempar batako*

 **Sehun** : ow *usep kepala* Hahah, motifnya udah kejawab belum? Kecabean Baek-hyun, keabthurd-an YM, thama kemethuman Yipan-hyung mah emang udah dari thananyaa

 **Jongin: DoadheL,** oyaak ini udah lanjut.

 **Sehun: Thky Thcrapper'th** sama **Cheeth** (maaf nama kalian jadi absurd gini kalau sehun yang balesin), nggak thebulan thekali kok, cuma bulan ini ajaa. EH BAJU THEHUN JANGAN DIROBEK!

 **Jongin** : AAH GUE DIBAKARR *lari-larian*

 **Baekhyun:** *keluar dari backstage*YAK! SIAPA TADI YANG NENDANG BOKONG SEMOK GUE, HAH?! NGAKU GAK? NGAKU!

 **Sehun** : Hyung? Ngapain ke sini?

 **Baekhyun** : GUE GA TERIMA TADI ADA YANG NENDANG BOKONG GUE! Ini bokong cuma buat Yeol-ie seorang orang lain ga boleh pegang-pe—AIH SEHUNN!

 **Sehun** : *nyengir habis grepe-grepe*

 **Chanyeol** : *keluar dari backstage* Apa ini? Ada apa ini?

 **Baekhyun** : YEOL-IEEE *terjang*

 **Joonmyeon** : Aduh udah dibilangin entar kita keluarnya barengan buat surprise—kalian ini...

 **Yifan** : Ya udah yok semuanya keluar

 **EXO + Yifan** : *keluar dari backstage*

 **Jongin** : Lah?

 **Sehun** : Ini ngapain themuanya ke thini?

Jongdae: Myeon-hyung bilang biar rame, buat ngehibur fans juga

 **Sehun, Jongin** : Ooh

 **Fans** : *jerit-jerit terharu*

 **Baekhyun** : Gue duduk sini yaaa~ *duduk centil di sofa*

 **Jongin** : Eh hyung ini cuma cukup buat dua orang sofanyaa *dorong Baekhyun*

 **Baekhyun** : Iih! Ya udah aku duduk di pangkuan kalian aja gapapa! Cukup, kan?

 **Chanyeol:** BYUN BAEK—!

 **Baekhyun** : OKE OKE GUE CUMAN BECANDA AISH *ngegerundel*

(pada akhirnya, terpaksa dikeluarkan tiga set sofa lagi untuk menampung bokong para member EXO plus manajer jadi-jadian mereka)

 **Yifan:** Lanjut gih

 **Jongin:** Oke. Next ada **Guest**. A/n nya gilak emang panjang banget ya fic ini. Kadang hampir sepertiga jumlah words chapter itu sendiri lho. Yang kemarin, 10k+a/n 2k, hayoh.

 **Sehun:** Makathih buat pauthnyaa. Udah dipelihara di bak mandi dorm EXO. Ini orderan KaiHunnya yaa *lambai-lambai*

 **Jongdae:** *bisik* Emang muat ya paus SFY di bak mandi kita?

 **Minseok:** Tauk. Sehun lagi kumat kali.

 **Sehun:** Ya ampun part nyanyi Thehun jangan diumbar-umbar dong kalo cuma thatu line!

 **Jongin:** Semua orang juga udah tahu Sehuuun!

 **Baekhyun:** Jangankan semua orang! Jabang bayi gue aja tahu! *tunjuk perut*

 **Yixing:** Jabang... bayi?

 **Joonmyeon:** *tepok jidat*

 **Jongin:** Next ada **laxyovrds**. Iyaa abis ini kalau NCnya dicut lagi yang sabar yaa. Chanyeol-hyung, ada pesan nih.

 **Chanyeol:** Hm? Apa?

 **Jongin:** Jangan lupa cepet dilampiasin biar bebek cepet hamil katanya.

 **Chanyeol:** OOOH. Iya, siap! Laksanakan! *nyengir lebar*

 **Baekhyun:** MAMIIIH *jerit ke Joonmyeon*

 **Joonmyeon:** *tuli mendadak*

 **Jongin:** Ada HamsterXiumin yang udah bela-belain ngetik review panjaaang banget. Makasih vitamin tambahannya yaa!

 **Sehun:** Thini buat aku aja vitamin tambahannya

 **Jongin:** *hantam pake panci* Yifan-hyung, ditanyain noh resepnya biar kuat iman ngadepin mamih Myeon gimana.

 **Joonmyeon:** APA SIH *hebring sendiri*

 **Yifan:** Haha *senyum misterius* itu resep rahasia doong. Yang pasti kalo awalnya suka nahan-nahan, ntar sekali tusuk bisa seharian, itu.

 **Joonmyeon:** *makin hebring*

 **Fans:** *jerit-jerit*

 **Baekhyun:** Yeol-ie *cembetut* kamu ga pernah gitu

 **Chanyeol:** Apa, Sayang?

 **Jongin:** Next! Luhan manly dan ganteng?

 **Baekhyun** : MANLY-AN JUGA GUE

 **Jongin:** Sajennya... eh ada pidio enaenanya Chanyeol sama Jongdae?

 **Kyungsoo:** *akhirnya buka mulut* CIEEE SKANDAL CIEE SKANDALL

 **Baekhyun:** YEOL *jerit*

 **Chanyeol:** ITU—BUKAN—ANU... BUKAN—ITU—ANU—ANU

 **Minseok:** Dum ta ra ra ra dum ta ra ra

 **Yixing** : Apa sih, Ge?

 **Minseok:** Lagi beatbox

 **Yixing:**?

 **Baekhyun:** ANU ANU! JELASIN GA ITU MAKSUDNYA APA?! ITU FAKE, KAN? IYA? KAN? KATAKAN KALAU ITU FAKE, CHANYEOL! KATAKAN! *drama*

 **Chanyeol:** SUMPAH SAYANGKU ITU WAKTU AKU GA SADAR ITU— JONGDAE BANTUIN GUE JONG!

 **Jongdae:** *ketawa setan*

 **Yifan:** Ini sinetronnya udah season berapa?

 **Minseok:** Tauk

 **Kyungsoo:** *bisik jahat* Cerai. Cerai. Cerai.

 **Sehun:** *liatin Kyungsoo* lu mau balas dendam?

 **Kyungsoo:** Biar ga gue aja yang tersakiti di sini.

 **Jongin:** *tuli mendadak sama kodenya Kyungsoo* Ada satu lagi pas kuda-kudaan, lho. Sehun sama Suho! *kompor mode*

 **Fans:** *heboh*

 **Minseok:** *pegangin Yifan*

 **Joonmyeon:** *garuk pala*

 **Sehun:** Emang pernah ya hyung? Kapan thih?

 **Baekhyun:** LEBIH BAIK CERAIKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA! LEPASKAN TANGANKU! *kibas tangan* *masih drama*

 **Chanyeol:** Baek, dengerin aku dulu, Sayang—

 **Baekhyun:** TIDAK! LEBIH BAIK KUBAWA BAYIKU DAN AKU KELUAR DARI RUMAH KITA!

 **Chanyeol:** Baek kita ga punya bay—

 **Baekhyun:** AYAH MACAM APA KAMU GA NGAKUIN ANAK SENDIRI, HAH?!

YAK CUT! CUTT! CUKUP! CUKUP! BALESIN REVIEWNYA LANJOT!

 **Baekhyun:** *duduk ga nyante*

 **Chanyeol:** Baek- *mau rangkul*

 **Baekhyun:** HUH *geser*

 **Sehun:** Jong lu pinter banget provokathinya

 **Jongin:** *ketawa* Kenapa judulnya Lubang Hitam? He? Karena ada gue? Eh sini lu Hamster! Beraninya! *jitak* Kenapa pair utamanya KrisHo? Karena... ya, masa pairnya KrisBaek? Ga nyambung dong? *itu jawaban model apa jong*

 **Sehun:** Next ada **aveth1105**. Aah reviewnya kepotong—tapi potongannya udah diterima kok. Iyak, makathihh!

 **Jongin:** Ada **PikaChuu.** Iya gapapaa. Authornya ngumpet baca review kamu. Ini engga ga berbobot kok, suer! Makasih banyak, ya! Review lagi, oke?

 **Sehun:** Ada **Mochibee** hehe, gemeth thama thiapa? Thama Thehun? *aegyo*

 **Jongin:** Sehun jijik!

 **Sehun:** :'(

 **Jongin:** Ada **Xing1002** yang emang KHS sejati... cing, istri elo nih.

 **Yixing:** *linglung* emang Icing udah nikah ya? Emang icing udah cukup umur buat nikah? Kan Icing belum lulus SMA—

 **Joonmyeon:** Udah Xing bobo dulu sana

 **Yixing:** *bobo lagi*

 **Sehun:**... ini thajennya maktha abith tapi konyol Thehun bacanya. Ya ampuun.

 **Jongin:** Engga kok authornya ga bosen dibacotin KaiHun. Bacotin aja terusss, ntar kalo frustasi dia bisa kalap terus pair utamanya diganti KaiHun kok *peace*

 **Sehun:** Ada **Oh Ji Hyun!** Makathiih! Review lagi ya!

 **Jongin:** Lalu ada **2706**. Hahah, jodoh emang! Aish hipotesisnya dahsyat owo)/

 **Sehun:** Ada **F2207** , Taonya udah noh. Kamarnya doang tapi *plak*

 **Jongin:** Next ada **L!** Itu udah dijabarin rencananyaa. Baek lama-lama curiga kok, ehe. Cieh yang udah keracunan Lubang Hitam! Anying, kan Yifan kerjanya di Koriya... waktu itu author sendiri juga curiga hal yang sama lho!

 **Sehun:** Ada **ZhangYi** yang niat banget pingin nyunat Yifan-hyung.

 **Yifan:** *tutupin anunya*

 **Jongin:** Ada **Lune Sonya.** Haloo~ ini udah dilanjut!

 **Sehun: Bunny Twinth,** author bukan anak tahthtra kok~ Iya thi entar dibikin panath. Yifan-hyung beneran thayang nggak yaa?

 **Jongin:** *jitak reviewer yang ngatain KaiHun pair oreo vanilla*

 **Sehun:** Ada **aviniaCho21** dan **.9.** Ini udah lanjuut. Iya, kelinci!Thuho udah terwujud di Exo'luXion.! Kalian ga tahu author jingkrak-jingkrak kalap ngeliat headcanonnya jadi nyata...

 **Jongin:** Yak akhirnya selesaii!

Eh, kata lu tadi datang barengan buat ngehibur fans? Terus kenapa ga dating barengan dari dulu aja?

 **Joonmyeon:** Hari ini kan special occasion.

 **Yifan:** Iya, buat nambal hati fans yang tersakiti *senyum manis*

 **Fans:** Mas giginya terlalu maju

 **Yifan:** Gue potong gigi lo satu-satu, mau?

Gara-gara 'itu' kan, ya? Tapi dulu kan fandom ini udah pernah ngerasain skandal dating-datingan, kan? Yang pas dulu si Baekhyun sama Taey—

 **Baekhyun:** *tereak* MASA LALUUU~~! BIARLAH MASA LAAALLUUUU~~!

 **Jongdae:** EEEEE YAAAH! *joget liar di atas sofa*

 **Chanyeol** : *ambil galon kosong dari belakang* *mainin galon jadi gendang darurat*

 **Yixing** : *joget merem melek di depan Joonmyeon*

 **Joonmyeon:** *pegangin Yixing* Yixing! Jangan ikutan! Jongdae duduk! Duduk gue bilaang!

 **Minseok** : TARIK MAAANG!

 **Baekhyun:** JANGAN KAU UUUNG~KIT JANGAN SAKITII~ AA~KU~~!

 **Joonmyeon:** Baekhyun! Umin hyung! Ya ampun! Hei, udah! Udaaah!

 **Sehun** : MATHA LALUUUUUUH~! BIARLAH MATHA LALUUUU~!

 **Chanyeol:** SUNGUUUH HATIKU TETAP CEEM~BUU~RUU~!

 **Joonmyeon** : *ngeliatin Yifan minta bantuan* Yifan, Yifan.

 **Yifan:** *ngambil raket nyamuk yang ada di sampingnya* **Duduk**.

 **Minseok, Sehun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae:** *buru-buru duduk anteng lagi*

 **Jongin** : *senyum-senyum nahan ketawa*

 **Yixing** : *masih joget a la orang mabok*

 **Kyungsoo** : Hyung. Hyung. Dangdutannya udahan oi

 **Yixing** : *linglung* Hah? Oh udahan?

... ini kenapa jadi kalap semua gini? Kalian kesurupan apa? Dedemitnya Kyungsoo lepas semua, ya?

 **Kyungsoo:** *pelototin*

 **Joonmyeon:** Emang biasanya EXO jadi lebih stress kalau ada skandal ginian sih...

Oh gitu. Yeol, lu ada tips apa gitu buat Kyungsoo biar bertahan melalui semua halangan cobaan rintangan gangguan hati ini?

 **Sehun:** EEH INI THEGMENNYA HUNKAIII HYUNG HUNKAIII!

 **Chanyeol:** Gue... adoh, gimana, ya?

 **Minseok** : Emang waktu itu lo gimana?

 **Baekhyun:** *dia udah lupa sama dramanya*Waktu itu mah, gue cuma bisa *liatin Yeol* Jangan dengarkan~ gosip murahan~ tentang akuuu~

 **Minseok** : Serius dia lo gituin?

 **Baekhyun** : Ho oh. Gue giniin juga, tak usaahh menangiis meratapi akuu~

 **Kyungsoo** : *ngernyit ga enak* Eh, tunggu. Itu kok kaya liriknya...

 **Joonmyon:** Uh oh

 **Minseok:** JEMPOL DI ATAS SEMUAAAANYAA

 **Chanyeol:** YAK GOYANG PEMIRSAAAHH

 **Baekhyun** : *nyamber kepala Sehun jadi mic bohongan* MANA MUNGKIIIN~ SELI~MUT TETANGGGAA~~ HANGAAATI TUUBUHKUUU~~

 **Jongdae** : *selaku backsound* DALAAAM KEDIINGINAAAN~

 **Yixing:** *ikutan joget tanpa ngomong apa-apa di atas meja*

 **Joonmyeon** : *liatin Yifan dengan tatapan menyerah*

 **Chanyeol** : GOYANG SAMPE MALAAAMMM!

 **Minseko:** GESEK TEROOS!

 **Sehun** : OUCH HYUNG LUDAHMU MUNCRAT KE RAMBUTKU AARGHH GUE KUDU KERAM—UMMPHH!

 **Baekhyun** : *bekep Sehun dengan kejamnya* MALAAAM MALAAM PANJAANG~~ OUCH ANJIR NJIR NJIR IYAA IYA GUE DUDUK NIH GUE DUDUKK!

 **Yifan** : *ngeplokin raket nyamuk ke tangannya* Duduk gak kalian.

*Member lain yang barusan menggila langsung duduk anteng lagi di sofa*

 **Jongin** : *ketawa kecil ga berenti-berenti sampe pundaknya naik turun*

 **Kyungsoo** : *nengok ke belakang, nyembunyiin senyum*

 **Baekhyun:** *cemberut* Nah, kalo lu, Kyung?

 **Chanyeol:** Kyung, elu kan lead vocal, masa elu dari tadi belom nyanyi samsek? Ayo nyanyi, dong. Gila-gilaan bareng kita!

 **Kyungsoo:** ... adanya mah gue ikut gila beneran.

 **Yifan:** *berdiri* Mamih, papih mau ke toilet dulu yah.

 **Joonmyeon:** *ga sadar* Iya

 **Jongdae:** *heboh* ETJIEH YANG UDAH MAMIH-PAPIHAN CIEEE CIEEE!

 **Baekhyun:** ECIEEEH IYA CIEEH (?)

 **Joonmyeon:** *baru sadar* *mukanya merah* NGGAK! NGGAK! BUKAN APA-APA ITU TADI! LUPAIN, LUPAIN!

 **Minseok:** CIEEE MAMIIIIH! MAMIH SUHOO!

 **Sehun:** MAMIH MYEON!

 **Yixing:** Kok mamih ya? Myeon-ge kan cowok? *muka polos*

 **Jongin:** *nahan diri buat ga nabok Yixing*

 **Joonmyeon:** LUPAIN YANG TADI ITU ATAU GUE CUCI OTAK KALIAN SEMUA PAKE SAMPO 24 KARAT.

 **Minseok:** *ketawa setan*

 **Kyungsoo:** *senyum-senyum*

 **Jongin:** *ketawa kecil*

 **Baekhyun:** Kyung! Kyung! Nyanyiin lagu sono buat Jongin! Satu aja!

 **Sehun:** INI THEGMENTNYA HUNKAI! TAT

 **Kyungsoo:** Buat Jongin?

 **Chanyeol:** Iyah!

 **Kyungsoo:**... nggak ah. Buat apa, sih. Penting, ya?

 **Jongin:** *liatin Kyungsoo*

 **Sehun** : *meratap gegara segmennya ga dianggep*

 **Baekhyun:** Oh, oh! Gue tahu nih Kyung mau nyanyi apa *nyengir*

 **Kyungsoo:** Perasaan gue ga enak...

 **Joonmyeon:** Jangan! Jangan mulai lag—

 **Baekhyun:** *ambil mic, langsung bergaya ala biduan kecentilan* Rasa hati ini uwes brokenn~ Nemu kamu wes tak sobek-sobek! *dengan nyolek dagu Jongin*

 **Jongin:** *merinding*

 **Kyungsoo** : Pfft *ketawa ngikik*

 **Sehun:** *ketawa ngakak ga berenti*

 **Yixing:** *gelesotan ngakak di lantai tanpa alasan yang jelas*

 **Jongdae:** *mulai menggila* YANG DI SINI SEMUANYA GOYAAANGGG

 **Minseok:** ERRRRR AHHHH!

 **Chanyeol:** ASOY GEBOYY! *ngumpulin duit buat nyawer Baekhyun*

 **Kyungsoo:** *ketawa tanpa suara*

 **Baekhyun:** Sirahku saiki uwes puyeng~ Gara-garaa~ I think macem maceem~ *ngitungin duit saweran* Ora peduuliii how do you how howw~

 **Jongdae:** SING PENTING KYUNGSOO UWES SENENG~

 **Yixing** : *naik atas meja, duet bareng Baekhyun*

 **Joonmyeon:** *malu satu grup dengan makhluk-makhluk ini*

 **Minseok:** *ketawa setan*

 **Sehun:** HAJAR, LAY-HYUNG! HAJARRR! *kompor*

 **Chanyeol:** YAK LUBANG HITAM BERGOYANGGG

 **Yixing:** IT'S OKE WAEEE MAAS~ *ambil duit sawer lima puluh ribuan dari Chanyeol* IT'S OKE WAEE~

 **Baekhyun:** KYUNGSOO RAPOPO~ KYUNGSOO RAPOPO~ KYUNGSOO RAPOP—ow! Anjir! Anjir!

*Orkes dadakan buyar setelah si papih kembali dari toilet*

 **Kyungsoo, Jongin: *** Ketawa kenceng banget*

 **Yifan:** Gimana rasanya bokong ditampar raket nyamuk, Baekhyun? Anak gadis gue yang paling centil?

 **Baekhyun:** KENAPA GUE LAGI *meringis* Papih, papih kok jahat, sih? Kalau bokong Baekkie gosong terus Baekkie ga bisa enaena lagi sama Yeol-ie terus Baekkie ga bisa hamil dan memberikan cucu yang unyu dan berkualitas buat Mamih sama Papih terus gimana?

 **Kyungsoo:** KAYA LU BISA HAMIL

 **Yixing:** Kalau Baekhyun ga bisa hamil... *liatin perutnya sendiri* Berarti aku juga ga bisa, dong? Myeon-ie, Myeon-ie, aku ga bisa hamil! *histeris*

 **Joonmyeon:** *buru-buru peluk Yixing* Sudah, sudah. Jangan hiraukan makhluk itu *tunjuk Baekhyun* Lupakan semua yang makhluk hina itu katakan, oke?

 **Baekhyun:** MAMIH! TEGAAH! *drama*

 **Yifan:** Tapi bokong kamu ga papa, kan?

 **Baekhyun:** PERIH, PIH.

 **Chanyeol:** Mana yang perih, Sayang? Sini biar aku tiupin. *modus*

 **Baekhyun:** Yah! Lu kira pantat gue kue tar apa mau lo tiup-tiup? *sewot*

 **Chanyeol:** Kali aja. Mamih, ntar Desember kalo aku ultah aku mau kue tarnya yang montok kaya bokongnya Baekhyun yaa~ *lambai ke Joonmyeon*

 **Joonmyeon:** *hela napas*

 **Baekhyun:** YAK DASAR KUPING KERANG!

 **Yixing:** Kenapa Chanyeol mau makan bokongnya Baekhyun? Apa bokongnya Baekhyun enak? Enak ya, Yeol-ie?

 **Chanyeol:** Enak banget, Hyung! Mantab beud! *kasih jempol* Pokoknya yang perawan emang menggoda!

 **Baekhyun:** YEOL TEGA! *kampleng Chanyeol*

 **Jongdae:** *ambil mic* ABANG PILIH YANG MANAA~ PERAWAAAN ATAU JANDAA~? *sodorin mic ke Yifan*

 **Yifan:** Perawan memang bohai. *rangkul Joonmyeon* Eh tapi yang janda lebih aduhai *lirik Kyungsoo*

 **Sehun:** Ho oh. Perawan memang cantik, janda lebih menarik~ *rangkul Kyungsoo*

 **Chanyeol** : Eh, iya ya? *liatin Kyungsoo* *jilat bibir*

 **Kyungsoo:** *merinding*

 **Baekhyun** : CHANYEOL!

 **Joonmyeon** : *cekik Yifan*

 **Jongin:** *tarik tangan Kyungsoo* *peluk*

 **Sehun:** WOI INI THEGMENNYA HUNKAI WOI NAPA YANG DIPELUK MALAH KYUNGTHOO HYUNG JONGEN GEBLEK ITEM PETHEK BAU AMITH!

 **Joonmyeon** : Sehun-ah matiin dulu capslocknya!

 **Sehun:** OH IYA LUPA HYUNG MAAPH *matiin caps*

Gila A/n-nya udah 3k! UDAHAN, UDAHAN, DEH! KALIAN BALIK SONO KE DORM, BIAR GUE CLOSING!

 **Yifan:** *ketawa* Ayo balik, balik!

 **Fans** : YAAAH!

Ini kalau diterusin mah gawat *garuk pala* Aah, KHS di luar sana, gue yakin kalian pasti gak puas sama momen KaiHun di sini. Iyaa, entar Crell ganti di chapter berikutnya, kok. Anggep aja yang ini selingan, oke?

Chapter ini ga ada kuis~ *yeiy*

Reviewnya tetep ditunggu ya! Update berikutnya... doain aja Crell ga sibuk-sibuk amat jadi dua minggu bisa update.

Last, gue cuma mau ngomong, _I believe in Jongin. I believe in EXO. Whatever decision they make._ Kalau emang iya dating beneran, ya udah, moga langgeng. Kalau engga, semoga cepet kebongkar /jder/ /crell ngerasanya mereka cuma sibling romance aja soalnyaa/

Akhir kata... tolong yang galau udahan donngg~ _We've been through this once, we can do it again!_ Yang masih galau entar Crell suruh Yixing peluk kalian sampe penyet loh :D (emang Yixing tega gitu)

(Sekali lagi Crell minta maaf soalnya feeling Crell juga lagi ga karuan, jadinya chapter ini ga bisa maksimal :'D Maaf yaa)

Dadah~


	9. Chapter 9

**Please read!**

Dianjurkan untuk shipper/stan **sensitif** dari pairing-pairing _straight_ agar hati-hati saat melanjutkan membaca (maaf saya sebut nama—KaiStal dan BaekYeon). Fanfiksi ini tidak ada unsur _bashing_ pairing, akan tetapi akan ada alur cerita yang mungkin akan membuat Anda tidak nyaman. Silahkan terus baca jika berkenan, **skip saja adegannya** jika masih penasaran, atau **tinggalkan** sekalian jika sudah tidak tahan. Author tidak menerima _flame review_ yang isinya marah-marah dan ngotot kalau OTPnya _real_ , karena fanfiksi ini tidak bisa memuat semua pairing yang kalian kehendaki. Mohon dimaklumi keterbatasan saya ini :)

/oke yang terakhir tolong abaikan/

Silahkan lanjut membaca dan review sangat diharapkan! '^')/

* * *

Pintu mobil dibanting Yifan begitu kencang hingga telinga Joonmyeon terasa pepak saking nyaringnya. Deru darah dalam tubuhnya juga tak membantu. Tahu suara saat menangkupkan cangkang kerang pada telingamu? Bising, kan?

Begitu kiranya Joonmyeon saat dikerubung nafsu.

Keseimbangannya terlunta. Joonmyeon tak bisa membedakan mana atas mana bawah. Mana utara mana selatan. Mana salah mana benar. Mana bibir mana telinga Yifan. Ketika pintu hitam mobil di sampingnya dibuka, bersamaan dengan berhembusnya udara segar, Joonmyeon keluar dan meraup Yifan sebisanya.

"Myeon, ja—unngh!"

Yifan terpaksa berlaku kasar kalau Joonmyeon tidak mau dengar. Dagu pria mungil itu dicengkeram paksa, dijauhkan dari bibirnya.

Joonmyeon mengerang lemah ketika dicegah memuaskan nafsunya.

Ia tahu ia sungguh beruntung Yifan masih punya sedikit kesadaran. Macam-macam di depan pintu dorm bukan hal yang dianjurkan. Mereka tahu betul seribu mata _sasaeng_ bersembunyi di balik semak, di balik dinding, di balik mobil, dengan teropong dan kamera dan alat penyadap suara. Meresap semua privasi mereka.

Bahkan di negeri sendiri, mereka tak bisa merasa aman.

"Di dalam." Yifan mendesis geram ketika Joonmyeon tidak bisa dilarang. Bibir kecil yang mengejar cuping telinganya itu memaksa minta dicumbu, tapi sungguh, tidak di sini. "Joonmyeon. Di dalam!"

Di manapun, asal tidak di sini!

"Umph... nnh..."

Joonmyeon tidak merespon. Yifan tak punya pilihan selain menggendongnya paksa.

Hanya seperempat dosis _aphrodisiac_ yang ia berikan dalam kopinya. Strategi kecil agar Joonmyeon setuju dengan jadwal konser yang ia usulkan dan semua tetek bengeknya—memang berhasil, sih, tetapi Yifan hanya tidak menyangka efeknya bisa sekuat ini.

Ini yang kadang membuat Yifan khawatir. Joonmyeon kalau sudah tersesat dalam kabut nafsu, dia bisa hilang kendali. Kalau tidak ada orang tanggap yang pintar menahan diri di sampingnya saat dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia betul-betul khawatir Joonmyeon bisa dimanfaatkan semaunya. EQ pemuda itu tidak rendah, tapi ini lebih pada kebiasaan.

Jadi yang bisa ditilik dari Joonmyeon- **nya** —kelemahan pria mungil itu adalah nafsunya sendiri.

Yifan dilema ketika pintu dorm bisa ia buka tanpa menyelipkan kunci terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa—bersyukur Chanyeol (selaku satu-satunya yang ada di dorm saat ini) tidak mengunci pintu atau marah karena si jangkung lalai dengan keamanan asrama. Mau tanggung jawab bagaimana dia kalau insiden masuknya _sasaeng_ seperti tiga tahun lalu terulang lagi?

Tangan Joonmyeon yang terkalung pada lehernya tiba-tiba menarik mukanya kasar ke bawah dan—

Cup.

Kecupan tanpa dosa yang mendarat pada pipinya berubah menjadi lumatan liar. Yifan begitu cepat membalik keadaan. Banyak keuntungan memiliki kaki panjang. Satu, ia bisa menendang pintu kayu itu hingga menjeblak tertutup. Dua, ia bisa mengambil langkah besar dan menjatuhkan Joonmyeon dari gendongannya ke arah sofa.

Persetan kalau mereka sampai main di ruang keluarga. Toh member lain ada jadwal hari ini—dan Chanyeol bukan masalah.

"Umph!" Joonmyeon memekik saat tubuhnya memantul begitu bertabrakan dengan sofa. Yifan tidak buang waktu dan merangkak ke atasnya, memenjara tubuh lemah Joonmyeon dengan sosok gagahnya. Menatap dalam-dalam mata Joonmyeon yang berkilat menggoda.

"Dasar nakal," Yifan berdecak. Menikmati pemandangan indah berupa Joonmyeon yang mengkilap. "Berani sekali menggodaku seperti itu."

"Yifan..." Joonmyeon memejamkan mata erat-erat. Bibirnya tidak mengatup dari tadi, terus menghembuskan desah panas. "C-cepatlah kalau b-begitu... sentuh aku..."

"Huh?" Joonmyeon setengah sadar keduanya belum melepas sepatu, tapi tidak ada yang peduli untuk saat ini. Berita cuaca tadi pagi jelas mengumumkan kalau Korea hari ini dua puluh derajat celcius, tapi ciuman dan remasan membuat udara sekitar mereka jadi lebih panas dari Sahara.

Yifan menarik lepas pengikat tirai jendela di sampingnya yang putih berenda, membuat beledu cokelat krem itu turun dengan lembut, menyembunyikan pergulatan panas mereka dari netra penasaran para penguntit yang menunggu di luar. Joonmyeon seirama dengannya, menarik lepas dasi Yifan yang sudah ditata sempurna, menyibak kemeja putih dan memuaskan hausnya dengan menciumi dada bidang pria di atasnya.

Joonmyeon memang sering olahraga akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak pernah malu menunjukkan badannya pada fans. Kotak-kotak berjumlah enam sudah mulai terbentuk walau masih agak samar. Tapi kalau dibanding Yifan, percayalah, ia bukan apa-apa.

Yifan adalah _mahakarya._

"Sebegitunya kau suka melihat tubuhku? Liurmu menetes, kelinci."

Yifan mengusap benang bening yang mengalir, menarik turun dagu Joonmyeon hingga bibirnya terbuka lebar, lalu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam.

Joonmyeon manis luar biasa. Dan Yifan adalah pria yang menyukai rasa manis.

Sofa berguncang oleh gerakan mereka.

Panas.

Joonmyeon mendesah seraya melarikan jemarinya di antara surai pirang Yifan, meremas rambutnya dan menjambaknya. Yifan menggeram marah. Memiringkan kepala lalu menyesap kencang bibir bawah Joonmyeon hingga lebih dari bengkak.

Hidung mereka bergesekan. Dahi perih akibat sering berbenturan. Punggung Joonmyeon yang telanjang entah sejak kapan terasa terbakar bergesekan dengan sofa yang kasar. Dan lagi, gigi Yifan mengatup di antara kelopak bibirnya, memberi esens besi pada penciuman keduanya.

"Ummh... nnh... ngh..."

"Ahh… Myeon… Uhh!"

Yifan menggeram. Joonmyeon mengumpulkan tenaga dan membalik posisi mereka. Pria yang lebih tinggi terjungkal ke belakang, untunglah panjang sofa sama dengan panjang tubuhnya hingga tidak ada yang jatuh.

"Yifan, cepatlah," Joonmyeon merangkak di atasnya, menghembuskan napas panjang. Mendesah. Kelopak matanya turun separuh, menatap Yifan penuh minat. "Aku sudah... menunggu lama untuk ini."

Yifan tidak menjawab. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pahatan sempurna pemuda di depannya. Tangan pucatnya terangkat, mengelus lembut pipi tembam Joonmyeon. Tanpa disangka, si pria memejamkan mata dan mengusakkan mukanya pada tangan Yifan.

Yifan tersenyum kecil. Gestur manis itu memabukkan. Joonmyeon bisa garang kalau ia mau, bisa manja kalau ia mau, bisa menggoda kalau ia mau. Joonmyeon bukan orang monoton dengan satu kepribadian. Joonmyeonnya... adiktif dan menakjubkan. Lihat kelopak merah itu. Mekar dengan indahnya. Tadi sudah ia gigit gemas berkali-kali, tapi masih saja gejolak darah dalam dirinya menuntutnya untuk—

"Ow!"

Yifan tersentak ketika tahu-tahu telunjuknya berada dalam mulut Joonmyeon, digigit keras. Lidah kecil yang lincah itu bermain di sela-sela jarinya, mencecap kecil menikmati.

Joonmyeon mengerling nakal. Seringai kecil itu membangkitkan birahi tanpa kendali.

"Kau..." Yifan menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang melihat Joonmyeon menjilat sensual tangan kanannya, dan menaik-turunkan pinggangnya hingga selangkangan mereka bergesekan. "Menggigitku?"

Joonmyeon ganti memasukkan jari tengah Yifan dalam mulutnya. Memposisikan kepalanya di atas tangan Yifan sedemikian rupa, lalu bergerak naik turun seolah ia memberi layanan spesial yang membuat celana Yifan makin menyempit.

"Ini gila," Yifan menjilat bibir. Napasnya tercekat saat Joonmyeon mengempiskan pipinya, memperlakukan jari Yifan seolah benda itu adalah pemuas rasa hausnya. "Kau memberi _blowjob_ pada tanganku?"

"Umm, hmm," Joonmyeon menambah jilatan terakhir sebelum mengecup telapak tangan Yifan. "Kau suka?"

Pertanyaan Joonmyeon dijawab dengan remasan kasar pada pipi pantat kanannya, lalu gerak melingkar sebuah jari panjang pada belahannya. Tangan yang sama lalu menangkup tenda celana Joonmyeon, memainkannya.

Joonmyeon ambruk di atas dada Yifan. Meremas lengan pria itu saat tubuhnya mulai kalah dan Yifan menurunkan ritsleting celananya.

"Ahh... umh..." Joonmyeon mengerjap. Mengerang tanpa suara saat Yifan menurunkan paksa celananya. "Yifan... A-aku sudah..."

Yifan mengecup bibir Joonmyeon hingga menutup. Perintah tegas untuk tutup mulut.

"Diam, Manisku." Joonmyeon seperti melayang mendengarnya. Yifan mendesis pada telinga. "Kau tak punya hak untuk memerintahku, oke? Kalau kau menyerahkan dirimu seperti ini padaku, Mangsaku, itu berarti seluruh tubuhmu ada di bawah kuasaku. Mengerti?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk-angguk cepat, menyelipkan muka di antara lengkuk leher Yifan, menghirup _musk_ memabukkan dan mencecap kulit pucat sebisanya. Yifan menahan desahnya saat Joonmyeon membuat sebuah _kissmark_ teritorial.

"Myeon, aahh…" Yifan mendesis, mengangkat sedikit tubuh Joonmyeon. "Kenapa kau menandaiku. Kau tahu, kan, setelah ini kau tidak bisa lari lagi dariku?"

"Aku tidak akan lari," Joonmyeon menantang walau mukanya merah. Menaikkan pantatnya ke atas dan menggoyangkannya pelan, mirip kucing hendak menyerang. Ia tahu ia seksi, dan Yifan mengawasinya. "Kalau kau berani, _hukum aku._ "

Bom telah dijatuhkan.

"Kau sudah benar melumasi tanganku… mungkin tidak akan begitu sakit saat jari ini masuk dalam lubang kecilmu."

Yifan menyeringai. Joonmyeon menelan ludah.

Dan Yifan belum sempat menerjang saat Chanyeol muncul dari dapur dengan segelas yoghurt, menjerit lalu melempar benda terdekat ke arah mereka—bantal leher milik Jongdae.

"Ow!"

"YAH! MASUK KAMAR SANA, DASAR PASANGAN MESUM!"

Joonmyeon mengusak kepala yang kena lemparan. Yifan terkekeh melihat sahabatnya sewarna merah bata.

"C-Chanyeol?!" Joonmyeon menganga sambil menoleh, matanya melebar tidak percaya. Sampai lupa kalau tubuhnya sekarang sedang tidak bercelana. "K-kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

"KARENA AKU TIDAK DI SANA! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARI SINI, HYUNG MESUM!"

Si _happy virus_ tidak bisa nyantai. Yifan lalu menggendong Joonmyeon, mengedip pada Chanyeol.

"JANGAN BERKEDIP PADAKU! MENJIJIKKAN!"

"WU YIFAN! KAU MENELANJANGIKU DI RUANG KELUARGA WALAU KAU TAHU ADA CHANYEOL DI RUMAH?"

Telinga Yifan berdenging.

"Aku pikir Chanyeol tidak apa-apa… Lagipula dia bisa dapat tontonan gratis, kan?"

"AKU TIDAK SUDI MENONTON KALIAN. TERIMA KASIH UNTUK TIKETNYA."

"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SETELAH INI—ya… yaahh! Unnh…"

Cara ampuh untuk membungkam Joonmyeon adalah dengan membekapnya—menggunakan bibirnya.

Yifan sudah tahu dari dulu. Tapi bahayanya, kadang ia suka kelepasan saat mencium Joonmyeon.

"Yi… C-Chanyeol… unngh… m-melihat k-kit—aah!"

"HYUUUNGG!"

Yifan lari sambil tertawa menuju kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hampir menyiramnya dengan yoghurt, Joonmyeon dalam gendongan.

Maafkan gege, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu sedikit karena aku tahu—setelah ini hasratmu pasti sudah memuncak sampai ubun-ubun.

"Ranjang, kelinci?" Yifan menjilat bibir Joonmyeon.

"Jangan harap aku masih mau dijamah setelah yang tadi!"

"Kau manis sekali kalau marah," Yifan tersenyum kecil, matanya menatap nyalang. "Apalagi kalau ditambah krim."

"K-krim apa maksudmu?!"

"Oh, ayolah," Yifan menendang pintu kamar mandi. Tidak baik melakukannya di ranjang, karena mereka tinggal bersama Yixing dan aromanya sulit hilang. Bahaya kalau pria bermental bayi itu sampai bertanya-tanya. "Jangan sok polos begitu. Tadi kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menghukummu."

Skak mat.

"T-tapi," Joonmyeon gemetar kali ini. "Di kamar mandi?"

"Umm, hm. Resiko kalau Yixing sampai tahu."

Joonmyeon pasrah ketika Yifan mendorongnya pada dinding, lalu mencekal kedua tangannya dan memasungnya di atas kepala. Jarak mereka hampir tiada—Joonmyeon dengan kemeja terbuka tanpa celana, dan Yifan dengan bawahan tanpa kemeja.

"B-buka celanamu…"

"Lihat, lihat. Ini dia kelinci binalku yang asli."

"A-aku tidak binal! Unnh!"

Yifan terkekeh. "Coba dengar dirimu sendiri."

Ia memekik saat Yifan membuat sebuah kissmark pada dadanya, sedikit di bawah putting kanannya.

"Fan... nhh…"

Joonmyeon serasa melayang. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Yifan memepetnya seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, dadanya sudah penuh oleh warna merah yang membekas, dan Yifan telah berkali-kali menyetubuhi mulutnya dengan lidahnya.

Napasnya serasa disedot oleh Yifan. Acapkali ia hendak meraup udara, Yifan telah meraupnya duluan. Ia tak bisa memberontak, tangan Yifan kencang mengikatnya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat Yifan menyuruhnya meludah pada tangan pria itu. Ia hanya menurut.

Lalu Yifan menurunkannya, membalik tubuhnya. Bibir Yifan menyusuri tulang punggungnya, memberi kecupan setiap satu senti. Tangan kiri menahan tubuhnya, sehingga ia tidak terbaring sepenuhnya di atas lantai licin kamar mandi mereka.

"Mmnh… nngh…"

Yifan menampar pantatnya. Joonmyeon menaikkan pinggangnya.

Jemari dingin itu menggoda selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menelisik masuk.

Sakit. Joonmyeon mengerang keras. Yifan segera mengecup tengkuknya.

"Joonmyeon-gee!"

"Sial… kau sempit sekali!"

"A-aahh! Nnngh!" Joonmyeon mengejang. "G-gerakkan!"

"Tunggu sebentar kelinci, kita tunggu sampai lubangmu beradaptasi dulu."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa… aku bisa s-satu lagi…"

" _Fuck._ Dasar tidak sabaran. Kau mau aku menambah satu jari lagi, _bunny_?"

Bahasa Inggris Yifan membunuhnya. Cara lidah panjang itu menggeliat menyusun frasa kotor membakar hasratnya.

"Yifan…" Joonmyeon menutup mata ditumbuk dari belakang. "O—ouhh… uuhh…"

"Yah! Yixing-hyung, jangan—!"

"Begini, hm?"

Yifan menelan ludah. Memasukkan dua jemarinya lebih dalam.

Ah, buntal daging. Itukah?

"Hyaahh! Yifan! Yifaanh!"

Tepat.

"Myeon-ge!"

"Ngh... a-aaah..."

"Joonmyeon-ge—!"

"I-iyaah! Umhh..."

Joonmyeon menggeliat dengan indah. Sensasinya terasa melalui radiasi pada Yifan. "Lubangmu, Myeon! Uhh... kau ketat sekali... kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"T-tidak... perna—Aaah!"

 **Blam!**

Yixing berhenti. Joonmyeon berhenti. Yifan berhenti.

Mata mereka bertabrakan.

Yifan yang pertama memecah keheningan mereka.

"Y-Yixing?"

 **.:xxx:.**

"Dasar, apa-apaan sih Hyung itu?"

Jongdae ngomel sambil menggotong tas(nya dan Yixing). Minseok mengikuti dari belakang, tidak merespon pada omelan Jongdae dan mengutak-atik tasnya sebentar untuk memasukkan kunci.

 **Krak**

Pemuda bermata sipit itu membeku ketika suara derit besi menggelitik gendang telinganya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Suara apa itu?

 **Krak**

 **Krak**

 **Kriit**

Kenapa semakin kencang?

"Hyuuung?"

"Masuk dulu sana," Minseok membalas panggilan Jongdae. "Aku menyusul. Sebentar."

 **Kreeet**

Jongdae berteriak sesuatu lagi tetapi Minseok tidak mendengarkan. Pemuda itu tengah fokus akan sesuatu. Pagar depan asrama mereka terbuat dari kayu, tidak mungkin bisa menimbulkan suara seperti itu.

Besi... berarti dari... samping!

 **Krieeet**

Entah mengapa hatinya bertalu buruk. Ia mengangkat tasnya dan bergegas lari ke samping, ke arah pagar dengan ujung tajam mirip tombak setinggi dua meter.

Ia menganga ketika melihat seorang wanita berusaha memanjat turun dari pagar itu. Wanita dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Demi apa!

"Hei, Nona!" Minseok berteriak padanya. Antara marah dan keheranan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!"

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian ekspresinya bertransformasi menjadi senyum lebar melihat sosok Minseok.

Mirip... maniak.

Minseok menahan diri untuk tidak mundur.

"Xiumin? Xiumin!" Wanita itu menjerit kegirangan dengan satu tangan berpegangan pada ujung pagar, padahal tubuhnya masih satu meter dari tanah. "Kau Xiumin!"

Flash kamera membutakan penglihatan si pria Korea sejenak.

Kilat cahaya itu terjadi beberapa kali, dan Minseok gerah menyadari wanita itu mengambil foto-fotonya dengan seringai lebar.

 _Sasaeng_ macam apa lagi ini?!

"Turunlah, Nona!" Minseok membentak. Habis kesabarannya. "Dan perhatikan langkahmu! Kau bisa jatuh!"

Tidak ada kilat lagi, melainkan si wanita berambut pendek itu memiringkan ponselnya, menatap tajam pada layar ponsel yang kameranya persis menghadap Minseok.

Yang benar saja, wanita itu merekamnya?

Memangnya Minseok yang meneriakinya itu lucu apa sehingga ia bisa tertawa-tawa seperti itu?

"Nona! Aku serius!" Minseok merasa ditertawakan. "Turun atau kupanggil polisi! Aku tidak bercanda!"

Atas sebutan polisi, sepertinya wanita itu agak gentar. Setelah mengutak ponselnya beberapa saat, ia lalu melepas pegangannya dan melompat.

Minseok sudah hendak menangkapnya kalau tidak ingat wanita ini adalah _sasaeng fans_ yang kemungkinan besar tidak waras.

"Kau," Minseok menghardik. Wanita itu malah tersenyum sambil mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. Menjijikkan. "jangan lakukan itu lagi! Itu sangat berbahaya dan kau melanggar privasi kami! Tidak bisakah kami menikmati rumah kami tanpa gangguan kalian?!"

Si wanita tidak merespon. Minseok memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan membuka pagar depan, mempersilahkannya keluar dengan satu ancaman. "Kau dengar aku, jangan lakukan itu _lagi!_ Awas saja sampai aku memergokimu untuk kedua kali!"

Wanita itu berjalan keluar tetap dengan mengawasi Minseok, sebelum terkikik dan bicara setelah Minseok menutup pagar keras-keras.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan datang... lagi."

 **.:xxx:.**

Menyuruh Yixing keluar mungkin adalah hal teraneh yang pernah Yifan lakukan.

"Yixing, keluar."

"K-kalian sedang apa?"

"Ini kelihatannya apa?"

Muka Yixing merah. Joonmyeon menjatuhkan diri.

"Yifan," bisik pria itu. Efek obatnya hampir mereda. "K-keluarkan..."

Joonmyeon nyaris mati gara-gara malu.

Yifan tidak menggerakkan jarinya.

Yixing bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

Joonmyeon berharap bumi mau berbaik hati menelannya.

"Yixing, bisa kau pergi? Gege sedang... ada urusan di sini."

Agak lama dan tidak ada suara. Joonmyeon melirik sedikit hanya untuk menemukan kaki Yixing masih di tempat yang sama.

Oke, oke, ini semakin aneh. Ini situasi paling aneh yang pernah ia alami dan Joonmyeon tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana—marah, menangis, menjerit, atau pura-pura mati.

"Yi..." Joonmyeon membelalakkan mata ketika jari Yifan menekuk di dalamnya. Tunggu, dia tidak serius, kan? "...xing, keluar... unn..."

Joonmyeon merasa kakinya melemas melalui cara Yifan diam-diam terus menggerakkan jarinya, dan Yixing yang seolah melubanginya dengan tatap tajam matanya. Tubuhnya jatuh dan Yifan menangkapnya, lalu membaliknya hingga telentang.

"Yixing," kata Yifan akhirnya. "Ambilkan celanaku."

Joonmyeon menutup mata, memeluk Yifan erat dan membenamkan wajah, tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi.

Ini hal biasa di dorm mereka, A tanpa sengaja memergoki B sedang beronani, itu hal biasa. Tapi kasus kali ini tidak sesederhana itu.

Joonmyeon tidak melihat ketegangan antara Yixing dan Yifan. Benaknya terlalu kalut untuk itu. Ia hanya menjengit kaget saat tubuhnya digendong _bridal style_ oleh Yifan, lalu dibaringkan di ranjang dengan lembut.

"Yifan..."

"Ssh," Yifan melirik sekilas Yixing yang mengikuti dengan wajah datar di belakangnya. "Myeon, istirahatlah. Sudah mulai malam."

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang istirahat."

Joonmyeon tidak menyela. Hanya menatap bingung saat Yifan berjalan keluar dengan gestur agar Yixing mengikutinya. Tapi Yixing—sebelum ia keluar, berbalik ke arah Joonmyeon dan mengusap rambut si pria mungil.

Joonmyeon membeku oleh sikap manis itu.

"Yixing!"

Keduanya terkejut saat suara Yifan meninggi. Yixing mendengus sebelum kemudian beranjak dari kamar.

Joonmyeon hanya bisa mendengar samar suara Yixing terdengar marah di luar sana.

"... ya, lusa. Kau tidak ada jadwal, Lu? Bagus. Bisa tolong jemput Yixing di bandara?"

"Gege! Apa yang gege lakukan!"

"Aku manajermu saat ini!" Yifan balas membentak setelah mematikan telepon. "Yixing, ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau tidak boleh—"

"Kenapa?" Yixing ingin berteriak, tetapi suaranya tidak keluar seperti yang ia harapkan. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh terlalu dekat?"

"Kau akan kesulitan sendiri." Yifan menggertakkan gigi. "Kalau kau keluar nanti, rasa sayang itu yang akan menahanmu di sini. Kau akan berakhir sepertiku."

Dan kalau kau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi di sini, kau bisa merusak strategiku Tapi Yifan tidak bicara begitu.

"Aku tidak—"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu dan cepat atau lambat, kau akan keluar. **Titik.** " Yifan memberi jeda untuk Yixing bernapas. "Ada tawaran main film di daratan utama. Siapkan barangmu, lusa kau berangkat."

"Tapi _showacase_ untuk Winter comeback ini aku belum—"

"Itu tidak penting."

Yifan tidak menerima penolakan. Ia pergi selepas memuntahkan kalimat sengit itu.

Yixing berdiri dengan tangan terkepal, menatap dinding di depannya seolah dinding itu yang telah memutuskan karirnya dengan seenak jidat.

"Tapi aku tidak mau keluar..."

Yixing tidak mau menangis. Tapi matanya tak mau bekerja sama.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(9)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Tok. Tok.**

Pemuda jangkung dengan postur kurus itu mengerang dalam tidurnya. Tiga hari ia hanya bisa sekadar memejamkan mata, sekarang saat dewi mimpi telah menghiasi gelapnya, ia dibangunkan oleh suara ramai dari luar. Kalau Tao masih kecil, biasanya ia akan menjejak-jejak selimut minta ketenangan.

 **Tok tok tok tok!**

"Aku belum mau bangun, Ma! Nanti saja sarapannya!"

Suaranya makin kencang. Bantal yang didekap dekat telinga masih saja bisa ditembus gelombang suara. Otak Tao menolak perintah moral untuk bangun. Berbaring begini sehari saja, masa sulit untuk dituruti?

Otaknya mulai lamban lagi begitu ia memikirkan jadwal rekamannya dengan label untuk hari ini. Empat... jam... Hoahm. Tao jadi ngantuk lagi.

 **Toktoktoktoktoktok!**

"Siapa sih, ngotot sekali?!"

Huang Zitao menatap marah pada pintu kamarnya. Pandangannya masih agak berkunang-kunang, ditambah marah.

Itu bukan ibunya.

 **Toktoktoktoktoktoktok!**

Eh, tunggu. Itu bukan dari pintu. Tao menoleh ke arah jendela...

... hanya untuk menemukan Luhan mengetuk jendela kamarnya dengan muka konyol ketakutan.

"Lu..." Tao menganga. "Ge?"

Tunggu, sebentar. Bukannya kamarnya ini di lantai dua, ya?

 **TOKTOKTOKTOKTOKTOK!**

Si superidol China makin anarkis mengetuki kaca jendela kamarnya.

Lho, lho, Tao _hang._ Kalau ini lantai dua... Gege di luar sana... bagaimana?

"TAOOO!"

Mungkin ini cuma mimpi. Mana mungkin Gege di luar sana, berpegangan pada dahan pohon, mengetuki jendela kamarnya? Hah, Luhan bisa datang baik-baik, kan? Tidak usah pakai akrobat seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau ada fans yang lihat?

Zitao menjitak diri sebelum bergelung di bawah selimut lagi. Tidak ambil pusing.

" **HUANG ZITAO BUKA JENDELAMU SEKARANG JUGA KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU MAU JATUH DASAR PANDAAA!"**

Tao berjengit saat suara melengking itu masuk telinganya. Pipi tirus dicubit. Sakit. Teling dijewer. Sakit juga.

Bukan mimpi.

Demi apa ada rusa nyangkut di pohon dekat kamarnya pagi-pagi begini?

 **.:xxx:.**

Kyungsoo menyesap kopi yang ia buat. Agak pahit, favoritnya. Masih pagi, dan yang ia tahu, yang sudah bangun baru dirinya dan Minseok saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi Jongin tiba-tiba sudah mendengkur keras di ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo tahu dirinya ketiduran saat asyik membaca. Waktu ia bangun, kacamata dan bukunya sudah rapi di atas nakas. Tidak usah ditanya lagi kalau Jongin yang melakukannya. Pria yang lahir hanya selisih beberapa hari dengannya itu memang pendiam dan kadang emosian, tetapi diam-diam ia suka melakukan hal-hal kecil yang tidak terduga. Kyungsoo menganggap itu sebagai satu dari sekian kharisma seorang Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo berharap pagi ini akan jadi pagi yang tenang. Ia bangun dengan sakit kepala sebelah dan posisi tidur yang agak kurang enak. Bantalnya entah kenapa jadi agak keras hari ini, mungkin ia harus beli yang baru. Nanti siang ia akan ajak Minseok untuk beli bersamanya. Pagi-pagi Kyungsoo sudah menyusun jadwal hari ini.

Bibirnya sedikit tersungging sambil membuat segelas kopi lagi, sedikit hadiah untuk sikap manis Jongin.

 **BRAK!**

"PAGI SEMUANYAAA! BICCEUL SSOTNEUN SKAAAIII—IIA~IIIAA~IIAIIA~AIII~"

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"BERISIK BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"YA TUHAN BOCAH INI PAGI-PAGI!"

"Ung... ada apa, sih?"

"Sudah-sudah, Yixing hyung tidur saja lagi."

Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak ikut meneriaki. Percuma saja. Kyungsoo sudah tahu Baekhyun malah akan makin mengeraskan suaranya. Mending kalau suara Baekhyun bagus, ini malah ia menyanyi dengan suara super cempreng di pagi buta.

"GEU ARAE SEON AIII—IAAII~IAII~IAIAIIAYY~"

"BAEK DIAM!"

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG BUNGKAM BAEKHYUN!"

Dan ia tahu satu hal lagi, Baekhyun tidak akan diam kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang bertindak. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menatap teflon baru yang tergantung tanpa dosa pada dinding dapur.

Tangannya meraihnya.

"MY LIFE IS SO BYUUUUUU—" **DUENG!** "OW! SOO!"

Kalau bukan karena Sehun yang masih separuh sadar menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menindihnya di bawahnya agar diam, Kyungsoo pasti terpaksa membuat teflonnya penyok dua kali.

Hampir separuh dorm keluar dari kamar mereka, acak-acakan dan mood yang tidak menyenangkan.

Hanya hidangan sedap yang bisa mencerahkan mood mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memasak ramyun sederhana dengan topping favorit semua member—sosis. Mi yang berjumlah empat mangkuk itu ludes sebelum jarum jam sempat bergerak sepuluh angka.

Yifan bergabung dengan mereka paling terakhir. Mata sipit mirip Baekhyun mengobservasi walau bibirnya tak henti mengecap ataupun bicara. Di depannya duduk Chanyeol yang menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menggelitikinya, lalu Joonmyeon-hyung yang agak diam hari ini—dan Yixing-hyung yang sepertinya sangat tidak lapar.

Apa ada sesuatu? Baekhyun melihat ada kejanggalan di antara mereka.

"Yifan-hyung."

Baekhyun memanggil. Yifan menoleh di tengah gerakannya menambah porsi mi.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Hyung di Cina?"

Baekhyun tidak berteriak saat bicara, tapi satu meja mendadak hening mendengarnya.

Baekhyun berkeringat kakinya.

Ia bisa merasakan Sehun menendang kakinya.

"Tumben sekali," Yifan membenahi postur duduk lalu menyeringai kecil. "Kenapa kau tanya begitu, Baekhyun?"

Instingnya berkata ada satu rasa penasaran di balik pertanyaan ini.

"Umm," Baekhyun memutar otak. "Cuma tanya?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik sekali dengan pekerjaan Manajer-hyung?"

Chanyeol menyela. Demi apapun, Baekhyun tidak menyangka yang akan menyelanya adalah dia.

Melihat kondisi mulai tidak memungkinkan, Sehun berusaha menetralkan keadaan yang sedikit menegang. "Yah, yah, mungkin Baekhyun-hyung cuma itheng thaja. Kenapa kalian begini?"

"Iya," Baekhyun buru-buru bicara sebelum Chanyeol bisa buka mulut. Tatapan sahabatnya satu itu membuatnya agak takut. "Aku cuma iseng, kok. Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa."

Yifan menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan perasaan lucu. Kentara sekali kalau ada sesuatu, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk diam saja dulu. "Aku juga cuma main-main." Ia terkekeh sejenak, merilekskan yang lainnya. "Untuk pekerjaanku di Cina, sekarang ini aku sedang berhenti menerima tawaran main film. Tapi jika ada _runway fashion mode,_ supermodel sepertiku tidak bisa tidak hadir, dong?" Ia senang mendengar tawa canggung Baekhyun. "Kalau aku menghilang sepenuhnya di Cina, orang-orang bisa curiga, kan?"

Ada gumaman setuju di antara mereka. Sehun menelan ludah sementara Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Masuk akal. Minseok mengamati dalam diam, mengabaikan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang bicara sendiri di sampingnya.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan, Baek?"

"T-tidak." Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya gagap. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Mau repot-repot menjawab."

"Sama-sama. Kalau kalian sudah selesai makan, cepat bersiap. Kita punya jadwal interview di Naversebentar lagi."

Sehun tidak kembali ke kamar seperti yang lain. Ia sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan mengumpulkan piring-piring dan gelas kotor, padahal biasanya dia yang paling tidak mau mencuci. Baekhyun membantu di belakangnya.

"Hyung..."

Sehun berbisik saat hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Baekhyun di sampingnya tidak menoleh.

"Sehun," balasnya, suaranya kecil. "Apa menurutmu... dia mencurigaiku?"

Sehun terpaksa berkata apa adanya.

"Thepertinya begitu."

Pemuda di sampingnya menghela napas panjang, sebelum kemudian memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan," lirih Baekhyun. "Aku masuk ke mulut harimau dengan sukarela."

Sehun tidak mengatakan kalau Baekhyun benar. Cucuran air dari keran terbuang percuma. Gelas berlapis sabun belum juga bersih karena Sehun menggengganya erat.

"Aku..." Sehun menggigit bibir. "Aku yang menyeretmu masuk semua ini."

"Aku yang meragukanmu." Baekhyun menimpali. "Tapi semakin lama kupikirkan, semakin benar rasanya. Tapi Yifan-hyung... jawabannya sangat meyakinkan, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang benar."

Sehun tidak punya bukti lain. Ia tidak bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tahu itu.

"Apa ini berarti kalian tahu sesuatu?"

Keduanya menoleh saat satu suara asing menggema. Sumpit yang dipegang Baekhyun jatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi berdentang.

"Minseok-hyung?"

Pemuda berkulit begitu pucat itu datang entah dari mana, berjalan mendekati mereka dengan telunjuk di bibir.

Jangan ramai.

"H-hyung?" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Beritahu aku apa saja yang kalian ketahui, dan," mata Minseok meyakinkan mereka. "mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Dua _dongsaeng_ nya bertatapan.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Ini suplemen penambah darahnya," Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangan untuk dijejali kapsul merah. "Ini vitamin, lalu obat pereda migrain kalau tiba-tiba Jongin kumat. Kemudian sari ginseng, paksa dia minum satu bungkus tiap tiga jam. Ini untuk menambah vitalitasnya. Kalau kau mau, aku masih punya banyak." Ada lima sachet berwarna putih yang ia terima. "Lalu ini salep untuk mata Jongin. Tolong berikan kalau matanya sudah agak merah. Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk obat-obatan ini pakai air hangat dan jangan air dingin, karena nanti—"

"Obatnya tidak akan larut sempurna. Aku mengerti, Hyung." Kyungsoo membungkam Joonmyeon. "Sebelum Jongin berangkat nanti akan kuberikan. Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Sekarang hyung mandi dulu sana."

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Kyungsoo menimang bungkusan-bungkusan pahit di tangannya itu. Joonmyeon yang beli semuanya. Tiap minggu, pasti ia selalu membagi vitamin-vitamin berbagai jenis untuk semua rekannya. Kyungsoo kadang heran sendiri bagaimana pengetahuan leadernya akan macam-macam obat melebihi seorang apoteker yang pernah ia kenal.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah keluar uang untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Selalu Joonmyeon.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo pada sosok berkulit agak gelap yang tengah memasang sepatunya. "Obatmu."

Jongin menarik hoodienya ke belakang, mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo dan meringis menatap tulisan-tulisan Mandarin pada bungkusnya.

"Kyung, itu pahit, tahu."

"Supaya kau cepat sembuh." Kyungsoo berlutut di sampingnya, tanpa aba-aba mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengamati mata Jongin.

Si dancer tersentak, kakinya bergerak cepat membawanya mundur hingga menabrak dinding. Kyungsoo berkedip.

"Kau kenapa?"

"T-tidak," Jongin menelan ludah. "K-kau mau apa?"

Ia benci suaranya gemetar hanya karena yang seperti ini.

"Melihat matamu. Lihat ini," telunjuk kecil menyentuh kelopaknya lembut. "Bengkak lagi. Make up tidak bisa selamanya menutupi ini, Jongin. Minum obatmu."

"I-ini reaksi alergi," Jongin mengerucutkan bibir. "Bukan salahku."

"Akan jadi salahmu kalau sampai infeksi. Minum ini dan jangan berangkat kalau belum habis. Kulaporkan pada Yifan-hyung nanti."

Jongin masih belum lupa akan rasa kesat pahit pada kerongkongannya saat cairan sewarna oli itu turun masuk lambung. Mengerikan hingga bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia serasa mau muntah hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Dan jangan lupa sari ginsengnya."

Jongin mengerang. "Iya, iya."

"Pakai air hangat kalau minum."

"Iya, Kyuuung!"

"Oh iya, satu lagi—"

"APALAGI, SIH?!"

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Aku senang kau peduli padaku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, meninggalkan Jongin sendirian ditemani debar jantungnya kencang.

 **.:xxx:.**

"HAAAH?" Tao yakin matanya tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi dari ini. "GEGE TIDAK BERCANDA, KAN?"

Tao digeplak di atas kepala.

"Bodoh! Kalau aku bercanda, mana mau juga aku repot-repot memanjat pohon hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, hah?!"

Tao menggosok kepalanya. Cemberut. Ia belum mandi, belum sikat gigi, tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan memberitahunya kalau Yifan-ge dalam misi di Korea dan Yixing-ge akan kembali.

"Gege kan bisa datang bak-baik lewat pintu. Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana? Aku tidak mau halaman rumahku yang sudah dirawat Mama dengan baik sampai masuk _headline_."

"Mamamu tidak di rumah dan teleponku tidak kau jawab. Asal kau tahu, kemarin aku sudah kemari dan kau tidur seperti orang mati. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir, hah? Kau mau aku menjebol pintu seperti pencuri?"

Tao menunduk. Agak menyesal.

"Hei, sudahlah," Luhan buru-buru menenangkan. "Aku ke sini supaya kau senang lagi. Kalau hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman, jalan-jalan?"

Tangan Luhan yang melingkari lehernya disingkirkan.

"Aku ada rekaman, Ge. Setelahnya aku ke Amerika untuk menyiapkan _track_ albumku."

Tapi kantung mata, gestur, dan rambut Tao sudah jelas meneriakkan kelelahan. Luhan mengernyit padanya.

"Tao," Tao terdiam. "Jangan kerja terlalu keras. Kita semua di sini, kita bisa saling membantu. Kapan sidang berikutnya?"

Tao melirik kalender. Luhan pura-pura tidak tahu ada angka yang dilingkari spidol merah.

"Januari." Tao berbisik. "Ge, kapan semua ini selesai? Kapan aku bisa hidup dalam hidupku sendiri?"

Luhan hanya menepuk kepalanya.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Jadi begitu, Hyung," Sehun menyelesaikan semua temuannya. Baekhyun mengencangkan suara air yang keluar dari keran agar percakapan Sehun tidak terdengar. "Bagaimana?"

Minseok hanya manggut-manggut, matanya menatap lantai selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau punya nomornya Luhan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak thempat mencatatnya."

"Lain kali coba catat nomornya. Mungkin aku bisa bicara dengan Luhan soal ini." Minseok mengacak-acak rambut berantakannya. "Aku tidak punya kontaknya yang lain. Semua sudah diganti. Kalau Tao masih ada, tapi kalau Luhan, aku lost contact."

Baekhyun melirik mereka. "Aku juga tidak punya. Sehun, memangnya kau bisa membajak ponselnya Yifan-hyung?"

Sehun tidak balas menatap keduanya. Ia tenggelam sendiri dalam air dingin rencana-rencananya.

"Mungkin..." Sehun menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin bitha. Tapi tidak thekarang."

Baekhyun dan Minseok lanjut berdiskusi. Sehun tidak memproses obrolan mereka.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana, Hyung? Apa dia patut dicurigai? Aku hanya khawatir kalau..."

"Kita salah tuduh, begitu? Aku tahu, Baek-ah. Tapi dari awal memang semua ini mencengangkan. Dalam mimpiku sekalipun aku tidak bisa membayangkan mantan rekanku jadi manajerku."

"Astaga," Baekhyun mematikan keran, lalu sengaja dengan keras-keras merapikan gelas-gelas kaca. "Ini seperti sesuatu yang hanya ada di fanfiksi para fans saja."

"Tapi aku lebih penasaran pada hal lain, Baek." Ucapan Minseok menarik perhatian keduanya. Sehun menelengkan kepala.

"Apa, Hyung?"

"Apakah Luhan dan Tao ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, atau tidak. Kalau iya," Minseok menggigit bibir. "Mungkin ini konspirasi dari dalam, dan ini tidak akan berakhir baik."

Baekhyun menarik napas kaget. "Maksudmu, kita di sini benar-benar jadi korban?"

Minseok mengangguk.

Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Minseok, tapi hatinya berharap itu salah.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Ini Nona Seohee."

"Mohon kerja samanya."

Wanita berambut sedagu di depannya membungkuk.

Sekilas pandang, Minsoo berdecak akan kecantikan wanita itu. Sebagai pegawai internal di SM, dia punya fisik yang sangat bagus dan tingkah yang anggun. Minsoo sendiri datang di sini sebagai perwakilan Yifan, karena Seohee bukan masuk jajaran orang yang bisa diberi tahu rahasia besar perusahaan ini.

Kalau Minsoo tidak tahu siapa dia, Minsoo akan memberi judul Seohee ini seorang malaikat.

"Senang bekerja dengan Anda."

Nyatanya, Seohee adalah _mastermind_ di balik semua drama perusahaan.

"Proyek Baekhyun-Taeyeon cukup sukses." Seohee membuka rapat kecil di antaranya, Minsoo, Youngmin, dan manajer-manajer lain. Minsoo agak heran dengan orang terakhir itu. Sedang apa di sini? "Tapi seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan sejak awal, mereka memang cocok untuk itu."

"Kita sudah mengirim kabar bahwa mereka putus pada tabloid-tabloid tertentu, benar?"

"Sudah, dan responnya pun bagus." Seohee membuka mapnya. "Proyek Kai-Seulgi tidak terlalu memuaskan. Mereka memang teman, tapi _hype_ dari para fans tidak sebesar yang kita harapkan."

"Kalau begitu, coret mereka." Seorang relasi dari SM berkata tegas. "Yang lain?"

"Kami berniat mencoba mengetes respon dari Kai-Yoona. Yoona sudah direncanakan untuk menjadi model majalah Elle Januari mendatang. Mereka menghendaki model pria berasal dari kita juga, dan kami menganggap ini kesempatan emas."

"Apa konsep shoot-nya?"

"Semi-kasual dengan trend Barat. Mereka cocok."

"Lumayan."

"Kalau respon masih juga belum bagus, plan B akan dijalankan. Fanbase Kai-Krystal lumayan besar, dan sejujurnya kami agak bingung menentukan antara Kai-Krystal atau Kai-Yoona."

"Bagaimana dengan Krystal itu? Tidakkah ia sulit diatur?"

"Soojung-ssi memang agak keras, Youngmin-ssi," perwakilan dari f(x) bicara. "Tapi ia berteman baik dengan Kai. Aku yakin mereka sudah punya _chemistry._ Lagipula dari postur tubuh mereka cocok, dengan konsep pasangan satu _line_ tahun lahir. _"_

"Dan Yoona?"

"Yoona sebenarnya punya banyak kesibukan untuk bulan ke depan. Dan kami tidak merencanakan comeback sampai Maret. Set-up dating bisa jadi booster yang bagus untuk kami."

"Comeback f(x) Oktober silam juga tidak memenuhi target penjualan. Sedikit skandal mungkin bisa mengarahkan arus fans pada kami."

"Permisi," Minsoo menyela. "Tidakkah ini... membutuhkan kalimat persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan? Aku bisa menanyakan Jongin-ssi tentang ini sekarang juga."

Para manajer memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Youngmin mengangkat sebelah alis.

Minsoo tidak tahu apa yang salah.

"Sejak kapan kita harus bertanya pada mereka?" Youngmin berkata agak kasar. "Mereka adalah milik perusahaan. Mereka bekerja untuk SM. Perintah dari SM adalah pekerjaan mereka. Suka atau tidak, mereka tak punya jalan lain." Youngmin mendengus. "Aku berharap terlalu tinggi padamu, Minsoo-ssi. Kupikir kau sudah mengerti akan hal itu?"

 **.:xxx:.**

Ponselnya berbunyi.

Baekhyun buru-buru melepas headphone lalu menyimpan data rekaman aransemen musiknya, tergeletak di atas ranjang. **Yoora Noona** , begitu _caller ID_ nya.

Ada apa kakak Chanyeol itu meneleponnya?

Tanpa tunggu lama Baekhyun menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo?" Suaranya sedikit diimut-imutkan. "Noona?"

"Baekhyun-ie," suara Yoora cerah sekali. "Noona sudah di depan dorm kalian. Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?"

Manik sipit Baekhyun bersinar cerah. Ada Yoora berarti ada makanan! Dan dorm EXO tengah krisis isi kulkas saat ini! Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan.

"Hmm," Baekhyun mengulur. "Apa Noona bawa stroberi? Akan kubukakan kalau Noona bawa."

"Aish, bocah ini," tawa Yoora merdu. Sama seperti adiknya. "Tentu saja aku bawa. Cepat buka pintunya sebelum stroberimu kubuang!"

"Aku datang!"

Tanpa dikomando lagi ia melesat ke luar, sampai lupa mematikan ponselnya. Jongdae di belakang, berkutat dengan pakaian kotor. Berhubung hanya mereka berdua di dorm saat ini, kewajiban membuka pintu akhirnya dibebankan pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu, sedikit bersembunyi di baliknya. Yoora, dalam cardigan manis berwarna biru muda dan rok selutut, tak lupa empat kantong plastik berbagai warna, segera masuk. Sambutan bisa dilakukan di dalam.

Aturan umum ketika berkunjung adalah menelepon salah seorang member untuk membuka pintu. Ketukan pada pintu maupun bunyi bel tidak dianggap. Ini demi keamanan mereka. Hampir semua anggota keluarga para member tahu ini. Yoora dulu pernah lupa dan mengetuk pintu mereka, hanya untuk satu jam dibiarkan kedinginan di luar di tengah turunnya salju Korea. Si wanita cantik sudah kapok dan sekarang tahu taktiknya—kalau tidak menelepon si adik kurang ajar, ia akan menelepon Baekhyun.

Bukannya apa, melainkan Yoora benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun. Pemuda itu manis dan imut sekali, walau usianya lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Tingkah maupun parasnya mengingatkannya pada anjing kecil, dan Yoora sangat suka anjing. Ya Tuhan, bahkan Yoora hampir mati gemas dulu waktu menonton Baekhyun menirukan suara anjing di sebuah siaran radio nasional. Dalam kunjungannya beberapa hari kemudian, pipi Baekhyun sampai merah bengkak dicubiti sang kakak.

Chanyeol menjewer kakaknya itu, lalu menghukumnya agar mengirim stroberi segar beberapa dus sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf pada Baekhyun yang pura-pura sesenggukan di pelukan Joonmyeon.

Ah, ya, Yoora lupa bilang, pemuda itu suka stroberi! Yoora selalu menyempatkan diri membeli beberapa pak buah merah manis itu—dulu ia pernah ketahuan fans membeli banyak sekali stroberi di sebuah kedai. Mereka membuat postingan di _fancafe_ mengatakan ada kemungkinan buah-buah itu untuk Baekhyun. Postingan itu tampaknya sangat tenar hingga beberapa hanya menganggapnya rumor belaka (apa hanya Baekhyun yang suka stroberi, kan). Tidak salah, sih, tetapi kemudian ia mencegah diri beli sebanyak itu agar tidak menganggu agenda EXO.

EXO punya _image_ yang harus dijaga, dan pencitraan yang dibebankan agensi mereka.

"Noona!"

Yoora bersumpah Baekhyun berbinar sambil mengawasi kantung plastik dengan cap toko buah. Ia menjitak dahi Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

"Aduh!"

"Mataku di sini, bukan di bawah."

"Hehe," Baekhyun terkekeh pada Yoora yang mendengus. "Maaf!"

"Kau sesenang itu karena melihatku atau karena stroberiku?" Wanita muda itu menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun (yang memekik girang) untuk langsung disimpan, sementara ia menyamankan diri di kursi meja makan. "Itu tteokbokki dan carbonara kesukaan Chanyeol, omong-omong."

"Aku senang melihat Noona~" Baekhyun menjawab sambil menyanyi, dengan paksa menyingkirkan botol-botol soda simpanan Sehun dan Chanyeol di dalam kulkas untuk kekasih merah kecilnya. "Karena Noona adalah malaikat stroberiku~"

"Dasar. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau aku tidak ke sini sebulan sekali. Pasti kau sudah mati dehidrasi stroberi."

"Ah, Noona," Baekhyun membuka satu mika, meletakkannya di atas meja. "Bisa saja. Ayo, silahkan makan!"

Yoora mengambil sebuah, mencecapnya habis sementara Baekhyun sudah membuang tiga tangkai. Yang lebih tua akhirnya menyadari kekosongan dorm dari biasanya.

"Sepi sekali? Kau sendirian?"

"Aku bersama Jongdae. Dia sedang cuci baj—ah, itu dia."

Jongdae datang lewat pintu samping sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah. Sudut bibirnya melengkung tampan melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Noona! Apa kabar?"

"Baik, Jongdae-ya." Jongdae mencium pipi kiri-kanannya. Yoora tergelak, menang banyak. "Cuci baju? Kau rajin sekali, bisa jadi istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol, nih."

Jongdae tertawa dengan suara melengkingnya, sementara Baekhyun menurunkan stroberi yang setengah digigit. "Noona jangan begitu. Adik ipar Noona marah, tuh."

"Adik ipar macam apa yang lebih suka stroberi daripada kakak iparnya sendiri, hm?"

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu. Yoora mengerang gemas sebelum menyerang pipinya lagi. Jongdae mencuri kesempatan dengan membawa sisa stroberi dalam mika untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah! Apa-apaan sih, Noona!" Baekhyun mendengus, ngambek. "Adik ipar apa, sih. Aku dan Chanyeol cuma teman."

Yoora mengiyakan untuk kali ini saja.

Satu lagi, sang kakak bukan orang awam terhadap ChanBaek—atau setidaknya itu yang sering disebut teman-temannya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu menahu tentang itu ketika setiap hari teman-temannya selalu melayangkan pertanyaan seperti, 'Hei bagaimana kalau adikmu ternyata benar-benar ada rasa dengan Baekhyun?', 'Apa kau merestui hubungan adikmu dengan Baekhyun?', atau 'Beritahu aku apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang lebih dari teman, kumohon!'

Sungguh ia ingin berkata, 'ya, mereka baik-baik saja dan dugaanmu sangat benar. Terima kasih telah mendukung adikku mencintai orang yang dicintainya!' akan tetapi ia lebih tahu. Sekali saja kata itu tersemat keluar darinya, sama artinya dengan ia menghukum pancung karir Chanyeol—tidak, bukan hanya Chanyeol, tapi juga Baekhyun dan seluruh EXO.

Korea tidak seramah itu, jangan salah. Baekhyun memang _belok_ tetapi Chanyeol tidak. Itulah mengapa, insiden _dating_ Baekhyun merusak segalanya, sekaligus menyelamatkan semuanya.

Bisnis hiburan memang sekejam itu. Memaksa orang mencintai yang tak dicintai maupun tak mencintai yang dicintai akan dilaksanakan. Semuanya demi satu; uang.

Bagi Yoora yang romantis, itu kejahatan kemanusiaan.

Itulah kenapa ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat _fanbase_ besar yang mendukung adiknya dengan Baekhyun, melihat ribuan komentar memenuhi akun sosial media mereka dengan hashtag ChanBaek dan BaekYeol—sekalipun hubungan itu seharusnya salah, karena pria tak seharusnya bersama pria lain, tapi Chanyeol benar. Cinta bukan hanya sesuatu di antara pria dan wanita.

Cinta adalah cinta selama rasa itu benar ada.

(Ah, ia bicara sedalam itu padahal sendirinya jomblo).

Sehun dan Jongin pulang tak lama kemudian. Keduanya menyalami Yoora sebentar sebelum berganti pakaian dan berangkat lagi. Yoora yang melihat kesibukan keduanya saja jadi lelah, padahal dia duduk manis di atas sofa sambil mengipasi diri.

"Chanyeol masih lama, ya?"

"Mungkin jam enam baru pulang, pemotretan biasanya memang lama, sih."

"Hmm," Yoora menimang. "Apa aku pulang saja?"

"Noona tidak usah terburu-buru, menginap saja sekalian."

"Baik, aku akan menginap. Tapi kau tidur di luar, oke?"

Baekhyun cemberut lagi. "Aku kan tuan rumah di sini!"

"Tuan rumah sudah harusnya mengalah pada tamu."

"Yah! Kalau begitu Noona pulang saja, ayo aku antar!"

"Pakai apa? Vespanya Chanyeol? Memang kau bisa naik motor?"

"Yah, Noona sudah kelewatan! Rasakan ini!"

Yoora tergelak saat Baekhyun melemparinya bantal. Ia membalas dan Baekhyun juga membalas. Sungguh, menggoda Baekhyun jadi hobinya yang nomor satu akhir-akhir ini. Pemuda itu punya otak culas yang bisa berpikir cepat dan menyerangnya dengan sindiran-sindiran cerdas, tapi kalau sudah terpojok dia akan pakai kekuatan fisik—perang bantal, misalnya. Atau ciprat-cipratan air di wastafel belakang.

Lalu saat Chanyeol melihat mereka, si jangkung haya akan geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendumel, 'dasar bocah', tapi kemudian jadi korban keganasan keduanya.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Lelah dan kehabisan napas, Yoora bersandar pada sofa. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sisa tawa dari kerongkongannya.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun menyela, tepat ketika Yoora memutuskan akan pamit pulang.

"Noona, sebenarnya aku mau bertanya."

Yoora menoleh, tertarik. "Apa?"

"Umm, sebelumnya maaf," Baekhyun tertunduk. "Aku mungkin akan terdengar seperti orang mesum setelah ini."

"Hah," Yoora mendengus. "Aku sudah lama tahu. Jangan kira aku lupa saat aku menelepon Chanyeol dan ia mengangkatnya saat kalian sedang begituan."

"Bukan, Noona!" Tuh, kan, Baekhyun merah lagi. Aih, imutnya kalau marah. "Tadi… aku melihat punggung Noona."

Yoora mengangkat sebelah alis. Oke, ini tidak biasa.

"Lalu kenapa? Jangan bilang kau sudah belok pada wanita lagi, lalu mengincarku."

"Noona!"

Yoora terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Lanjutkan?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku… melihat lebam besar di punggung Noona. Aku juga perhatikan, pundak Noona tidak sejajar. Eh, aku hanya penasaran… bagaimana bisa? Apa Noona pernah kecelakaan?"

Baekhyun menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaan sederhananya. Tapi Yoora rupanya tengah menyusun kalimat untuk menjawab.

"Ung, kalau itu aib, tidak usah dijawab tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf kalau—"

"Baekhyun," panggil Yoora tiba-tiba. Mukanya sulit ditafsirkan. "Boleh aku bercerita?"

Suasananya jadi berubah. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya mengangguk kikuk. Yang ia tahu, semua ini berhubungan dengan rasa penasarannya akan lebam dan pundak Yoora.

"Apakah ini tentang—"

"Chanyeol. Ini tentang Chanyeol."

Di luar sangkaan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kalian mengalami kecelakaannya bersama atau—"

"Dia…" Yoora menggigit bibir. "Baekhyun, pertama-tama, aku memberitahumu ini karena kau dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dan… bisakah ini tetap jadi rahasia?"

Deg.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Rahasia apa?

"Chanyeol… Dia itu tidak biasa."

"Tidak biasa?"

"Aku harus bilang apa…" Yoora menghela napas. "Dia pernah ikut psikoterapi beberapa waktu lalu. Dia menutupi semuanya dari kalian, dari SM. Dia itu… punya kecenderungan berbuat kasar."

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"M-maksud Noona… p-psikopat?"

Bibirnya mulai gemetar. Yoora buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Yang benar saja, kalau dia psikopat, aku tidak akan mau jadi kakaknya."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, lega. "Lalu, yang bagaimana, Noona?"

"Dia mudah tersulut emosi dan sulit mengendalikannya kalau sudah diprovokasi. Dengan kata lain… kendali dirinya rendah." Yoora menutup mata. "Itu adalah sebuah sindrom turun-temurun, aku lupa namanya. Karena kakeknya juga begitu."

"Ah…"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Dengan kata lain, ia akan… bersikap agak protektif terhadapmu, Baekhyun."

"Agak… protektif?" Baekhyun membeo. Linglung.

"Sindrom ini membuatnya posesif. Miliknya adalah miliknya, seperti itu. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, Chanyeol sudah mendingan sekarang. Ia tidak lagi kontrol, tapi sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir aku melihatnya lepas kendali."

"Lepas… kendali?"

"Baekhyun, luka di punggungku, dan pundakku ini," Yoora menurunkan lengan pakaiannya. Dan saat itulah Baekhyun melihatnya—bekas panjang kehitaman. Bekas gores kaca yang muncul ke permukaan kulit pucat cantiknya. Mengerikan. "Ini semua Chanyeol yang melakukannya."

Yoora tidak terkejut melihat ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun. Ia sendiri juga, sejujurnya, memiliki perasaan yang sama.

" _Noona! Kau kemanakan dia?!"_

" _Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol, itu cuma musang! Musang!"_

" _Aku tidak peduli! Noona harus mencarinya sampai ketemu, walau itu berarti sampai luar kota!"_

" _Yah! Noona mau belajar untuk ujian setelah ini! Kau jangan seenaknya menyuruhku, lagipula kau bisa beli yang baru, kan?"_

" _Anak-anak, sudah! Jangan ribut!"_

" _Eomma! Noona… dia menghilangkan sahabatku!"_

" _Itu musang, Chanyeol! Itu hewan! Untuk apa kau bersahabat dengan hewan? Justru kita harusnya bersyukur makhluk itu lenyap, dia terus mengotori rumah ini dengan kotorannya—"_

" _NOONA DIAM!"_

" _C-Chanyeol?!"_

 _ **PRANG!**_

" _YOORA! ASTAGA! ASTAGA! PARK CHANYEOL! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"_

"Ini, dia melempar gelas ke arahku. Tepat mengenai pundak kiriku."

"Ge-gelas?!"

"Aku menghilangkan musang peliharaannya. Karena kecerobohanku, kandangnya kutinggalkan tidak terkunci." Yoora membenahi pakaiannya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. "Kami menemukan musang itu sebulan kemudian. Kurus dan kotor, kenalanku di Busan yang menemukannya."

"Dia melemparimu dengan gelas, Noona."

"Dia tidak sadar saat melakukannya," Yoora berusaha menjelaskan. "Ia lepas kendali. Itu pertama kalinya ia lepas kendali, dia masih sepuluh tahun kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Begitu tahu ia melukaiku, ia menangis meraung-raung di kakiku, meminta maaf dan mengatai dirinya adik tidak berguna. Baekhyun," Yoora merendah. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bingungnya aku saat itu. Betapa rancunya semua pikiranku. Aku mempunyai adik dengan distorsi mental."

Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan.

"Dan punggungku ini, waktu usianya enam belas, aku ingat betul." Yoora menerawang. "Waktu itu ia berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya. Hana, kalau tidak salah. Aku memberitahunya kalau aku melihat pacarnya itu selingkuh di belakangnya."

" _Aku beritahu kau sekali lagi, Adikku sayang. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dia berciuman dengan laki-laki lain di depan kampusku!"_

" _Noona salah lihat! Hana… Hana tidak mungkin selingkuh!"_

" _Kau bicara begitu tapi kau sendiri ragu, kan!"_

" _Noona tahu apa? Noona tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku dan Hana!"_

" _Justru itu, Chanyeol! Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia! Aku tahu kemarin kau batal kencan karena Hana bilang dia sakit, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang mencumbu orang lain!"_

" _Tidak mungkin, Noona. Dia t-tidak seperti itu!"_

" _Kau ini buta atau apa? Sudah jelas dia tidak mencintaimu! Dia pacaran denganmu hanya untuk mendekati Jonghyuk, sahabatmu itu! Kau tahu siapa yang dia cium waktu itu, Chanyeol? Itu Jonghyuk! Aku yakin betul!"_

" _PEMBOHONG! NOONA PEMBOHONG!"_

" _Aku punya fotonya, Chanyeol! Aku memotret mereka!"_

" _NOONA DIAMLAH!"_

" _Buka matamu, Chanyeol! Hana itu tidak mencintaimu! Dia memanfaatkanmu! Putuskan saja dia, daripada kau—C- CHANYEOL?!"_

" _NOONA TARIK SEMUA UCAPAN NOONA!"_

" _CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! K-KAU GILA?! AKU BISA JATUH!"_

" _AKU AKAN MENDORONG NOONA SAMPAI JATUH KALAU NOONA TERUS BICARA!"_

" _CHANYEOL, AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG!"_

" _NOONA BOHONG!"_

" _TIDAK, SUNGGUH! AKU TIDAK—C—CHAAN!"_

"A..." Baekhyun terlalu kaget untuk bicara. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya," Yoora menjawab pelan. "Aku pingsan selama dua hari. Tahu-tahu separuh badanku dibungkus perban. Eomma bilang aku jatuh dari lantai dua. Dokter menjelaskan punggungku cedera sehingga meninggalkan bekas ini, dan pundakku dislokasi. Dan Chanyeol menghilang—dia minggat dari rumah."

"Kau... jatuh?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Baekhyun."

"D-dia mendorongmu!?"

"Dia dikuasai amarahnya."

Tidak, Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Chanyeol mendorong kakaknya dari lantai dua rumah mereka...

Sampai seperti itu?

"Lalu... dia minggat?"

"Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia kabur ke rumah pamanku, jauh di Myeongdong sana. Baru sebulan kemudian ia berani pulang. Dan yang pertama dilakukannya adalah mencium kakiku."

Baekhyun jelas melihat bagaimana kabut sedih menutup netra Yoora.

"Waktu itu ia masih sangat muda. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Orang tua kami mengirimnya ke psikolog kenalan Appa. Ia menjalani psikoterapi sampai ia debut. Saat itu ia menyadari kalau sampai SM tahu kondisinya, ia pasti akan segera didepak. Makanya ia lalu berhenti kontrol."

Baekhyun melepas napas yang ia tahan.

"Baekhyun, tahukah kau," Yoora mencondongkan badan. "Chanyeol melakukan semua itu untuk melindungi yang ia cintai. Dan tahukah kau, dari empat mantan pacarnya, semua perempuan itu diputuskan oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Karena mereka mengincar uang, atau memacarinya karena Chanyeol terkenal di sekolahnya. Kau tahu, kan, dia ikut _band_ di sekolahnya dulu. Dia terkenal sekali. Dia tidak akan, sungguh, tidak akan menyakiti orang yang dia cintai."

"Kau seyakin itu," Baekhyun menggigit bibir. "Tapi kau kakaknya. Keluarganya. Dan dia..."

"Itu karena aku menyerangnya. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol telah berkali-kali melindungiku. Ada lima berandalan mabuk yang menggangguku waktu aku pulang dari kantor SBS kapan lalu. Chanyeol menghajar mereka semua. Dengan tangan kosong."

Bagi Baekhyun semua ini mulai jelas. Pecahan kaca di kamar mereka, fotonya dengan Chanyeol di tempat sampah, hilangnya pigura di nakas meja Chanyeol...

Waktu itu, Chanyeol bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi... kenapa fotonya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?

Pria mungil itu merasa bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Yoora Noona... lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini, sementara kau tahu aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengidap—"

"Apakah sekarang kau takut pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun diam.

Takut?

"Aku..."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh padamu, tolong jaga dia." Yoora mengatakan itu seraya memegang tangannya. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Jangan bohongi aku, karena yang memberitahuku adalah sorot matamu setiap melihat adikku. Itu bukan sorot binar seorang teman, Baekhyun. Demi apapun, tetaplah berada di sampingnya. SM maupun rekan-rekan kalian tidak boleh sampai tahu rahasia ini."

Bibir Baekhyun mengering. Ia tidak menggeleng, tidak pula mengangguk.

Dari balik pintu, Jongdae bersandar dengan mata terpejam. Sudut bibirnya naik sebelah.

 _Cukup satu celah saja. Ini lebih dari yang ia harapkan._

 **.:xxx:.**

"Ge."

"Hm?" Joonmyeon yang hendak menyesap teh agak kaget melihat Yixing keluar dari kamarnya berbalut selimut tebal. "Eh, Yixing? Kenapa kau bawa selimut?"

Yixing nyengir kecil. "Aku mau nonton acara tengah malam bersama Sehun."

"Astaga, bocah-bocah ini." Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Ia sebenarnya sudah hendak melarang, tapi tidak apalah ia bersikap lunak sesekali ketika membernya ingin hiburan. "Kau beruntung jadwalmu selesai hari ini. Jangan terlalu malam."

"Tentu."

Yixing nyaris melesat ke ruang tamu ketika satu tangan Joonmyeon mencekal lengannya.

"Yixing, tunggu."

Si pemuda polos berhenti. Tatapannya mengikuti Joonmyeon yang bergerak mendekat. Manik hitam leadernya tampak sedikit cemas. Dahinya berkerut dan bibirnya sedikit cemberut.

Yixing menelan ludah saat mereka lebih dekat dari seharusnya.

"G-ge?"

"Ini bukan karena aku, kan?"

 _Zhang Yixing is now loading._

Yixing tertawa salah tingkah. Pertanyaan Joonmyeon menohok pada sasaran. Ia sedang tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan Joonmyeon atau Yifan gara-gara kejadian kemarin, tapi mana mungkin ia jujur dan berkata apa adanya, kan? Ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku dan Sehun memang sudah merencanakan ini dari lalu."

Yixing tidak bohong. Dia dan Sehun memang ada rencana.

"Baiklah." Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil, melepas tangannya. Yixing tanpa sadar melepas napas. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, kembali ke kamar. Sofa tidak bagus untuk punggungmu."

Joonmyeon yang selalu perhatian. Yixing jadi merasa tidak enak menjauhi malaikat ini.

"Umm, tidak. Aku akan tidur bersama Sehun."

"Yixing." Suaranya tegas. Yixing langsung merengek.

"Ayolaaah," Yixing menaikkan bibir dan menurunkan alis, mengguncang Joonmyeon sambil memohon-mohon. "Sekali saja, ya? Ya?"

Gelas Joonmyeon hampir menumpahkan isinya. Si pria mungil mundur selangkah, sebelum kemudian memberi Yixing satu kelonggaran lagi walau agak berat.

"Baik. Cuma malam ini."

Joonmyeon tidak menantikan pelukan erat yang datang dari satu-satunya pria Cina.

"Gege yang terbaik~!"

Joonmyeon merasakannya aneh saat pelukan Yixing terasa lebih erat dari biasanya.

Ia tengah berusaha melipat pakaian-pakaian kotornya sementara roda-roda besi dalam otaknya berputar, berusaha mengurai anyaman rumit mengenai kenapa ia merasa Yixing berbeda dan berusaha menjauhinya—atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja? Mungkin ini karena kejadian kemarin. Ya, pasti karena kejadian kemarin. Yixing orang yang hangat. Agak pemalu, tapi tidak mungkin tiba-tiba dia begini tanpa ada sesuatu—

"Kenapa Yixing di luar?"

Sedikit berjengit. Kaus yang ditata rapi jadi berantakan lagi. Joonmyeon terlalu larut hingga tidak menyadari Yifan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Malam bujangan bersama Sehun." Ia menjawab dengan bercanda, tapi Yifan tidak tertawa. "Apa menurutmu aku harus keluar dan mengingatkan Sehun untuk tidak nonton film dewasa bersama Yixing? Kau tahu, Sehun itu begitu dan itu pengaruh buruk untuk Yixing."

Yifan memutar bola matanya. Joonmyeon mulai lagi. Memang kenapa kalau mereka ingin menonton yang seperti itu? Toh Sehun dan Yixing bukan anak-anak lagi.

Joonmyeon memekik ketika Yifan emmeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan mereka menikmati malam mereka." Kelopak mata Joonmyeon turun dengan sendirinya ketika dengan lembut Yifan menggerakkan kaki mereka mendekati tepian ranjang, "Kita nikmati malam kita."

"Y-yah! Yifan!"

Pegas dalam ranjang berderit ketika tubuh tegap Yifan jatuh menimpa, memantul sejenak dengan Joonmyeon di atasnya dalam pelukan.

"Dasar," Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibir. Dahinya terantuk dada Yifan. "Sakit, tahu."

Yifan terkekeh. "Salah sendiri."

"Menjauh sana."

"Tidak mau."

"Kau punya kasur sendiri."

"Di sini hangat."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu."

Yifan mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

Yifan kira Joonmyeon akan pindah, atau setidaknya, berguling. Tapi tidak, pemuda itu malah menyamankan diri di atas Yifan, membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Yifan.

"Aku marah."

Joonmyeon memainkan jari, membuat lingkaran-lingkaran di atas dada Yifan. Geli.

"Padaku?"

"Bukan." Joonmyeon mendengus. "Pada diriku sendiri."

Yifan nyengir. "Dasar aneh."

Pria mungil itu menengadah, cemberut pada komentar Yifan.

"Tapi aku suka." Si pria Mandarin menundukkan kepala hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan dan tatapan mereka hanya berjarak tiga senti saja. "Joonmyeon-ku memang aneh."

Kulit sensitifnya bisa merasakan detak jantung Joonmyeon. Walau terhalang dua lapis pakaian, ia bisa merasakan darah Joonmyeon dipompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Myeon-ku yang aneh," Yifan tersenyum merasakan gelombang hangat dari pria berbibir sempurna itu. "Kau marah kenapa?"

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepala. Menerawang. "Aku marah karena..." Ia berhenti. "Tidak, lupakan."

Yifan menggeram.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Dasar aneh."

"Yah, kau ini," Joonmyeon benar-benar mendorong dada Yifan kali ini. "Menjauhlah kalau aku aneh."

Tangan pucat di atas dadanya itu ia cengkeram, menahan Joonmyeon yang hendak bangkit dan pergi. Manik cokelat Joonmyeon menatap Yifan tajam, tetapi Yifan tidak melepaskan.

Satu menit mereka begitu terus. Pada akhirnya Joonmyeon mengaku kalah dan merebahkan diri di atas Yifan lagi.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... aku juga marah padamu."

"Sekarang kau marah padaku?" Yifan ingin terkekeh melihat Joonmyeon ngambek. "Bilang apa salahku, Manis."

Hening sejenak. Joonmyeon mengusakkan pipi pada leher Yifan sebelum meneruskan.

"Kau pergi saat aku baru menghangat padamu."

 _Unexpected._

Yifa mengulum permen sedih bernama senyum. " _Well,_ kita memang bukan teman akrab sejak masih trainee."

"Dan aku masih ingat insiden kopi."

"Kukira kau sudah memaafkan aku?"

"Memang," Joonmyeon terkekeh kecil. "Yifan, boleh aku jujur?"

"Katakan yang ingin kau katakan, Sayang."

"Mereka semua marah padamu."

Yifan tahu tanpa harus diberitahu siapa 'mereka' itu. Jelas rekan-rekan satu grupnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Kau bahkan tidak berpamitan."

"Sayang, kau tahu situasi saat itu tidak memungkinkan. Youngmin jelek itu melarang—"

"Tapi di antara mereka, akulah yang paling kecewa."

Potongan Joonmyeon membungkam Yifan. Pria Mandarin itu punya firasat yang akan dikatakan si leader selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa... menjadi leader seorang diri." Alis Joonmyeon turun, matanya jelas bicara tanpa rasa percaya diri. "Aku tidak mau mengakuinya waktu itu, tapi akulah yang paling depresi."

Apa?

Yifan harus mengetes sepertinya.

"Kau mau bilang kau membutuhkanku?"

"Aku iri padamu." Joonmyeon mengelak. "Kau membuat subgrupmu seperti enam bersaudara... sedangkan EXO-K seperti enam laki-laki yang mengejar keinginannya sendiri."

"Myeon..."

"Kau tahu mereka semua tahu. Fans, SM, bahkan mereka sendiri. Popularitas K memang lebih besar dari M, tapi ikatan kami tidak ada apa-apanya daripada kalian." "Kalian benar-benar dekat, seperti saudara. Aku masih ingat di ruang ganti saat promosi Wolf dulu, kalian berenam mengusili Yixing dan tertawa bersama sedangkan anak-anak K bermain sendiri dengan ponsel mereka."

"Hentikan," Yifan tidak bisa melihat senyum palsu Joonmyeon lagi. "Kukira kita sudah berhenti bicara tentang kau yang katamu tidak pantas jadi leader ini?"

"Maaf..." Joonmyeon menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Tapi sejak kepergianmu, mereka jadi lebih dekat. Jauh lebih dekat."

"Aku senang kalau kepergianku membantu."

"Jangan katakan itu."

"Tapi benar, kan?" Yifan mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggang Joonmyeon, lalu menggulingkan badannya, hingga mereka berhadapan dari samping badan. "Mereka jadi dekat begini karena mereka sadar, hanya persaingan dalam satu grup tidak akan membawa mereka ke mana-mana. Hengkangnya aku jadi pelajaran berharga untuk mereka."

Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ucapan Yifan benar.

Tapi kali ini saja... Joonmyeon ingin egois.

"Apa kau tahu perasaanku waktu itu, Yifan?"

"Kau sendiri?" Yifan mengusap poni Joonmyeon. "Apa kau tahu perasaanku waktu itu?"

Tidak.

"Kau pasti takut."

"Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan." Yifan mendengus, memejamkan mata. Kenangan itu tidak menyenangkan. Menceritakannya lebih menyakitkan. "Ibuku sakit. Ayahku depresi. Barang-barangku masih di asrama. Mereka menahan paspor dan visaku dan aku dilarang masuk dorm oleh keamanan agensiku sendiri. Gajiku untuk lima bulan terakhir ditahan dan komunikasiku pada kalian dan fansku diputus. Di Korea ini aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku berhutang hanya untuk menyewa kamar di sebuah hotel sederhana di pinggir Seoul. Aku tidak punya uang dan SM punya kuasa untuk memerasku sebanyak yang mereka mau."

Joonmyeon benar-benar merasa jahat.

"Dan pengadilannya?"

"Oh, ayolah, Myeon." Yifan memutar bola mata. "Kau tahu negara ini berhutang budi besar sekali pada agensi keparat ini. Siapa donatur terbesar dalam K-wave? SM, tentu saja. Sedikit manipulasi tidak masalah kalau SM yang meminta."

"Lalu bagaimana status hukummu sekarang?"

Oke, Yifan merasa mereka sudah masuk zona bahaya. Ini rahasia yang harusnya tidak diketahui Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak mau bicara soal itu di atas ranjang ini, maaf." Yifan mengeratkan pelukan, berusaha megalihkan perhatian. "Tapi semua ini sudah berlalu. Lupakan saja. Sekarang aku sudah punya beberapa film untuk diperankan dan dari situ aku akan makan."

"Aku mengerti." Joonmyeon tidak melanjutkan. Ia mengawasi Yifan dari atas ke bawah. Wajah tampannya, garis tegasnya, tubuh kekarnya, rambut indahnya...

Pria ini benar-benar...

"Yifan?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku tanya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya dari tadi, Kelinci."

Kali ini Joonmyeon tidak menegurnya.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan dan Tao?"

Yifan membuka matanya yang setengah tertutup.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Sampaikan salamku pada mereka?"

Joonmyeon merasa pelukan Yifan mengerat. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa artinya.

Ia hanya merasa berat dagu Yifan di atas kepalanya, dalam seribu kata.

"Tentu saja." Yifan berbisik. "Apapun untukmu."

Joonmyeon bergerak-gerak. Ranjangnya agak sempit untuk dihuni dua orang, tapi Yifan menjaga tubuhnya sedemikian rupa hingga tidak terguling jatuh.

Malam ini jadi lebih hangat dari biasanya.

"Yifan?"

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada Yixing."

Yifan mengangkat kepala, bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita lakukan."

Determinasi dalam mata Joonmyeon adalah yang membangkitkan selera Yifan. Tapi pria itu mengelak.

"Kau pasti lelah. Ayo, tidurlah."

"Yifan!"

"Myeon, ini sudah malam."

"Aku tidak peduli," ini Joonmyeon yang bicara. Menatap Yifan dengan tegas. "Saat itu kau menolakku. Kau bilang aku tidak siap. Apa maksudmu?"

Ah, ia bicara masa lalu.

"Saat itu?"

"Malam terakhir kau berada di dorm. Kau tidak mungkin lupa, Yifan."

Tentu saja tidak.

Bagaimana bisa aku lupa hal yang membuatku kembali padamu?

"Kenapa saat itu," Joonmyeon berbisik. "Kau menolakku? Kenapa saat itu kau tidak mau memilikiku?"

 _"Yifan, kau akan pergi?"_

 _Yifan berkedip._

 _"Sentuh aku, Kris."_

"Sentuh aku, Yifan."

 _"Sentuh aku. Tandai aku. Apapun. Jadikan aku milikmu."_

"Kumohon, jangan menolakku lagi."

Pipinya basah oleh sesuatu yang bukan air matanya.

 _"Kalau begitu, jangan biarkan media tahu."_

"S-sudah lama sekali hingga aku akhirnya b-bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Joonmyeon terisak.

Yifan merengkuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kelinci kecilku menangis." Yifan tersenyum kecil. Mengecup dahinya. "Katakan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba sentimen seperti ini, hm? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau... mencintaiku, Joonmyeon?"

"Aku tidak tahu ini apa," Joonmyeon menyusuri lekuk wajah Yifan dengan bibirnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu dua kali. A-apa ini, Yifan?"

Joonmyeon berhenti saat Yifan menangkup dagunya.

Betapa Yifan ingin berkata agar Joonmyeon tidak mencintainya.

Yang ia permainkan bukan hanya karir rekan-rekannya. Bukan hanya hati para fans dan skenario hidup grup ini. Bukan hanya tangga lagu dan aransemen musik dan semua konser dan uang yang mengalir masuk dompet mereka.

Ia juga mempermainkan perasaan orang yang dicintainya.

 _Ia kembali untuk Joonmyeon. Lubang kunci semua rencananya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[Tbc]**

 _ **AN:**_ Chapter ini paling lama updatenya, tapi jumlah wordnya ga lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin ;w; So sorry for the late update, some unexpected things must be sorted out here in real life. But now I'm good. Makasih buat yang udah review kemarin ya~

Chapter ini ga ada balesan review karena kayanya kalian ga fokus sama plotnya, lol. Mungkin dua chap sekali atau gimana, we'll sort it out. Untuk sekarang, balesan review buat yang login via PM, ya. Kita bisa ngobrol di sana. Buat yang ga login... Login dong /plak/

By the way, Crell entar ultah awal Juni nanti lhoooo. Ih EXO sengaja ngepasin sama ultah gue ya comebacknya? Kado terindah niiih, dududu~ /delusi/

Yang ChanBaek shipper angkat tangan dong? Selaku side pairing di fic ini, ada **side story** khusus buat CB dari fic Lubang Hitam. Yang isinya entar semacam... delusi relationship mereka dari awal debut sampe awal fic ini, kira-kira gitu. Ini side story pertama, akan ada buat pairing yang lain tapi ga sekarang, ya~ Ada yang tertarik? :3

Oh ya, buat yang kesian terus-terusan sama Yixing dan pingin delusi Yixing-Joonmyeon, boleh cek video ini: **-/-watch?v=-ZWIvMNRpQys** (ilangin – nya ya) **.** Itu video liriknya **Monodrama** -nya Yixing yang katanya aransemen, composer dan liriknya ditulith thendiri thama Yixingku thayang. Aish kenapa gue jadi ikutan cadel jugak. Silahkan delusi dan bayangin itu lagu dibikin spesial buat Myun muehehe (soalnya gue pertama liat video itu langsung delusiii)

Ada HunHan shipper di sini? Atau suka fantasy!AU atau angel-devil!AU? Kalau berkenan boleh cek oneshot saya yang lain dan please review? Judulnya— **l**. Cek di bio saya yah :3

Ga bisa bacot banyak-banyak lagi. Makasih banyaaaaaaakkk buat yang udah review, fav, follow, PM, kirimin pulsa, dan ngisiin rekening Crell (eh yang dua terakhir itu boong ding), I love youuuuuuu!

(Chapter depan diusahain ga lama ehe)


	10. Chapter 10

Warning beforehand: **NC in this chapter**

Yea, you're welcome :)

* * *

Waktu tidur Luhan semasa menjadi seorang trainee di agensi hiburan terbesar Korea Selatan tentu tidak sebanyak waktu tidurnya saat masih sekolah di Cina.

Pagi—ia melanjutkan kuliahnya dan les privat Bahasa Korea (bagaimanapun, tujuan si manis ke Negeri Ginseng ini tak lain sekadar paksaan Mamanya untuk ikut program pertukaran pelajar. Mana dia tahu kalau SM tertarik padanya). Tengah hari sampai petang ia berlatih di gedung khusus trainee, waktu istirahat yang dimiliki hanya sepuluh menit tiap sesi. Malamnya adalah jam bebas, tetapi ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti kalau ia menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk latihan lebih banyak, kemampuannya bisa meningkat pesat dan para petinggi akan tertarik padanya sehingga kemungkinan debutnya jadi jauh lebih besar.

Itulah kenapa Luhan jarang sekali menerima ajakan karaoke atau nonton dari trainee lain.

Bukan hanya Luhan, sebenarnya. Tetapi seluruh trainee yang berasal dari Korea juga demikian.

Di matanya, negara ini gila dengan semua kompetisinya di segala bidang. Kalah sedikit saja, lengah sedetik saja, Luhan bisa dipulangkan.

Bukan hal baru di SM kalau mereka memproritaskan pemuda sendiri. Diskriminasi bukan tabu lagi—karena mata telanjang dapat melihatnya eksis di seluruh sudut gedung, di seluruh sudut bibir.

"Hei, Ching-chong! Hapus senyummu itu! Memuakkan, tahu?!"

"Sudahlah, Jae. Mana dia tahu kau bicara apa. Percuma menghabiskan tenaga untuk meladeni cowok cantik sepertinya."

"Huh, benar juga. Daripada pamer kalau bisa menyanyi, menurutku kau harusnya belajar Bahasa Korea dulu, Ching-chong!"

Luhan bukan orang bodoh. Bukan. Privat Bahasa itu benar-benar telah ia rekam walau masih separuh dari kurikulum. Tetapi tiga trainee yang memepetnya ke dinding ini bicara begitu cepat dalam kosakata tidak baku yang Luhan tidak mengerti satupun.

Ia hanya mengerti dari mata mereka kalau mereka amat tak menyukainya.

Si rusa hanya tersenyum. Kalau ini di Cina, ia pasti sudah ambil ancang-ancang melawan. Minimal dua bogem dan tiga tendangan di tulang kering dan ketiganya pasti sudah terkapar. Dia, kan, manly.

Tapi kali ini, dia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Terlalu takut untuk bicara.

Ia takut ketiganya makin marah jika ia melawan.

Karena di sini, dia adalah kasta nomor dua. Jika mereka sampai disidang karena ketahuan berkelahi, bisa dipastikan yang akan dikeluarkan adalah Luhan dan bukan tiga bajingan ini, hanya dengan pertimbangan kewarganegaraan.

Ini bukan tanahnya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang orang-orang busuk ini lakukan jika mereka sudah memutuskan untuk melenyapkannya?

(Ya, bekerja di Korea memang segila itu.)

"Kembali saja ke Cina! Memangnya di sana tidak ada pekerjaan, hah?"

Jauh dalam hatinya Luhan mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan ini. Iri. Kecemburuan antar trainee benar-benar tidak ditutupi. Memangnya salah Luhan kalau dia lebih pintar menari dan menyanyi? Salahnya kalau wajahnya lebih manis dan senyumnya mencuri hati?

Salah kalau peluangnya untuk debut lebih besar tiga kali?

"Sudah kubilang jangan tersenyum, sialan! Kau tuli? Ooh, atau kau sengaja mengejekku?!"

"Jae, Jae! Jangan pukul dia! Dia kesayangan Sonsaeng—"

"Yah! Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Luhan membuka sebelah mata dari posisi berlindungnya begitu mendengar suara itu. Trainee yang hendak memukulnya dan dua lain yang berusaha menahannya menoleh bersamaan, mata mereka melebar kaget melihat dua pemuda lain menghampiri.

"J-Joonmyeon-hyung..." lirih trainee sok berani di depannya. Kalau kepal tangannya tidak dua jangka di depan muka Luhan, pemuda Cina itu pasti sudah menertawakannya.

"Kalian apakan Luhan?" seru Minseok, satu dari sedikit trainee yang mengingat namanya dan bukan memanggilnya Ching-chong seperti yang lain. Dia lebih tua dari Joonmyeon yang tampak khawatir di sampingnya. Luhan tersentak ke belakang saat ia dihempas kasar.

"Pergilah," tutur Joonmyeon, yang paling pendek di antara mereka dengan lembut, walau pupilnya menyorot tajam. "Sajangnim takkan suka mendengar traineenya berkelahi."

Manik rusa menatap kagum pada kemampuan lidah persuasif Joonmyeon. Tiga pemuda itu berdecak dan pergi setelah melempar tatapan sinis pada si rusa. Minseok menoleh pada Luhan lalu merengut.

"Yah, sudah kubilang jangan diam saja kalau mereka begitu lagi, Luhan. Lawan saja! Jangan mau dibully terus! Kau ini, kalau kami tidak memergoki kalian bagaimana kau bisa selamat, hah? Dan lagi—"

Joonmyeon membentuk senyum tipis melihat Minseok terus mengomel seperti ibu muda, sementara Luhan hanya berkedip dan berkedip menatapnya. "Minseok-hyung, sudahlah. Luhan-hyung bingung, tuh."

Minseok beralih menatap Joonmyeon lalu Luhan, lalu menggaruk tengkuk seraya terkekeh gugup. "Ah, maaf. Aku lupa kalau kau tidak bisa—"

" _Kamsahamnida."_

Luhan membungkuk dalam-dalam, melafalkan satu-satunya yang ia tahu untuk diucapkan.

"Hah. Iya, iya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kami mau makan, nih. Kau ikut?" Melihat Luhan masih linglung, Minseok membuat gestur makan. "Ma-kan. Ikut? Ma. Kan. Aduh, Bahasa Mandarinnya makan apa, sih?"

Luhan terkekeh kecil melihat keduanya kalang kabut. "Aku tahu kau maksudmu. Oke, aku ikut."

Minseok berang. Joonmyeon mendelik sebal. "Yaaah! Ternyata dari tadi kau menipu kami? Rasakan ini, rasakan!"

"Yah! Aduh! Aduh! Sakit!"

Seluruh trainee tak ada yang tak mengenal Joonmyeon, yang konon masa traineenya paling lama (rumornya sudah enam tahun, tetapi Luhan tidak percaya). Semua di sini menganggapnya sebagai kakak (atau adik untuk segelintir generasi tua seperti Luhan dan Minseok), terutama karena sifatnya yang ramah dan tutur katanya yang lembut. Banyak trainee yang menjadikannya tempat curhat atau sekadar berkeluh. Walau Joonmyeon tidak selalu bisa mencarikan solusi, paling tidak ia memberi mereka kepuasan karena telah mau meminjamkan telinga. Bahkan Joonmyeon juga termasuk segelintir trainee yang sudah punya fans setia padahal belum debut resmi.

Banyak juga desas-desus kalau Joonmyeon itu berasal dari keluarga super kaya seperti Siwon-sunbaenim, dan sebenarnya Joonmyeon percuma menjadi trainee di SM kalau dia sendiri bisa membeli SM dan segala sahamnya, tapi Luhan pikir rumor itu berlebihan. Tetapi Joonmyeon bukan orang pelit. Sebaliknya, malah kadang ia mentraktir trainee lain saat ulang tahun, atau hari spesial lain.

"Apa Joonmyeon-hyung masih akan mentraktir kita untuk _anniversary_ delapan tahun jadi trainee?" Tawa tak menyenangkan dari dua pemuda di belakang kelas vokal Luhan—yang kebetulan sama dengan Joonmyeon, sementara si mungil sedang membagikan ayam goreng di tengah kelas.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, tetapi orang-orang di sekitarnya seketika melempar lirik sinis pada mereka. Jadi Luhan mengasumsikan yang dua bocah itu katakan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan, ditilik dari kepala Joonmyeon yang sekarang tertunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi dan si tinggi Park mengelus punggungnya beberapa kali.

Tentu saja, dunia bukan hitam dan putih. Bahkan orang sebaik Joonmyeon pun, masih ada yang tak menyukai.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tetapi ia ikut senang saat dua bocah sialan tadi resmi keluar dua minggu setelahnya karena melanggar peraturan asrama.

Joonmyeon sangat dihormati di kalangan trainee. Tetapi beda ladang beda belalang, ia sering jadi cemoohan di antara para pelatih. Ia memang sering dengar kalau kemampuan Joonmyeon sebenarnya tak seberapa, selain _skill_ debatnya yang cukup luar biasa.

(Untuk yang ini, Luhan tidak bisa berkomentar karena ia tak bisa mencari informasi)

"Tidak ada yang suka lagu Cina katanya?!" Suara sesuatu ditendang. Luhan berguling untuk melihat Tao menyakiti lemari plastik yang tak bersalah. "Dasar otak-otak udang! Tidak pernah dengar lagu Da Jie, ya?! Mereka kira kita ini sampah kiriman dari Cina, apa?! Menyebalkan sekali! Menyebalkan, menyebalkan, **menyebalkaaan**!"

Para trainee Cina punya kebiasaan sendiri untuk berkumpul sesudah jam malam di studio kecil yang jarang dipakai. Bukan hanya mereka, kadang trainee lain yang berasal dari luar Korea juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sekadar curhat akbar dan agenda lepas rindu pada kampung halaman. Sekaligus momen berkumpul dengan kawan sebangsa dan sebahasa, ditambah kesempatan juga melampiaskan kekesalan untuk kasus seorang Huang Zitao. Luhan kadang heran bagaimana bisa orang tua Tao sekejam itu mengirim bayi panda ini ke kandang singa.

"Tao, kalau lemarinya rusak kita bisa dimarahi." Zhang Yixing mengingatkan dengan intonasi datar dan muka yang lebih datar lagi. "Aku ngantuk sekali. Ge, pinjam pahamu, ya."

"Aku jugaaa!"

Luhan mengangguk, menjulurkan kakinya untuk jadi bantal Yixing dan Tao, lalu mengelus kepala keduanya. Memang statusnya adalah yang paling tua saat ini, tapi dia jadi merasa seperti _single parent_ dan dua putranya. Li Yin, Yu Zhi, dan dua trainee lain juga tidur-tiduran sambil berbincang di belakangnya. Trainee perempuan... ia tidak melihat mereka. Biasanya Qiu Yue, Bi Chu, dan yang lainnya juga ikut berkumpul bersama mereka bersama dua kantung penuh snack impor dari Cina, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk hari ini.

Dua pemuda yang bermanja di pangkuannya itu berbanding terbalik. Satu-satunya persamaan mungkin adalah keduanya lebih muda dari Luhan. Tao lebih manja daripada Yixing, yang lebih pendiam dan lebih polos. Saat marah, Tao akan menangis meraung-raung seraya menendangi lemari plastik setengah penyok yang ada di studio ini sampai puas, atau setidaknya sampai Yifan atau Luhan sendiri yang menghentikannya. Tetapi Yixing, saat sedih atau kecewa, hanya menggigit bibir dan menutup mata lalu meringkuk di sudut. Ia akan menolak membuka mata, siapapun yang meminta, sampai hatinya lega. Tidak ada air yang mengalir, cuma bibirnya saja yang bergetar dan mukanya akan memerah. Luhan dan Yifan sempat takut saat mereka pertama kali tahu kebiasaan unik Yixing ini.

Tapi dua adiknya ini adalah jenius. Mereka tidak akan dipilih jauh-jauh dari Cina jika mereka hanya remaja biasa. Yixing adalah natural dalam bidang musik. Ia memang tidak bisa membaca kertas not dan sering dianggap yang paling aneh di kelas vokal dan alat musik oleh trainee lain dan bahkan pelatihnya sendiri. Namun Luhan tahu kalau Yixing lebih hebat dari itu. Tinggal tunggu waktu untuk membuktikan bakatnya.

Sedangkan Tao... dia termasuk spesial di sini karena dia menguasai wushu. Karena itu, Luhan bisa menebak kalau bocah ini pasti akan dimasukkan dalam daftar calon member boy group baru yang katanya akan debut 2012 nanti. Tao tidak kalah bakat dengan Yixing, hanya saja keduanya berbeda lahan keahlian. Soal rap dan visual, si bayi panda ini ahlinya.

Hanya saja, yah, dia agak manja.

Oke, sebenarnya bukan agak. Sangat, malah.

"Gege, aku ingin pulaaang!" rajuk si panda, masih dengan Mandarin fasih agar tidak ada non-Cina yang paham artinya. "Aku tidak suka di sini! Tidurku sebentar dan makanannya tidak enak. Aku ingin dimsum dekat rumahku, Geee!"

"Telepon ayahmu, minta kirim dimsum yang banyak ke sini."

"Aaah gegeee!"

Yixing berguling. "Tao-yah... jangan ribut. Aku mau tidur."

"Kalau mau tidur, di kamarmu saja, Ge! Kalau di sini nanti pinggangmu makin parah!"

Yixing punya kebiasaan mengikat beban di pinggangnya saat berlatih menari, ia bilang agar gerak langkah-demi-langkahnya makin terlihat. Trainee Cina yang lain sudah berkali-kali melarangnya, bahkan Joonmyeon dan Jongin (trainee unggulan di kelas dance yang kulitnya cokelat sekali) pernah menyuruhnya berhenti menggunakan itu, tapi Yixing berkeras kepala. Saat beberapa minggu lalu Luhan main-main menendang pinggang Yixing dan ia menjerit keras, Luhan tahu ada yang salah dengan pinggangnya. Mungkin itu cedera?

"Aku tidak suka di sini..."

Tao terisak. Luhan dan Yixing menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tao-yah?"

Malam ini sama dengan malam-malam lainnya.

"Aku mau pulang," isakannya makin kencang. "Aku tidak mau di sini lebih lama. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku di sini, Ge. Aku kangen Mama."

Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang menyukai trainee non-Korea di sini. Persetan semua variety show persahabatan trainee SM antar negara. Semuanya palsu.

Di sini, persaingan adalah udara. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi nomor dua. Semua ingin jadi nomor satu.

"Mereka pikir... karena mereka orang Korea, mereka lebih hebat dari kita?!"

Tao kadang lupa tempatnya berpijak ini negeri siapa.

"Tao, jaga bicara—"

"Mereka keterlaluan! Hanya karena aku punya kantung mata, Yixing-ge selalu kelihatan ngantuk, Yifan-ge giginya terlalu maju, dan Lu-ge sendiri mukanya cantik, seenaknya mereka membully kita!"

Toyoran diterima Tao dari Gege tercinta.

"Yah! Aku tidak cantik! Aku manly!"

Tao memutar bola mata. "Iya, iya. Tentu saja."

Toyoran kedua. "Kau tidak percaya?!"

"Iya iya Geee! Ampuuun!"

Toyoran ketiga. Tao merajuk.

Yang diucapkan Tao tidak salah.

Selain pinggang yang bermasalah, baru akhir-akhir ini mereka tahu kalau Yixing mengidap hemofilia. Tao yang paling heboh soal itu, pasalnya ia sering main-main menggunakan jurus wushunya pada Yixing tanpa tahu ia sebenarnya mengancam nyawa si domba polos. Tapi si kelahiran Changsha menyergah, beralasan dia lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

Sampai suatu hari Tao menyinggung kalau ia tidak melihat Yixing seharian itu di studio, dan mereka menemukan Yixing berlutut di gudang lama, tepat di depan sekelompok trainee Korea yang perangainya memang terkenal sebelas dua belas dengan preman, dengan kepala tertunduk dan hidung meneteskan darah. Luhan berani sumpah ia tidak pernah merasa dirinya semarah itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Tao dan Yifan semurka itu.

Itu pertama kalinya mereka berkelahi sejak resmi jadi trainee dan rasanya segar sekali.

Komosi itu disidangkan tiga hari kemudian, saat Yixing sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kekurangan darah. Si trainee Korea beralasan mereka tidak tahu Yixing punya penyakit berbahaya seperti itu dan malah menyalahkan Yixing yang nekat masuk industri berat ini bahkan berani menuduh kalau Yixing mungkin menggunakan ganja dan sebagainya karena mukanya selalu begitu. Semua diucap enteng seolah-olah mengeroyok si pemuda Cina itu bukan kesalahan.

Yifan menampar muka trainee berwajah sombong yang tidak sudi ia ingat namanya, dan mendapat tamparan balik dari petinggi SM di depannya. Semua terdiam.

Hasilnya seperti sudah diperkirakan, yang mendapat hukuman adalah seluruh trainee berkebangsaan Cina.

Diskriminasi lebih kental dari darah saudara sendiri.

Semua itu membuat Luhan jadi lebih protektif pada Yixing daripada member lain. Terutama saat ia tahu namanya dan Yixing (dan Tao, tapi itu sudah bukan kejutan) adalah calon kuat untuk dimasukkan dalam daftar debut tahun itu.

Akan semakin banyak mata iri yang melirik mereka.

"Tao," bisik Luhan. Karena dia menganggap dirinya yang paling manly di sini, dia berusaha menenangkan. "Semakin cepat kau debut, semakin cepat kau keluar dari tempat ini. Kalau kita sudah punya grup sendiri, kita tidak perlu berurusan dengan trainee-trainee lain. Kau tahu rumor boy group 2012 nanti? Berlatih yang keras, pasti kau akan masuk."

"Aku tidak mau kalau tidak dengan Gege!"

"Yah!" Luhan menjitak kepalanya. "Jangan manja! Bikin malu saja! Kau ini laki-laki, harus manly!"

"Seperti Gege?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Iya. Seperti aku."

"Tidak mau!" Toyoran keempat. "Aduh! Kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku dilahirkan jadi wanita saja!"

"Jangan," kata Yixing lemah. "Kau akan jadi wanita mengerikan."

Tao memekik tak setuju. Samar-samar Luhan pernah ingat Song Qian-sunbae yang sudah debut duluan itu berkata padanya kalau persaingan di antara trainee wanita justru lebih menyeramkan.

Ketika Yifan masuk studio dengan muka puas, semua menatapnya aneh. Luhan memiringkan kepala. Apalagi yang si tiang ini lakukan?

"Aku sudah balas dendam."

Tao melompat lebih riang dari seharusnya. Luhan tampak terkejut. Yixing mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Bosnya trainee Korea. Si Myeon-Myeon siapa itu." Yifan menepuk dada. "Kusiram kopi tadi. Rasakan."

Luhan menjewer telinganya saat itu juga. Lalu mendorong-dorong si jangkung keluar untuk minta maaf secara langsung pada korban yang salah.

"Kau gila?! Dia itu malah di pihak kita!"

"M-Mana aku tahu!" Yifan gengsi luar biasa disuruh minta maaf. "Salahnya sendiri, sikapnya sok begitu!"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus minta maaf! Titik!"

Jika Tuhan memberi kesempatan pada Luhan untuk menghapus satu masa dalam hidupnya, Luhan akan memberi kehormatan itu pada masa ia mengenakan seragam trainee agensi yang ia kutuk sampai detik ini.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **New user added** 3 days ago

 **Suspicious login activity** 3 days ago

 **Instagram – zyxzjs, is that you?** 2 days ago

 **Suspicious login activity** 2 days ago

 **Password change notification** yesterday

 **Suspicious mobile activity** today

 **Suspicious mobile activity** 3 hours ago

 **New e-mail: Yixing 3** 2 hours ago

Delete? **Yes. No.**

No.

 **Opening...**

Yixing [heart]

Senang melihatmu sudah kembali ke Korea lagi. Senang melihatmu masih tidak tahu malu setelah berani meninggalkan EXO, kau masih punya muka untuk muncul di winter album mereka?

Kuharap album bercover mukamu tidak terjual satupun kekeke

Sedang apa kau berlama-lama di sini? Pasti setelah ini kau akan kembali ke Cina lagi, kan? Orang-orang Cina memang tidak punya malu, memanfaatkan fans seperti itu. Pengkhianat. Untunglah kami tidak tertipu dengan muka sok polosmu. Aktingmu benar-benar hebat [heart]

Bahkan tarianmu tidak bisa mengalahkan Kai dan suaramu tidak sebagus Chen. Kau juga tidak bisa rap seperti Chanyeol. Aah, setelah ini kau masih ikut Showcase SFY, kan? Aku dan teman-temanku akan sangat senang jika EXO hanya berdelapan saja yang naik ke panggung. Kalau kami sampai melihatmu di sana, bersiaplah akan sambutan hangat dari kami! :D

Heran sekali. Untuk apa kau masih bertahan? Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan, kau tidak tahu, ya?

Kami akan sangat senang kalau kau cepat pergi dari EXO segera. Mereka tidak butuh kau apalagi tiga bajingan itu!

Dan jangan ganggu EXO lagi!

Semoga kau cepat mati [heart]

"H-hei! Sehun-ah!"

 **Delete 4 messages?**

 **Deleting...**

"Sudah kubilang kan, Hyung," ponselnya dilempar ke sofa belakang. Yixing mengawasi dengan mulut menganga. "Kalau ada sampah yang masuk, jangan dibaca. Hapus saja. Minggir."

Walau berkata begitu, Sehun tidak memberi kesempatan hyungnya untuk minggir. Justru bergelung di sampingnya, di sofa yang sama.

"Tapi jangan dihapus begitu, aku kan belum baca."

"Untuk apa membaca sampah? Hyung ini buang-buang waktu saja."

"Sehun, jangan begitu."

"Aku benar, kan?" Raut muka yang paling muda berkerut kesal. "Bukan cuma Hyung yang begitu. Aku sendiri tiap minggu dapat pemberitahuan kalau akunku diretas. Passwordku diganti. Ada yang log in dari luar Korea... Memangnya masih tidak cukup juga melihat kita? Untuk apa sih pakai _hacking_ segala?!"

Yixing paham kenapa Sehun begitu. Dari seluruh member, memang dia yang paling getol jadi netizen. Ia punya banyak akun di media sosial—dan bahkan dua akun di instagram (karena satu akun seperti milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat menyusahkan dan sering bikin ribut dengan penggemar). Ia yang paling sering jadi sasaran para _hacker_ dan sasaeng. Sehun sering sekali memendam kekesalannya, walau ia tak jarang juga memposting peringatan.

Bukan hanya Sehun. Semua juga gerah.

"Blokir saja e-mailnya. Ganti passwordnya tiap hari, Hyung."

Petuah bijak Sehun diangguki oleh Yixing.

"Jangan pikirkan isinya. Mereka memang begitu, mulutnya busuk."

"Hyaa," Yixing berdecak. "Jangan pakai kata begitu. Itu kata-kata kasar, Sehun."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu!"

Rona gelap tak kunjung terangkat dari muka Yixing. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kecewa dikatai begitu. Sehun berkedip, sebelum kemudian nyengir jahil dan selimut yang menutup kaki Yixing ditarik. Misi kecil untuk menceriakan Hyung-nya.

Si domba kaget. "Yah, jangan tarik selimutnya!"

"Dingin, Hyung!"

"Aku juga kedinginan!"

"Hyung ambil selimut sendiri saja."

"Ini aku yang ambil!"

"Ya sudah, berikan padaku."

"Sehun-aah! Ambil sendiri di kamarmu!"

"Berikan selimutnya atau kutiup leher Hyung? Hm?"

"Yah, jangan curang—aaah Sehuun!"

Sehun tergelak begitu Yixing berguling jatuh ke lantai, lalu mengambil alih selimut tebal bercorak daun yang bukan miliknya.

"Aiyoweiii!" Yixing tertawa sambil memasang tampangnya yang paling memelas. "Tidak boleh pakai cara kotor! Kau curang!"

"Siapa bilang?" Sehun menjulurkan lidah. "Salah sendiri punya leher sensitif."

"Kembalikan selimutku!"

"Ambil sini kalau berani! Haha!"

"Sehun-ah, jangan—K-Kyungsoo-ya?"

Pemukul baseball dipukulkan ke tangan. Kyungsoo yang keluar dari kamar dengan piyama hitam menyorot sebal. "Tanganku bisa tidak sengaja memukul orang kalau kalian tidak diam."

Sehun dan Yixing buru-buru bergelung di sofa.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Joonmyeon..."

Si leader memejamkan mata ketika rekah merah Yifan menyentuh kelopak matanya. Turun ke pipinya. Pucuk hidungnya. Lalu menuju kelopaknya.

Lidah merah memaksa masuk. Gerbang bibir Joonmyeon toh telah dibuka segelnya olehnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia merasakan lidah kecil Joonmyeon masih amatiran dalam perang basah mereka, tetapi Yifan tak mengatakannya. Tak perlu menjatuhkan kepercayaan diri pemuda itu. Justru kini kewajibannya untuk memberi pengalaman lebih pada Joonmyeon.

Kelincinya mengerang ketika gua mulutnya dirangsek kasar. Yifan tahu ia tak bisa menahan diri terlalu lama ketika berhadapan dengan tubuh penuh dosa di depannya. Ketika telinganya diperkosa erangan dan rintihan Joonmyeon dan lengannya dicengkeram minta toleransi sensasi, Yifan tak bisa melawan nafsu.

"Unn... ung..."

Joonmyeon tidak mendesah begitu sering, Yifan bahkan mencegah pemuda itu untuk emnarik napas dengan terus mengambil kuasa atas bibirnya. Menarik rambut Joonmyeon sehingga kepalanya memiring, menengadah ke belakang, bahkan menariknya dalam satu ciuman ganas sekali lagi...

"Nnh! Nngh!"

Punggung Yifan dipukuli. Pria Mandarin itu menyeringai saat tahu muka Joonmyeon panas sekali. Pipinya menggembung, menahan cairan di dalamnya.

"Telan."

Joonmyeon menunduk, tak berani menatap lawan mainnya.

"Telan, Myeon."

Sentuhan memutar pada puting kanan Joonmyeon membuatnya terpaksa menelan liur yang ia tampung dalam mulutnya. Entah itu miliknya atau milik Yifan, atau bahkan keduanya.

Ia harusnya merasa jijik. Tetapi tidak. Diperlakukan seperti itu justru membuat kejantanan Joonmyeon mengeras.

Dan ia tahu Yifan juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika si pria jangkung merangkak di atasnya, menggesekkan milik mereka.

Joonmyeon mulai panik saat kancing piyamanya dibuka, helai kain penutup badan disibak satu persatu. Bukan karena ia malu Yifan melihat tubuh telanjangnya (manik Yifan yang menyipit sudah cukup jadi radar bahaya), melainkan karena Yifan mulai merundukkan badan. Menyusuri tulang selangka dengan hidungnya, menghirup aroma parfum Joonmyeon yang mulai memudar. Mengecap kulit pucat dan menghiasnya dengan gigitan gemas.

Joonmyeon meringis.

"Jangan... ah! J-jangan digigit..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Yifan menjilat luka yang ia buat. "Ini musim dingin. Kalau besok kau pakai scarf, takkan ada yang bertanya."

Yifan mendengar Joonmyeon merintih saat ia melepas piyamanya sendiri, lalu melemparnya sembarang arah. Pria mungil itu terpana sejenak melihat perutnya yang memang sudah terbentuk sempurna, lalu gelagapan.

"Umm... Yifan... ini j-jam berapa?"

"Huh?" Si jangkung kaget ditanya seperti itu, tidak jadi bersiap dalam posisi menggagahi. Apa hubungannya dengan ritual cinta mereka? "Setengah satu. Kenapa?"

"A-aku cek dulu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Dada bidang didorong pelan. Joonmyeon terbata dengan pipi merahnya. "B-biar aku suruh mereka tidur dulu, o-oke?"

 **Grep.**

Langkah Joonmyeon terhenti. Dicekal.

Tentu tidak. Tidak setelah selama ini Yifan akan melepaskannya.

"Yifan..."

"Kau mau lari, hm?"

Lidahnya memijat cuping telinga lunak, menyesap dan menggigit hingga kelincinya merintih kegelian. Joonmyeon tak bisa kemana-mana, kedua tangannya digenggam erat dan kakinya ditahan dua tungkai kuat.

"Tidak... un..."

Kepala Joonmyeon terkulai ke belakang begitu jakunnya dijilat. Pelan namun pasti, Yifan membimbing pria mungil itu melalui remasan pantat dan ciuman lembutnya hingga kembali berbaring di ranjang.

Joonmyeon terengah tidak karuan.

"Yaa-aah..."

Punggung tangan menutup bibir bengkak, menyembunyikan desah yang hendak mengintip keluar. Yifan pelan menurunkan karet celananya. Mengendus daerah selangkangan, menggigit kejantanannya dari luar.

Ia puas ketika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba memberontak, kakinya menjejak. Yifan menggodanya lebih jauh dengan melepas celana dalamnya dan melumat lembut skrotumnya dengan jemari.

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepala. Malu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bercinta?"

Joonmyeon menggelinjang merasa udara panas ditiup masuk lubang telinganya.

"Joonmyeon."

"I-iya..."

Yifan memaklumi dalam hati.

"A-apa ini... pertama kalinya juga untukmu?"

Jauh dalam benak hatinya Joonmyeon tahu kalau jawabannya bukan. Kelihaian Yifan mempermainkannya adalah bukti.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bercinta dengan pria."

Yifan bisa melihat kelegaan di mata bening Joonmyeon, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Lubangmu sudah kulonggarkan sebelumnya. Apa menurutmu aku perlu menyiapkanmu lagi?"

Joonmyeon merona. "Apakah... apakah sakit sekali?"

"Mungkin," Punggungnya membusur secara otomatis putingnya dikatup gigi pria jangkung. "Tapi aku akan berusaha selembut mungkin."

"Aaah! Aahhh!"

Jerit Joonmyeon disumpal tangannya sendiri ketika kejantanannya masuk mulut Yifan, dimanjakan sedemikian rupa hingga tangannya tak mampu berbuat apapun selain meremas sprei putih hingga tak berbentuk. Yifan menaikkan kecepatan, kedua tangannya menjarah tonjolan keras pada dada Joonmyeon. Memuntir, mencubit, menekan-nekannya dengan ibu jari.

Ujung kejantanannya menghantam pangkal tenggorok Yifan, tetapi si pria jangkung tidak memelankan gerakannya. Rintihan Joonmyeon menggelitik telinganya, memompa nafsunya, meledakkan hasratnya untuk memanjakan pria mungil ini.

"T-tidak... berhenti... b-berhenti!"

Yifan takkan berhenti. Saripati Joonmyeon diteguk dalam senyum puas.

Ia meraih pelumas dari nakas dan diam-diam melumuri kejantanannya sementara Joonmyeon terengah dari pos-orgasme. Jarinya yang licin membuka jalan menuju surga dunianya. Satu, dua, gerak gunting, lalu tiga.

Joonmyeon tidak banyak mendesah. Sebaliknya, menggigit bantal dan menelan semua lenguh panasnya.

Yifan merunduk, mengangkat dua paha Joonmyeon ke atas. Kulit putihnya benar-benar menggoda untuk dihias. Ia melukis beberapa ruam dengan menyesapnya, membuat Joonmyeon kelepasan satu lenguh tanda menyerah. Yifan menyeringai, berniat memberi satu kenikmatan lagi saat lidahnya menari dan turun pada bola kembar Joonmyeon, turun pada lubangnya yang berkedut gatal—

"Hyaah!"

 **Duak!**

"Ow!"

"M-maaf! Yifan!" Joonmyeon panik sendiri saat tidak sengaja menendang dahi Yifan kuat-kuat pakai kaki. Salah sendiri tidak memberi aba-aba, Joonmyeon betul-betul kaget ada sesuatu yang basah dan kecil bergerak-gerak dekat lubangnya. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Memalukan, muka Joonmyeon merah setengah mati. Siapa yang menendang muka lawan mainnya di kali pertama bercinta? Hanya Joonmyeon.

Pria jangkung memejamkan mata, menekan pangkal hidung. Perih. Sialan, tendangan Joonmyeon kuat sekali...Joonmyeon merangkak ke depannya, menggumamkan permintaan maaf yang tak berujung dan berlutut untuk memeriksa hidungnya, bersyukur tidak sampai mimisan. Si pria mungil malu sekai, Yifan bisa lihat dari mimik mukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh kau tidak sengaja."

Joonmyeon berjengit ketika Yifan tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhnya yang posisinya sekarang lebih tinggi, karena ia berlutut dan Yifan duduk. Ia memejamkan mata, menahan mulut dengan empat jari saat Yifan melekatkan bibirnya pada dadanya seperti lintah yang tak mau lepas.

"Nyaaah..."

Joonmyeon baru tahu ia bisa membuat suara-suara seperti itu. Yifan menyimpan seringai menang, menghisap tonjolan kanan dan kiri bergantian.

Ketika paha Joonmyeon tak mampu lagi dijadikan tumpuan, keduanya jatuh ke belakang, telentang di atas ranjang yang berderit protes akan tekanan.

Yifan menarik diri.

Muka Joonmyeon benar-benar... minta digagahi.

"Tahan, Myeon."

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir tapi mengangguk. Lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Aaahng... Ahh..."

Ujung kaki putihnya menekuk merasakan panas di lubangnya. Yifan sempat menggoda kesabarannya dengan menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya, dan Joonmyeon mencengkeram lengan Yifan.

"Tidak sabaran?"

Ujung jemari panjangnya mengelus pinggang Joonmyeon, membuat gerak memutar, sesekali menuju lekuk v-nya, menggoda dengan jilatan panjang.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan desah gemetar.

"Yifan, sudah..." Ia menggelinjang sekali lagi. Yifan melempar kepala ke belakang, "Sakit..."

"Sabar, Myeon," Yifan menggeram. "Uugh... ini masih separuh."

"MASIH SEPARUH?!"

"Siapkan dirimu, kurang empat inchi lagi."

"Y-Yifan, tunggu—jangan—nyaaah!"

Bibir tipis buru-buru disumpal dengan bibir lain. Gawat kalau sampai ada yang mendengar—walau mungkin tidak ada yang keberatan.

"Ssh," Yifan mengulum cuping telinga Joonmyeon. "Sudah, sudah. Maaf, Myeon. Sakit?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, belum berani membuka mata. Bola kembar Yifan menabrak pantatnya dengan suara keras. Dan rasanya... umg, Joonmyeon merasa penuh, sungguh. Dan perih, begitu menyengat, tapi tak ayal ia merasa nikmat juga saat Yifan memposisikan miliknya sehingga menggesek sesuatu.

Ia bukan pria cengeng, ia berani sumpah, tapi kali ini dan punggungnya sakit bukan main. Apa Yifan berniat merobek pantatnya, huh?

"Aku akan bergerak." Nafas Yifan hangat mengenai lehernya. Joonmyeon mengerang, tetapi mengangguk.

Gerakannya bermula lambat, penuh pengertian. Yifan memonitor ekspresi Joonmyeon selagi memainkan miliknya. Tetapi otot lubang yang berkedut itu membuatnya tak tahan.

Detik berikutnya, Yifan menaikkan kecepatan.

Joonmyeon melihat putih. Bibirnya terbuka.

"Penuh, sudah..." Terlalu lelah untuk mengerang, ia mulai memohon. "Sudah penuh..."

"Umph... ungh, ungh, ungh!"

Bulu kuduk Joonmyeonmeremang mendengar Yifan menggeram.

"Cantik." Yifan mengecupi mukanya. "Sangat cantik."

"Aku l-laki-laki!"

"Tapi kau cantik."

Joonmyeon tak bisa menjawab ketika giginya sibuk menggigit bantal, menahan rasa nikmat yang disuarakan oleh rintih panas.

"Manis sekali," Duk. Duk. Duk. Suara pukulan bola kembar dan pantatnya beradu dalam ruangan dengan derit ranjang. "Kelinciku, oooh. Kelinciku sayang..."

"H-hentikan," desah pemuda itu. "Aku ini manusia, bukan kelinci. Kau menggelikan."

"Tidak," Yifan menahan dua tangannya di atas kepala. "Kau kelinciku. Kelinciku." Sekelebat kebingungan akan obsesi Yifan terhadap kelinci. Tapi Joonmyeon pikir kelinci itu lucu, dan ia suka kelinci. "Manisku."

"Yifan... mmph..."

"Milikku." Yifan membungkuk, berbisik pada telinganya. "Milikku." Ia meludah dalam telinganya. Joonmyeon berjengit. "Milikku!"

Tangan Joonmyeon gemetar ketika Yifan melepasnya, berbalik merengkuh punggungnya. Membawanya ke atas, terbuai oleh puncak yang hendak datang.

"Mmph... ngh..."

"Augh... Yaahh..."

Joonmyeon menggigit selangka Yifan, memberi bekas kepemilikan. Yifan balas menggigitnya.

Otot keduanya melemas, jatuh ke atas ranjang dengan desah lelah.

Si pria mungil tak percaya ini. Keperjakaan (lubangnya) telah diambil. Tetapi sensasinya impas. Ia tak pernah merasa selega ini selama hidupnya.

Termasuk dengan bergelung di samping pria yang pernah membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Yifan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pos-orgasme adalah favoritnya. Memejamkan mata, menganalisa situasi dan mengira-ngira apa kiranya yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya saat Joonmyeon sudah mulai mempercayainya... ketika ia merasa pria itu terisak.

Yifan berguling. Menatap Joonmyeon yang menunduk. Menaikkan dagunya dengan satu jari.

"Myeon, kau menangis?"

"Y-Yifan," hidung si pria mungil memerah. Yifan menunduk untuk menggigitnya.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Ah... k-kita lupa pakai pengaman..."

Yifan ingin tertawa, tetapi ia tahu Joonmyeon terlampau sensitif dan pasti akan merasa terhina.

"Untuk apa? Toh kau tidak akan hamil. Lagipula aku suka rasa otot lubangmu memijat penisku—"

"Y-yah!" Yifan tergelak setelah menerima cubitan pada lengan. "Bahasamu!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bohong, kok."

"J-jangan sevulgar itu, dasar!"

"Astaga, Kelinciku," Joonmyeon memekik kaget saat Yifan berguling ke atasnya, melumat bibirnya untuk entah yang keberapa hari ini. "Umm... ahh... manis sekali. Lucu sekali," Joonmyeon menampik tangan Yifan yang mengelus telinganya. "Kita sudah bercinta dan kau masih malu-malu begini? Mau berapa kali lagi kugagahi biar malu-malumu ini hilang, hn?"

Joonmyeon menyembunyikan muka panasnya pada selangka Yifan yang masih tergelak.

"Lihat, kelinci kecil sembunyi di lubangnya."

"Maukah kau berhenti memanggilku itu? A-aku bukan kelinci, dan rasanya aneh dipanggil begitu."

Ketika ia merasa lubangnya digelitik ujung telunjuk Yifan, Joonmyeon mengutuk dalam hati.

"Ronde dua kalau kau mau aku berhenti. Bagaimana?"

Joonmyeon menyerangnya dengan cubitan kesal. Yifan terkekeh. Tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kau lelah. Kita tidur saja."

Tirai belum ditutup, tapi tak ada yang peduli. Yifan meraih selimut, menutup raga telanjang keduanya. Joonmyeon dikuasai kantuk dan lelah, lalu mulai menutup mata.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Samar ia mendengar Yifan bertanya.

"Mungkin..." Joonmyeon mulai terlelap. "Sepertinya begitu."

Bibirnya dikecup untuk terakhir kali.

"Terima kasih. Tidurlah." Seringai tipis terpoles. Yifan mengelus lembut surai malaikat di sampingnya.

Sayang sekali malaikat itu telah ia nodai...

"Waktunya bermain, Sayang."

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Semua tokoh yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik saya**

 **Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil karya orisinil yang menyusupkan fiksi dalam fakta**

 **EXO (c) SM Entertainment**

 **Lubang Hitam (c) Crell**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(10)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:xxx:.**

Karena Showcase untuk Sing For You adalah besok, semua memaksimalkan kesempatan mereka untuk sarapan di asrama. Sudha bisa dipastikan, sampai Tahun Baru nanti, mereka takkan bisa menyentuh empuknya ranjang lebih dari setengah jam.

Karena itu, yang bangun pagi bukan hanya Minseok saja. Kyungsoo dan

Dan, anehnya, Joonmyeon.

Minseok berhenti mengaduk empat cangkir kopi dan mendongak, menatap Joonmyeon yang berjalan pincang menuju kamar mandi. Dasar sial, mereka hanya punya satu dan harus berebut. Mungkin ia harus usul pada Yifan untuk pindah ke asrama yang lebih baik.

Tunggu, Joonmyeon pincang?

"Joonmyeon-ie?"

Pria bersurai hitam mendongak kaget. "Eh, Hyung? Selamat pagi."

"Pagi. Kenapa jalanmu begitu?"

Joonmyeon nyengir, tetapi tidak menjawab. Ketika Minseok mencium bau itu—bau sperma, dan rintih sakit rekan setimnya dari dalam kamar mandi, Minseok berang. Instingnya sebagai yang tertua bangkit.

Ia mengambil sendok kayu dan berjalan murka menuju kamar leadernya. Benar saja, Yifan terlelap setengah telanjang.

" **WU YIFAN!** KUBUNUH KAU! BERANINYA MENGOTORI JOONMYEON!"

"ARGH—YAK! APA-APAAN INI, GE?! ARGH, HEI! BERHENTI MEMUKULKU! HEI! HEI!"

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kalian lihat?" bisik Sehun. "Myeon-hyung berubah."

"Berubah?" Jongdae bingung. Tumben. "Berubah apa?"

Keduanya melirik ke arah leader mereka, yang tengah duduk manis sambil makan manisan sosis buatan Chanyeol. Dan Yifan di sampingnya, mengusap sisa saus dari sudut bibir si pria mungil.

"Dia jadi... lebih..."

"Garing." Baekhyun tak peduli. Masakan Yeol-ie-nya selalu yang terbaik. "Dia jadi lebih garing."

Jongdae menjitak belakang kepala.

Sehun menyipitkan mata. Hanya penglihatannya saja yang memburuk, atau... leadernya dan mantan leadernya jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih hari ini?

Aneh sekali.

"Kau tidak tahu, Sehun? Mereka jadian."

Lututnya terantuk meja kayu. Sehun kaget, menganga heboh. "Serius mereka jadian?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aish," bisik Sehun. "Bagaimana caranya aku memberitahu Joonmyeon-hyung soal Yifan-hyung kalau mereka sudah jadian begini..."

Baekhyun terdiam. Hanya mengelus paha Sehun sementara benaknya melayang.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Oooi Chanyeol!"

Sesi istirahat sepuluh-menit dari latihan rutin mereka. Jaehwon-hyung memanggilnya kencang sekali. Chanyeol mengurungkan niat untuk makan dan beralih padanya.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah bilang berapa kali?!" Chanyeol mengaduh kepalanya dipukul keras. "Kalau ereksi, urus dulu sebelum latihan! Aku tidak minat menonton burungmu naik-turun sementara kau melompat-lompat ikut koreo, tahu!"

"Yaaah!" Chanyeol menutup muka. "Memalukaaan!"

"Aku tidak suka koreoku dikotori hal-hal porno seperti itu!"

"Hyung jangan berteriak! Mereka bisa dengar! Tidak tahu aku malu, apa?!"

"Kenapa malu?! Semuanya sudah tahu kalau celanamu bertenda! Aku sudah bilang jangan pakai katun, kan?! Dan pakai celana dalammu!"

"Aku pakai celana dalam, kok!"

"Kalau kau pakai celana dalam tidak mungkin bisa menonjol seperti itu!"

"Bukan salahku kejantananku memang panjang! Kalau Hyung tidak percaya coba lihat sendir—"

" **YAH! YAH!"** Jongdae menjerit dari ujung studio. "KECILKAN SUARA KALIAN, ATAU LEBIH BAIK, DIAM SAJA SEKALIAN!"

"Menjijikkan." Kyungsoo mencibir pelan. Jongin tertawa kencang sekali sampai berguling-guling.

Chanyeol mendengus, lalu duduk di sudut, di samping Jaehwon yang mengusap peluh. Ia menerima sebotol air mineral, menegaknya, kemudian memainkan botolnya.

Koreo baru mereka untuk persiapan Showcase tidak berat, justru cenderung konyol. Dengan semua kostum itu, Chanyeol menemukan konsep kali ini menarik. Tapi tetap saja melelahkan.

"Nde, Chan." Jaehwon bicara lagi.

"Hm?"

"Aish, jangan merajuk begitu!"

"Aku tidak merajuk!"

"Lalu kenapa kau cemberut?!"

"Apa aku tidak boleh cemberut?! Apa hakku untuk cemberut dihapus selama aku berada di studio?!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Chanyeol mengaduh saat digeplak sekali lagi. "Tidak sopan pada Hyungmu!"

"Hyung duluan yang melanggar privasiku—"

"DIAAAM!" Jongdae berteriak lagi. "AKU MAU TIDUUUR!"

"TIDUR DI TOILET SANA, BIBIR!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BIBIR, KUPING?!"

"YAH! YAH! KUSURUH PUSH UP EMPAT RIBU KALI KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BISA DIAM!"

Teriakan Jaehwon sukses memadamkan api permusuhan yang membara. Chanyeol dan Jongdae mendengus (keras) lagi sebelum kemudian tidur-tiduran di lantai studio yang dingin dan bau keringat.

"Nde, Chan."

"APA, SIH?! OW!" Chanyeol mengusak belakang kepala yang dipukul.

Jaehwon mendengus. "Mana manajermu?"

"Tadi dia keluar. Nanti dia kembali untuk menjemput kami."

"Anak baru seperti dia... Apa Minsoo memberimu makan?"

"Tentu saja, dan lebih baik dari Wooyoung-hyung. Tiap hari ada ayam goreng di meja."

"Tetap saja..." Jaehwon menyesap airnya. "Aku dengar rumor aneh tentang kalian. Masih di dalam gedung, sih."

"Rumor apa?"

"Katanya kalian punya manajer ganda?"

Chanyeol tersedak.

"Uhk! Tidak! Rumor dari mana itu?"

Jaehwon mengangkat sebelah alis, namun kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu, rumor. Hei, ada apa lagi denganmu dan bocah itu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya kaget. "Bocah mana lagi?"

Jaehwon menuding Baekhyun yang baru kembali bersama Sehun. Chanyeol menatap Jaehwon aneh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Bohong saja terus. Aku lihat sendiri kalian jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apa-apaan, sih."

"Cih, terus saja begitu. Kau ini seperti gadis pubertas saja kalau masalah cinta."

"Berisik."

"Chanyeol, kalau kau memang suka, katakan saja. Sebelum dia benar-benar diambil orang."

"Aish. Apa-apaan. Kami cuma teman."

"Cuma teman? Hm..." Jaehwon nyengir. Sungguh, Chanyeol lucu sekali kalau digoda seperti ini. "Aku pegang kata-katamu, oke? Cuma. Teman."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja padanya. Kami benar-benar cuma teman."

"Serius deh, kau dan semua egomu. Tidak masalah kalau kau menyukai pria, Chanyeol. Lagipula Baekhyun juga suka padamu."

"HYUUUNG!"

"Baekhyun! Hoi! Baek-hyun! Sini!" Menoleh, si anak anjing beringsut mendekat. "Katanya Chanyeol ingin bicara denganmu."

Mata Baekhun membola. Chanyeol menendang punggung pelatihnya.

"TIDAK!"

"Iya!" Jaehwon mendorong keduanya. "Sekarang selesaikan masalahmu di toilet, Chan!"

Chanyeol memberi Jaehwon jari tengah. Pelatihnya tergelak.

Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang seperti anak anjing tersesat. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maaf." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepala, menutup pintu toilet. "Jaehwon-hyung—"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol sudah menduganya. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun dingin terhadapnya. Mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang sudah ia salah perbuat.

Dan itu membuatnya agak marah.

"Bantu aku menurunkan ereksiku? Aku butuh jarimu. Nanti kau juga kubantu."

Baekhyun menatapnya agak lama, dengan mata jatuhnya yang berbinar redup.

Ini bukan kali pertama. Di antara para anggota, membantu satu sama lain saat membutuhkan bukan hal aneh. Jongin dan Sehun biasanya begitu, Jongdae dan Baekhyun juga. Lagipula, mereka ini pria sehat dengan hormon membludak tanpa outlet pengeluaran.

Hubungan mereka selalu begini. Teman-yang-saling-membantu-saat-membutuhkan, begitu kata Chanyeol.

Ia mengangguk. Chanyeol menyeretnya masuk bilik paling ujung.

Mungkin untuk sekarang, Baekhyun harus puas hanya dengan ini.

 **.:xxx:.**

"A-apa aku terlambat?"

"Um, tidak," wanita berambut sebahu itu berdiri, lalu membungkuk sopan.

Minsoo balas membungkuk dari pintu restoran, sebelum kemudian tertawa akan kebodohannya. "Aih, kenapa aku membungkuk dari sini?"

Kim Myunghee tertawa kecil.

Keduanya bertemu melalui insiden kecil—atau lebih tepatnya, tabrakan di antara rak-rak mini market dan jatuhnya barang-barang dari keranjang belanja keduanya. Dan Minsoo yang terperangah di depan kasir seraya merebut selai cokelat yang sudah discan. Sebentar, Minsoo tidak pernah beli yang rasa cokelat.

"Umm, mungkin milik kita tertukar?"

Tepukan pada pundaknya membuatnya berbalik. Wanita tadi, yang sekarang tersenyum meminta maaf sambil menyodorkan toples kecil selai merah. Rasa stroberi.

"Ah, sepertinya begitu." Minsoo mengangguk, lalu mengambilnya. "Maaf, Nona Kasir. Tapi, seperti yang Anda tahu, selainya—"

"Kami tidak bisa membatalkan pembelian, mohon maaf."

Minsoo terhenyak. Wanita itu lalu mengambil toplesnya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang beli ini. Sekalian yang rasa cokelat satu lagi."

"Nona Kasir, biar kubayar belanjaannya juga."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil di balik tangannya.

"Astaga," wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Tuan, ini hanya selai. Anda tak perlu membayar semua belanjaanku—"

"Anggap saja ini salam perkenalan," Minsoo terbatuk-batuk. "Umm, Gyung Minsoo."

Uluran tangannya dijabat. Kulitnya lembut sekali, catat Minsoo dalam hati.

"Kim Myunghee. Uh, aku merasa tidak enak... bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang bersama? Di Kwak & Family? Jam satu."

Undangan itu ia terima, tentu saja. Dengan syarat, Minsoo tidak boleh membayar tagihan makanan mereka.

Si Kasir berdeham, merasa canggung di depan keduanya yang lalu memerah malu.

"Apa Anda sudah menunggu lama?"

"Jangan 'Anda'," Minsoo duduk di hadapannya. "Panggil Minsoo saja. Lebih nyaman."

Myunghee terkejut. "Tidak apa-apa? Kalau begitu... panggil aku Myunghee saja."

"Tentu." Minsoo tampak berpikir sejenak. "Sebentar, aku seperti pernah melihat wajahmu..." Ia tak menyadari gerak gelisah kaki yang tersembunyi taplak meja berbordir. "Uh, di mana? Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

Senyum manis. Minsoo membalasnya, lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan dua nasi goreng kimchi dan satu pesanannya sendiri.

Myunghee mengaduk jus jeruknya. Mengamati pria awal tiga puluhan yang kini mengeok kiri-kanan seraya menggigit bibir.

"Kenapa An—Minsoo-ssi seperti tidak nyaman begitu? Apa ada seseorang yang menunggumu?"

"Ah? Tidak. Tidak, haha."

"Kau bekerja di mana?"

Baiklah, Minsoo menggigit bibir. Sepertinya mereka sudah masuk tahap perkenalan?

"Aku bekerja di SM Entertainment. Aku manajer."

Myunghee berhenti menyeruput jusnya.

"Manajer? Manajer apa?"

"EXO. Kau tahu, kan?"

"Aah," Myunghee tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, walau aku bukan fans mereka. Aku VIP," ia tertawa kecil.

"Kau sendiri, Myunghee-ssi?"

"Aku... penulis lepas di Seoul Times." Ada jeda aneh pada ucapannya, tetapi Minsoo tak mempermasalahkan. "Kadang aku menulis di kolom opini. Kadang fashion, kadang resensi film."

"Begitu?" Pesanan mereka datang. Minsoo meraih sendok dan garpu. Kalau boleh jujur, wanita di depannya ini taksiran usia pertengahan dua puluhan. Jauh lebih muda darinya. Tetapi ia menarik. Dan cantik. Minsoo takkan keberatan bertemu dengannya lagi... kalau boleh?

Minsoo tersenyum sendiri, lalu mulai makan dalam tenang. Gila, apa dia jatuh cinta?

"Bagaimana bekerja di SM?"

"Penuh tekanan, karena aku staff baru... sekitar 2013 lalu aku baru masuk. Jadi, yah, aku masih harus banyak belajar jadi manajer. Kau sendiri, bagaimana menurutmu SM?"

Myunghee tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau boleh jujur... aku membencinya."

Minsoo berhenti mengunyah, kaget dengan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Uh?"

"Ah, maaf," Myunghee mengayunkan tangannya. "Aku tidak sopan sekali. Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja."

Myunghee tersenyum meminta maaf. "Aku tidak bisa cerita banyak. "

"Apa... kau pernah ikut casting lalu ditolak?"

Jauh sekali. Tetapi Myunghee buru-buru mengangguk.

"Yah, mirip seperti itu."

"Aah, tidak heran. Sistem casting mereka memang ribet sekali. Kau tahu, pernah ada satu trainee yang—"

Dan Minsoo terus bicara setelahnya. Myunghee mendengarkan dengan teliti. Ia bercerita banyak sekali, dari pekerjaannya ke keluarganya, ke teman-temannya, hobinya, minatnya, bahkan sampai kehidupan cintanya yang nol besar.

Myunghee terkesima. Pria di depannya... begitu bebas bicara. Bebas bercerita. Bebas tertawa, dan ia mendapati dirinya ikut tertawa.

"Jadi, kau tahu—uhuk!" Minsoo terbatuk-batuk, tersedak limun yang mengambang. Myunghee buru-buru menyodorkan tisu. "Ah, aku terlalu semangat. Uhuk!"

Myunghee tertawa lagi. "Pelan-pelan. Limunnya tidak akan lari, kok."

Minsoo nyengir.

Jarum jam menunjuk angka dua tanpa mereka sadari. Minsoo menoleh dan mengernyit kaget, lalu memanggil pelayan.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja." Ia berkata pada si pelayan. "Ambilkan pesananku."

Manik cokelat Myunghee membola melihat si pelayan kembali dengan empat kantung plastik berisi ayam goreng aneka rasa.

"Kau pesan semua itu?"

"Yah, umm, kau tahu," Minsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sembilan anak manusia yang kurawat semuanya suka daging ayam. Hampir setiap hari aku belikan mereka ini."

Melihat Myunghee masih tidak bisa berhenti menganga, ia tertawa.

"Tenang, yang ini aku yang bayar. Terima kasih untuk nasi goreng kimchinya," Mereka sudah bertukar nomor telepon, dan Minsoo menoleh lagi sebelum membuka pintu. "Akhir pekan, jam enam, di tempat ini?"

Myunghee mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Jam enam."

Manik cokelat mengawasi mobil hitam itu melaju pergi, sebelum kemudian empunya mengerang.

Aah, bodoh, bodoh! Harusnya dia tahu kalau Gyung Minsoo itu adalah Gyung Minsoo yang itu! Orang yang membuat mukanya merah dan jantungnya tak bisa diatur adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ia buat kebingungan di konferensi persnya itu!

Myunghee tak tahu bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Ia sungguh-sungguh tertarik dengan orang itu—senyum lebarnya dan tingkah anehnya. Bahkan butuh keberanian lebih untuk mengundangnya makan bersama. Tapi sekarang?

Myunghee terjebak.

Ia hanya bisa bersyukur ia memutuskan untuk memotong rambutnya di saat yang tepat. Jika tidak... mungkin Minsoo akan sadar siapa dia.

Ponselnya bergetar. Jemari lentik menekan tombol buka.

Email masuk dari editornya.

 **From: editor K-Wave**

 **Subject: Urgent!**

 **Lee Kangjoo, segera kirim jurnalmu via e-mail. Deadlinenya akhir minggu ini.**

 **.:xxx:.**

Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya Minseok ikut Gala Dinner. Bahkan semasa ia masih jadi trainee, ia tidak pernah mencicipi rasa masakan Gala Dinner yang sangat diagungkan.

Beruntung ia punya kesempatan menggantikan Joonmyeon hari ini (si pria manis tak bisa berjalan. Minseok kasihan sekali. Untung ia sudah memukul muka Yifan dengan penggorengan). Setelah bingung memilih blazer mana yang hendak ia kenakan dan diteriaki Yifan agar cepat bersiap, satu jam kemudian ia sampai di COEX Atrium yang sudah disulap jadi Hall mewah dengan puluhan meja putih lengkap dengan atribut elitnya.

Minseok membalas sapaan beberapa trainee SM, berbincang dengan mereka sejenak. Taeyeong, trainee yang Minseok kira punya kesempatan terbesar untuk debut. Jaehyun, Doyoung, dan bocah Thailand yang ia lupa namanya (namanya panjang sekali, oke? Bukan berarti Minseok rasis).

Gala Dinner adalah acara makan malam bersama yang diadakan oleh SM tiap beberapa bulan, dengan mengundang sejumlah artis sukses mereka dan para petinggi, dan—ini yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, undangan khusus untuk beberapa trainee yang bersinar paling terang. Ini adalah ajang mereka untuk bersosialisasi dan ramah tamah dengan para artis, sekaligus menambah koneksi kelak jika mereka sudah terkenal dan sukses.

Keyakinan di antara trainee adalah, undangan emas Gala Dinner sama dengan undangan untuk debut.

Mereka tertawa sejenak akan lelucon dari si bocah Thailand, sebelum Minseok melihat sosok familiar yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

Itu...

"Aku permisi, dulu, ya. Silahkan nikmati Dinner-nya."

Keempatnya mengangguk, melambai pada Minseok.

Pria berkacamata yang memunggunginya tdak sadar akan kehadirannya. Minseok tersenyum kecil sebelum menepuk pundaknya.

"John? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Yah, Hyung!" Setelah pulih dari kagetnya, pria berkacamata itu protes. "Jangan panggil aku begitu di sini. Tidak ada yang kenal nanti. Namaku saja!"

Minseok terkekeh. "Bercanda, bercanda. Jadi... pewaris tahta SM sudah pulang?"

Pria itu—Lee Hyunkyu, main-main meninju lengan Minseok dan terkekeh. Tetapi keduanya berhenti ketika Youngmin berjalan melewati mereka, melempar lirikan sinis dan anggukan pada Minseok.

Minseok berbisik. "Dia masih tidak suka padamu, ya?"

"Youngmin-sajangnim memang begitu," Hyunkyu menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, jadi aku diam saja."

"Sabar," Minseok menepuk punggungnya. "Mana ayahmu? Kapan kau kembali ke Inggris? Bagaimana Oxford?"

"Ayah akan datang, nanti. Biasa saja. Aku lebih suka Harvard. Dan, aku sudah lulus, Hyung," jawab Hyunkyu geli. "Ayah bilang aku akan tetap di sini. Setelah ini, aku akan resmi bekerja di SM."

"Dan jadi CEO menggantikan ayahmu?"

Hyunkyu menghela napas panjang, tersenyum kecil.

"Kuharap begitu."

.

.

.

 **[Tbc]**

 **.:xxx:.**

AN: Gabisa bacot banyak-banyak! Terima kasih untuk semua favs, follows, review, dan tolong review lagi untuk chap ini! :D Tolong berhenti nimpukin gue pakai sandal, sepatu, bata, gergaji, dan kartu kredit (?) karena gue potong terus NC-nya karena ini udah ada full version, yay.

(Mohon dibaca malam hari saja kekeke)

Ada yang nanya akun lain, ya? Aku cuma aktif di ig aja sih, **(double underscore)rhey.** Follow and mention for follback and then we can fangirl/boying together hehehe

 **edit! 280616**

Ada yang bingung soal karakter non-EXO di sini ya? Ini aku bikinin mini-note-nya :3

 **Gyung Minsoo** : Manajer EXO yang baru (settingan dari SM), kerjanya ganda bareng Yifan. Sementara Yifan jadi otaknya, dia yang kerja di lapangan karena Yifan ga boleh sampai keliatan publik.

 **Kim Wooyoung:** Manajer EXO yang lama, yang sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit.

 **Lee Kangjoo/Kim Myunghee:** Yep, you guessed it right! Wanita ini punya identitas ganda. Satu sebagai **Kangjoo,** jurnalis tabloid ternama di KS (yang waktu itu nanya macem-macem di konferensi persnya Minsoo) dan yang kedua sebagai **Myunghee,** wanita normal yang pernah ketuker selai sama Minsoo dan sebenernya mulai suka sama Minsoo secara tulus.

 **Lee Hyunkyu** : Ada yang udah kenal, mungkin? Huehehe, ini dia anak laki-lakinya Lee Sooman yang karirnya udah menanjak di SM :) Boleh browsing soal dia, loh. Dia penulis liriknya Let Out the Beast.


	11. Chapter 11

Kris adalah enigma. Kris adalah paradoks. Kris adalah pandora.

Bahkan otak encer Joonmyeon tak bisa memecahkan orang seperti apa pria bernama asli Wu Yifan itu.

Bukan salah Joonmyeon kalau dia mendapat kesan pertama yang buruk dengannya karena insiden kopi. Ia sudah berniat untuk tidak memaafkan Kris karena kekesalannya, tapi ia lihat tindakan itu tidak bisa dibilang tepat karena, mau tidak mau, mereka adalah satu grup untuk tahun-tahun ke depan.

Debut mereka berjalan dengan sangat mulus. Terlalu mulus, bahkan, membuat Joonmyeon sedikit khawatir berapa jumlah pasti uang yang diinvestasikan untuk mereka. Karena makin besar jumlah digitnya, maka makin besar ekspektasi dan beban mereka.

Joonmyeon benar-benar terkejut saat ia dipilih menjadi leadernya. Alibi umurnya yang tertua atau lama pelatihannya tidak menenangkan, karena sesungguhnya Joonmyeon orang yang kikuk dan kadang bingung harus berbuat apa. Tidak seperti Kris yang ramah dan humoris walau dengan cara yang berbeda, yang bisa beradaptasi sedemikian cepat sampai-sampai Chanyeol dan Minseok lengket padanya, padahal mereka beda bahasa dan beda negara.

Joonmyeon tidak bisa seperti itu. Dengan anggotanya yang sesama Korea saja dia terlanjur kagok. Ia tidak bisa mendekati anggota dari Cina dengan mudah.

(Tidak seperti Kris yang dalam satu minggu sudah dekat dengan separuh anggota EXO—yah, kecuali dirinya)

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Kris-hyung orangnya seperti itu."

Baekhyun melempar tatapan aneh pada Chanyeol yang tampak bangga pada ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Benar, kan? Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu, Kyungsoo! Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak pernah kenal dekat dengannya saat masih trainee dulu, tapi dia benar-benar baik dan aku tak bisa tak menganggapnya seperti kakakku."

"Walau dia orang Cina?" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. "Iya, walau dia Cina. Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun memalingkan muka.

Di antara enam anggotanya, memang Baekhyun yang agak sinis pada anggota Cina. Tetapi sebenarnya dia pemuda yang baik, Joonmyeon tahu itu. Walau agak pemarah dan sensitif, dia pembuat keramaian nomor satu dan dekat hampir dengan semuanya. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya terseret arus stereotip Korea-lebih-baik-daripada-Cina, Joonmyeon hanya berharap waktu bisa menghilangkannya.

Joonmyeon mendapati banyak masalah di tahun pertama mereka. Tentang Baekhyun yang sensitif. Tentang Chanyeol yang berkencan dengan seorang wanita padahal jelas-jelas peraturan dilarang-berkencan-untuk-tiga-tahun-pertama diberlakukan. Tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kurang akur karena masalah Moonkyu—dia calon trainee yang hendak debut tetapi digantikan Kyungsoo, dan notabene adalah sahabat Jongin. Tentang Sehun si maknae tujuh belas tahun yang sulit beradaptasi. Tentang dirinya yang tak bisa memanajemen grupnya sendiri...

Kadang saat Joonmyeon pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, ibunya harus direpotkan oleh tangis frustasi pemuda itu.

"Mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku, Ma," adunya. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Aku menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersama dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Aku sudah menasihati Baekhyun agar tidak bersikap seperti itu karena ia bisa menimbulkan masalah. Aku sudah menyuruh Chanyeol memutuskan hubungannya karena ini bisa jadi skandal. Aku juga sudah mencoba bicara dengan Sehun dan bahkan mengajaknya tinggal sekamar denganku tapi dia tidak mau."

Joonmyeon bukan tipe anak manja. Tapi ada saatnya di mana ia jatuh dan butuh seseorang untuk menyangganya. Seperti saat ini.

Ibunya hanya mengelus rambut lembutnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bukankah kau punya rekan sesama leader? Anak Cina itu?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepala.

"Kris?"

"Bukankah kau bilang di televisi waktu itu kalau kau sangat dekat dengannya? Kalau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu seorang diri, mintalah bantuannya. Dua batang lebih kuat dari satu, begitu kata orang-orang lama. Lagipula, Joon-ie, dia terlihat seperti orang baik."

Hari itu, Joonmyeon mendengus.

Tetapi keesokannya, dan keesokannya lagi, dan keesokannya lagi, ia menemukan dirinya mengamati pria jangkung itu.

" _Gege! Aku mau mandi tapi airnya dingin!"_

" _Tao, kita tidak punya pemanas di sini. Kalau kau mau mandi air hangat, biar kupanaskan dulu airnya. Tunggu sebentar."_

Joonmyeon tidak tahu mereka bicara apa karena keduanya menggunakan Mandarin cepat, tetapi Kris kemudian pergi ke dapur dan mengisi satu panci penuh dengan air sementara Tao duduk menunggu di depan televisi dengan sikat gigi digenggam dan handuk melingkari. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian Kris memanggil nama Tao dan pemuda mirip panda itu melompat ke kamar mandi dengan Kris membawa sepanci air panas. Belum sampai di situ, Tao bahkan merengek minta ditemani (Joonmyeon mengasumsikan seperti itu, karena nyatanya Kris tetap berdiri di ambang pintu dengan muka masam).

" _Ayo cepat mandinya!"_

" _Sebentar, Ge! Sabunnya belum dibilas!"_

" _Aish, kau ini! Kutinggal kalau lama."_

" _Jangan, Ge! Jangaaan!"_

Itu hanya permulaan. Lalu Yixing datang dan berkata sesuatu pada Kris, yang lalu mengusak rambut pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya duduk, sementara ia pergi ke dapur dan berkutat dengan beberapa bubuk obat.

Tao menjerit karena ditinggal mandi sendirian. Kris tergopoh datang masih dengan bubuk jahe di tangan.

"Jangan ribut! Kau mau kusiram jahe? Aku sedang membuat obat untuk Yixing!"

Joonmyeon terkesiap mendengar Kris keceplosan bicara dalam bahasa Korea.

"Ada apa dengan Yixing?"

Itu pertama kalinya ia memberanikan diri memulai percakapan dengan co-leadernya. Joonmyeon mendekati Kris yang menatapnya bingung.

Hubungan mereka kurang baik, sampai detik ini.

"Uh," Kris masih belum terlalu terbiasa bicara bahasa Korea. "Yixing bilang perutnya tidak nyaman. Aku takut maagnya kumat."

"Yixing punya maag?"

"Iya. Ini gara-gara saat trainee dia jarang makan tepat waktu. Terus saja memaksakan diri latihan, latihan, latihan. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau itu bahaya." Ia menggerutu. "Jadi idol itu susah. Kalau kesehatan tidak dijaga, dia mana bisa tampil maksimal, kan? Tapi Yixing memang keras kepala. Obat ini harus cepat diminum agar lambungnya tidak makin parah."

Kris sampai tahu sejauh itu, Joonmyeon terkesiap. Dan di sini ia merasa sudah melakukan semua yang ia mampu sebagai seorang leader. Padahal, apa ia tahu riwayat penyakit anggotanya?

Tidak.

Joonmyeon mendadak merasa kecil. Kris menoleh padanya.

"Yang lainnya juga. Jaga mereka baik-baik. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada EXO-K, kau yang harus pertama bertanggung jawab."

"Karena aku leadernya?"

Kris mengernyitkan alis.

"Tentu tidak. Ini bukan masalah siapa leadernya. Bukankah dalam tim kita harus saling menjaga?"

Kris meninggalkan Joonmyeon termangu akan ucapannya.

Esoknya, Yifan mendapati lemari es mereka penuh dengan bermacam obat. Joonmyeon mendapat gelar "maniak vitamin" dari Baekhyun karena sikap barunya.

Kesibukan mereka terus berlanjut. Rangkaian wawancara, penampilan, menerima penghargaan, dan yang sebagainya itu terus berdatangan tanpa henti.

"Whoaaa! Dimsum!"

Joonmyeon menengadah dari ponselnya. Ruang ganti tiba-tiba ramai. Luhan, Tao, Yixing, dan Minseok mengerumuni sesuatu dalam sterofoam—yang ternyata adalah empat porsi besar dimsum panas.

"Ini semua Kris yang belikan?" mata Minseok membulat senang. "Terima kasih, Kris!"

Kris tergelak dari depan meja rias, tatanan rambutnya belum selesai dirapikan. "Sudah, makan sana."

"Gege tahu saja kalau aku kangen masakan ini," Tao menggigit dimsum dengan lelehan air matanya. Luhan buru-buru mengusap dengan sehelai sapu tangan. "Aku terharu sekali... hiks. Terima kasih, Kris-ge! Hiks..."

"Tao-yah, jangan menangis," Yixing berkata. "Dimsumnya nanti jadi asin kejatuhan air matamu."

Minseok tertawa, sekaligus menyeret tangan Jongdae yang daritadi bersandar pada tembok. "Ayo, Chen, kita makan bersama!"

"Tapi, Hyung—"

"Alaaah! Ayo, ikut!" Jongdae yang ditarik tidak bisa melawan. "Walau kau cemberut terus, kau tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Lebih baik terima saja dan nikmati semua ini."

Joonmyeon tahu betul apa maksud mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jongdae kecewa karena ia diputuskan masuk subunit Cina dan bukan Korea. Bukan rahasia juga kalau subunit Cina sudah diremehkan dibanding Korea.

Padahal menurut Joonmyeon tidak. Mereka punya ciri khas sendiri-sendiri. Jika EXO-K terkenal di kalangan staff karena skill mereka, maka EXO-M terkenal karena mereka lebih berwarna.

Tapi walau Joonmyeon melakukan pembelaan seperti itu, bukan berarti ia tidak akan kecewa juga seandainya ia di posisi Jongdae.

Hipokrit.

Ia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan saat Minseok tertawa dan main-main menjejali Jongdae dengan dimsum, dibantu Yixing. Ruang ganti jadi lebih ramai dengan riuh kerumunan kecil itu, sampai hair stylist Chanyeol sendiri terkikik mendengarnya.

Lalu Sehun, Oh Sehun, si maknae yang pendiam dan super pemalu, si remaja tanggung jawab Joonmyeon, mendekat selangkah demi selangkah pada mereka. Luhan yang melihatnya lalu tersenyum lebar, kemudian meraih tangannya, menariknya dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Joonmyeon terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sehun tertawa.

(Padahal saat bersama anggota EXO-K lainnya, dia jarang sekali lepas seperti itu)

Kemudian makin ramai saat Kris sudah selesai dengan tatanan rambutnya dan sekarang giliran Minseok. Jongdae sudah bisa memulas senyum kecil dan diperlebar dengan Kris yang menepuk pundaknya, berkata sesuatu tentang 'kerja bagus' dan 'jangan cemberut terus, oke?'

Joonmyeon tidak tahu pikiran ini datang dari mana. Tapi setelah melihat subunit Mandarin di depannya dan beralih pada anggotanya sendiri yang sibuk dengan ponsel mereka...

Perbedaan yang begitu mencolok.

Joonmyeon merasa EXO yang sebenarnya adalah pimpinan Kris. Bukan EXO-nya.

"Dasar Cina," dengus Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Tidak bisa diam, ya. Itu cuma dimsum."

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif.

Tidak baik pesimis seperti ini.

Ia bertekad. Dalam hati ia bertekad akan menaikkan sumbu persaingan itu. Ia akan menjadi leader yang lebih baik dari Kris. Tunggu saja, Kris. SM telah memilihnya dan dia akan menjadi leader yang terbaik dan ia akan mengalahkannya. Ia akan menunjukkan kalau ia adalah yang terbaik. Walau Joonmyeon kalah tinggi badan dan kharisma, ia akan pastikan ia tidak kalah—

"Myeon, mau?"

Senyum kecil Kris saat menyodorkan sepotong dimsum seperti sekaleng air disiram pada lilin kecil permusuhannya.

Joonmyeon berkedip.

Ia mengambil dimsum itu, lalu menggigitnya sepotong kecil. Kris pergi setelah mengusak rambutnya.

Seraya menelan, pemuda mungil itu menunduk. Malu akan dirinya sendiri.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **Prekuel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dusta Putih

.

.

.

.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kenapa kau begitu membencinya?"

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol menanyakan hal yang jelas jawabannya.

"Entah. Karena dia Cina?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi Cina! Baekhyun, kau jangan rasis—"

"Ah, ah. Aku tidak suka bicara dengan tim pro Cina sepertimu dan Jongin."

"Baekhyun, kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Kris-hyung bukan orang seperti itu. Rasa bencimu tidak beralasan. Dia orang yang baik dan sangat dewasa. Cobalah mengerti posisinya."

Baekhyun melenggang pergi tanpa menghiraukan. Tapi ucapan Chanyeol terus berngiang.

"Hati-hati naik eskalatornya."

Yixing menoleh dan berterima kasih. Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kris mempersilahkan mereka jalan lebih dulu.

"Baekhyun, hati-hati dengan eskala—"

"Yah! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil?!"

Ekspresi Kris berubah.

"Ssh, ini bandara. Jangan buat keramaian."

Baekhyun mendengus. Berlalu, tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kris yang menunggu hingga anggota terakhirnya sudah naik dan baru ia menapakkan kaki pada pita berjalan itu dengan segunung troli koper yang ia dorong sendiri.

"Hyung, mau kuban—"

"Duluan saja, Jongin. Kakimu masih sakit, kan?"

Jongin menunduk seraya bersemu. Malu karena Kris tahu titik lemahnya.

Yang paling sulit adalah menembus kerumunan fans yang berkumpul menunggu mereka. Kris sudah memberikan bawaannya pada petugas imigrasi ketika keramaian itu menarik perhatiannya.

Ia bersyukur tinggi badannya membuatnya tidak perlu berjinjit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Seorang fans mendorong Jongin sampai jatuh, lalu mengerubunginya dan mengarahkan lensa bazooka mereka padanya.

"JONGIN-IE!"

"NINI!"

Joonmyeon, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol tampak begitu terkejut akan serangan itu. Tapi tidak bisa disalahkan, posisi mereka agak jauh dari Jongin yang berusaha bangkit tapi gagal untuk sekian kali.

Darahnya mendidih tiba-tiba. Jongin adalah maknae yang sangat ia sayang. Walau kelihatan keren dan tampan 24/7, Jongin itu masih kecil dan ia masih lemah. Cedera pergelangan kakinya bisa bertambah parah kalau ia mendarat pada kaki yang salah saat jatuh tadi.

Kalau sampai fans itu menyakiti Jongin... walau mereka adalah fans... Kris bersumpah...

Lalu Baekhyun berlari, mendekati Jongin, menyenggol kamera besar seorang fans (atau masternim?) dan memapah Jongin berdiri.

Tapi tidak. Ia mendengar seruan itu dilayangkan pada Baekhyun keras sekali seperti tamparan.

"Dasar anjing! Minggir! Kau menghalangi kami!"

"Yah, minggirlah, Anjing!"

Kris tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi.

Terberkati tubuhnya yang gigantik, ia bisa memandu Baekhyun dan Jongin keluar dari kerumunan gila itu. Sekalipun ia harus meringis saat fans-fans yang marah itu memukulkan lensa mereka dan mencakarnya kulitnya yang hanya dibalut kemeja berlengan sepertiga.

Kyungsoo segera berlari menghampiri Jongin, Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Joonmyeon sudah sembab matanya. Bukan hanya dia, sebenarnya, tapi semuanya.

Baekhyun menunduk, tak berani mendongak. Dikatai seperti itu tentu melukai harga dirinya.

"Gila," Jongdae akhirnya bisa bernafas. "Jongin, tidak apa-apa? Bisa jalan? Perlu kucarikan kursi roda?"

Jongin menggeleng, tentu saja. Ia tidak mau jadi beban.

Chanyeol marah luar biasa. Ia mengatai para fans itu selama perjalanan mereka menuju ruang tunggu. Baekhyun masih lesu di sampingnya, hanya menghadap ke luar tanpa minat.

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh saat tangan besar mendarat di pundaknya.

"Kau sudah bertindak benar. Bagus sekali, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Kris yang tersenyum kecil. Tetapi ia menampik tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh hiburan."

Kris tidak beradu mulut dengannya. Ia mengangguk, mengusak rambut Baekhyun main-main, lalu beranjak mendekati Joonmyeon yang masih memijat kaki Jongin.

"Inilah kenapa kau harus beritahu anggotamu untuk berhati-hati, dan selalu berjaga di dekat mereka. Kalau perlu, berjalan di paling belakang. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang perempuan gila itu bisa lakukan lain kali."

Joonmyeon menunduk dari tatapan tajam Kris. Mencatat semuanya dalam otaknya.

"Baik. Maafkan aku."

Kris mengangguk, lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu. Aku hanya... kesal." Ia menatap Joonmyeon lama sekali. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka."

 **.:xxx:.**

Joonmyeon tidak pernah tahu ada yang aneh dengan manajemen grup mereka sampai saat itu.

"Tidak, Manajer-ge, tunggu sebentar—"

"Ada apa lagi?!"

Pemuda mungil itu berhenti dari langkah riangnya, berdalih sembunyi di balik dinding dan menguping. Kertas berisi bagian liriknya ia pegang erat. Hendak berbangga setelah tadi direktur voka memuji suaranya.

Antara Kris dan manajer mereka seperti sengit sekali. Ada apa?

"Apa maksudnya aku tidak dapat bagian?!"

Joonmyeon berkedip. Kris tidak pernah bicara seperti itu pada orang lain. Ia selalu bicara dengan lembut dan penuh sopan, tidak meninggikan nadanya seperti—

"Sudah jelas, kan? Semua bagian akan diberikan pada Chanyeol. Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Bagian? Bagian lirik untuk album musim dingin mereka, maksudnya?

"Maaf, aku tidak suka kita bicara seperti ini. Tetapi Lee sonsaeng sudah memberiku part rap itu dan aku sudah mati-matian berlatih selama tiga bulan! Kau tidak bisa—"

"Bukan aku yang memutuskan, Kris. Aku hanya menyampaikan saja. Dan bukan urusanku kalau kau sudah berlatih sampai tiga bulan atau tiga tahun. Part rap itu diputuskan lebih cocok jika Chanyeol yang melakukannya dan kita harus segera eksekusi semua itu karena tanggal rilis albumnya makin dekat."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau tahu kalau kau memaksa, akan jadi lebih buruk lagi. Biarkan saja seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak dapat part lirik sama sekali?"

Joonmyeon bisa dengar dengan jelas kekecewaan yang melapisi suara berat Kris.

"Tidak. Kau sudah selesai?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Ada kata 'terima kasih' pelan dan Joonmyeon terlonjak saat manajer mereka menyapanya dengan muka heran.

"Sedang apa kau di situ, Suho?"

"Uh... t-tidak."

"Jangan terlalu banyak main-main. Segera latihan vokal. Kau punya jadwa sparring setelah ini, kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. Pria itu menepuk pundaknya untuk memberi semangat, lalu melenggang pergi.

(Joonmyeon tidak yakin Kris juga mendapat tepukan yang sama pada pundaknya)

"... Suho?"

Kris jelas telah mengusap apapun itu yang keluar dari matanya. Joonmyeon pura-pura tidak tahu kalau mata jernih Kris sudah berubah merah dan suaranya jadi serak.

"Hao, Kris, um... aku hanya mau... mengajakmu makan ayam goreng?"

(Joonmyeon menyembunyikan kertas liriknya di belakang punggung)

 **.:xxx:.**

Tidak hanya itu. Joonmyeon memperhatikan saat akhir Desember tiba dan mereka harusnya mendapat jatah upah bulanan mereka.

Joonmyeon bertugas menyampaikan pada anggotanya kalau gaji mereka sudah dibayar lewat transfer menuju rekening masing-masing. Lima anggotanya yang tengah bersantai di ruang utama asrama segera mengecek rekening masing-masing melalui ponsel mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang paling heboh. Kyungsoo hanya mengonfirmasi dengan anggukan kalau uangnya sudah masuk. Jongin mengajak semuanya untuk makan bersama di restoran cepat saji terdekat dan semuanya sudah merencanakan menu yang akan dipilih—yang tentunya lebih mahal dari biasanya. Jongdae dan Minseok bergabung, lalu berencana mengajak Sehun juga yang saat itu sedang ke toilet.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat keceriaan mereka. Tetapi ia tidak tak melihat Yifan yang meng-scroll ponselnya dengan muka datar. Ia juga tidak tak mendengar Tao bernafas berat dan Luhan berbisik, 'Ini sudah keterlaluan.'

"Tidak bisakan kalian berlaku adil pada kami sedikit saja?!"

Joonmyeon tidak pernah berniat buruk dengan menguping. Tidak. Ia hanya kebetulan mendengar gebrakan meja di kantor pribadi manajer mereka dan ia segera mencari tempat untuk sembunyi.

"Beraninya—"

"Kau bukan atasanku, Tuan!"

" **Aku pun bukan orang yang membagi gajimu!"**

Joonmyeon masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi hingga mereka saling adu suara seperti ini.

Hening sebentar. Sepertinya Kris dan manajer mereka masih menenangkan pikiran. Joonmyeon tanpa sadar menggigiti kukunya sendiri.

Khawatir.

"Ini... bulan ke lima gaji kami ditahan."

Kami?

"Kau pikir kami korupsi, bocah? Seenaknya saja! Gaji anggota Cina akan dibayarkan secara penuh awal tahun nanti—"

Anggota Cina?

"Akhir tahun, awal tahun, pertengahan tahun, akhir tahun lagi! Kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan kami saat melihat rekan kami menerima gaji mereka? Gege," Kris terdengar memohon kali ini. "Kami juga butuh uang itu. Bukan untuk kami sendiri, tapi juga untuk keluarga kami."

Joonmyeon menoleh pada ruangan itu.

Jadi... selama ini para anggota Cina belum mendapat gaji mereka?

"Kami tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya. Kalian tahu itu."

Manajer mereka berteriak lagi.

Joonmyeon tidak mendengarnya. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan keterkejutan karena ternyata ada ketidakadilan yang tidak mereka ketahui—kenapa Kris tidak pernah memberitahunya hal ini? Joonmyeon pasti bisa membantunya, kan? Kenapa Kris diam saja dan, apa dia bilang, sudah lima bulan?

Sudah lima bulan bayaran mereka tidak turun?

Lalu Yifan keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan muka kusut, langsung menuju toilet. Mengabaikan teriak marah manajer mereka dari dalam.

Joonmyeon tidak menampakkan diri. Tetapi ia berbalik, keluar dari gedung agensi itu. Tidak jadi mengonfirmasi pada manajer mereka kalau EXO-K sudah menerima semua gajinya.

Perasaannya campur aduk.

Tapi sudah mendingan saat keesokannya, Luhan dan Tao dan Yixing tampak berseri. Ditilik dari tawaran Luhan menraktirnya bubble tea, Joonmyeon menerka dalam hati bahwa masalah gaji sudah selesai—bayaran mereka sudah turun.

Joonmyeon mengurungkan diri untuk menuntut hal yang sama pada manajernya. Ia pun di pihak anggotanya, Cina maupun Korea.

Tapi serekah senyumnya memudar saat larut malam, di samping ranjang Luhan yang sudah terlelap, ia melihat Kris duduk dengan kepala menunduk, melempar ponselnya ke belakang dan memejamkan mata dengan nafas berat.

"Semuanya sudah menerima bayaran mereka. Kenapa hanya saya yang belum?"

Siang harinya, lagi-lagi Kris menemui manajer mereka di COEX Atrium. Joonmyeon masih berada di tempat sembunyi yang sama saat itu.

"Bukankah menurunkan bayaran anggotamu sudah cukup? Itu kan keinginanmu? Agar anggotamu bisa **tersenyum** seperti anggota Suho?"

"Tapi saya juga bekerja untuk SM! Ini tidak adil, Manajer-ge."

"Kris, kuberitahu kau satu hal. Harusnya kau senang karena anggotamu senang. Kau ini **leader** mereka, ingat?"

Joonmyeon tidak mendengar sanggahan dari Kris untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku juga membutuhkan uang itu. Kumohon."

"Uang, uang, uang terus! Kerja lebih giat lagi dan asah kemampuanmu! Kalau skillmu hanya begini saja, Chanyeol bisa menggantikanmu sepenuhnya!"

"Jika kalian tidak bisa bersikap adil," Kris menggeram. "Aku bisa saja menuntut kalian! Ini pelanggaran kontrak!"

Gebrakan meja.

"Jangan macam-macam! Kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya kalau bermain-main dengan agensi terbesar di Korea! Kau ini berada di negeri orang, Kris! Ingat posisimu!"

Joonmyeon tidak pernah melihat Kris semarah itu. Setekad itu.

Ia juga tidak pernah merasa dirinya secemas itu.

 **.:xxx:.**

Joonmyeon ingat Kris bercerita saat itu.

"Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga konglomerat di Cina. Aku tidak seperti Luhan."

Kris duduk di sampingnya, dan Joonmyeon mendengarkan semuanya.

"Luhan berasal dari keluarga ternama di Cina. Orang tuanya orang terpandang, tapi mereka ingin Luhan jadi pebisnis dan bukan jadi selebriti. Itulah kenapa orang tuanya sangat melarang Luhan kembali ke Korea untuk ikut audisi trainee SM." Ia terkekeh saat mengenang sesuatu. "Tapi kau tahu sendiri Luhan orangnya seperti apa. Dia betul-betul keras kepala. Tidak mengabari orang tuanya saat ia diterima jadi trainee... Luhan malah kabur ke rumahku satu bulan sejak dia jadi buronan keluarganya. Uang bukan masalah untuk Luhan. Tapi passionnya pada musik dan bukan bisnis yang mendorongnya kemari."

Joonmyeon mengaduk teh gelas di tangannya.

"Yixing berasal dari keluarga sederhana di desa kecil di Changsha. Ayahnya juga positif hemofilia, sama sepertinya. Maka dari itu ibu Yixing yang selalu kerja banting tulang karena ayah Yixing tidak bisa menerima sembarang pekerjaan, sehingga ia diasuh kakek dan neneknya dan jadi begitu dekat dengan mereka. Di sana, hemofilia dianggap jadi kutukan keluarga. Yixing adalah anak semata wayang yang suka menyanyi dan menari, suka bermain musik dan membuat lagu sendiri. Dari kami berempat, kami sepakat kalau Yixing adalah yang paling bertalenta. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Yixing bisa terdampar sampai kemari, tapi sejak kecil dia memang aktif muncul di televisi Cina sejak masih kecil. Semua uang yang ia terima sejak debut, semuanya dikirim ke Changsha dan tidak ada yang ia gunakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Yang ia kenakan, yang ia makan, semuanya adalah kiriman fans. Dan bagi Yixing yang sederhana, semua itu sudah cukup."

Kris menyeruput jus dari gelasnya. Joonmyeon diam mengamati. Menyimak dengan teliti.

"Tao... dia tidak berasal dari keluarga berkecukupan. Dulu keluarganya punya usaha tetapi mereka bangkrut. Tao adalah jenis... orang kaya baru. Matanya silau dengan semua kemewahan dari hidup selebriti. Aku sudah sering mengingatkannya kalau ia tidak perlu semua koleksi Gucci itu, tapi dia tidak pernah dengar." Kris menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Keluarganya di Cina sedang berusaha membangun usaha mereka lagi. Ayahnya sangat protektif pada Tao, dan ibunya juga ibu yang sempurna. Tao sesungguhnya tidak perlu sampai datang kemari dan menjadi artis karena ia bisa hidup sejahtera hanya dengan mengajarkan kungfu dan wushu di Daratan Utama."

Kris menoleh, manatap matahari terbenam dari lantai dua restoran keluarga yang mereka tempati. Joonmyeon ikut menoleh.

"Jongdae dan Minseok... Minseok sangat ramah pada kami, tapi Jongdae tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Ia berharap begitu banyak pada debut kali ini, dan begitu dengar kalau ia dimasukkan dalam subgroup Mandarin yang notabene adalah nomor dua, perasaannya pasti hancur sekali. Aku betul-betul mengerti itu, dan aku tidak menyalahkannya."

Ceritanya selesai sampai saat itu.

Joonmyeon merasa dadanya sesak akan fakta bahwa ia tahu _sedikit_ sekali mengenai anggotanya.

Tidak seperti Kris.

"Lalu kau?"

Kris melirik.

"Maaf?"

"Kau sudah menceritakan semua orang. Lalu kau sendiri?"

Kris tersedak, lalu menatap Joonmyeon dalam-dalam.

"Tidak ada dariku yang bisa diceritakan."

"Ceritakan padaku mengenai dirimu, apapun itu."

Joonmyeon menunggunya bercerita. Menunggu Kris membuka dirinya.

Pemuda yang lebih jangkung terkekeh sejenak.

"Apa yang menarik dariku, Joonmyeon? Aku lahir di Cina. Orang tuaku bercerai dan ayahku yang bajingan itu pergi bersama wanita lain. Aku dan ibuku memulai hidup baru di Kanada. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku kembali ke Cina, bersama hutang seribu dolar yang ibuku pinjam untuk memberiku makan dan menyekolahkanku di sana." Senyumnya jatuh, dan Joonmyeon menelan ludah. "Aku tidak mau munafik. Aku bekerja di sini agar aku terkenal dan mendapat banyak uang. Aku punya hutang yang ditanggung ibuku dan aku yang akan membayarnya."

Mereka berpisah tidak lama kemudian. EXO-M punya jadwal promosi di Cina dan Joonmyeon tidak sempat mengantar mereka ke bandara karena ia pun punya kesibukan sendiri.

Tapi seraya mengirim pesan 'semangat untuk promosi di Cina, Kris', ia tak bisa tak memikirkan semua ucapan Kris tadi.

Kris benar. Semua orang punya kesulitan sendiri-sendiri dalam hidup mereka, dan tak selayaknya Joonmyeon menganggap hidupnya adalah yang paling susah.

Kris telah tumbuh dewasa begitu cepat daripada pemuda seumurannya. Joonmyeon tak bisa tak mengaguminya. Semua niatan untuk menyainginya musnah dan berganti dengan keinginan untuk belajar lebih darinya.

 **.:xxx:.**

Chanyeol meminta maaf pada audiens dan fans karena leader mereka, Kris, berhalangan hadir di acara sejenis Music Bank itu. Joonmyeon samar-samar mendengar Yixing berbisik pada Luhan di sampingnya.

"Aku khawatir dengan Gege."

Tidak hanya Yixing. Tidak hanya Luhan. Tidak hanya Chanyeol.

Joonmyeon juga.

Pemuda itu sejujurnya tidak setuju dengan perintah manajernya yang meninggalkan Kris sendirian di asrama. Kris demam tinggi sejak malam kemarin, dan bahkan obat serbuk yang Yixing dapatkan dari kiriman orang tuanya belum bisa meredakan demam itu. Luhan menawarkan untuk memanggil dokter, tetapi manajer mereka melarangnya.

"Apa maksud Hyung?" Luhan melotot pada manajer mereka—sudah diganti dengan manajer lain. "Kris-ge sakit! Kau melarangku memanggil dokter?! Bagaimana kalau penyakitnya serius?!"

"Tidak akan serius. Itu cuma demam biasa karena kecapaian. Kalau Kris tidur seharian, pasti nanti sembuh sendiri. Sekarang cepat, kalian bersiap untuk Music Chart hari ini!"

Luhan menolak dan memaksa untuk menemani Kris bersama Yixing, tapi manajer mereka mencengkeram lengan mereka begitu erat dan menyeret keduanya keluar dari kamar Kris dan bentakan 'aku akan mengurus Kris nanti!'

(Joonmyeon sempat kabur dan masuk kamar Kris, meninggalkan segelas air hangat dan segera beranjak sebelum ko-leadernya terbangun.)

Mereka punya event fansign dan baru bisa pulang hampir jam dua belas malam. Manajer mereka berangkat lagi untuk menemui direktur vokal dan sebelas pemuda itu sudah siap untuk jatuh telentang di ranjang masing-masing—saat tiba-tiba Tao berteriak karena tidak menemukan Kris di manapun.

Mereka mencari bersama-sama waau dengan erangan sebal di sana-sini, karena, serius, di asrama sekecil itu untuk apa Kris main sembunyi, kan?

"Merepotkan saja! Aku sudah capek! Aku mau tidur! Kris-hyung!" Baekhyun menyalak, tapi ia segera didiamkan dengan tatapan dingin Jongin.

Tidak ada yang menemukannya. Kekesalan berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, dan moonmyeon sudah akan menelepon manajer-hyung ketika pintu depan terbuka dan Kris masuk dengan kantung hitam di tangan.

Yixing dan Tao seketika menerjangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Chanyeol mendesah lega dan Joonmyeon menurunkan ponselnya saat Kris menjawab pertanyaan mereka—dari mana dia?

"Aku ke apotek sebentar. Beli obat penurun demam."

Semuanya bertatapan. Bahkan Baekhyun pun berkedip bingung.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada staff saja?"

Kyungsoo bertanya, tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Sebagian karena tidak tahu jawabannya, sebagian karena mereka terlalu tahu kalau staff takkan ada yang sudi diperintah seorang pekerja hiburan dari Cina.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak mau menyusahkan mereka. Maaf kalau aku membuat kalian khawatir."

"Kau membuat kami khawatir," ujar Tao sedih.

"Apa Kris-hyung sudah baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menyela.

Kris tidak menjawab. Tapi dirinya yang tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan sudah menjawab semuanya. Untunglah ada Luhan di sampingnya yang langsung memapahnya.

"Kris, dokter belum memeriksamu?"

Kris menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Tangan Luhan mengepal. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Dasar manajer gila, dia belum memanggil dokter?! Kalau penyakit Kris fatal, memangnya dia mau tanggung jawab, hah?! Ada apa dengan semua ini?"

Joonmyeon sendiri tidak kalah murka. Semua ini sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimanapun, Kris adalah artis SM dan dia sedang sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia dibiarkan berjalan ke apotek sendirian untuk membeli obat—

Luhan bersumpah ia akan menghabisi manajer mereka keesokan harinya. Itu satu dari sekian momen langka di mana Luhan menunjukkan sisi liarnya.

 **.:xxx:.**

2013\. Wabah flu melanda Korea Selatan dan Joonmyeon adalah salah satu penderitanya.

Memang aneh. Joonmyeon adalah yang paling rutin minum vitamin dan suplemen dan dia yang pertama kena flu. Ironis.

"Kau yakin bisa berdiri, Suho?"

"Tentu, manajer-ge. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

Grup mereka sudah mengalami pergantian manajer lebih dari dua kali selama setahun ini. Tapi itu wajar, mengingat SM memang biasanya menggilir manajer mereka per tahun dari satu grup ke grup lain. Manajer mereka yang baru ini punya aksen Busan yang khas, dan sekarang tengah membantu Joonmyeon berdiri walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu.

"Tidak pusing?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit pilek saja."

Joonmyeon tetap ikut di acara pembagian penghargaan itu untuk menerima sejumlah trofi. Walau kadang ia terbatuk-batuk dan suaranya berubah sumbang, ia tetap harus ikut selaku leader dari grupnya.

Tapi yang tidak ia sangka, Kris juga ikut.

Joonmyeon sudah akan bertanya apa Kris sudah baik-baik saja, karena baru kemarin pria itu memeriksakan kesehatannya ke dokter dan ia diminta beristirahat, tapi Kris menyuruhnya kembali ke tempatnya tanpa memberi jawaban.

Kris lalu terbatuk-batuk, dan Joonmyeon berbalik.

"Kris? Kau flu juga?"

Pria jangkung itu kentara sekali tengah menahan batuknya, dan itu membuat mukanya terlihat aneh.

"Tidak. Sudah san—uhk! Uhuk!"

Joonmyeon mendekat tetapi Kris melemparinya tatapan tajam. Joonmyeon berhenti dan dengan agak ragu kembali ke posisinya.

Acara memasuki sesi pembukaan dan Joonmyeon juga yang lainnya tentu mawas dengan keberadaan kamera yang menyorot ke arah mereka. Mau bagaimanapun, tak bisa dielak lagi kalau mereka adalah bintang yang paling terang di galaksi Hallyu tahun itu. EXO adalah sorotan di seluruh penjuru Korea, dan bahkan sampai seluruh dunia. Mereka menikmati sajian hiburan dari berbagai artis, juga memberi fanservice pada fans dan kamera mereka.

Tapi ketika Kris mendadak menutup mulutnya dan segera melangkah cepat menuju backstage, Joonmyeon tak bisa tak khawatir dan ia mengikuti.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! **Uhuk!"**

"Kris?" panggil Joonmyeon, betul-betul khawatir. "Kris, Kris, kau tidak apa-ap— **Kris!** "

Seorang staff memanggil bantuan saat Kris tiba-tiba ambruk ke samping, dan Joonmyeon yang jelas kalah ukuran kesulitan menahan tubuhnya.

Riuh ramai di luar sana memekakkan telinga. Sepertinya grup lain yang juga sedang naik daun tengah menampilkan performa mereka. Setelah ini bisa jadi giliran EXO untuk tampil, tapi Joonmyeon tak bisa memikirkannya.

Yang ia pikirkan hanya pria yang tak sadar dalam dekapannya.

Apapun itu penyakit yang diderita Kris, pastilah bukan flu biasa.

Joonmyeon dipaksa kembali ke kursi tamu sementara Yifan digiring masuk ruang kesehatan. Seorang koordinator acara menemuinya dan menjelaskan dengan Korea cepat bahwa EXO harus segera bersiap karena mereka masuk dalam daftar tampil berikutnya. Manajernya datang dan menarik kasar lengannya karena ia hanya bengong di depan koridor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Suho? Setelah ini giliran kalian!"

EXO tampil bersebelas malam itu untuk pertama kalinya. Membawakan Wolf dan Growl yang mendunia. Sorak fanchant benar-benar memekakkan telinga, dan kali itu pertama kalinya Hallyu menyaksikan panggung bintang yang sesungguhnya.

Bintang yang tidak sempurna.

Mereka merasa kosong. Sebelas pria yang menari dan menyanyi di panggung megah itu merasa kosong. Lautan remaja muda yang bersorak di bawah juga merasakannya.

Absennya Kris untuk pertama kalinya jadi titik balik untuk mereka.

Mereka kembali ke asrama dengan koper Kris yang sudah menghilang. Manajer menginformasikan kalau ia kembali ke Cina untuk menjalani pengobatan. Tao sudah nyaris menangis karena cemas, dan Yixing hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan Kris akan kembali. Tapi mereka terus dipaksa untuk menghadiri wawancara, penghargaan, dan penampilan hari demi hari.

"Kita akan membuat sebuah variety show untuk kalian. EXO Showtime. Kita pastikan ini akan jadi hit besar!"

Manajer itu berucap semangat di depannya. Tapi Joonmyeon tidak mendengarkan.

Benaknya cemas tidak karuan.

 **.:xxx:.**

Kris pulang satu bulan kemudian.

Miokarditis. Yifan bercerita padanya seraya menangis.

Joonmyeon hanya terdiam, membeku, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menghiburnya atau memberinya semangat. Tidak. Saat ini, Kris hanya butuh tempat bercerita.

"Dokter itu bilang aku betul-betul beruntung datang tepat waktu. Satu minggu lagi saja dan ia tidak yakin apa jantungku masih bisa menahan bebannya."

Pembengkakan otot jantung yang ia derita bukan penyakit bawaan dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Semua itu karena beban kerjanya yang tidak seimbang dengan waktu istirahat. Tidak heran Kris sering sekali batuk-batuk dan bahkan sampai sesak, satu kali itu pula dia hampir jatuh pingsan.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa terus bekerja kalau seperti ini... Pasien miokarditis biasanya langsung menerima rawat inap, dan sedangkan aku..."

Joonmyeon tahu tanpa Kris harus meneruskan. Ia membawa beban lebih dari lainnya.

Ia membawa beban untuk menyenangkan hati fansnya, anggotanya, rekannya, agensinya, dan orang tuanya.

Manusia biasa takkan bisa bertahan menghadapi semua stress itu.

(Tetapi Kris berbeda. Joonmyeon tahu itu)

"Kau tidak boleh berhenti dari dunia hiburan, Kris..."

Joonmyeon berbisik, menangkup muka Kris pada dadanya.

Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini. Tali batin yang semula tiada itu mengencang.

"Aku tahu, Joon. Aku tahu." Kris meremas belakang kemejanya. Joonmyeon kesakitan tapi tidak menolak. "Tapi aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut..."

Dalam skala yang parah, miokarditis adalah kelainan mematikan.

"Kau tidak akan apa-apa, Kris," Joonmyeon merasa suaranya gemetar. "Kau akan sembuh. Kau akan sehat dan bisa bekerja seperti biasa lagi. Kita akan latihan bersama, bernyanyi bersama, dan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk fans bersama. Kau tidak sendiri, Kris. Ada aku, ada Luhan, ada Chanyeol, ada semuanya. Kau juga punya fans yang selalu mendukungmu. Kau... jangan pernah merasa seolah kau hidup sendiri di dunia ini."

Joonmyeon tak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Tapi semilir angin musim semi memang benar-benar menyejukkan. Ia mengangkat dagu Kris dan mencium dahinya.

Ini di luar kebiasaannya.

"Jangan menyerah. Kris yang aku kenal bukan seorang yang seperti ini. Kau pasti bisa. Kita akan lalui semua ini bersama."

 _Cheesy_. Tapi Joonmyeon meyakini setiap kata-katanya.

"Terima kasih, Myeon."

Tirai kamar mereka belum ditutup, tapi Joonmyeon tak bisa peduli. Ia jatuh tertidur seraya memeluk seorang pria dewasa yang saat itu begitu rapuh seperti bocah. Ia ingin melindungi pria ini dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya seandainya ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prologue – 1/2.**

 **.:xxx:.**

AN: Mungkin banyak banget reader yang kesel sama Yifan ya. Engga di sini, engga di Kosmos, dia kaya antagonis banget hehe. Bukan berarti aku mau ngebash dia lo, hehe. But actually here, I want to show you what kind of a person I think Yifan is (walau ini cuma ff sih). Karena manusia ga ada yang hitam atau putih, mereka adanya abu-abu, ya kan? Sejahat-jahatnya orang masih ada setitik kebaikan dan sebaliknya, sebaik-baiknya orang pasti ada jahatnya. Buat yang masih bingung, ini bisa disebut prekuelnya Lubang Hitam muehehe.

Update berikutnya... ung, kapan ya? Hehehe, aku ga bisa janji. Mungkin 2 minggu? Jadwalku agak padat di tahun ajaran baru, hehe.

Lastly, makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav, dan follow! Balesin review sebentar ya di sini... ada beberapa yang protes 'kok NC nya lebih panas yang cuma foreplay doang sih? Yang full mah kenapa cuma gini?' Jawabnyaaa because I want their first time to be a little awkward, hehehe. Entar aja kalau hubungan mereka udah progresif, Yifan will be back to his wild self, and Joonmyeon will be back to his submissive!tsundere side. There will be KrisHo moments in every chapter, tapi untuk pairing lain akan bervariasi porsinya. But good news—I'm planning on a ChanBaek off-spin after a few chapters. CB shippers, wait for this!

Next, 'ini ada tamatnya nggak? Lanjutin sampai Monster era?' Ebuseeeettt aku aja nulisnya kaya kelelet gini, keburu masuk era baru kalau nungguin aku nulis sampe Monster era xD There will be an end in this story, but not in their relationship /ciee/

'Ini sampe chap berapa sih?' Perkiraanku ini sampai puluhan... Aku masih belum berani sebut angkanya x3 Kalau terlalu panjang juga ga enak, kan?

'Biasnya author siapa, sih? OTPnya siapa?' Nah lho ini pertanyaan melenceng banget x3 Bias aku tuh si domba Cina 3 OTP aku ChanBaek. 'NAH TERUS KRIS SAMA SUHONYA DI MANA, THOR?' Welp, kalau KrisHo mah kastanya udah di atas OTP buat aku hihihi

'Thor ada akun lain?' Adaaa. Boleh cari saya di ig, di **_rhey.** Itu double underscore by the way. Tell me you know me from ffn or else I won't follow you back :3 Ayok fg-an bareng di sana hahaha

'FFn keblokir jadi ga bisa baca deh' duh, gimana ya? Aku tahu perasaanmu, ga enak banget, kan. Apa perlu bikin akun di Asianfanfic? (eh aku udah bikin ding lol)

'nyari wangsit di mana siiiih?' Di rumah mertua aku di Changsha hAHAHA /plak

'Fic berikutnya apa?' Eiittt tunggu ini tamat dulu, yah :3 Kalian maunya apa? /HEH

Terakhir, apa kalian punya kritik buat fic ini sejauh ini? Mungkin gaya bahasaku kurang mendayu-dayu (?), atau mungkin bahasaku terlalu vulgar, atau banyak typo, atau plotnya terlalu cepat, atau updatenya kelamaan, atau feelnya susah ditangkep, atau Yifannya terlalu jahat dan Myeon terlalu unyu? Tell me, tell me!

Sekali lagi, thank you for your stay! Please enjoy this together with me :3


	12. Chapter 12

Hidup bukan sepeda yang punya rem. Takkan berhenti walau pengendaranya lelah setengah mati.

Joonmyeon baru merasakannya hari-hari ini. Dua ribu dua belas adalah tahun yang melelahkan, ia merasa seolah tubuhnya dipaksa marathon keliling Korea dua ribu dua belas kali.

Remuk.

Tahun-tahun trainee yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai puing neraka yang jatuh ke bumi ternyata bukan apa-apa. Hidup sebagai idol yang berkilau di depan kamera dan rutin masuk saluran televisi negara ternyata mencekik di baliknya. Kalau boleh memilih, Joonmyeon ingin kembali ke masa labilnya dan tidak mengisi formulir pendaftaran audisi SM Entertainment yang ia dapat di sekolahnya.

Tapi ia tidak menyesal.

Joonmyeon seorang idealis. Menyesal adalah kata kerja yang sia-sia.

Ia akan menjalaninya. Seberat apapun, sesulit apapun, ia akan menerjang segalanya. Ia tahu ia tidak sendiri. Ia punya teman-teman di kiri dan kanannya, dan keluarga di belakangnya.

Dan Kris, rekan leadernya, memimpin di depan.

(Melindunginya)

(Mengusap air matanya)

(Menariknya bangkit kembali)

Joonmyeon tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai bersandar pada Kris. Sejak kapan ia mulai fasih berbicara dengannya. Sejak kapan satu-dua kalimat berubah menjadi percakapan rahasia dan bisikan mesra.

(Ia tidak tahu apakah fans menyadarinya, tapi ia rasa tidak. Fans lebih menyukai idol tampan seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun, kan?)

Joonmyeon positif bisa melakukan segalanya. Ini bukan apa-apa. Minho yang sudah debut duluan dengan nama 'SHINee' pernah bilang kalau jadi idol berarti memasukkan dirimu secara sukarela dalam neraka dunia, tapi ia menampiknya dengan celaan 'hiperbola'.

Ah, mana bisa hidup jadi lebih sulit dari ini, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon salah.

 **.:xxx:.**

Tidak banyak yang tahu. Atau mungkin banyak, tapi tidak ramai diberitakan.

Mereka satu hotel setelah mengunjungi Super Show ke lima para sunbae. Lebih lagi, satu kamar. SM memang agak pelit kalau soal begituan.

Yang harusnya petaka bisa jadi berkah luar biasa.

Detik itu dan selanjutnya Joonmyeon baru mengerti apa itu bahagia.

Ketika ia sedang bersandar di kusen jendela dan menatap ke luar, ke padatnya lalu lintas kota yang seolah tak pernah terlelap, ia merasa tangan Kris memenjaranya.

Terjadinya secepat kilat. Ia sendiri terkejut kalau mengingat.

"Sudah lama ya... Sudah... berapa tahun?"

Tiga, Joonmyeon berbisik. Agak tidak paham dengan maksud Kris bertanya begitu.

"Aku tahu awal kita berkenalan memang tidak bagus... Kesan pertamaku yang kau dapat mungkin juga tidak bagus sama sekali..." Nafasnya mendekat. Joonmyeon tercekat. "Tapi itu dulu, kan? Aku kira kita sudah... cukup dekat, sekarang?"

Kris menggigit bibir. Segugup itu rupanya melakukan ini.

Ia ingin mundur. Rasanya tidak kuat melakukannya.

(Tapi kalau mundur, ia akan lebih menyesal)

"Aku tahu kau bukan gay, tapi," dehaman Kris itu lucu. Joonmyeon membentuk senyum kecil dengan dua sudut bibirnya. "Um... kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

Sekembalinya ke Korea, Chanyeol histeris sendiri setelah menguping dan mendapati mereka memanggil satu sama lain, 'Sayang'.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Teruskan, aku masih kuat."

Joonmyeon tak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Sampai kapan kapan kau mau terus bohong?"

Bohong apa, Myeon?

Bohong apa, Sayang?

 **.:xxx:.**

Walau mereka sudah resmi jadian, fakta berkata skandal rumor mereka kalah tenar. Baekyeol dan Xiuhan jadi sorotan. Kris dan Suho adalah pasangan sampingan yang beredar di pinggir orbit planet mereka.

Joonmyeon yang haus tentu agak marah tentang itu. Iri. Saat Minseok dekat-dekat Luhan karena alaminya mereka memang seperti utara dan selatan, saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diterpa angin panas yang membuat mereka agak rentan, saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai berbaikan dan kelihatan terlalu dekat untuk jadi saudara akrab... Joonmyeon merasa dirinya dan Kris agak tidak diperhatikan.

(Ada satu dua masternim Krisho, ya, cuma itu)

Saat Kris mendengar keluh kesahnya, ia tertawa lebar sampai giginya kelihatan semua.

"Ya ampun Myeon, tidakkah harusnya kau bersyukur?" Tatapan Kris teduh. "Ketika semua ingin lari dari kamera, kenapa kau malah mau menampakkan dirimu di sana? Sampai kapanpun, aku takkan membiarkan hubungan kita diketahui publik. Tidak, bahkan fans paling loyal sekalipun."

Joonmyeon tidak setuju.

"Kalau begitu mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kita memang benar-benar—"

"Kita tidak butuh itu," Kris menutup argumen dengan kecupan di dahi. "Seribu pasangan selebriti juga seperti ini. Biarkan mereka mengira kita hanya pasangan buatan fans delusional. Biarkan mereka mengira kita tak mungkin terjadi. Lagipula mereka takkan tahu mana yang palsu dan mana yang nyata. Ini permainan bisnis hiburan, Sayang."

Joonmyeon terpejam ketika bibir Kris menyusuri pipinya.

"Aku biarkan mereka memainkanmu dengan boneka lain sebagai pasangan. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau di balik semua itu aku memilikimu seutuhnya."

Joonmyeon menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Milikmu."

 **.:xxx:.**

Joonmyeon berjengit saat foto-foto itu dihamburkan di depan mukanya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu kapan Youngmin jadi lebih menakutkan daripada sekarang.

Di sampingnya, Kris membeku. Tak ubahnya patung tampan yang tak hidup. Tapi begitu kertas tebal itu menyentuh sepatunya, ia membungkuk dan memungut. Menatap rekam cahaya yang melukis dua sosok di atas kasur—tunggu.

Kris meremasnya tanpa sadar. Joonmyeon melirik, lalu membelalak kaget.

Itu foto mereka berdua. Di atas ranjang, dirinya memeluk Kris dan mencium dahinya. Foto yang diambil sesaat sesudah Kris pulang dari Cina dan memberi kabar mengenai miokarditisnya pada Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon menenangkannya di kamar mereka.

Ada sepuluh pose berbeda dalam momen yang sama, dan Joonmyeon tak mau ambil resiko dengan memungutinya satu persatu.

Youngmin merah padam. Joonmyeon tahu kenapa.

"Ini skandal homoseksual pertama yang kutangani selain Yunho."

Seperti tamparan.

"Maaf, kami bahkan tidak memberitahu Anda apapun mengenai orientasi seks kami."

Kris rupanya juga panas. Hanya dengan melirik ia tahu kalau di sampingnya Joonmyeon terlalu syok untuk berkata. Youngmin baru satu tahun jadi CEO dan dia berani bicara kasar seperti itu pada artisnya—dalam hati ia berharap Sooman mau kembali dan menggantikannya.

Tapi tidak. Kris terpaksa harus berurusan dengan makhluk menjijikkan satu ini.

"Apa bedanya? Tidak ada pria normal yang berpelukan dan mencium dahi sesamanya. Kalian ini apa kalau bukan gay?"

" **Kau jangan—!"**

Kris menyambar lengan Joonmyeon, mencegahnya berbuat hal bodoh.

Pria pendek itu sendiri terengah. Marah. Tidak terima harga dirinya direndahkan.

Youngmin mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku tidak menyangka yang pertama akan mencoba memukulku adalah kau, Joonmyeon. Duduk."

Joonmyeon takkan duduk jika Kris tak memaksanya.

"Siapa yang mengambil semua ini...?"

Joonmyeon juga hendak bertanya demikian. Siapa yang berani sekali masuk ke area asrama dan memotret privasi mereka seenaknya? Ini melanggar hak asasi!

Joonmyeon bahkan yakin mereka bisa menuntut penguntit itu.

"Kuberitahu kalian satu hal," Youngmin menggeram. "Jika ada satu yang harus kalian takuti selain sasaeng fans, maka itu adalah paparazzi agensi rival. Aku tak perlu menyebutkan berapa jumlah untuk menyumpal mulut mereka, tapi yang jelas, aku benar-benar kecewa. Ini peringatan pertama dan terakhir untuk kalian. Aku tidak mau karir kalian mati sampai di sini karena kalian benar-benar menjanjikan, dan aku tahu kalian tahu itu, tapi satu keteledoran serupa dan kalian tidak hanya membunuh kalian sendiri, tapi semua orang di gedung ini."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Foto-foto tadi sudah aman masuk amplop dan disimpan dalam tempat tertutup.

"Ini berbeda dengan fanservis. Kalian tahu sendiri batasannya. Selangkah keluar garis dan industri ini mati. Aku tidak peduli kalian gay atau tidak, tapi aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi. Kau boleh keluar, Joonmyeon. Dan, **Kris** ," Joonmyeon mendapati gertakan pada nama itu. "Tetap di sini. Kita harus bicara."

Joonmyeon diusir dari tempat.

Tapi ia tidak pergi. Ia duduk di kursi panjang depan ruang presdir itu, menunggu Kris yang begitu lama berada di dalam dengan perasaan kalut—apa saja yang mereka lakukan?

Dua puluh menit kemudian saat Kris keluar dengan muka kusut. Ia bahkan tak menoleh saat Joonmyeon ikut bangkit dan mengikuti di belakangnya tanpa suara.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Sampai mereka berhenti di depan lift yang akan mengantar keduanya sampai ke dasar. Kris bersandar pada dinding dan Joonmyeon diam menatap barisan tombol di depannya.

Lift itu jadi lebih sepi dari seharusnya.

Joonmyeon dengar gertak gigi dan desis kesal dari belakang.

"Selalu aku," tarikan nafas. "Selalu aku yang akhirnya dapat getahnya."

Joonmyeon tidak berani berbalik. Tidak berani bertanya.

Ia hanya diam-diam menyentuh jemari Kris. Membelitnya seperti sulur pada tiang. Memberitahunya ia tidak sendirian.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kris-hyung, istirahatlah..."

"Sudah, Chanyeol. Pergi tidur sana."

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Latihan rapnya besok saja lagi..."

"Tidak. Aku harus bisa yang ini atau jatahku jatuh padamu lagi."

Chanyeol keluar dengan terpaksa.

Tidak tega memberitahu Kris kalau lirik itu memang sudah jatuh padanya.

(Kris tidak diberi sisa)

 **.:xxx:.**

Kris masuk rumah sakit lagi.

Syuting untuk Music Core dibatalkan. Fans berteriak kecewa dan Baekhyun berusaha sebisanya merayu wanita-wanita itu agar tidak membuat keributan.

Joonmyeon membuntuti petugas kesehatan, tetapi mereka mengusirnya beberapa saat kemudian. Luhan di belakangnya memaksa agar mereka diizinkan masuk, tapi itu juga gagal dilaksanakan.

"Enak sekali dia," Baekhyun gigit bibir. "Kerjanya tidur tapi dapat bayaran—"

Terjadinya secepat kilat. Luhan menarik kerahnya dan Joonmyeon menahan tangan Luhan.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

Tidak sakit.

"Kau salah," desisan Luhan membuka matanya.

"Apanya yang salah?"

Baekhyun masih punya keberanian untuk membalas.

"Dua-duanya," Luhan menghempasnya ke lantai. "Dia tidak tidur, dan dia tidak dapat bayaran."

Baekhyun berkedip.

Joonmyeon menunduk, meremas tangan Luhan. Yixing membimbing mereka ke bilik ganti, mencoba meredakan suasana.

"Tahu tidak? Kau itu keterlaluan."

Baekhyun berbalik mendengar kalimat yang jelas ditujukan padanya. Ruangan itu hanya ada tinggal mereka berdua, Sehun dan Baekhyun saja. Dan yang terakhir kini sedang bersedekap minta lanjutan ucapan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Menghina Kris-hyung seperti itu.. . Kalau sampai ketahuan, setelah ini Chanyeol-hyung akan makin menjauhimu," Sehun meramal.

Baekhyun memberinya tatapan mencela.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Aku melihatnya, Hyung. Petugas keamanan itu merampas semua banner pendukung Kris-hyung!"

Kyungsoo memijat pelipis, menyuruh Jongin diam sejenak.

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Urusi dirimu sendiri, Jongin... Jangan ikut main api dengan staff dalam."

"Tapi—Hyung!"

 **.:xxx:.**

EXO Showtime, bagi mereka, adalah sampah.

Terlalu palsu dan dibuat-buat.

(Dan, ya, Joonmyeon tahu fans mereka akan sakit hati kalau sampai mendengarnya opininya ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi?)

"Episode ini, aku ingin kalian terlihat lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya—"

"Lebih akrab?" sergah Baekhyun malas. "Apa episode kemarin itu belum akrab?"

Chanyeol menyenggol perutnya.

Noona yang membriefing mereka hanya menghela nafas. "Tidak. Kau harus lebih membaur dengan semuanya, Baekhyun. Masih ada banyak penonton yang meragukan kalian. Episode ini, kalian akan syuting di vila tepi pantai. Chen, Chanyeol, D.O, tugas kalian adalah memasak dan pastikan semuanya terjadi senatural mungkin. Yaja Time tetap dilakukan dan kami ingin Xiumin jadi yang pertama—Xiumin, kau yang tertua. Tidak perlu malu atau semua akan gagal, mengerti? Bagus. Berikutnya, Kris..."

Skrip demi skrip dibacakan. Semua dipastikan sudah mengetahui peran mereka dalam episode itu dan harus jadi apa mereka nanti—sosok kelewat ramah, kelewat tolol, kelewat sombong, kelewat lucu, atau kelewat sepi.

Tapi tentu saja, mereka manusia. Kadang terselip sifat asli mereka di antaranya.

(Jika sudah begitu, direktur akan memotong bagian itu)

(Memang bukan cuma rumor kalau EXO itu grup yang paling palsu)

"Sebagai leader, aku menyayangkan saat itu leader EXO-M, Kris, tidak mau masuk ke dalam air..."

Yang itu memang ada dalam skrip. Tapi Joonmyeon menyisipkan secuil perasaannya.

Kris melirik. Sinis.

"Oh, jadi aku ini juga leader?"

Yang lainnya tertawa. Kris berlagak bodoh, diam saja didorog-dorong sampai jatuh. Chanyeol kentara sekali gelaknya dibuat-buat. Baekhyun masa bodoh tapi berakting paling antusias.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum. Ketika ia tahu kamera tidak fokus padanya lagi, ia meringis.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kris," tuntutnya. "Kau tidak boleh bohong."

Kenapa?

Kris menatapnya. Dalam.

Memancing sesuatu keluar darinya.

Joonmyeon ingin memukulnya. Ingin menamparnya.

Ingin memeluknya. Mencium pergi semua keresahannya.

"Kalau kau ingin istirahat, katakan!"

Joonmyeon tidak tahu kenapa ia berisik sekali tentang Kris ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku tidak akan tahu, Kris..."

 **.:xxx:.**

Sehun yang memekik kencang saat Baekhyun ditampar.

"Hentikan!"

Pria mungil itu jatuh di kakinya. Ponsel dirampas, dimasukkan dalam saku jas mengkilap.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah belajar untuk tidak ikut campur keputusan dari dalam?"

Pipi mungil itu memerah. Parah.

Sehun berair matanya. Ingin balas memukul tapi juga takut.

"Sembunyikan nomor ponsel Kris lagi, dan kami takkan segan memberimu sanksi."

Lalu orang suruhan Youngmin itu pergi.

Sehun membungkuk, berusaha membantu sebisanya. Ini yang terjadi kalau di asrama hanya ada mereka berdua. Pria yang belum menginjak angka usia dua puluh itu bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kekerasan di dunia hiburan Korea belum pernah ia dengar.

"Tidak apa-apa," sergah Baekhyun sok kuat. Menyeringai walau nyeri itu membunuhnya. "P-paling tidak aku sudah membantu Kris-hyung walau satu kali..."

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kau yakin?"

Kris selalu merasa dirinya dapat tentangan lebih banyak dari dukungan. Tapi sepertinya tidak...

(Lagipula, dukungan yang ia butuhkan adalah dari kalangan dekat saja)

Luhan mengundangnya pagi itu. Hanya dua tiga patah kata yang mereka tukar, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Kris memantapkan hatinya.

(Kris masih ingat saat Meigeni ramai-ramai memberondong akun sosial medianya)

"Aku sudah putuskan. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

Determinasi dalam mata rusa itu membuat Kris tersenyum.

 **.:xxx:.**

Joonmyeon tidak tahu pelukan di episode terakhir itu adalah juga pelukan terakhir.

 **.:xxx:.**

Joonmyeon tidak ada ketika berita itu mulai tersebar. Rumor yang merambat di dinding gedung besar SM akhirnya jadi kenyataan.

Ia baru sembuh setelah flu parah beberapa waktu lalu, hingga harus pulang dan dirawat di rumahnya sendiri.

Ketika ia kembali, ia langsung menuju ke studio dance. Seminggu tidak bertemu yang lain membuat perasaan rindu menumpuk, membebani dadanya.

Terutama Kris. Siapa lagi yang membuat Joonmyeon sampai berlarian dari pintu masuk lalu naik lewat tangga karena tidak sabar menunggu lift?

"Pagi, semuanya!"

Joonmyeon secerah pagi hari, meletakkan tas polonya di tepi dan berjalan menuju anggotanya.

Yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Joonmyeon-hyung sudah sehat?"

Ia mengangguk semangat. Masih agak pusing, sejujurnya, tapi Joonmyeon tahu ia akan disuruh istirahat kalau berkata begitu. "Aku sehat. Tenang saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Mana Jaehwon-hyung?" Mana member Mandarin lainnya?

Yang dicari muncul dari pintu samping. Membawa selembar kertas dan menengadah, tersenyum melihat muridnya yang bekerja begitu keras sudah hadir. Ia memeluknya sejenak, menepuk punggung dan mengusak rambut.

"Ya, karena Joonmyeon sudah datang. Kita mulai saja rutin Overdose kita." Jaehwon menepuk tangan, mengisyaratkan pada semuanya agar berkumpul di tengah studio. "Mulai hari ini, seperti yang sudah kalian semua tahu, kita akan pakai formasi sebelas dan bukan dua belas lagi. Karena itu Baekhyun, nanti kau yang naik ke piramida. Lalu Jong—"

"Tunggu," Si leader yang menyela. Semua menoleh. "Maksudnya tidak pakai formasi dua belas lagi?"

Lima detik, tidak ada yang menjawab.

Joonmyeon tertawa hampa karena mengira ini gurauan semata. Tapi demi Tuhan, ini tidak lucu didengar.

Jaehwon tampak kaget karena mengira Joonmyeon sudah tahu beritanya.

"Joonmyeon..."

 **.:xxx:.**

Suara barang pecah itu dari dalam kamar Tao. Yang dihuninya hanya bersama manajer-hyung yang sedang keluar.

Joonmyeon hanya duduk bersandar pada pintunya, kepala tertengadah.

Jerit marah Tao dari dalam hanya ia dengarkan.

(Jelas Tao yang paling sakit. Dikhianati orang yang terus berkata padanya agar ia bertahan tentu sakit)

Minseok yang cemas melemparnya tatapan isyarat agar ia memeriksa keadaan di dalam dan memastikan si maknae Mandarin baik-baik saja.

Joonmyeon tidak menurut. Karena Tao tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Seperti dirinya. Siapa yang baik-baik saja pasca ditinggalkan tanpa pesan?

Joonmyeon tidak menangis. Tidak terisak. Hanya Kris saja yang keluar. Masih ada Luhan, Tao, dan Yixing. Masih ada anggota Korea lainnya. Joonmyeon tak sepatutnya menangis hanya karena hal ini. Justru harusnya ia merasa bersalah pada fansnya karena menyalahi kepercayaan mereka. Ia pria dewasa dan tidak cengeng hanya karena yang seperti ini. Perpisahan dan pertemuan bukan hal baru. Ya, kan? Hal seperti ini... ini trivial. Bukan fundamental. Joonmyeon memberi tahu itu pada dirinya. Membisiki kalimat pemberi semangat dengan bibir gemetar.

Tidak menangis. Tidak menangis. Joonmyeon tidak menangis.

Sekeras apapun ia memaki, air itu leleh juga.

Yixing menghampirinya, menawarkan selembar tisu.

Tidak tega melihat Joonmyeon terpuruk seperti itu.

 **.:xxx:.**

"Kau sudah bekerja keras."

Bahunya ditepuk pelan.

 **Ia sudah pergi.**

Kris tahu setelah ini Korea akan gonjang-ganjing.

"Ha... hahaha..."

Ia ingin tertawa selepas yang ia bisa. Mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui banyak orang punya sensasi tersendiri dan itu membuat gelembung bermunculan dalam perutnya.

Mengetahui sesuatu yang akan membuat separuh dunia gempar karenanya.

Besok... ah, tidak, malam nanti internet akan meledak. SNS dan outlet berita musik Korea itu akan kelabakan.

Kris telah keluar dari EXO.

SM Entertainment sekali lagi kehilangan satu mesin uang mereka.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Kris," ia melepas beanienya, menatap bendera Korea yang dibordir cantik di tepinya. "Bebanmu sudah terlalu berat. Kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya dengan baik. Sekarang... istirahatlah."

Panggilan keberangkatan menuju Beijing menggelitik telinga.

Beanie kusam itu ia lempar masuk tong dekatnya.

"Sekarang serahkan semuanya pada Wu Yifan."

Orang-orang di sana terkesiap melihatnya. Mengeluarkan ponsel dan kamera dan apapun itu, mengambil foto dan videonya berjalan angkuh menuju pintu keberangkatan. Dan bingung—kenapa ia sendiri dan mana staff yang harusnya melindungi?

Yifan tidak peduli.

.

.

.

 **[Prolog: end]**

.

.

.

 **.:xxx:.**

 **(Menerima segala timpukan dalam bentuk barang maupun perasaan. Segera kirimkan keluh kesah Anda di kotak review terdekat)**

Akhirnya setelah sekian abad... saya kembali. Dengan satu chapter yang gak terlalu panjang dan saya yakin ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian... Tapi kalau ini nggak dipublish, kita nggak bakal bisa lanjut ke chapter berikutnya... Sekarang saya harus atur jadwal buat biasain nulis lagi

Makasih buat yang tetep ikutin ini! Pelan-pelan saya akan update semuanya satu persatu so please bear with me? Ehehe saya jadi ngerasa kaya author baru lagi~

Yang kangen boleh bom kotak reviewnya. Love you guys~


End file.
